Un enfant si particulier
by Antares2
Summary: fic terminée. Et si Sirius s'était évadé plus tôt... Et si Rémus avait été envoyé dans l'école de Harry pour le protéger... Et si une institutrice avait été touchée par deux grands yeux verts ...
1. 1 la rentrée

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, donc s'il vous plait n'engagez pas de poursuites.  
  
avertissement : Cette histoire se déroule alors que Harry n'a que huit ans, avant donc qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte si vous avez lu le résumé, c'est une fic en "Et si..." ce qui signifie qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se dérouler avant les histoires de JKR. Initialement, je pensais finir en lançant un sortilège d'amnésie sur tout le monde, afin que Harry soit prêt à rentrer à l'école "intact". Mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de raison valable pour le faire. Désolée si certains sont choqués ( mais dans ce cas, rien ne vous oblige à lire de toute façon puisque vous voilà maintenant prévenus ).  
  
  
  
La rentrée.  
  
Harry fut réveillé ce matin là par des coups violents frappés à sa porte.  
  
"Debout fainéant ! prépare tes affaires et essaie de t'habiller correctement pour une fois !" cria une voix perçante.  
  
Le petit garçon se tourna dans l'obscurité, et tendit la main pour essayer de trouver, à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière dissipa les dernières bribes de sommeil, et une soudaine pensée le frappa : c'était la rentrée. La plupart des enfants auraient ressenti à cette idée un mélange d'excitation, à l'idée de revoir leurs amis, d'avoir un nouveau professeur, d'étrenner du matériel neuf... et de tristesse, puisque les vacances étaient finies.  
  
Pas Harry. Il avait passé la moitié de ses vacances enfermé dans son placard, parce que la fenêtre de la chambre de Dudley avait explosé et que ses oncle et tante avaient refusé de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Lorsqu'il avait enfin eu le droit de sortir, il avait simplement erré dans les environs de Privet Drive, essayant d'échapper à son cousin et à ses amis, qui semblaient considérer que rien n'était plus distrayant que de pourchasser et de battre le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Bien sûr, cette activité était considérée comme parfaitement saine par les deux adultes habitant la maison. La tante Pétunia avait un jour déclaré que des garçons de huit ans ne faisaient jamais trop d'exercice, et qu'elle était fière de voir que son petit Dudley devenait tellement fort. Harry s'était demandé si les heures que son cousin passait à s'empiffrer devant la télé n'était pas la véritable raison de l'épaississement de Dudley, qui au lieu de devenir plus fort, était chaque jour un peu plus gros. L'oncle Vernon avait ajouté que son neveu, quant à lui, n'aurait jamais assez de corrections, et que si les autres enfants avaient assez de sagesse et de maturité pour lui en administrer, il fallait les en remercier.  
  
Mais en dépit de ces vacances désagréables, la perspective de la rentrée était loin de réjouir Harry. Il aimait l'école, et il avait de bonnes notes. Ses maitresses étaient toujours gentilles avec lui : au moins, elles le traitaient comme tous les autres enfants, pas comme une sorte de bestiole immonde et sans cervelle, comme faisaient les Dursley. Au début, cela avait surpris et un peu effrayé le petit garçon : il attendait le moment où le professeur allait découvrir quel genre de vermine il était, sûrement les Dursley allaient le lui dire. Mais ce moment n'était jamais arrivé. L'institutrice qu'il avait eue pendant les deux années précédentes, ses deux premières années d'école primaire, avait même semblé s'inquiéter pour lui, le gardant après la classe pour lui demander s'il allait bien, essayant de pousser les autres enfants à sympathiser avec lui.  
  
Les autres enfants... C'était bien le problème de Harry à l'école. Dudley, depuis leur première année de maternelle, était devenu le chef d'une bande de garçons, tous grands et forts, qui terrorisaient l'école. Même les grands de CM2 ( ou son équivalent anglais) n'osaient pas s'attaquer à eux. Et Harry était leur cible favorite. Les récréations étaient son pire cauchemar. Il passait son temps à fuir et à se cacher dans l'école, dont il connaissait maintenant les moindres recoins. Mais la cour n'était pas très grande, et, trop souvent, ils l'attrapaient. Harry était alors bourré de coup de poings par Dudley. Une fois, celui-ci avait frappé si fort que Harry était tombé en arrière, et qu'il s'était ouvert la tête. On avait dû lui faire six points de suture.  
  
Bien sûr, le garçon savait que, s'il dénonçait ses agresseurs, ceux- ci seraient punis, mais il savait également que, dans ce cas, son oncle et sa tante seraient forcément mis au courant. Et sa punition à lui serait certainement bien pire que celle de son cousin. Aussi, lorsqu'un adulte remarquait qu'il était blessé, il prétendait toujours s'être fait mal en tombant, ou avoir été frappé par un ballon de foot. Il se doutait que personne n'était dupe de ses mensonges. Après tout, il n'était pas si maladroit, et il ne jouait pas au foot. Mais il niait avec tant d'insistance l'implication de la bande à Dudley dans ses accidents que personne ne pouvait rien contre eux. Les autres enfants avaient tellement peur de subir le même sort que Harry qu'ils se taisaient également, et qu'ils l'évitaient. Personne ne voulait se mettre Dudley à dos. Et puis, beaucoup se moquaient de Harry à cause de son apparence ridicule.  
  
« Et c'est vrai, pensa tristement Harry en enfilant un vieux tee-shirt de Dudley qui aurait pu en contenir deux comme lui, que je suis ridicule. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si on me donne toujours les vieux vêtements de ce cachalot ! »  
  
La mort dans l'âme, il entreprit de vérifier qu'il avait bien mis toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Son cartable était un autre sujet de moquerie pour ses camarades. C'était une très vielle sacoche en cuir que l'oncle Vernon utilisait quand il était à l'école. Le sac était resté à la cave pendant des années, et à présent le cuir était tout craquelé, des morceaux s'en détachaient par endroits. Harry ne comptait plus les fois où des voix railleuses lui avaient demandé pourquoi il amenait sa poubelle à l'école. Il ne faisait plus attention aux attitudes des autres. Etant habitué, vivant avec les Dursley depuis son plus jeune âge, à être un objet de moquerie, il avait développé un très fort « instinct de survie psychologique » : les railleries lui passaient au dessus de la tête, et il se renfermait sur lui- même dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.  
  
Une seule fois, pendant quelques heures, Harry avait eu l'impression d'avoir une amie. Ann faisait partie des quelques filles qui ne s'étaient jamais moquées de lui. Un jour, la maîtresse les avaient mis ensemble pour travailler sur une scène de théâtre, à la fin du mois de juin de l'année précédente. Pendant tout un après midi, ils avaient travaillé à apprendre leur texte, et ils avaient obtenu la permission de rester à la récréation. Ann avait raconté à Harry qu'elle était passionnée de théâtre, et elle lui avait montré comment réciter en mettant le ton. Le soir, quand ils avaient joué leur petite scène, la maîtresse les avait félicités et leur avait mis un A. Mais quand ils étaient sortis de l'école, les autres, menés par la bande à Dudley, les avaient traités d'amoureux, et ils s'étaient particulièrement acharnés sur Ann. La petite fille s'était enfuie en larmes. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Harry. Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances d'été avaient commencé.  
  
Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par un nouveau coup frappé à la porte.  
  
« Dépêche toi, là-dedans, fit la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia. Combien de temps te faut-il pour t'habiller ? Tu ne vas pas mettre mon Duddy en retard pour son premier jour !  
  
- J'arrive ! » répondit Harry.  
  
Il passa un vieux peigne dans ses cheveux pour essayer (en vain) d'y mettre de l'ordre, prit son cartable et sortit de son placard. Lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, la pendule indiquait sept heures et quart. L'oncle Vernon était assis devant un bol de thé et lisait son journal en laissant échapper le temps en temps un grognement désapprobateur. La tante Pétunia surveillait du bacon qui grillait dans une grande poêle.  
  
Elle accueillit Harry d'un « C'est pas trop tôt » dit d'une voix sèche, et lui lança un sachet de pain de mie en tranches.  
  
« Tiens, maintenant que tu es là, rends toi utile au lieu de rêvasser. Et rappelle toi que Dudley déteste les toasts brûlés. »  
  
Harry brancha le grille pain et commença à entasser de belles tranches dorées sur une assiette. Sa tante mit du lait à chauffer et un pas lourd se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Dudley fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un costume marin flambant neuf, mais semblait de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Alors mon petit Duddlinouchet adoré est prêt pour le grand jour ? » roucoula sa mère en l'enveloppant d'un regard d'adoration.  
  
« Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette école, ronchonna Dudley. L'année dernière, la maîtresse n'a pas arrêté de me donner des punitions alors que je n'avais rien fait. Et elle me met des mauvaises notes alors que mes exercices sont bons.  
  
- Je sais, mon chéri, ton institutrice de l'année dernière était une horrible femme. Mais cette année tu vas en avoir une nouvelle. Et sûrement celle-ci saura apprécier le garçon formidable que tu es.  
  
- De toute façon, gronda l'oncle Vernon, les enseignants sont tous des bons à rien, tous le monde sait cela. Fainéants de fonctionnaires. Incapables de distinguer la véritable valeur des enfants. La preuve, c'est que cet avorton perfide et paresseux » il fit un signe de tête dégoûté en direction de Harry, qui fit semblant d'être passionné par la surveillance du grille- pain, « s'est toujours débrouillé pour devenir le chouchou de tous ces imbéciles. Je suis bien content que tu ne sois pas dans les premiers de la classe, Dudley. Et si ton institutrice de cette année est aussi injuste que la précédente, j'irai lui parler, moi, vous verrez. Je remonterai à la directrice s'il le faut. »  
  
Dudley sourit légèrement, et posa son énorme derrière sur sa chaise, après avoir jeté dans un coin son cartable neuf. Il mit quatre cuillères à soupe de chocolat en poudre dans son bol, et commença à dévorer les cinq tranches de bacon empilées dans son assiette. La tante Pétunia versa le lait frémissant dans le bol de son fils (« Attention, chéri, c'est chaud »), et Harry posa les toasts sur la table avant de se glisser silencieusement à sa place.  
  
  
  
Sarah Déline descendit de voiture et ferma nerveusement la porte. Il était huit heures moins vingt. Dans moins d'une heure, elle aurait sa classe devant elle. Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait lâchée dans l'arène, seule face à vingt enfants de sept et huit ans. Dans moins d'une heure elle serait une véritable institutrice. Et cela la terrifiait. Certes, enseigner avait toujours été le rêve de sa vie. Certes, elle avait toujours eu un bon contact avec les enfants, et lors de ses stages à l'IUFM, elle n'avait eu aucun problème à tenir sa classe. Certes, elle avait eu de la chance de recevoir son affectation dans cette ville tranquille, et de se voir confier une classe avec un effectif relativement réduit.  
  
Mais malgré tout, Sarah était terrorisée. Jamais encore elle n'avait enseigné « sans filet ». Lors de ses précédents stages, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un derrière elle, prêt à rattraper la situation si jamais elle commettait des erreurs. Si quelque chose se passait mal aujourd'hui, elle devrait assumer seule les conséquences. Et, de plus, on lui avait toujours dit que les premiers jours sont capitaux avec une classe. Les repères pris par les élèves à la rentrée déterminent leur comportement pour toute l'année.  
  
Ayant l'impression que sa poitrine allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre, Sarah franchit d'un pas rapide les grilles de l'école. Sa classe était au premier étage du bâtiment et c'est vers cet endroit qu'elle allait se diriger quand une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux gris tirés en un chignon sévère, se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle reconnut aussitôt Viviane Malenski, la directrice de l'établissement.  
  
" Bonjour, Sarah, fit d'une voix profonde la plus âgée des deux femmes. Tu es en avance, personne n'est encore là à part moi. Nerveuse ?  
  
- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année.  
  
- C'est normal. Lors de ma première rentrée, j'ai tellement bafouillé en faisant l'appel qu'un élève a demandé si j'étais malade ! Mais ça passe très vite, tu verras.  
  
- J'aimerais vraiment être à ce soir, alors. D'un certain côté, je suppose que j'ai de la chance : beaucoup de mes amies d'IUFM ont été envoyées dans des écoles difficiles, souvent on leur a donné des classes horribles, surchargées... Avec mes vingts élèves, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de me plaindre.  
  
- Hum... fit pensivement la directrice. Ta classe est loin d'être facile. Tu as hérité de la bande de "durs" de l'école."  
  
Sarah sentit soudainement sa gorge devenir sêche. " Durs comment ? demanda- t-elle d'une voix tremblante ... je veux dire, j'ai regardé les commentaires de Régine sur la liste, et il y avait bien quelques enfants décrits comme violents, mais je ne pensais pas que...  
  
- Eh, du calme, interrompit la directrice. Ce n'est qu'une bande de quatre petites "terreurs". Les autres enfants ont peur d'eux, mais jusqu'ici ils ne s'en sont jamais pris à un adultes. C'est surtout pendant les récrés qu'ils posent des problèmes, et les enfants ont trop peur pour se plaindre. En classe ils savent qu'ils seront punis s'ils font quoi que ce soit, et ils se tiennent relativement tranquilles. Méfie toi seulement de leur chef : Dudley Dursley. C'est un cas difficile à gérer, d'autant plus dur que ses parents le soutiennent quoi qu'il fasse. Si tu arrive à le mater dès le début, tu n'auras aucun problème avec sa bande pendant tes cours."  
  
  
  
Sarah acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'avait à ce moment qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant de cette école, pour ne jamais revenir. Cependant elle resta là et réussit même à adresser un sourire nerveux à ses collègues qui commençaient à arriver, avant de reprendre le chemin de sa classe.  
  
Il était presque huit heures quand elle se laissa tomber à son bureau. Plus qu'une demi-heure. En face d'elle, les tables respectaient un alignement parfait. La salle avait été briquée à fond pendant les vacances, et elle resplendissait de propreté. Le soleil de septembre, encore chaud, éclairait généreusement la pièce immaculée et silencieuse. Elle ne s'était jamais habituée à voir une salle de classe ainsi, sans les élèves. C'était beaucoup trop calme. Mort. Sa crainte du jour à venir se mêla de nouveau d'impatience. Les enfants transportaient avec eux la vie et la joie et c'était pour cela qu'elle les aimait.  
  
Elle sortit de son sac le registre d'appel et les papiers donnés par Régine Turner, qui avait suivi cette classe les deux années précédentes. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois les commentaires de sa collègue, mais elle les avait lus tant de fois qu'elle les connaissait presque par c?ur. Elle plia soigneusement les papiers et les rangea au fond de son cartable : il ne fallait pas qu'un enfant tombe dessus par hasard. Les notes que les maîtres se laissaient entre eux ne devaient surtout pas être lus par les élèves où leurs parents. Les commentaires étaient bien différents de ceux qui pouvaient se trouver sur un bulletin, et ils concernaient même parfois les parents.  
  
A huit heures et quart, Sarah descendit dans la cour, où elle retrouva ses collègues. Les premiers enfants commençaient à arriver, accompagnés de leurs pères et mères. Exceptionnellement, le jour de la rentrée, les parents étaient autorisés à pénétrer dans l'école. Elle regarda les visages des enfants, cherchant à déterminer lesquels seraient dans sa classe. Certains s'étaient regroupés, et parlaient gaiement. D'autres restaient avec leurs familles, l'air intimidés. Certains des plus jeunes semblaient au bord des larmes. Ils rentraient probablement au cours préparatoire, et faisaient leurs premiers pas à la "grande école". C'était un événement marquant dans la vie de ces petits bouts de choux.  
  
Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Christophe, le seul maître de l'école.  
  
" Impressionnant, hein ? fit il en désignant le groupe qui se massait dans la cour. Dis-toi bien que beaucoup là-dedans ont aussi peur que toi. Ma fille Ann rentre au CE2, cette année. Tu l'auras dans ta classe. »  
  
Il lui désigna une petite fille vêtue d'un manteau rouge. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et un air enjoué sur le visage alors qu'elle discutait avec une autre petite fille.  
  
« C'est Céline, fit Christophe en désignant la deuxième fillette. Elle aussi sera dans ta classe. Elle est un peu surdouée, toujours la première.  
  
- C'est bizarre : nous sommes regroupés ici, les élèves et leurs familles sont dans la cour et les deux groupes s'observent en attendant la sonnerie...  
  
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact," répondit l'homme. En effet, la plupart des institutrices étaient maintenant en train de converser avec des enfants et leurs parents. Tu es nouvelle, donc tu ne connais pas les familles, et j'ai les CM2, ce qui signifie que les élèves que j'ai déjà eus sont maintenant au collège. C'est pour cela que nous sommes un peu isolés. Mais à la rentrée prochaine, tu verras comment les enfants que tu auras eus cette année se précipiteront sur toi."  
  
Sarah soupira, plus nerveuse que jamais alors que l'heure avançait. "J'ai l'impression que plein de gens me regardent, gémit-elle.  
  
- C'est normal, répliqua son collègue. Ils ne te connaissent pas. Tu sais, c'est une petite école, ici. Les têtes de tout le personnel sont connues de tout le monde, et nous connaissons par leur nom la plupart des enfants, pas seulement ceux de nos classes. Et puis, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu fais terriblement jeune. Beaucoup de gens doivent se demander si tu es vraiment la nouvelle enseignante."  
  
A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit. Aussitôt le brouhaha s'amplifia et les enfants coururent rejoindre leurs familles. Puis, peu à peu, le silence se fit, et Viviane s'avança. Sarah observa alors l'arrivée précipitée d'une femme accompagnée d'un enfant, un gros garçon blond renfrogné qu'elle tenait par la main.  
  
" Dudley Dursley", lui souffla Christophe qui avait suivi la direction de son regard. "Notre terreur nationale. Bonne chance, il parait que tu l'as dans ta classe."  
  
Il se tut alors que Viviane commençait son discours. Sarah n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle observait attentivement celui qui, aux dires de tous, devait être le point noir de son année. Il avait lâché la main de sa mère et se tenait fermement sur ses énormes jambes, lançant des regards narquois en direction de l'équipe enseignante, pendant que la femme lui jetait des regards adorateurs et lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
Elle remarqua alors un garçon qui se tenait auprès d'eux. Très maigre, il semblait plus jeune que Dudley, et ne serait probablement pas dans sa classe. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais lui descendaient sur le front. Il était vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour lui, qui semblaient assez usés. Le contraste formé par les deux enfants accompagnant la femme était saisissant. La mention de son nom par la directrice l'arracha à sa contemplation.  
  
" Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir cette année une nouvelle institutrice, Mlle Déline, qui prendra en charge les CE2, en remplacement de Mme Chambier, qui, vous le savez sans doute, a pris sa retraite."  
  
Quelqu'un la poussa en avant. Il y eut quelques murmures dans les rangs des parents, et elle surprit le regard méprisant que lui lança Mme Dursley.  
  
" Je suis sûre que vous aurez tous l'occasion de l'apprécier", ajouta Viviane, alors que Sarah reculait, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la suite du discours pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la vague d'embarras qu'elle sentait monter.  
  
" Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de remplaçant pour Cathy Strill, ce qui signifie que pour l'instant les activités artistiques se dérouleront sans aide, et mes collègues et moi surveillerons les récréations. J'espère que nous serons en mesure de trouver quelqu'un très bientôt. Bien, maintenant comme tous les ans, je vais faire l'appel. Les enfants, quand vous entendrez votre noms vous viendrez vous ranger devant votre professeur. Commençons par les plus grands. Les CM2, vous serez cette année avec Christophe Jason."  
  
Un par un, les plus grands des écoliers vinrent se placer devant l'instituteur. Puis, avec un dernier signe en direction de sa femme et de sa fille, celui-ci mena ses élèves vers le bâtiment. La directrice appela ensuite les élèves du CM1, qui à leur tour s'en furent en compagnie de leur professeur. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sarah de s'avancer pour accueillir ses élèves. La directrice commença l'appel. Les noms évoquaient pour la jeune femme les commentaires de son prédécesseur.  
  
" Alchor, Héléna "  
  
Une petite fille avec d'épaisses boucles brunes et des yeux noisette s'avança. "mignonne, mais a des difficultés", avait dit Régine.  
  
" Berdack, Malcom"  
  
C'était un garçon grand et mince, avec un visage peu avenant. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, un enfant plutôt violent. L'appel continua un certain temps. A l'appel de son nom, Dudley s'avança d'un pas traînant sans un regard pour sa mère qui essuya une larme d'émotion. Les noms continuaient à défiler. On en était maintenant à la lettre P.  
  
" Polkiss, Piers. "  
  
Le garçon était de taille moyenne, musclé pour son âge. Il rejoignit aussitôt Dudley avec qui il était visiblement très ami.  
  
" Potter, Harry."  
  
Le petit garçon maigre qu'elle avait remarqué avec les Dursley s'avança à sa grande surprise. On ne lui donnait pas plus de six ans. La femme qui l'accompagnait ne lui accorda pas un regard, et il ne se retourna pas dans sa direction. Sarah se dit que les parents du garçon brun avaient du être empêchés d'accompagnés leur enfant, et qu'il l'avaient confié à une voisine. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Régine sur cet Harry Potter. " distant, timide mais bon élève. Ne se lie pas avec les autres".  
  
Effectivement, Harry s'était mis à l'écart du groupe. Il essayait visiblement de se tenir le plus loin possible de Dudley et de ses amis. Et, avec ses vêtements trop grands et son sac abîmé, il ne ressemblait pas aux autres. Elle s'aperçut soudain que l'appel était fini. Les derniers noms lui avaient échappé alors qu'elle observait l'enfant aux cheveux noirs épais. Sarah sourit à sa classe.  
  
" Allons-y, dit elle. C'est au premier étage."  
  
Ses élèves étaient impeccablement rangés deux par deux, à l'exception d'une ligne de trois et de Harry qui suivait, tout seul. Ils arrivèrent sans incident dans la salle de classe, et les enfants s'installèrent par affinités. Un groupe de quatre garçons, dont Dudley et Piers, prit possession du dernier rang. Devant elle se trouvaient des filles, dont on ne lui avait dit que du bien. Harry était également devant, mais dans un coin. Il avait déjà sorti ses crayons et avait repoussé sous son bureau l'horrible cartable. Pendant que les autres sortaient à leur tour leurs affaires, elle lui sourit, mais il ne répondit que par une grimace nerveuse, baissant la tête. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait d'étonnant yeux verts : trop grands pour son petit visage pointu, pénétrants, on avait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu facilement l'illuminer s'ils n'avaient pas été obscurcis par une ombre, une certaine tristesse. Très rapidement, le petit garçon rompit le contact et baissa la tête.  
  
  
  
Harry avait retrouvé le coin de la pièce qui était sa place habituelle. Près de la fenêtre, parce qu'il aimait être au soleil, cela le changeait de l'obscurité de son placard. Et devant, près du tableau, le plus loin possible de Dudley et sa bande de copains. La nouvelle maîtresse avait l'air gentille. Il s'aperçut soudain qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle lui sourit. Harry essaya de lui sourire aussi, puis il se retourna. Si la maîtresse était trop contente de lui, si elle était trop gentille avec lui, Dudley allait encore raconter à la maison qu'il était le chouchou. Et l'oncle Vernon l'enverrait au lit sans manger pour lui apprendre à être aussi sournois. Mais s'il était méchant, s'il travaillait mal ou si il répondait insolemment comme faisait Dudley si souvent, il serait quand même privé de dîner, on le traiterait de fainéant, bon à rien, et graine de voyou. Il avait compris depuis sa première année de maternelle, quand il avait trois ans, qu'à l'école comme à la maison, le mieux était toujours de tout faire pour passer inaperçu.  
  
La maîtresse avait demandé des volontaires pour distribuer les cahiers. Ann et Céline avaient été désignées. Lorsque Céline donna son cahier à Dudley, Harry entendit son cousin siffler :  
  
" Alors, déjà occupée à fayoter ? Toutes les mêmes, les filles. "  
  
Mais soudain, une voix se fit entendre. " Un problème, Dudley ?  
  
- Non, Mademoiselle. Je disait juste merci à Céline.  
  
- Tu devrais apprendre à chuchoter, je ne suis pas sourde. Tu resteras ici pendant la récréation de ce matin, tu copieras vingt fois " je ne dois pas me moquer de mes camarades, ni mentir à mon institutrice." Et si j'entend encore une remarque de ce genre, ce sera cent lignes. Compris ?  
  
- De toutes façons, c'est toujours pareil avec vous. Les punitions, c'est toujours pour moi. Les petits chouchous du premier rang, ils ne font jamais rien de mal, naturellement !  
  
- Ah, oui ? Tu aimerais venir au premier rang, Dudley ?  
  
- Non. Je ne veux pas recevoir vos postillons, ajouta le gros garçon, encouragé par les rires de ses amis. »  
  
Sarah sentit qu'il lui fallait séparer cette bande si elle voulait arriver à quelque chose. Et il fallait leur montrer qui commandait ici, elle se souvenait des conseils de Viviane.  
  
- Pourquoi affirmes-tu que je postillonne ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement, gardant son calme au lieu de s'énerver comme il s'attendait certainement qu'elle le fasse. Il me semble que pour proférer des accusations telles que celle-ci, tu devrait au moins avoir testé les places du premier rang. Il en reste justement une de libre. A côté de Harry. »  
  
Il y eut soudain un sursaut près de la fenêtre. Soudain, deux grands yeux verts horrifiés étaient fixés sur elle, tandis que de derrière une voix traînante s'exclamait :  
  
" Eh, non ! Pas la demi portion. Je dois déjà le supporter à la maison !  
  
- C'est un ordre, Dudley. Et si tu n'est pas d'accord tu as le droit de sortir."  
  
Le blond la fixa un moment avec défi. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Finalement, ce fut lui qui, le premier, détourna le regard, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires, lentement. Elle s'adressa à toute la classe.  
  
" Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sévère avec vous, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Si vous respectez certaines règles, on devrait bien s'entendre. La première chose que vous devez apprendre est le respect. Si je reprend l'un d'entre vous à insulter l'un de ses camarades ou moi-même, ça ira très mal pour lui. Compris ? »  
  
Tous les enfants s'empressèrent de répondre par l'affirmative, à l'exception de Dudley qui fit la moue et de Harry qui continuait de la fixer, l'air horrifié. Ce regard donnait à Sarah l'envie de trouver un prétexte pour revenir sur sa décision, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir l'air de céder devant Dudley.  
  
Jamais matinée n'avait paru plus longue à Harry. Son cousin s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, prenant comme à son habitude toute la place disponible. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était coincé contre la fenêtre. son cahier, une fois ouvert, tenait à peine sur le bout de table qui lui restait. Le point positif était que Dudley, vexé d'avoir été envoyé au premier rang, boudait. Pour une fois, il ne semblait même pas avoir envie d'embêter Harry. Mais celui-ci savait bien que ça ne durerait pas, et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de rappeler sa présence à l'autre garçon. Pour une fois, il fut content de voir arriver la récréation. Au moins Dudley, puni, resterait dans la classe.  
  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry fut aussitôt sur ses jambes. Dudley fit mine de se lever, lui aussi, mais la maîtresse s'approcha de lui et lui rappela qu'il devait copier ses lignes. Pendant que la jeune femme surveillait le plus jeune Dursley qui sortait une feuille et un stylo, tous les enfants étaient sortis de la pièce. Harry en aurait bien fait autant, mais l'énorme masse de son cousin l'empêchait de passer, et il n'osait pas passer sous sa table sous le regard attentif de l'institutrice. Celle-ci sembla alors remarqué qu'il n'avait pas bougé.  
  
" Tu es encore là, Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as pas envie d'aller jouer dehors ?  
  
- Si, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible, en jetant un regard à Dudley qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger pour le laisser passer. Sarah regarda successivement les deux enfants, et finit par comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
- Dudley, est-ce que tu pourrait laisser passer Harry, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Le gros garçon sembla sur le point de refuser, mais il se ravisa et, de mauvaise grâce, avança sa chaise de quelques centimètres. Harry se faufila immédiatement dans l'espace laissé libre, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.  
  
  
  
Ce même matin, à des kilomètres de là, dans une école d'un autre genre, la rentrée se déroulait dans une atmosphère de panique. Les élèves étaient arrivés la veille, et c'est au cours du petit déjeuner, lors de la distribution du courrier, que la nouvelle avait éclaté. Elle s'étalait en première page du journal, que plusieurs personnes avaient reçu. L'information s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et à peine quelques secondes après la première exclamation de surprise, tout le collège était au courant. Immédiatement, toutes les conversations s'étaient réduites à cet unique sujet. Les professeurs présents ne savaient pas quoi faire pour stopper les conversations enflammées et la tension qui montait, l'événement rendu de plus en plus important par l'imagination débordante des adolescents.  
  
Aussi, c'est avec un soupir de soulagement général que la grande salle vit entrer le directeur du collège. Albus Dumbledore ne parut d'abord pas conscient de l'agitation qui régnait. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la table des professeurs, comme si la seule chose qui l'intéressait en cet instant était d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais en atteignant sa chaise, au lieu de s'asseoir, il se retourna lentement vers ses élèves. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot, même la table des Serpentards était restée, exceptionnellement silencieuse. Puis le vieil homme se mit à parler.  
  
"Eh bien, lança-t-il avec un sourire, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je n'avais pas vu cette salle aussi silencieuse depuis... au moins sept ans. Aurait-on oublié de me prévenir qu'une météorite était tombée sur le chemin de traverse ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait lancé un sortilège d'explosion sur Pré-au-lard ? Non, pire que ça ... Oh, je sais, vous venez de découvrir que le professeur Mac Gonagall était malade et ne pourrait pas assurer se cours aujourd'hui, c'est ça, hein ?"  
  
Seul un silence stupéfait lui répondit, mais le directeur ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et continua de parler.  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez donc pas temps, Mme Pomfresh a déclaré que ce n'était qu'un refroidissement passager. Votre professeur de métamorphose sera sur pied dès demain et se fera probablement une joie de rattraper ses cours."  
  
Il n'y eut aucune réaction.  
  
"Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ce matin ? lança finalement le vieil homme, une étincelle ironique dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
- Sirius Black s'est évadé, Monsieur », dit finalement un élève de septième année de Griffondor.  
  
Le sourire du directeur de Poudlard ne diminua pas. Visiblement, il était déjà au courant.  
  
"Oh, ce n'est que cela, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Dites-moi, quelle tête ferez-vous si un jour quelque chose de vraiment grave se produisait? "  
  
Un choc suivit cette déclaration, qui eut néanmoins pour effet d'arracher les élèves à leur état de quasi stupeur. Certains esquissèrent un sourire. Après tout, si Dumbledore le prenait sur ce ton, peut-être n'y avait-il vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. D'autres s'indignèrent :  
  
" Monsieur, c'est Sirius Black ! Il peut tuer vingt personnes avec un seul sort ! personne n'est à l'abri !  
  
- Personne avait jamais réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban ! Ses pouvoirs de magie noire doivent être horribles ! peut-être qu'il va devenir pire que Vous- Savez-Qui ! Et si maintenant tous les autres mangemorts parvenaient à s'échapper ? Et si ils arrivaient à faire revenir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom ?"  
  
Le visage du directeur redevint soudain sérieux, et le bleu de ses yeux se durcit derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
"Calmez-vous, tout le monde, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Personne ne prend l'évasion de Sirius Black à la légère. Mais la terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner. Les meilleurs aurors sont actuellement à sa recherche, et si Black décide de se montrer, n'importe où, il sera immédiatement repéré et arrêté, je vous l'assure. De plus, les détraqueurs d'Azkaban sont vexés et furieux, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas prêt d'aller libérer ses camarades mangemorts.  
  
- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?  
  
- Cela, tout le monde l'ignore. Mais là n'est pas l'important. Black est libre, certes, mais il n'a pas de baguette magique. Il est probable qu'il est totalement impuissant. Et même si je me trompais sur ce point, vous seriez complètement en sécurité à Poudlard. C'est la panique provoquée par des événements qui n'ont finalement qu'une importance relative qui aide les mages noirs à mettre en place leurs régimes de terreur. La peur nourrit est la nourriture des tyrans, comme Voldemort. Il faut regarder la vérité en face : oui, Sirius Black s'est évadé. Admettez tous ce fait. La prison d'Azkaban n'est plus inviolable. Mais si nous paniquons à cette pensée, et mettons le monde des sorciers en état de siège à cause de cela, alors Black aura réellement gagné quelque chose. Maintenant je suggère que vous alliez en cours. Au fait, Minerva Mac Gonagall est réellement indisposée ce matin, alors les Serdaigle de quatrième année vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune. "  
  
  
  
Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta la grande salle. Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à ses élèves, il était loin d'être calme à la pensée de Sirius Black en liberté. Et à en juger par la véritable tempête qui débarqua dans son bureau quelques instant plus tard, il n'était pas le seul.  
  
" Albus, cria soudain une voix dans la cheminée. Avez vous lu les journaux de ce matin ?  
  
- Oui, Rémus, répondit le vieil homme d'un ton calme. Je n'aurais pas pu ignorer ce qui vient de se passer ....  
  
- Il faut immédiatement aller chercher Harry et le ramener en sécurité à Poudlard... Il sera la première cible de Black.  
  
- Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Poudlard n'est pas fait pour accueillir des enfants de cet âge. Surtout pas Harry Potter. Tous les élèves vont le considérer comme une curiosité. Il sera complètement perdu.  
  
- Cela vaut toujours mieux pour lui que d'être mort.  
  
- Dites-moi, franchement, croyez vous vraiment que Poudlard soit la place la plus sûre vis à vis de Sirius Black ? Voldemort n'a jamais réussi ou osé pénétrer ici, mais il m'a toujours semblé que James, Peter, Sirius et vous en saviez plus que n'importe qui sur ce château. Et que vous aviez un don pour ne pas vous faire prendre."  
  
Un fort sentiment de culpabilité envahit soudain le loup garou. Il y avait tant de passages secrets que personne à part Black et lui ne connaissait... Il pouvait les montrer au directeur, bien sûr, mais ceux qu'il avait oublié ? Après tout, sa mémoire fonctionnait très mal lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de loup. Lorsque ses amis exploraient le parc, ils devaient toujours lui raconter la majeure partie de leurs expéditions. Et puis il y avait la carte... Il ignorait complètement ce qu'elle était devenue. Si Sirius entrait en possession de la carte du Maraudeur, alors plus personne ne serait en sécurité à Poudlard, et y amener Harry ne ferait que mettre en danger les élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie.  
  
" D'accord, dit-il, Harry ne peut pas venir ici. Mais si nous le laissons seul, chez les moldus, il n'a aucune chance.  
  
- Chez les Dursley, Harry est parfaitement sauf, et il l'a toujours été. Le problème se pose quand il n'est pas chez son oncle et sa tante. Et là, je crois que le mieux serait d'avoir un sorcier qualifié pour veiller sur lui.  
  
- Mais comment ? On ne peut pas s'amuser à le suivre... Un garçon de huit ans doit avoir des tas d'activités...  
  
- Les Dursley ne sortent pas beaucoup. Je me suis renseigné, Harry n'a aucune activité extra-scolaire. Le fils de James n'est véritablement sans protection que lorsqu'il est à l'école. Et j'ai justement appris que l'établissement recherchaient de toute urgence ce qu'ils appellent un "aide- éducateur".  
  
- Et qui sera chargé de protéger Harry ?  
  
- Eh bien, il me faut un expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Quelqu'un qui connaisse parfaitement la manière de fonctionner de Black serait évidemment un avantage... Dites moi, Rémus, vous n'avez rien de particulier à faire ces jours-ci ?"  
  
  
  
La sonnerie de onze heures et demi retentit. Quelques instant plus tard, la classe était de nouveau vide. Sarah se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisée. La fin de la matinée s'était déroulée sans autre incidents. Elle avait testé le niveau des élèves, mais se sentait trop vidée pour regarder maintenant le résultat des évaluations. Un coup léger fut frappé à la porte. Sarah se redressa et sourit à Régine qui rentrait  
  
" Fatiguée ? demanda amicalement celle qui enseignait aux plus jeunes.  
  
- Epuisée. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir l'après-midi sans m'effondrer.  
  
- Commence par venir manger. »  
  
Sur le chemin de la cantine, la plus âgée des deux femmes demanda à l'autre comment s'était passée sa journée.  
  
" Est-ce que la "bande" ne t'a pas posé trop de problèmes ?"  
  
Sarah raconta à sa collègue l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Dudley, et comment elle avait, apparemment, réussi à le mater.  
  
" Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, commenta Viviane. Il a besoin d'autorité. Et si tu l'as remis à sa place, ses amis ont du se tenir tranquilles, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- De vraie images. Une classe modèle. La plupart des enfants ont l'air adorables. »  
  
Sarah sourit.  
  
- Et ils le sont Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite.  
  
- Oh, je suppose que je suis seulement fatiguée. Et puis, je suis inquiète pour un de mes élèves. Peut-être qu'il avait juste un mauvais jour, mais...  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Harry ? C'est un enfant étrange. Tout le contraire de son cousin.  
  
- Son cousin ?  
  
- Dudley. J'ai peut-être oublié de te le mentionner. Harry et Dudley sont cousins. Harry vit chez les Dursley depuis la mort de ses parents quand il avait un an. Je crois qu'ils ne le traitent pas très bien, mais on n'a jamais rien pu prouvé. L'enfant est timide, impossible de le faire parler. En tout cas, tu n'auras aucun problème avec Harry. C'est un gosse sérieux et intelligent.  
  
- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est malheureux. Et complètement terrorisé par son cousin. Lorsque j'ai envoyé Dudley au premier rang, ils se sont retrouvés côte à côte. J'ai failli lever la punition à cause du regard qu'il m'a lancé. Elles étaient arrivées à la table des enseignants, à la cantine. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par le reste de l'équipe, qui s'immisça dans la conversation.  
  
" Hum, le petit Harry, commenta Viviane. Il m'a toujours fait pitié. Jamais un vêtement à sa taille, cette antiquité qui lui sert de cartable... Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui. Les enfants sont cruels entre eux, au sujet de ce genre de détails. De plus, c'est la cible préférée de la bande à Dudley, et bien qu'il ne se soit jamais plaint je suis sûre qu'ils le battent plus souvent qu'à son tour. Que ce soit ici ou chez lui.  
  
- Mais ils n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? Les autres enfants ne voient rien ?  
  
- Les autres enfants ont peur de Dudley. Et une ou deux fois certains ont parlé. C'est Harry qui a défendu son cousin becs et ongles. On a été obligés de faire semblant de le croire.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il se laisse battre sans protester ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire s'il protestait ?  
  
- C'est la question à cent mille dollars, ça, répondit Régine Turner. Mais il est terrorisé. Le problème, je crois viens des parents de Dudley. Quoi qu'il fasse, ils soutiendront toujours leur fils. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention à eux, Sarah. Avec Dudley, il ne faut jamais utiliser le mot aux parents comme punition, cela te retomberas toujours dessus. Ce gosse est gâté comme c'est pas permis, et il a toujours raison. Avec Harry, le problème est différent. Le mieux est de ne jamais en parler. La seule chose que son oncle et sa tante savent dire à son sujet, c'est : "De toute façon ce vaurien finira mal. Il a peut-être l'air sage, mais c'est un perfide, un vicieux. Il cache bien son jeu. Il finira comme ses parents. Un jour Mr Dursley est venu me voir pour me demander de rétablir les châtiments corporels avec Harry. Je crois que c'est pour cela que l'enfant se tait quand son cousin le brutalise. Il craint la réaction de sa famille si Dudley est puni.  
  
- Mon dieu ... c'est pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer... Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire !  
  
- Il n'y a rien à faire. Harry ne se plaint jamais. Et il n'est pas réellement maltraité. Du moins, il ne porte pas de marques. Peut-être que ça ne se passe pas si mal que cela. Mais c'est vrai que mettre ces deux là à côté n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.  
  
- Mais cet enfant a vraiment l'air malheureux.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas partir en croisade pour chacun de tes élèves. Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre les Dursley. Et même si on le voulait, ils sont soutenus par la mairie. Sarah ne répondit pas. Mais elle gardait en mémoire les deux grands yeux verts horrifiés fixés sur elle. Jamais une telle expression n'aurait du être lue dans des yeux d'enfant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà ! Vous êtes arrivés à la fin du premier chapitre sans vous endormir, félicitations (j'espère qu'il reste au moins une personne pour lire ça...). Juste une petite question : plusieurs autres chapitres sont écrits. Ils sont tous un peu plus longs que celui-ci( environ 10 000 mots chacun). Préférez vous que je les mette en une fois ou que je les coupe en deux ? 


	2. 2 un nouveau surveillant

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : un nouveau surveillant.  
  
Le lendemain, après le départ des élèves, Sarah reçut une visite dont elle se serait bien passée : Mme Dursley. Elle la salua plutôt froidement, et la femme en face d'elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre : elle attaqua directement.  
  
" Mademoiselle, je suis venue ici pour vous parler de mon fils Dudley. C'est un très gentil garçon et je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit puni aussi injustement dès le début de l'année.  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
- Hier, vous avez infligé une horrible punition à ce pauvre enfant, dès le début de la matinée. Je ne sais pas ce que vos collègues vous ont raconté sur mon fils, mais ils ont toujours eu des préjugés complètement déplacés à son égard. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
  
- La punition d'hier n'était pas injustifiée, se défendit Sarah. Il avait insulté sans aucune raison une de ses camarades. Et il m'a répondu de manière particulièrement insolente quand je lui en ai fait la remarque.  
  
- Insolente ! Allons, mademoiselle, il ne faut pas être aussi susceptible. Mon Duddy dit ce qu'il pense, et mon mari et moi avons toujours encouragé cette franchise. En tout cas, aucune remarque d'un enfant innocent ne pouvait justifier que vous placiez Dudley à côté de Harry. Je sais, vous êtes nouvelle, vous ne pouviez pas deviner, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes facilement excusable. "  
  
Une grimace, qui devait être un sourire forcé, tordit le visage chevalin de la femme. "Vous comprenez, reprit-elle, Harry est le fils de ma s?ur, et il vit chez nous depuis la mort de ses parents. C'est un enfant très difficile, il mène une vie impossible à son cousin. Comme Dudley doit déjà le supporter à la maison, c'est particulièrement injuste qu'il doive l'avoir si près de lui à l'école. J'aimerais donc que vous permettiez à mon fils de revenir à son ancienne place."  
  
Sarah hésita. D'un côté, il n'était pas question de céder devant cette femme, et d'offrir à Dudley une victoire publique en le renvoyant au fond. Cela lui ferait perdre tout son crédit auprès des autres enfants. Mais par ailleurs, et bien que pour des raisons complètement différentes, elle était d'accord avec Mme Dursley : il n'était pas bon que les deux cousins restent côte à côte. Le visage de Harry exprimait trop de souffrance. Et ses collègues lui avaient recommandé de se méfier de cette famille. C'est pourquoi elle répondit au bout d'un instant :  
  
"Je comprends votre point de vue, madame. Il est inutile que deux enfants vivant ensemble se retrouvent aussi proches toute la journée, surtout s'ils ne s'entendent pas." Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'élargit. "Cependant, reprit l'institutrice, je crois que cela ferait beaucoup de bien à votre fils de rester là où il se trouve. Je crois que c'est un enfant qui a besoin d'une grande attention, qu'il me sera impossible de lui accorder s'il retourne au fond de la classe. D'après ses résultats de l'année dernière, et ce que j'ai pu voir de lui, il n'utilise pas son potentiel au maximum. ( Une jolie manière de dire qu'il ne fait absolument rien, pensa Sarah. Si elle vient me voir souvent, je sens que je vais devenir une championne de la diplomatie.) Bref, puisque le problème est la proximité de son cousin, je vous proposerais plutôt de déplacer Harry.  
  
Le visage de Pétunia Dursley s'épanouit. " Vous avez parfaitement raison, mademoiselle, dit-elle. Mon Duddy est un enfant extrêmement sensible, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je désespérais d'avoir enfin une institutrice aussi compréhensive. Celle de l'année dernière disait qu'il était paresseux, vous imaginez ! Bien sûr, le pauvre petit sera désolé de ne pas être remis avec ses amis, mais il comprendra que c'était pour son bien. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagée de savoir que l'on va prendre bien soin de mon petit garçon !  
  
- C'est tout naturel, madame, fit Sarah qui se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait pouvoir supporter cette femme.  
  
- J'espère au moins que Harry ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes !  
  
- Harry ? On ne se rend absolument pas compte de sa présence. C'est un enfant invisible.  
  
- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Que vous êtes satisfaite de lui ? Le ton été neutre, mais on sentait que si la réponse était oui, l'institutrice perdrait l'estime nouvellement gagnée auprès de la mère d'élève.  
  
- Ce n'est pas exactement cela. Je veux dire, il n'est pas gênant. Mais il ne participe absolument pas à ce qui se déroule autour de lui. Il ne répond pas aux questions que je pose, et même en l'interrogeant directement il est difficile d'obtenir une réponse. Mais peut-être n'est-ce que de la timidité. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'au tout début de l'année, et certains enfants sont longs à apprivoiser.   
  
- Pas celui là. C'est un être de sang froid. S'il paraît timide, alors c'est qu'il l'a décidé, peut-être pour vous attendrir, ou pour quelque autre raison qui nous dépasse. Il a un cerveau particulièrement tortueux. Je n'aime pas dire du mal des morts, mademoiselle, mais ses parents étaient vraiment de drôles de gens, pas très recommandables, et je crains fort qu'il ne suive leur trace. Méfiez-vous de ce garçon, mademoiselle, et n'hésitez pas à faire preuve d'autorité avec lui. »  
  
Jamais encore Sarah n'avait entendu parler d'un enfant avec une telle froideur, en utilisant des mots aussi brutaux que «tortueux ». De la part de la personne qui était sensée aimer et chérir le petit garçon, cela faisait froid dans le dos. Et elle savait bien que ces accusations étaient sans objet : même le meilleur acteur n'aurait pu simuler ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Harry. Alors, un enfant de huit ans. Pourtant, malgré la vague de stupéfaction qui l'envahit, elle réussit à déclarer d'un ton qu'elle espérait cordial : « Eh bien, me voilà prévenue. Je vous remercie, madame. J'espère que nous nous reverrons souvent cette année. » Elle espérait bien ne jamais revoir cette femme, mais elle sentait qu'il était bon de ne pas se la mettre à dos, et qu'un minimum de politesse était de rigueur. Mais dès que Pétunia Dursley eut tourné le dos, l'ébahissement et la colère la submergèrent, et elle se précipita dans la salle des maîtres, où elle fit un rapport détaillé de la conversation. Les réactions d'indignation furent unanimes.  
  
« Jamais elle n'avait été aussi loin avec moi, commenta Régine. Je savais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais à ce point. Ca doit être à cause de la manière dont tu as parlé de son fils. Elle a pensé que tu partageais ses vues. Elle ne se rend donc pas compte à quel point ses accusations sont ridicules ! - Je me demande ce qui a bien pu conduire à une telle haine. soupira Christophe.  
  
- Il s'entendaient très mal avec les parent de Harry , fit Sarah d'un ton songeur. Elle a mentionné quelque chose comme quoi ils étaient. « peu recommandables », je crois que c'était le terme. Elle craint que leur fils ne suive le même chemin. Mais quoi que ces gens aient pu faire il n'y a aucune raison de faire payer Harry. »  
  
Pendant que la tante Pétunia parlait à la maîtresse, Harry était resté dans la cour, essayant de se tenir le plus loin possible de Dudley. D'habitude, quand son oncle ou sa tante allaient parler à ses institutrices, il savait que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient lui crier dessus en sortant. Mais ce jour là, il était content que Pétunia soit allée voir Mlle Déline. Dudley avait demandé à changer de place, et si sa mère réussissait à lui obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Harry serait de nouveau tranquille. Cela valait bien la peine de subir les foudres de sa tante. Pendant qu'il attendait dans un coin, il vit soudain quelque chose s'avancer vers lui. Une énorme bête, noire. Harry faillit crier. C'était un monstre, venu le dévorer. Mais cette pensée lui avait à peine traversé l'esprit qu'il se ressaisit. L'oncle Vernon le lui avait assez répété : les monstres, ça n'existait pas, pas plus que les magiciens, les vampires ou les fées. Et la chose avançait calmement, sans avoir l'air menaçant. Harry cligna des paupières pour mieux voir, depuis un certain temps, il n'y avait que comme cela que les choses lui apparaissaient nettement. La bête était plus près. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait d'un chien. C'était le plus gros chien que le petit garçon ait jamais vu. L'animal s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, et le fixa.  
  
« Bonjour, » dit Harry. Il sourit au chien qui fit un pas en avant. L'enfant n'avait pas peur du canidé, malgré sa taille impressionnante. Celui-ci avait un air familier qui le rassurait, et au moins, contrairement aux gens, ils n'allait pas parler avec la Tante Pétunia. Harry posa une main légèrement hésitante sur la tête du chien qui agita la queue. « Tu es gentil, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
L'énorme bête agita frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.  
  
« Tu comprends ce que je dis ? » s'étonna l'enfant. L'animal hocha de nouveau la tête. Harry lui jeta un regard mi émerveillé mi incrédule. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se pencher plus sur le problème, une voix perçante se fit entendre.  
  
« Harry ? Où te caches-tu petit vaurien ? Viens ici, dépêche-toi !   
  
« Je viens, tante Pétunia. » Harry tourna la tête vers le chien. « Désolé, murmura-t-il, il faut que j'y aille. A une prochaine fois, peut-être. » Et il courut rejoindre sa tante et son cousin. Ce dernier avait un visage furieux, et il bombardait sa mère de coups de pieds tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers la sortie.  
  
Tout au long du chemin, Dudley tonna, gronda, pleura, frappa. « Je ne veux pas rester là, criait-il. Je veux retourner avec mes amis !  
  
- Mais, mon chéri, il est normal que ta maîtresse ait envie d'aider un garçon aussi merveilleux que toi à réussir Pour une fois que nous tombons sur quelqu'un de sensé.  
  
- Mais elle ne va pas arrêter de m'embêter ! »  
  
Finalement, Pétunia le calma en promettant de reconsidérer toute la question avec son père dès que celui-ci serait rentré du travail. Harry marchait prudemment à plusieurs mètres des deux autres. Il connaissait trop bien les colères de son cousin pour avoir envie de se trouver à proximité lorsque l'une d'entre elles éclatait. S'il était content de ne plus se trouver près de Dudley le lendemain, il avait peur d'être envoyé à l'ancienne place de celui-ci. Il savait que la bande ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.  
  
La soirée s'écoula lentement et péniblement. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au 4, Privet Drive, Harry se réfugia dans son placard. Il fit ses devoirs au son de la télévision de son cousin, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Un moment, il hésita à se rendre au salon pour regarder les dessins animés, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas se montrer quand il y avait une telle tension dans la maison. Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Il revit le chien avec qui il avait parlé dans la cour. Il espérait qu'il serait encore là le lendemain. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression de connaître la bête. Il prit une feuille de papier et son crayon, et entreprit de la dessiner. Il entendit la tante Pétunia venir chercher Dudley pour lui faire prendre son bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut son tour. Mais Harry ne prenait pas de bain, cela coûtait trop cher en eau. Il avait le droit de prendre une douche de deux minutes, juste le temps de se savonner et de se rincer. Et comme Dudley prenait généralement des bains bouillants et débordants juste avant, sans prendre la peine d'arrêter l'eau qui s'enfuyait par la vanne de sûreté, Harry avait rarement de l'eau chaude. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception. Sortant en frissonnant de la baignoire, après avoir arrêté le jet glacé, le petit garçon se sécha vivement et enfila son pyjama et ses pantoufles. Déjà, la tante Pétunia l'appelait pour mettre la table.  
  
L'oncle Vernon était apparemment rentré, et il parlait avec sa femme quand Harry rentra dans la cuisine. Visiblement, elle lui racontait ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, et tous deux semblaient ennuyés. Harry se fit une fois de plus le plus discret possible, alors qu'il sortait les assiettes du placard. Il entendit son oncle gronder : « Elle ne me transformera pas mon fils en fillette. Je refuse qu'il devienne un chouchou du premier rang.  
  
- Oh, elle n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre là. Tu comprends, il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans sa voix quand elle parlait de notre petit Dudley. La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser, c'était ses extraordinaires capacités. On ne peut pas laisser des dons ainsi inexploités, pense à l'avenir de notre fils !  
  
- D'accord. On essaie comme cela pendant quelques semaines. Après tout, c'était quand même une honte que même « lui » (il désigna d'un signe de tête Harry qui se cacha derrière la cruche d'eau qu'il venait de remplir) obtienne de meilleurs résultats que Dudley. »  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe, Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, la maîtresse prit la parole : « Bonjour à tous, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée. »  
  
Il y eut quelques « oui »en réponse. « Bien. Alors nous allons pouvoir travailler. Mais avant que nous ne commencions, j'aimerais faire quelques petits changements de place. Justin et Marion, vous échangez s'il vous plaît. Cela me permettra peut-être d'éviter quelques bavardages intempestifs, n'est-ce pas, fit elle avec un sourire ironique en direction de deux filles qui rougirent et baissèrent la tête. Et, Harry, j'aimerais que tu vienne te mettre ici, fit-elle en désignant une place libre au deuxième rang, du côté de la porte. A côté d'Ann. »  
  
Soulagé d'échapper aux amis de Dudley, Harry s'empressa de vider la case sous sa table et de rassembler toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il se préparait à devoir forcer le passage, Dudley n'allant pas se donner la peine de bouger pour le laisser passer, mais il eut la surprise de voir son cousin debout à côté de sa table, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Harry s'avança, portant devant lui la sacoche de l'oncle Vernon. Alors qu'il passait devant Dudley, il sentit son pied trébucher contre quelque chose, et avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il se retrouva par terre, au milieu d'un fouillis de livres et de cahiers. Soupirant, il se releva, les genoux endoloris. Il savait que Dudley préparait quelque chose comme ça, mais le sac l'avait empêché de voir le pied de son cousin, et il était trop pressé de s'en aller pour faire attention. La classe avait éclaté de rire. Harry rougit, et se mit à ramasser ses affaires, le plus vite possible. La maîtresse fit taire les autres enfants d'un « je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » un peu sec. Puis, au grand embarras de celui- ci, elle se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
  
- Je suis tombé, répondit le petit garçon. A cause de mon lacet. »  
  
Elle n'insista pas, et Harry, soulagé, alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place, passant sans aucun problème derrière Ann. Etrangement, la petite fille ne se moqua pas de lui. Elle lui fit même un sourire. « C'est bien que tu viennes ici, dit-elle. J'en avais assez d'être toute seule. »  
  
Rémus Lupin parcourut d'un pas rapide la cour de récréation déserte. Pénétrant dans le préau, il s'arrêta un moment. Il ne savait pas bien où aller. Au téléphone, on lui avait dit de se présenter au bureau de la directrice, mais il ignorait complètement où cet endroit pouvait être. Grâce au faux CV que lui avait fournit Dumbledore ( les informations portées dessus avaient été charmées pour paraître indiscutables), il n'avait eu aucun mal à être embauché par la mairie en tant qu'aide éducateur. Ce travail lui faisait un peu peur : il n'avait aucune expérience des enfants, et sa connaissance du monde moldu était approximative. Mais il devait se faire accepter s'il voulait veiller sur Harry. Dumbledore lui avait dit que non seulement il lui faudrait guetter Sirius Black, mais qu'en plus ils avaient observé depuis quelques temps une recrudescence de l'activité des mangemorts, qui avait semblé disparaître complètement sept ans auparavant. Et puisqu'il était sur place, il serait aussi le mieux placé pour surveiller Harry lui-même, dont le taux de magie accidentelle était, paraît-il, extrêmement élevé, et qui risquait de provoquer des incidents.  
  
« Eh bien, pensa Rémus, je ne vais pas chômer cette année. » Mais il s'était si souvent trouvé sans emploi, se sentant désespérément inutile, à cause de ce qu'il était, que cette perspective ne lui déplaisait pas totalement.  
  
Une sonnerie retentit, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Des enfants, criant et se bousculant, ne tardèrent pas à faire irruption dans le préau et à envahir la cour. Ils ignorèrent totalement la présence de l'étranger. Rémus chercha des yeux un adulte. Il aperçut enfin une jeune femme, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, avec des cheveux blond foncé réunis en une queue de cheval, et des yeux bruns profonds. Elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un chemisier blanc. L'ensemble soulignait la minceur de sa silhouette. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vint vers lui avec un sourire. « Je peux peut-être vous aider ?  
  
- Sûrement, merci. Je suis le nouvel auxiliaire, et je cherche le bureau de la directrice.  
  
- Oh, vous étiez attendu avec une grande impatience. Elle lui tendit la main. Sarah Déline, se présenta-t-elle. J'enseigne en CE2. Je suppose que nous aurons l'occasion de travailler ensemble.  
  
- Sûrement. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin, répondit-il en serrant la main tendue. Enchanté. »  
  
Elle le conduisit devant une porte et frappa. « Il vaut mieux que vous entriez seul, je suis sensée surveiller la cour. Elle rit. Je suppose que bientôt ce sera votre responsabilité. »  
  
Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans un petit bureau décoré de photos d'enfants. Une femme était assise, penchée sur un tas de papier. Son chignon impeccable rappela aussitôt à Rémus le professeur Mac Gonagall, mais son visage était plus doux que celui de la sorcière, tout en gardant une certaine sévérité. Elle se leva dès qu'elle le vit.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-elle en tendant la main elle aussi. Vous devez être Rémus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? La mairie m'a prévenue de votre arrivée. Ravie que vous ayez pu venir si vite. Asseyez-vous, » fit-elle en désignant une chaise qui faisait face au fauteuil dans lequel elle se rassit.   
  
Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes. La directrice résuma au loup-garou ce que seraient ses tâches. Rémus en déduisit qu'il était un genre d'homme à tout faire, pas pour s'occuper de l'entretien, comme Argus Rusard le faisait à Poudlard, mais pour toutes les fois où il fallait s'occuper des enfants en dehors des classes. Viviane (elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, et de la tutoyer ) lui expliqua comment gérer ces différentes attributions : lorsque tu ne remplaces pas un collègue, tu es libre d'aider l'enseignant qui en a besoin, mais il y a souvent besoin d'un adulte libre dans l'école. Par exemple, si un enfant est malade. Normalement, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce genre de problème, quand je suis disponible, mais j'enseigne à mi-temps, en CE1, et quand je suis dans ma classe c'est à toi que reviendront ces responsabilités. Il sera bon que mes collègues sachent où te trouver. Pendant les récréations, tu es censé surveiller la cour, mais si des enfants te posent des problèmes n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, ou un des autres instituteurs : nous nous chargerons de le punir. Et à midi, tu seras aidé par les surveillants de cantine, ce qui t'éviteras d'avoir à surveiller seul nos cent monstres pendant une heure et demi. » A cet instant, la cloche sonna. La directrice eut un petit rire.  
  
« Voilà la fin de la dernière récréation à laquelle tu échappes, plaisanta- t-elle. La prochaine sonnerie marquera le début de ton calvaire. »  
  
Rémus se força à sourire, mais Viviane n'imaginait pas à quel point il pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils retournèrent dans la cour, où elle le présenta aux différents maîtres avant que ceux-ci ne remontent. Ce matin là, il participa à un cours de sport avec les plus grands. Christophe avait décidé d'organiser une partie de football, et il avait du mal, seul, à calmer les enfants surexcités. Le sorcier bénit silencieusement son ami d'école, Dave Goujon, qui était issu de parents moldus et avait passé des heures à leur parler de ce qui était pour lui le meilleur jeu au monde (avant bien sûr qu'il ne soit engagé comme gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, sa maison, en cinquième année).  
  
Harry avait été déçu de ne pas revoir le chien à la récréation. Mais il lui avait fallu surmonter très vite ce sentiment, car la bande à Dudley était une fois de plus après lui. Il réussit cependant à leur échapper, en courant autour de la cour. Il était bien plus rapide et agile que ses poursuivants, et ceux-ci ne prenaient heureusement pas la peine de s'organiser pour l'attraper. Il était plutôt content de sa matinée. Ann avait été gentille avec lui, et il n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement de la part des autres enfants. Lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à lire au tableau, ce qui lui arrivait souvent dernièrement, et plus encore à sa nouvelle place, où il était plus loin, elle l'avait laissé regardé sur son cahier. Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé au mois de juin, il avait cru que plus jamais elle ne voudrait lui parler. Mais quand il lui avait posé la question, elle avait juste dit qu'elle le plaignait de vivre avec Dudley. Et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il aimait mieux être tout seul, vu qu'il n'allait jamais voir personne. A ce moment là, la maîtresse avait demandé le silence, et ils s'étaient tus. Le garçon aux yeux verts se dirigea vers la cantine. Il remarqua qu'un nouveau surveillant avait remplacé Cathy. Lorsque l'homme eut obtenu le silence, les enfants s'assirent à leur place. A table, contrairement à ce qui se passait en classe, Dudley s'arrangeait toujours pour être à la même table que Harry. Il pouvait ainsi prendre le dessert de l'autre garçon. Mais ce jour là, le nouveau surveillant ce dirigea vers eux.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il. Je peux m'installer avec vous ? » Traditionnellement, les surveillants mangeaient aux tables des enfants, de même que les « dames de cantine ». Il y avait une place libre à leur table, à côté de Harry. Dudley et ses amis firent la tête, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser, et les autres s'empressèrent d'accepter. Harry était enchanté, même s'il ne le montra pas : jamais les autres n'oseraient l'embêter en présence d'un adulte.  
  
Rémus avait facilement repéré, dans la foule des enfants, la masse de cheveux noirs et les yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Heureusement, il y avait une place libre à côté du petit garçon. Il s'approcha, et après avoir demandé la permission, s'installa. Il se présenta, bien qu'il soit sûr que tous aient déjà entendu son nom.  
  
« Et vous, qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
L'un après l'autre, les enfants lui dirent leurs prénoms. Le dernier à se présenter fut le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Bien sûr, Rémus savait déjà qui il était, mais il l'interrogea quand même du regard.  
  
« Je suis Harry », murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix basse avant de baisser les yeux.  
  
Lupin l'observa attentivement. De près, la ressemblance avec James était frappante. Non seulement les cheveux, mais aussi la forme du visage, la fossette au dessus du menton. Mais alors que ce dernier avait été d'une taille légèrement au dessus de la moyenne, Harry était particulièrement petit pour son âge. Il était bien plus maigre que James ne l'avait jamais été. Et surtout, alors que son père avait été si plein de vie, un peu « grande gueule » même. Harry semblait timide. Lorsque le petit garçon l'avait regardé, pendant cet instant si fugace, il avait reconnu les yeux de sa mère. Mais alors que ceux de Lily riaient tout le temps, qu'ils exprimaient cette joie vivre qui ne la quittait jamais, ceux de Harry n'exprimaient qu'une profonde tristesse. C'était bien le fils de Lily et James qu'il avait à côté de lui, il était impossible d'en douter. Mais après ces quelques minutes, il savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
La plupart des enfants de la table s'étaient remis à parler, sans tenir compte de la présence du surveillant. Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur son assiette et il mangeait lentement, en silence, comme s'il essayait de profiter au maximum de chaque bouchée. Lupin se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air bien songeur.  
  
- Désolé, répondit l'enfant sans le regarder.  
  
- Désolé de quoi ? Ce n'est pas un crime d'être dans la lune, tu sais. ( Ca me va bien de dire ça, pensait Lupin sans le dire. Comme si je pouvais me permettre des rapports particuliers avec la lune, surtout quand elle est pleine.) » Harry ne répondit pas. Il continua de fixer son assiette, maintenant presque vide.  
  
- Tu as un problème, Harry ? demanda le loup garou.  
  
- Non, Monsieur.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Rémus, si tu veux.  
  
L'enfant fit simplement un signe de tête, sans répondre. - Ferais-tu la tête ? Je viens juste d'arriver, tu n'es quand même pas déjà fâché contre moi ! A ces mots, Harry releva brusquement la tête, d'un air à la fois effrayé et stupéfié.  
  
- Oh, non, Monsieur, dit-il précipitamment, en balbutiant un peu. Je ne fais pas la tête. »  
  
Le rapide mouvement effectué par le garçon avait déplacé les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front, révélant la curieuse marque en forme d'éclair. Lupin ne put empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur la cicatrice la plus connue du monde des sorciers. Il se demanda ce que Harry savait des véritables raisons de cette marque, ce que les Dursley lui avaient dit de la sorcellerie. Le petit garçon savait-il que quelque part, dans ce qui était presque un autre monde, il était célèbre ?  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Rémus, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligé si ça te gène. » Il était vraiment difficile de faire la conversation avec cet enfant, pensa Lupin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, connaissant ses parents, que Harry serait aussi timide.  
  
« Non, ça ne me gêne pas. » répondit Harry. Il avait fini ses côtelettes et sa purée et regardait les autres enfants manger leur crème au caramel.  
  
« Tu n'as pas pris de dessert ? demanda Lupin en constatant l'absence de la crème sur le plateau de Harry.  
  
- Je n'aime pas le caramel, répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre.  
  
- Je croyais que les enfants n'aimaient pas les épinards, mais qu'ils ne refusaient jamais les sucreries, plaisanta l'adulte. Tu sais que tu es un drôle de garçon ? »  
  
Le petit visage se tendit de manière surprenante à cette plaisanterie, pourtant innocente, et il leva son bras devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. « Non, dit-il d'une petite voix, je suis normal.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas normal. La voix se voulait apaisante. Le sorcier constata alors que plusieurs enfants de la table écoutaient ce qu'ils disaient. Bien sûr que tu es normal. - Non, il ne l'est pas, intervint Dudley. Papa dit toujours qu'il est plein d'anormalité, et que c'est bien le problème avec lui. L'année dernière, il a fait exploser la fenêtre de ma chambre, comme ça, sans rien lancer dedans.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme cela, dit Lupin en le regardant dans les yeux . Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible.  
  
- Oui, renchérit le garçon qui répondait au nom de Piers. Des fenêtres qui explosent ! Peut-être que c'est un puissant sorcier et que nous devrions avoir peur de lui ! Il eut un rire moqueur. Rémus faillit lui aussi éclater de rire, devant l'ironie de la situation. Le camarade de Dudley n'imaginait pas à quel point il était près de la vérité.  
  
- Mais c'est vrai, s'indigna le gros enfant, vexé. Même que papa l'a puni de trois semaines de placard et qu'il a dit de n'en parler à personne !  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu en parles ? » Dudley rougit et tenta de répondre, mais, ne trouvant rien à dire, il se tut et se mit à bouder.  
  
Les jours suivants, la routine de l'année scolaire commença à s'installer. Harry avait repris l'habitude des coups matinaux à la porte du placard, des petits déjeuners avalés à la hâte, des départs précipités parce que Dudley voulait manger plus, et qu'il ne quittait pas la table assez tôt. A l'école, les leçons étaient rendues très intéressantes par Mlle Déline, et Ann continuait de lui parler malgré les sarcasmes de la bande du fond. Ils n'osaient pas l'attaquer trop vivement par peur de la réaction de son père. C'était surtout elle qui parlait. Harry répondait quelquefois, mais il y avait trop de choses dans sa vie qu'il n'était pas prêt à confier. La vie du garçon aux cheveux noirs était considérablement compliquée par le fait que personne ne semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille cette année là. Il y avait Ann, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas la seule. La nouvelle maîtresse semblait décidée à le faire parler, encore bien plus que la précédente. Elle l'interrogeait souvent, lui demandait s'il allait bien, au début ou à la fin des cours, et l'avait même retenu au début d'une récréation pour lui demander s'il y avait quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler. Et il y avait le nouveau surveillant. Il avait continué de manger avec eux, s'asseyant à côté de Harry et essayant toujours d'engager la conversation. Il venait fréquemment le voir pendant les récréations. Cela avait ses avantages : la bande à Dudley n'osait plus venir l'embêter. Tout le monde avait vite compris que Rémus était gentil, mais qu'il ne fallait pas l'ennuyer. Jamais il ne donnait de punitions, ou n'allait chercher la directrice comme le faisait Cathy si souvent, jamais même personne ne l'avait vu crier. Quelque soit la situation, il gardait son calme. Mais il pouvait retourner n'importe quelle situation en la défaveur d'un élève, fautif à ses yeux, et le ridiculiser auprès de ses amis. C'était ce qu'il avait fait plusieurs fois avec Dudley, ce qui lui avait valu l'admiration de la plupart des enfants, habituellement terrorisés par le gros garçon. En même temps, il n'avait pas son pareil pour organiser des parties de football ou d'autres jeux, et même les « durs » avaient commencé à l'apprécier.  
  
Mais malgré le confort apporté par la protection de l'adulte, Harry aurait préféré qu'il ne cherche pas aussi souvent à lui parler. Il était content bien sûr, de voir que Rémus, tout comme la maîtresse, semblaient s'intéresser à lui, il avait ainsi l'impression d'être autre chose que la vermine repoussante qui empoisonnait la vie d'une famille honnête depuis la mort de ses vauriens de parents. Mais il était fatigué de toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre, ou de raconter sa vie : si les Dursley l'apprenaient, il recevrait la plus belle correction qu'il avait jamais eue de sa vie. L'oncle Vernon le lui avait assez répété. Et il savait que son oncle tenait toujours ses promesses quand il s'agissait de punitions. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà été privé de dîner deux fois cette semaine, « en guise d'avertissement ». Son oncle avait une fois détaché sa terrible ceinture, mais il n'avait pas été plus loin. Quelque chose l'avait toujours empêché de frapper Harry. Celui-ci avait cependant été averti que ce n'était vraiment pas dans son intérêt de continuer à traîner dans les jambes du surveillant. Et naturellement, personne n'avait voulu le croire quand il avait dit qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait rien demandé.  
  
« Tu ne nous feras pas croire ça, mon garçon. Qui s'intéresserait à toi ? J'ignore ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il se comporte ainsi, mais si j'apprend que tu t'es plaint de nous, ou de Dudley, tu regretteras de ne pas être mort avec tes parents ».  
  
Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec dédain. Harry n'avait jamais compris ce que les Dursley avaient contre ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient peut-être fait quelque chose de très grave, en tout cas c'est ce que son oncle et sa tante semblaient penser. Il ne savait rien de plus sur eux, à peine leurs prénoms. James et Lily. Cela faisaient partie des mots à ne jamais prononcer au 4, Privet Drive. Pourtant, c'était de beaux noms. Ils évoquaient dans l'imagination du petit garçon l'image d'un jeune couple, un homme qui plaisantait tout le temps, n'était jamais fatigué, ne parlait pas d'argent et ne criait jamais. La femme riait beaucoup, elle se moquait que sa maison soit en ordre, aimait les animaux et elle non plus ne se fâchait jamais. Et surtout, tous les deux adoraient leur fils. Ils s'intéressaient à lui, lui faisaient faire ses devoirs, l'emmenaient au sport ou à la musique. Ils le défendaient quand il était attaqué par d'autres enfants, ou par les adultes.  
  
Harry s'était souvent demandé s'il ressemblait à ses parents. Une ou deux fois, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait posé des questions à sa tante, sur comment étaient ses parents, ou ce qu'ils faisaient comme métier. Jamais elle n'avait répondu, et il désespérait d'en savoir plus sur eux. Mais c'était un sujet dont il n'avait pas le droit de parler, ni à Privet Drive, ni en dehors.  
  
S'il ne pouvait parler ni à Rémus ni à Sarah, ou Ann, Harry avait cependant trouvé un ami en ce début d'année. Il avait revu le gros chien noir. Celui-ci apparaissait toujours quand Harry réussissait à s'isoler dans un coin du jardin du 4, Privet Drive. Et Harry s'arrangeait pour passer de plus en plus de temps dans le jardin, quand les Dursley étaient devant la télévision. Quand quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, le chien disparaissait instantanément dans les buissons. A l'animal, Harry pouvait tout dire, jamais les Dursley ne seraient au courant. Et le chien semblait tout comprendre. Parfois, quand Harry posait des questions, il répondait par oui ou non de la tête. Et l'enfant aimait enfouir sa tête dans l'épaisse fourrure, au chaud et à l'abri des autres. Mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Le chien ne restait jamais plus de quelques minutes.  
  
Lorsque le week-end arriva, à la fin de sa deuxième semaine dans l'école moldue, Rémus Lupin fut réveillé le samedi matin plus tôt qu'ils ne l'aurait désiré par des petits coups frappé au carreau. Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir un hibou qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre. Pour éviter de recevoir trop de courrier à la façon sorcière, ce qui risquerait d'attirer l'attention des voisins et de brûler sa couverture, le loup garou avait entouré sa petite maison d'un sortilège de confusion, qui repoussait les hiboux le cherchant. Seuls ceux sachant où le trouver (envoyés par des sorciers connaissant son adresse) pouvaient le trouver. C'est à dire uniquement ceux dont les expéditeurs étaient au courant de sa mission, or ceux-ci avaient été prévenus de n'écrire qu'en cas d'urgence. C'est pourquoi Lupin s'inquiéta en voyant qu'il avait reçu du courrier. La missive était brève : Il y a du nouveau. Je dois vous parler. Pourriez-vous vous venir à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Albus Dumbledore. Le sorcier soupira. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. De toutes façons, il devait se rendre à Poudlard, pour y chercher une réserve de potion tue- loup, en prévision de la pleine lune la semaine suivante. Il s'habilla à la mode moldue, et prit une robe noire dans son placard. Il se rendit dans une pièce sans fenêtre, enfila sa robe et transplana vers Pré-au-Lard. Dès son arrivée au château, Rémus se précipita vers le bureau du directeur. La gargouille était entrouverte, sans doute en prévision de sa venue. Albus l'accueillit chaleureusement.  
  
« Rémus ! heureux que vous ayez pu venir. Comment se passe votre séjour dans le monde moldu ?  
  
- Ca peut aller. Y a-t-il des nouvelles de Sirius Black ?  
  
- Non. Personne ne l'a vu. Tous les aurors ont reçu l'ordre d'ouvrir l'?il, et Fudge s'est décidé à avertir la police moldue. Vous avez dû en entendre parler.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Par contre, on a noté une recrudescence importante de l'activité des Mangemorts. On ignore si Black a un rapport avec cela.  
  
- Mais on n'avait plus entendu parler de mangemorts depuis au moins cinq ans.  
  
- Depuis l'attaque contre les Longdubat. Je sais. Mais une famille de moldus a été tuée, et la Marque des Ténèbres a été aperçue près de Londres hier.  
  
- Et c'est Sirius qui.  
  
- Je vous le répète : nous l'ignorons. Certes, le fait que cette reprise coïncide avec son évasion semble indiquer que c'est effectivement lui qui en est à l'origine. D'un autre côté, de nombreuses personnes qui avaient été soupçonnées d'être des mages noirs, sans qu'on puisse leur imputer aucun autre crime, on été relâchées dernièrement. Et il y a tous ceux que nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à arrêter.  
  
- Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à Harry ?  
  
- C'est possible. Les systèmes de sécurité qui ont été placés autour de lui sont puissants, mais un sorcier ayant quelques pouvoirs ou quelques relations pourrait découvrir sans trop de difficulté où il se trouve, ne serait ce qu'en étudiant certains registres moldus. Il savent que tout ce qui peut arriver au Survivant aura un impact phénoménal sur notre monde. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire venir l'enfant à Poudlard, mais c'est impossible, dans les circonstances actuelles. » Rémus s'interrogea un instant sur le sens de cette remarque, mais il voyait que Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Le directeur poursuivait déjà.  
  
« Soyez prudent, Rémus. Nous ne savons pas qui est à la base de ce mouvement, et les mangemorts peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence en utilisant du polynectar, de toute façon. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien remarqué de suspect ?  
  
- Non. Rien qui puisse avoir un rapport avec les mangemorts en tout cas.  
  
- Comment cela ?  
  
- La seule chose qui me paraisse suspecte, concernant Harry, c'est les Dursley. Tout le monde à l'école a remarqué qu'ils ne le traitaient pas correctement.  
  
- Ca n'a pas été facile de placer Harry chez eux, soupira Dumbledore, l'étincelle dans ces yeux un peu affaiblie. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans la société magique, pas les premières années. Il était adulé d'une manière que n'aurait pu supporter aucun bambin. Et puis, c'était la seule famille qui lui restait.  
  
- Une famille qui a eu sur lui un effet aussi désastreux que la célébrité, Albus. Ce garçon est complètement éteint. Impossible d'en tirer deux mots. Et il vit dans une terreur permanente.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas le retirer aux Dursley maintenant. Tant qu'il est chez eux, il est en sécurité. Est-ce qu'il sait ?  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai essayé de l'interroger, mais visiblement, il ignore tout de ses parents. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.  
  
- Dommage. S'il avait connu son histoire, et l'existence de notre monde, nous aurions pu lui dire de faire attention, mais là, cela ferait trop de choses à assumer en une seule fois pour un enfant de huit ans. Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que Black ou un quelconque autre mage noir soit à sa recherche.  
  
- J'ai vraiment peur pour lui. Il a l'air d'en avoir déjà tellement enduré, si quelque chose d'horrible devait lui arriver. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est le fils de mon meilleur ami. J'ai mal de le voir comme ça.  
  
- S'il est un tant soit peu comme James, je suis sur que vous arriverez très vite à le dérider. Les enfants sont plus solides que vous ne l'imaginez. Et Harry a été heureux pendant un an. Même s'il l'a oublié, c'est quelque chose qui le marquera à jamais. Cela pourra prendre des jours, des semaines, ou peut-être même des mois, mais il redeviendra joyeux un jour. »  
  
Après avoir quitté le directeur de Poudlard, Rémus prit la direction des donjons, où Rogue, le professeur de Potions, lui donna une fiole avec un reniflement de mépris. Puis il quitta le collège et réapparut chez lui.  
  
Le week-end s'écoula lentement pour Harry, comme souvent. Il pleuvait, et il passa deux longues journée sans sortir de la maison. Dudley était invité à un anniversaire le samedi, et son père l'emmena au cinéma le dimanche, laissant Harry seul avec sa tante. Non que la perspective soit réjouissante, mais Harry parvint à se glisser dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley pendant que Pétunia regardait la télévision. Cette pièce servait à ranger les vieux jouets de Dudley, et tout ce dont il ne voulait pas. En particulier, on y trouvait de nombreux livres qui avaient été offerts à son cousin, ou qu'il avait hérité de ses parents, et auxquels il n'avait jamais touché. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'emprunter les volumes quand il était sûr qu'on ne le voyait pas. A condition qu'il n'en prenne pas trop à la fois, personne ne pourrait jamais se rendre compte que Harry s'était servi, et le petit garçon pouvait ensuite occuper les longues heures qu'il passait dans son placard, en se plongeant dans le monde merveilleux des romans. Ses préférés, ceux qu'il avait lu des dizaines de fois et connaissait presque par c?ur, étaient les romans de Dickens. Il aimait ces histoires d'enfants malheureux, souvent orphelins, qui finissaient toujours par trouver une famille aimante. Il avait passé des soirées entières, ensuite à rêver que cela lui arrivait, à lui.  
  
Le lundi matin, lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, son oncle lui tendit son carnet de santé. Harry le prit, et se rappela soudain que la visite médicale annuelle devait avoir lieu ce jour là. « Attention, mon garçon, rappela l'oncle Vernon d'un ton sévère. Ne t'avise pas d'aller raconter des âneries à l'infirmière comme l'année dernière. » Il faisait allusion au fait que, lors de la précédente visite, quand l'infirmière s'était étonnée qu'il soit si petit et maigre, et qu'elle avait demandé s'il mangeait suffisamment, il avait bêtement répondu « non ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était parti tout seul. Elle avait mis un mot sur son carnet, et l'oncle de Harry était entré dans une colère terrible, hurlant pendant des heures que son neveu lui coûtait bien assez cher à nourrir, et que c'était une honte de voir avec quelle ingratitude sa générosité était récompensée. Et ledit neveu avait bien sur été puni d'une semaine de placard. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se présenta devant l'infirmière. A sa demande, il se déshabilla, passa sous la toise et monta sur la balance. La femme fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait pris que deux centimètres, et un kilo, depuis l'année précédente. De nouveau, elle lui demanda s'il mangeait mais cette fois Harry se dépêcha de répondre oui. Elle continua d'avoir l'air inquiet, mais n'insista pas et continua l'examen, en demandant à Harry de lire des lettres écrites sur une affiche, à quelques mètres. Au début, l'enfant trouva cela facile, mais rapidement il fut incapable de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit.  
  
« Dis-moi, Harry, à l'école tu vois bien ce qui est écrit au tableau ?  
  
Harry hésita, se demandant si l'avertissement de son oncle s'appliquait aussi à ce genre de questions, et il décida que non. - Non, répondit-il.  
  
- Eh bien je crains fort que tu n'aies besoin de lunettes. » Elle commença à écrire sur un papier à en-tête. « Tiens, tu donneras ça à tes parents. Tu peux partir. »  
  
A midi, le surveillant prit place, comme d'habitude, à côté de Harry. « Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Bonjour, répondit le petit garçon.  
  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce Week-end ?  
  
- Je suis resté à la maison.  
  
« Et heureusement, pensa Lupin, que tu n'en es pas sorti. » Mais à la place il dit : « Et la visite médicale, ce matin, ça s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Oh, oui, répondit Harry.  
  
- Tu es sûr ? » Le loup garou avait appris, à force de fréquenter le petit garçon, à déceler la subtile nuance dans la voix quand Harry dissimulait la vérité. L'enfant resta un moment silencieux, puis il se décida à poser la question qui le tourmentait :  
  
« Ca coûte cher des lunettes ?  
  
- Il y a différents prix. Et c'est remboursé par la sécurité sociale. Tu as besoin de lunettes ? » Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Je sous sûr que ta famille t'en achèteras. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si cher que ça. »  
  
Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Un soir, Sarah somnolait en rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait reçu deux familles ce soir là. Son regard s'attarda sur les tables en face d'elle. Chacune évoquait maintenant un enfant. Julien, si rêveur. Céline, l'élève modèle. Ann la pipelette. Dudley, qu'elle avait essayé de ménager pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère. Et Harry, que depuis le premier jour elle s'était juré d'aider, mais qui semblait toujours aussi renfermé, aussi inaccessible. Ses collègues lui avaient dit que sa croisade serait inutile, mais elle pouvait pas supporter de voir ces grands yeux verts si tristes.  
  
Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte. « Entrez, » fit Sarah.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et le visage de Rémus Lupin s'encadra. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, et l'air malade. « Bonjour, Rémus. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oh, je suis un peu fatigué dernièrement, mais à part ça plutôt bien. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. C'est au sujet de Harry.  
  
Sarah avait remarqué que le nouveau surveillant semblait beaucoup s'intéresser au plus effacé de ces élèves. « Aurais-tu réussi à le faire parler ?  
  
- Et bien pas vraiment. C'est juste que, le jour de la visite médicale, tu te rappelles ?  
  
- Oui, très bien. Une horrible matinée pendant laquelle les élèves n'ont pas arrêté de faire des allées venues. impossible de travailler. » Elle s'inquiéta soudain. « Est-ce qu'en plus du reste Harry serait malade ? J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait souvent perdu, Régine n'a jamais mentionné cela.  
  
- Non, la rassura le surveillant. Harry est myope. C'est probablement à cause de cela qu'il semble perdu. Mais cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant, et il ne semble pas avoir de lunettes. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas obtenir des Dursley qu'ils fassent quelque chose à ce sujet.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il est probable qu'ils sont déjà au courant. Et si je les convoque pour leur en parler. Il est probable qu'ils vont me dire qu'un orphelin est une lourde charge pour une famille comme la leur. C'est déjà ce qu'il m'ont dit le jour où j'ai suggéré qu'ils rachètent des stylos à Harry . Il hérite en général de ceux de son cousin, et Dudley ne prend pas tellement soin de ses affaires. »  
  
Rémus fronça les sourcils. « De telles personnes n'auraient jamais dû être autorisées à s'occuper d'un enfant tel que Harry, »gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Sarah regarda son collègue, étonnée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver ainsi, même quand certains enfants étaient vraiment insupportable. Il sembla remarquer sa surprise. « Désolé, dit-il, de son ton habituel. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi. Mais ça me révolte de voir cet enfant ainsi étouffé. Et je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment.  
  
- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi au sujet de Harry. Mais c'est vrai que tu as l'air malade. Tu devrais peut-être prendre quelques jours de repos. Tu fais un travail merveilleux avec les enfants, mais si tu n'étais pas là pendant un jour où deux, on s'en sortirait.  
  
- Non, je vais bien. Je vais simplement me coucher tôt ce soir. Au sujet de Harry, cependant.  
  
- Je vais parler aux Dursley. Mais ils risquent de ne pas apprécier.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De rien. C'est mon devoir, de toute façon. Maintenant rentre chez toi, Rémus, avant de t'effondrer dans ma classe. Et bonne nuit.  
  
Il lui sourit, boutonna son long manteau bleu, et partit.  
  
Toute la soirée, et une partie de la journée du lendemain, Sarah se creusa la tête pour essayer de trouver un prétexte acceptable pour faire venir les Dursley à l'école. Si elle mettait un mot sur le carnet de Harry, elle recevrait probablement une réponse disant qu'ils étaient trop occupés. Si elle faisait la même chose avec Dudley, il était probable que sa mère se précipiterait, mais la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pourrait dire au sujet du gros garçon. A part l'épisode du premier jour, il s'était remarquablement bien tenu en classe, et semblait même faire quelques efforts pour rendre un travail plus soigné. Bien sûr, elle pouvait faire venir la mère pour la féliciter, mais est-ce que cela ne risquait pas de paraître un peu suspect. Finalement, le problème se résolut tout seul : à dix heures, Dudley lui apporta un mot de sa mère signifiant qu'elle désirait la voir le plus tôt possible.  
  
« Dis lui de venir demain soir, ou même en venant te chercher tout à l'heure, si elle a un moment, proposa l'institutrice, en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son soulagement. Elle se demanda ce que Pétunia Dursley pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.  
  
Cet après-midi là, la classe de Ce2 avait un cours de musique. Sarah, qui n'avait aucun sens du rythme et chantait particulièrement faux, avait demandé l'aide de Rémus. Celui-ci l'accompagna dans sa classe après la récréation de trois heures. Les enfants semblaient content de travailler. Elle remarqua que l'homme n'avait pas l'air en meilleur point que la veille, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de déployer une grande énergie pour rendre le moment agréable. Il faisait chanter les enfants depuis quelques minutes, marquant la mesure avec une drôle de baguette en bois, quand on frappa à la porte. Une petite fille blonde entra.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Patrick est encore malade et la maîtresse a dit d'aller chercher Rémus. »Patrick était un élève de CP, sujet à des crises d'asthme. L'homme blond s'excusa, et glissa la baguette en bois dans sa poche avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment, oubliant son manteau. Sarah soupira et se résigna à finir elle-même la leçon de musique.  
  
Les enfants étaient à peine sortis depuis cinq minutes que l'institutrice entendit une voix perçante en provenance de la porte. « Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté de me recevoir aussi rapidement. Voyez-vous mon mari et moi avons été choqués par ce que nous a raconté notre cher petit garçon hier soir.  
  
- Ah ? demanda Sarah, un peu inquiète.  
  
- Oh, rassurez-vous, il ne s'est absolument pas plaint de vous. Il s'agit de cet homme qui surveille la cantine, ce Rémus. Vous admettrez d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas un prénom pour une personne convenable : Rémus. Il paraîtrait qu'il s'amuse régulièrement à humilier publiquement les enfants.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-il simplement un humour un peu particulier.  
  
- Non. Il les ridiculise, et en présence de leurs amis, vous rendez- vous compte ? Et sa cible favorite est Dudley, alors que mon petit ange ne fait jamais rien de mal ! Le pauvre est complètement traumatisé ! Il m'a dit que cet homme s'était lié d'amitié avec certains enfants, qu'il ne punissait jamais quoi qu'ils fassent, mais que lui était insulté toutes les cinq minutes !  
  
- C'est étonnant, ce que vous me dites là. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Les enfants semblent beaucoup aimer Rémus. aucun ne s'est jamais plaint.  
  
- Il me semble qu'il a ses favoris, Harry, par exemple, et ses souffre-douleur, comme mon pauvre Duddy. Soit dit en passant, je me demande quels sont ses critères de sélection. Mais là n'est pas la question. Vous admettrez qu'une telle situation n'est pas tolérable.  
  
- En effet, répondit Sarah avec toute la diplomatie dont elle était capable. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je puisse faire, malheureusement, mais je transmettrai vos craintes à la directrice. » Elle savait que tout ceci n'était que pure invention, et avait bien l'intention de le dire à Viviane, mais elle préférait rester dans les bonnes grâces de son interlocutrices avant d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à c?ur.  
  
« Dites moi, à propos de Harry. - Qu'a-t-il encore fait celui-là ? coupa Pétunia Dursley, alors que son visage prenait l'habituelle expression méprisante qu'il arborait quand on parlait de son neveu.  
  
- Rien. Je me demandais simplement s'il n'avait pas des problèmes de vue. - Si, c'est bien possible. Il semble avoir pris toutes les tares qu'il a pu trouver. On dirait vraiment qu'il le fait exprès. - C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de chance. Mais après tout, une légère myopie, bien corrigée, n'est pas un grave problème. N'avez-vous pas l'intention de lui faire faire des lunettes ?  
  
- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas les moyens, pour le moment, de faire une telle dépense pour cet enfant. De plus, il est probable que si nous lui offrons des lunettes, il faudra les changer dans quelques mois. Mieux vaut attendre un peu, qu'il en ait vraiment besoin. »  
  
Sarah allait répliquer quand un léger coup fut frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit, révélant Rémus. « Oh, non, pensa l'institutrice. Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi le bon moment, Rémus. S'il te plaît ne te présente pas ! » Mais le surveillant eut simplement un sourire d'excuse.  
  
« Désolé de vous déranger, dit-il aimablement. Je venais juste reprendre mes affaires. » Il lança un coup d'?il rapide à la femme, sans vraiment la regarder. Elle, par contre le fixa intensément. Une impression de surprise et d'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage, rapidement suivie par un mélange colère et de peur. « Rémus, lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Rémus Lupin. » Le ton était glacial .  
  
L'homme releva la tête en entendant son nom, et il examina plus attentivement celle qui venait de l'appeler. Ses yeux perdirent leur habituelle chaleur, cette gentillesse dont il ne se départait jamais, et c'est avec une jovialité forcée qui ne trompa personne qu'il déclara : « Pétunia ! Cela fait bien dix ans !  
  
- J'aurais dû me douter que seul l'un d'entre vous pouvait porter un prénom pareil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Rémus ? » La tante de Harry ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de politesse avec le surveillant. Apparemment, s'ils s'étaient connus autrefois, ils ne s'entendaient pas.  
  
« Je travaille. Aucune loi ne l'interdit.  
  
- Les gens de ton espèce n'ont rien à faire avec des enfants normaux. Ne t'avises plus de t'approcher à moins de vingt mètres de mon Dudley. Tu l'as suffisamment traumatisé.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait à ton obèse de fils, Pétunia. Si je l'ai parfois remis à sa place, tout le monde ici pourra témoigner qu'il le méritait amplement. Par contre, je me demande ce que Harry a fait pour mériter le traitement que vous lui administrez.  
  
- Aucun d'entre vous n'avez à intervenir dans la manière dont Vernon et moi élevons cet enfant. Si tu te soucies de lui à ce point, tu étais libre de le prendre à la mort de ses parents. Nous nous serions bien passés d'avoir à le ramasser sur le pas de la porte avec les bouteilles de lait, merci.  
  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ni moi ni aucun autre sorcier ne pouvions faire cela, hurla Rémus.   
  
- Ne prononce pas ce mot !»  
  
Sarah assistait à l'échange, impuissante. Le ton montait inexorablement, et elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne rameutent toute l'école et la moitié de la ville.  
  
« Excusez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, mais quels que soient vos problèmes ce n'est peut-être ni le lieu ni le moment pour une telle discussion. »  
  
Ils la regardèrent, surpris. Visiblement, tous deux avaient complètement oublié sa présence. Lupin rougit. « Tu as raison. Désolé de m'être emporté, » dit-il à voix basse.  
  
Mais il ne s'excusa pas envers Mme Dursley. Celle-ci lui lança un dernier regard de dégoût, et se prépara à partir. Mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna :  
  
« Vous avez de bien étranges collègues, mademoiselle, siffla-t-elle. J'ose encore espérer que vous n'étiez pas au courant. Méfiez-vous de lui, il ne vous apportera que des ennuis. De toute façon, Vernon et moi ne tolérerons pas une telle situation. Vous aurez de nos nouvelles. » Elle s'en fut en claquant la porte.  
  
Lupin se laissa tomber sur une chaise, complètement vidé. Ceci n'avait pas été prévu. Il n'avait plus vu Pétunia depuis le mariage de Lily et James, et elle avait tellement changé qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Apparemment, elle était plus physionomiste. Il devait parler à Dumbledore, d'urgence. Mais la dernière nuit de pleine lune du mois avait eu lieu la vaille au soir, et il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle après cette violente altercation. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule. « Rémus, fit la voix de Sarah, inquiète. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, répondit-il en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. J'ai juste besoin de repos.  
  
- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as une mine encore plus épouvantable qu'hier.  
  
- Ca passera. » Il étouffa un bâillement.  
  
« J'ignorais que tu connaissais la famille de Harry. » Le loup-garou s'attendait à cette question, et la redoutait. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu être dévoilé au cours de la conversation, et comment répondre de manière satisfaisant aux questions de l'institutrice. Il répugnait à effacer sa mémoire. Cela lui avait toujours semblé malhonnête, et il appréciait cette jeune femme qui se donnait tellement de mal pour Harry. Elle avait droit à la vérité. Et celle partie là de la vérité, décida-t-il ne pouvait pas nuire.  
  
Elle attendait patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Rémus prit une grande inspiration.  
  
« Les parents de Harry et moi sommes allés à l'école ensemble, déclara-t-il enfin. James, son père, et moi, étions très amis. Pétunia était la s?ur de Lily, la mère de Harry. Mais elles ne se sont jamais entendues. Cela arrive dans les familles, mais là c'était particulièrement fort. Toutes deux se sont mariées très jeunes, Lily dès sa sortie du collège, à dix-huit ans. Il a fallu toute la persuasion de leurs parents pour que Pétunia daigne se montrer. Ou pour qu'elle invite sa s?ur à son propre mariage, trois mois plus tard. A la mort de leur père, peu après, elles ont failli en venir aux mains. Elles étaient toutes les deux enceintes, et leurs maris essayaient de les retenir tout en se lançant l'un à l'autre des regards furibonds. La situation aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi pathétique. C'est la dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues. La haine des Dursley envers Lily et James s'est visiblement transmise à Harry.  
  
« Et toi, dans tout cela ?  
  
- En tant qu'ami de James, je suis inclus dedans.  
  
- C'est à cause de Harry que tu es venu ici ?  
  
En partie, oui. Et quand je vois ce qu'ils lui ont fait, je me sens tellement coupable ! C'était un bébé merveilleux, ses parents auraient voulu qu'il soit heureux. Il n'aurait jamais dû être confié aux Dursley. »  
  
Sur cette affirmation amère, Rémus se leva. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre à toutes les questions de son interlocutrice, et il devait parler à Dumbledore le soir même. Après s'être une fois de plus excusé il reprit son manteau et sortit, laissant Sarah un peu désorientée. Comment ce qui semblait n'être qu'un désaccord familial avait atteint des proportions telles que même les amis du mari de Lily étaient spontanément haïs ? Pourquoi cet homme avait-il cherché à revoir le fils de son ami après si longtemps ? Et elle était sûre qu'il avait prononcé le mot Sorcier. « aucun autre sorcier »avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers.  
  
Rose Potter, tu étais effectivement la première, merci de t'être manifestée si rapidement.  
  
Hermichocos : Merci. Tu vas me faire rougir, c'est vraiment trop, là. Et écris la, ta fic, j'aimerais bien la lire.  
  
Merci aussi à Majandra, Amber Benson, Casey, et petite Elfe (ton mail est arrivé avant même la première review alert, et m'a fait énormément plaisir). Aliénor et Tsuki_chan, merci pour vos conseils de présentation (j'ai essayé d'améliorer la mise en page de ce chapitre). Enfin, pour répondre à la question de Sylphide dorée, neuf ou dix chapitres sont prévus pour le moment.  
  
Gros bisous à tous ! 


	3. 3 la punition

Chapitre 3 : la punition  
  
Dudley avait réussi à trouver Harry et le poursuivait à travers toute la cour quand ils furent appelés par la tante Pétunia. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi furieuse, même le jour où Harry avait accidentellement cassé un vase de chine en courant pour échapper à son cousin. C'est en tremblant que le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs accourut auprès de sa tante. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait pour la provoquer, mais il savait une chose : une telle colère ne pouvait être dirigée que contre lui.  
  
Cependant, Pétunia n'explosa pas comme il le craignait. Elle saisit Dudley par une main, Harry par l'autre, et les entraîna vers la sortir, si rapidement que les deux enfants durent se mettre à courir pour la suivre. « Attends, maman ! Pas si vite », haleta Dudley qui n'aimait pas se presser. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, sa mère ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, elle accéléra encore, toujours sans dire un mot. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Privet Drive qu'elle consentit à les laisser souffler.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dudley en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. La tante Pétunia lui jeta un regard compatissant avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.  
  
« Mon chéri, roucoula-t-elle. Tu avais mille fois raison. Ce surveillant est un horrible bonhomme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à le supporter, je te le promets.  
  
- Tu l'as fait virer ? demanda son fils. C'est cool, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre à courir. Je suis presque mort de fatigue.  
  
- Pauvre canard. Maman est désolée. L'horrible monsieur est encore là et c'est pour ça que nous sommes rentrés aussi vite. Maman doit parler avec Papa dès qu'il rentrera. »  
  
Harry n'avait rien dit. Il ressentait un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Soulagement, parce que la colère de sa tante ne semblait pas dirigée contre lui. Inquiétude, parce qu'il aimait bien Rémus, et ne voulait pas que sa tante soit trop méchante avec lui, ou le force à s'en aller. Mais aussi parce que sa tante semblait elle aussi avoir peur, et qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait. Il n'aimait pas les gens chez qui il vivait, et c'était réciproque, mais il était encore à l'âge où les parents, ou ceux qui les remplacent, apparaissent comme un bloc inébranlable. Si sa tante était effrayée, c'est que quelque chose de vraiment terrible allait arriver, et il risquait d'être entraîné dans la tourmente.  
  
A ce moment, on entendit le bruit de la voiture d'Oncle Vernon dans l'allée. L'homme apparut quelques instants plus tard, embrassa son fils puis sa femme avant de remarquer l'expression de cette dernière. Il se tourna alors vers Harry. « Toi, tonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? - Rien, Oncle Vernon, murmura le petit garçon.  
  
- Ne mens pas, mon garçon. Pétunia, ne te laisse pas abattre. Quoi que ce petit monstre ait fait, je te jure que la punition le lui fera regretter.  
  
- Vernon, ils l'ont retrouvé. L'un d'eux est à l'école. C'est le nouveau surveillant qui maltraitait Duddy.  
  
- Mon Dieu, gémit Vernon. Visiblement, cette phrase avait un sens pour lui. - Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire, Pétunia, dit-il d'un ton furieux. S'ils veulent le reprendre, après tout, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il manquera. Sinon, qu'ils nous fichent la paix. »  
  
Le lendemain, l'oncle Dursley se joignit à la tante Pétunia pour emmener les enfants à l'école. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez de cet homme. Compris ? » Les cousins acquiescèrent. Mais déjà Rémus Lupin s'avançait vers eux.  
  
Après une longue conversation avec Dumbledore, il avait décidé que la seule solution était de parler aux Dursley. Et cette perspective était loin de l'enchanter. Dès qu'il vit la famille approcher, il s'approcha d'elle. Il remarqua immédiatement que Vernon éloignait son fils et son neveu.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il, alors que la cloche sonnait. Je crois que Pétunia et moi avons eu un léger malentendu hier soir.  
  
- Vous n'avez rien à faire chez les gens normaux, répliqua Vernon. Il y a sept ans que nous avons rompu tout lien avec votre monde.  
  
- Vous, peut-être, et je ne vous oblige pas à avoir des contacts avec moi. En fait, cela m'arrangerait plutôt que nous n'en ayons pas. Mais Harry est un sorcier, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et c'est même un sorcier célèbre.  
  
- Harry ne sera jamais un sorcier. Et Dudley ne fréquentera pas quelqu'un comme vous. J'ai suffisamment de relations pour vous faire virer si vous ne décidez pas de partir de vous-même.  
  
- C'est totalement exclu. » A ce moment, la directrice s'approcha d'eux, avant de rejoindre sa classe.  
  
« Un problème, Rémus ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans la cour ? Je vous cherchais. Sarah n'est pas encore arrivée, vous serez assez aimable pour surveiller sa classe.  
  
- Non. Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit celui-ci en lançant un regard d'acier à Vernon. Viviane s'éloigna sans insister. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il, pour révéler qui je suis ou pour me faire virer, comme vous dites, vous subirez la colère de Dumbledore. Et même Voldemort l'a toujours craint, si ce nom évoque quelque chose pour un moldu bouché comme vous l'êtes. Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir, ni pour vous espionner. Vous vous en moquez probablement mais Harry est en danger. »  
  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra dans l'école, sans remarquer Sarah qui arrivait à la hâte.  
  
La jeune institutrice avait subi ce matin-là la fameuse «panne de réveil » tant redoutée par tous les gens travaillant à heures fixe Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de l'école, la cloche sonna, et c'est à la hâte qu'elle se gara et sortit son sac. Claquant la porte, elle se précipita vers la grille d'entrée, et aperçut, en tournant au coin de l'école, Rémus avec les parents de Dudley, et la directrice. Elle accéléra encore l'allure, courant presque. Alors que Viviane s'éloignait, Rémus se mit à crier, et elle entendit distinctement ses paroles.  
  
Elle s'arrêta alors à quelques mètres du groupe, pour ne pas que son involontaire indiscrétion soit remarquée. Et, sans un regard dans sa direction le surveillant fit brusquement demi-tour et rentra dans l'école. Les Dursley restèrent un moment immobiles, comme sous l'effet d'un choc. Puis ils commencèrent à reculer lentement. Sarah se remit à courir en direction de l'école, comme si elle venait réellement d'arriver. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient trop énervés, ou trop choqués, pour la remarquer, mais le moustachu l'apostropha d'une voix furieuse : « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'arriver à cette heure ci soit le bon exemple à donner à nos enfants ! Il se passe de drôles de choses dans cette école ! »  
  
Sarah fut tellement stupéfaite qu'il ose lui faire la leçon sur ce ton qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre.  
  
« Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il. Si le dégénéré qui vous faire d'assistant s'approche encore de mon fils, ou s'il s'amuse à mettre des idioties dans la tête de mon neveu, je vous tiendrai pour responsable. J'espère que vous me comprenez. » Sur ce il entraîna sa femme vers la sortie.  
  
Complètement abasourdie, Sarah se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où sa classe l'attendait, parfaitement rangée, sous la direction de Rémus. Celui- ci avait retrouvé son air calme et gentil habituel. « Alors, est-ce que le réveil n'a pas sonné ou est-ce que la voiture était en panne, mademoiselle l'institutrice ? »plaisanta-t-il. - La première proposition, merci de me les avoir gardés, répondit Sarah sans sourire. Le souvenir de l'éclat de Vernon Dursley était encore trop proche. On y va, les enfants, excusez-moi de ce léger retard. »  
  
Et elle emmena sa classe, sans adresser davantage la parole à Rémus. Après avoir distribué les évaluations de mathématiques prévues pour ce début de matinée, elle disposa d'un moment de calme. Mais son esprit revenait sans cesse à la scène de ce matin. Quelle que soit la manière dont elle la prenait, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. La haine des Dursley à l'égard de Rémus, et de Harry était totalement irrationnelle. Et il y avait l'éclat de voix de Rémus, auquel elle n'avait rien compris. Pourquoi Harry serait-il en danger ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce caractéristique qu'il avait utilisé pour qualifier Vernon ? Moldu ? Cela ne voulait rien dire. et il y avait aussi ces gens qu'il avait mentionnés et dont elle avait oublié les noms, mais qui avaient paru si menaçants aux deux autres.  
  
Sarah s'était toujours félicitée d'avoir un instinct très sûr sur les gens. Lorsqu'elle accordait sa confiance, spontanément, à quelqu'un, elle n'était généralement pas déçue. Et c'était l'impression qu'elle avait eue au premier abord avec Rémus : qu'il était digne de confiance. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie attirée par lui. Mais à présent, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu tort. L'homme cachait de lourds secrets. Pourtant, il semblait trop gentil pour être un quelconque malfaiteur, tout en elle refusait cette idée. Un léger bruit interrompit ses pensées. « Mademoiselle ?  
  
- Oui, Céline.  
  
- J'ai fini. » Déjà ? Il ne s'était écoulé que la moitié du temps prévu pour le test. Elle pensait de plus en plus souvent qu'il pourrait être bénéfique de faire sauter une classe à Céline. Autrement, elle allait finir par s'ennuyer.  
  
« C'est bien, dit l'institutrice. Donne-moi ta feuille et tu peux continuer ton livre. »  
  
Elle savait que la petite fille avait toujours sur elle un ou deux livres, qui lui étaient utiles puisqu'elle faisait tout deux fois plus vite que les autres. Mais les pensées de Sarah ne s'attardèrent pas sur Céline. Harry, juste derrière, écrivait consciencieusement. A un moment, il sembla réfléchir, et ramena machinalement une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille, dévoilant la curieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait sur le front.  
  
Comment Sarah parvint à finir sa matinée d'enseignement sans prêter aucune attention à ce qu'elle faisait, cela relevait du miracle. A la récréation de dix heures, elle ne descendit pas dans la cour, pour ne pas rencontrer Rémus. Mais à onze heures et demi, alors que les enfants partaient manger, le surveillant vint la voir.  
  
« Alors, demanda-t-il, comment s'est passée cette matinée ?  
  
- Bien, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
- J'ai un petit service à cous demander. J'aimerais emprunter Harry cet après-midi.  
  
- Comment cela ?  
  
- Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, et j'ai réussi à persuader la directrice de me donner mon après-midi. - Vous ne pouvez pas emmener Harry, s'indigna Sarah.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Manquer un cours ne serait pas une telle catastrophe pour lui, je suppose. Et, étant donné mon métier, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de lui.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Sarah faillit s'étrangler. C'est absolument illégal, Rémus. Les enfants sont sous ma responsabilité pendant les heures de classe, et ils ne sont pas sensés passer tout l'après-midi avec vous, en plus ils ne doivent pas quitter l'école sans autorisation signée par un responsable. Si cela venait à se savoir, nous aurions tous deux les pires ennuis, et je ne veux pas que ma carrière commence par un blâme.  
  
- Oups, désolé. J'ai dû sauter une page dans le manuel du parfait aide- éducateur.  
  
- Tout le monde sait cela, éducateur ou pas.  
  
- Bien sûr, je le savais, mentit Rémus, je n'y avais simplement pas pensé. » Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme. « Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi nerveuse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Sarah se sentit fondre. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rester fâchée contre Rémus. Elle soupira.  
  
« C'est simplement que je trouve bizarre que tu viennes me demander d'emprunter Harry, alors qu'il y a quelques heures on m'a recommandé de ne pas te laisser l'approcher.  
  
- Tu as vu Dursley ce matin ? » Il ne semblait ni ennuyé ni même surpris.  
  
- Oui, avoua-t-elle.  
  
- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? De me maintenir à l'écart de Harry et Dudley ?  
  
- Plus précisément de t'empêcher d'approcher de Dudley ou de mettre des bêtises dans la tête de Harry. Ce qui, je suppose, exclut le fait que vous passiez un après-midi en tête-à-tête.  
  
Lupin eut un sourire ironique. « Je me demande ce que lui, il a raconté comme bêtises à ce garçon toute sa vie. - Pourquoi vouliez vous emmener Harry ? demanda Sarah.  
  
- Pour lui acheter des lunettes. Je commence à suffisamment connaître Vernon pour savoir qu'il ne le fera pas.  
  
- Il m'a menacée des pires ennuis si je ne respectais pas ses instructions. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi furieux.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vernon aboie fort et beaucoup, mais il ne mordra pas. Il n'osera pas. »  
  
Toujours cette certitude, cette confiance qu'il avait déjà montrée quand il avait menacé le gros homme. Qui que soient les gens qui le protégeaient, ils devaient être très puissants. « Rémus, demanda-t-elle d'un ton timide. J'ai entendu la fin de ta conversation avec Vernon Dursley. » Il posa un énorme soupir. « .Je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-elle mais vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets, et.   
  
- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Une fois de plus, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je suppose qu'avec ce que tu as entendu hier, en plus, tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, et je comprends que tu hésites à me confier Harry. - Ce n'est pas seulement cela. De toute façon, je ne te l'aurais pas laissé cet après-midi. Mais je suis inquiète, Rémus. Pourquoi Est-ce que Harry est vraiment en danger ?  
  
- C'est possible, répondit honnêtement le surveillant. Rien n'est encore sûr à ce stade.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Et qui es-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi utilises-tu un code avec les Dursley ?  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire. Les Potter et moi faisions partie d'une communauté, nous étions des genres d'agents secrets. Il y avait à l'époque un malfaiteur très puisant. C'est lui qui a tué les parents de Harry. Il a essayé de tuer Harry, mais n'y est pas parvenu.  
  
- Pourquoi ? »  
  
Il haussa les épaules. « C'est sans importance. En tout cas, il a été tué, du moins c'est ce que nous pensons, à la suite de cette opération, et la plupart de ses partisans ont été arrêtés. Le problème, c'est que beaucoup ont été libérés ou se sont évadés récemment, et nous craignons qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment impliqué dans la lutte, pas à un an.  
  
- Parce que c'est en essayant de le tuer que leur chef a été détruit. Et parce que pour nous, il est devenu un symbole, et ils le savent.  
  
- c'est cela les idioties que Vernon craignait que tu ne mettes dans la tête de son neveu ?  
  
- En partie. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela. Il croit que ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.  
  
- C'est aussi bien ainsi, non ? Pourquoi l'inquiéter inutilement ? En tout cas si je peux t'aider à protéger Harry, je suis volontaire.  
  
- Merci. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses faire. Préviens-moi si des individus bizarres tournent autour de lui. Ou si Harry lui-même se comporte étrangement. Et, s'il te plaît, ne parle de cela à personne. Il y a des enjeux plus importants que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.   
  
Sarah hocha la tête. « Je ne dirai rien. Pour les lunettes de Harry. ajouta- t-elle.  
  
- Oublie cela. Je ne veux pas te poser de problèmes.  
  
- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit négligé plus longtemps. Si tu veux, tu peux l'emmener demain midi. Il n'est pas sous ma responsabilité pendant la pose déjeuner. Maintenant, et si nous allions manger ? »  
  
Mais Harry refusa que le surveillant l'emmène acheter des lunettes. Il ne dit pas pourquoi, il était évident que la peur de désobéir à son oncle était la raison de ce refus. Sarah enrageait de se sentir aussi impuissante face à la situation désastreuse de cet enfant.  
  
Les jours filaient lentement, et Décembre arrivait. Un matin froid, Harry finissait ses opérations. Il fit attention de ne pas oublier la retenue sur la dernière soustraction, et alors que, satisfait, il inscrivait le dernier chiffre du résultat, la sonnerie retentit. La maîtresse les autorisa à sortir, et Harry prit son manteau.  
  
« Attends, lui demanda Ann. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours tout seul pendant les récréations ?  
  
- Rien de particulier.  
  
- Tu sais, des fois, j'en ai marre des autres. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?  
  
- Les autres vont se moquer de vous si je viens jouer avec vous. Comme l'année dernière.  
  
- J'ai réfléchi : je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Ils sont bêtes. Ce sont bien des garçons. Oups, je ne parlais pas pour toi. Alors, tu viens ?  
  
- Et si Dudley et ses copains viennent t'attaquer ?  
  
- Ils ne viendront pas. Mon père m'a dit que si un garçon osait lever la main sur moi, je devais lui dire tout de suite et qu'il lui ferait subir la colère monstrueuse numéro cinq. Celle qui vous enlève à tout jamais l'envie de recommencer. » Harry sourit et acquiesça. Si les colères de l'instituteur s'apparentaient un minimum avec celles de l'oncle Vernon, alors il n'avait rien à craindre.  
  
« Je viens. Merci . »  
  
Ils se rendirent dans un coin de la cour, mais, au lieu de jouer, se mirent à parler. « Alors, demanda Ann. Comment c'est de vivre avec Dudley ?  
  
- Horrible. Bien sûr.  
  
- Et ses parents, ils sont comment ?  
  
- Affreux. Et les tiens ? Ce n'est pas bizarre d'avoir son père dans l'école ? » Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de sa vie chez les Dursley.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, ce qui serait bizarre, c'est qu'il ne soit pas là. Et puis ça a des avantages : tout le monde a peur de lui. Mais il sait toujours tout ce que je fais, puisqu'il connaît bien la maîtresse. Des fois, c'est dur. Ma mère est aussi instit, à la maternelle à côté, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours eu un de mes parents à l'école.  
  
Il y eut un silence, puis la petite fille reprit : « Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?  
  
- Ils sont morts.  
  
- Oh, je suis désolée. » Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. « comment sont-ils morts ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Un accident de voiture.  
  
- Tu y étais ?  
  
- Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais trop petit, j'avais un an. » Il releva la mèche qui lui couvrait le front. « C'est là que j'ai eu cette cicatrice, ajouta-t-il.  
  
- C'est triste. »  
  
A ce moment, leur tranquille conversation fut interrompue par une voix railleuse : « Eh, Ann ! Tu sais, si tu cherchais un petit ami, tu aurais pu trouver mieux que Harry. Demain, tu vas venir avec de vieux vêtements trop grands pour lui plaire ?  
  
- Va-t'en, Piers. Lui au moins, il a un cerveau.  
  
- Mais il a pas de parents. C'est pour ça que les parents de Dudley ont du lui faire la charité. Pas vrai Dudley ? » lança-t-il en direction du gros qui arrivait aussi vite que son dandinement le lui permettait.  
  
- Ouais. Même que papa dit qu'il a jamais vu un enfant coûter aussi cher, et que peut-être si ses parents n'avaient pas été aussi fainéants, on aurait hérité de quelque chose de valable en plus de lui.  
  
- Allez vous en ou j'appelle mon père.  
  
- Tiens, la petite fille à son papa est de retour. » Il s'approcha d'elle, la bloquant dans un coin. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Sinon, peut-être que Harry sera le seul qui voudra encore être ton ami. Les deux chochottes, ça sera vous. »  
  
Ann se mit à crier, et Dudley commença à lui tirer les cheveux.  
  
« Arrête, Dudley. Dit Harry. Le gros garçon se tourna vers son cousin. « Je crois que j'entends mal. La demi portion a osé me donner un ordre. Tu peux répéter ?» Une froide colère emporta la terreur de Harry.  
  
- J'ai dit arrête. Elle ne t'a rien fait.   
  
- Ah oui ? Et si mon père m'avais demandé de veillé à ce que tu ne pervertisse personne ? Je pourrais dire que je la protégeais de toi, même si elle n'en est pas consciente.  
  
- Tu sais très bien que personne ne voudrait de la protection d'un gros porc sans cervelle. »  
  
Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un énorme poing s'écrasa sur son nez. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Ann voulut crier, mais Dudley lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche.  
  
« fais gaffe, quand même, avertit Piers. C'est la fille de Jason.  
  
- Mon père peut faire virer le sien s'il en a envie, répondit Dudley d'un ton suffisant. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa main de la bouche de la fillette terrorisée, si tu rapportes à ton père ou à la maîtresse, je lui demanderai de le faire. Compris ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Ann. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.  
  
- Ca y est, elle va pleurer comme un bébé, maintenant. Les filles sont vraiment trop nulles.  
  
Harry s'était relevé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux. « Ca suffit, Dudley, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Laisse la tranquille. »  
  
Visiblement, les autres avaient oublié sa présence. Dudley se retourna vers lui et sourit. « tu n'as pas retenu la leçon ? Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Tiens le bien, Piers. »  
  
L'autre garçon attrapa les mains de Harry qui se débattait. Dudley recula son poing pour frapper. Harry était furieux de se sentir aussi impuissant. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Ann, qui s'enfuit en pleurant quand le poing atteignit une fois de plus Harry entre les côtes. Elle ne serait jamais son amie, maintenant. Et une fois de plus, après avoir tout gâché, Dudley se servait de lui comme punching-ball. Il lança à son cousin un regard haineux. Celui-ci sourit simplement. Il avait gagné, il était content. Et il leva la main pour frapper. Harry ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un spectacle étrange s'offrit à lui. Dudley était toujours debout, le poing levé, mais il l'avait pas abattu. Il avait totalement cessé de bouger.  
  
« Dud ? » fit une voix derrière Harry. Piers lui maintenait toujours les mains. « Dud, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne frappes plus ? »  
  
Dudley ne bougea pas, il ne semblait pas même avoir entendu son ami. Aucun signe de vie n'habitait plus le corps imposant. Comme si on l'avait changé en statue. Harry sentit Piers le lâcher. A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre.  
  
« ils sont là ! » Harry leva les yeux. Par dessus Dudley, il vit Ann arriver, accompagnée de Rémus Lupin. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le surveillant au moment où la cloche sonnait.  
  
« Harry, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il en remarquant du sang sur le visage du petit garçon.  
  
- Je suis tombé, mentit machinalement Harry, les yeux fixés sur Dudley, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqua Ann. Dudley l'a frappé, et Piers l'a aidé. »  
  
Le regard de Rémus se fit dur, et il se tourna vers les deux autres garçons. Piers essayait de se cacher derrière Dudley, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous à dire ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Piers se tourna vers Dudley. C'était en général lui qui répondait aux adultes. Mais le garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Ils n'ont rien fait, répéta Harry en lançant un regard suppliant à Ann. Je suis tombé tout seul. » Mais le surveillant ne l'écouta pas. Lui aussi regardait maintenant Dudley.  
  
« Je crois que tu peux baisser le bras, dit-il. Tu ne frapperas plus personne pour l'instant. » Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. « Ann, dit-il doucement à la petite fille qui avait encore les yeux humides, tu vas retourner en classe et raconter à ta maîtresse ce qui s'est passé. Dis-lui que je ramènerai les autres un peu plus tard. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête, jeta un regard à Harry, puis à Dudley qui continuait de lever le bras, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Puis, Harry vit Rémus sortir une bizarre baguette de bois. Il l'approcha de Dudley et murmura quelque chose. Et soudain, le bras s'abaissa lourdement, Dudley vacilla mais parvint à garder l'équilibre.  
  
On entendit alors une voix furieuse :  
  
« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en classe ? Tous les autres sont remontés depuis au moins cinq minutes ! » Viviane Malenski arrivait en trombe. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant rappelé à Rémus le professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle remarqua alors la présence du surveillant. « Vous êtes là Rémus, constata-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
  
- Il semble que ces deux garçons aient décidé de ce mettre à battre Harry.  
  
- Non ! s'exclama Harry. Je me suis fait mal tout seul. Je suis tombé. » La directrice lui jeta un regard à la fois compatissant et dubitatif.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Ann, répliqua Rémus.  
  
- Piers, qu'as tu à dire ?interrogea Viviane d'un air dur.  
  
Le garçon baissa la tête et jeta un regard désespéré à Dudley. Mais pour une fois, Dudley ne disait rien. Ses petits yeux porcins lançaient des regard de peur et de confusion autour de lui. Visiblement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
« On voulait juste s'amuser un peu, balbutia Piers, pas lui faire du mal. Ann aura mal vu. Et puis, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre.  
  
- De bizarre comment ? Vous jouiez et tout à coup Harry s'est retrouvé avec le visage en sang, c'est ça ?  
  
- Non ! c'est pas Harry, c'est Dudley. Soudain il est devenu comme une statue, il ne bougeait plus du tout. Pendant cinq minutes il n'a pas bougé. »  
  
Au grand soulagement de Rémus, la directrice ne sembla pas accorder beaucoup de crédit à cette affirmation, et répliqua sèchement : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu essaies de détourner la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Mais Dudley semblait se remettre de ses émotions.  
  
« C'est vrai, dit-il d'un ton tremblant loin de son habituelle arrogance. Je parlais avec Harry, et tout à coup, je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni voir, ni entendre. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, vous arriviez.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda la directrice à Rémus. Ils n'ont pas l'air de mentir.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas qu'ils mentent, répondit le loup-garou. Il essayait de trouver une explication plausible pour ce que les garçons avaient tous remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave à mon avis. Un petit coup de fatigue, ou autre. Peut-être même un accès de culpabilité. Je ne sais pas. Mais quand je suis arrivé, il avait le bras levé sur Harry.  
  
- C'est de SA faute !tonna soudain Dudley.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- C'est Harry qui m'a fait ça. Il jeta à son cousin un regard haineux. Quand papa saura ça, il te donnera une punition horrible, » ajouta- t-il à son intention. Toute couleur disparu du visage de Harry, à l'exception du petit ruisseau rouge qui continuait de couler de son nez.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait. » Il lança des regards terrifiés autour de lui.  
  
- Il ment, cria Dudley. Il se passe toujours des choses bizarres autour de lui. Il a cru que je voulais le frapper, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait cela.  
  
- Je croyais que tu ne faisais que jouer avec lui, » remarqua doucement Lupin. Bien qu'il soit ulcéré par l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Harry, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour Dudley. Il ne faisait aucun doute que pour une fois, il disait la vérité. Cependant ce sentiment passa très vite. Dudley ne se laissait pas facilement abattre.  
  
- Je ne faisais rien de mal, affirma-t-il. Piers et Harry vous l'ont déjà dit. Mais lui, il fait toujours des trucs bizarres comme cela.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, gémit Harry qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas au placard. Je ne l'ai même pas touché. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Bien sûr que tu n'as rien fait, dit la directrice d'un ton apaisant. Comment aurais-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Dudley a probablement juste eu une petite crise de spasmophilie, c'est tout. Mais cela n'explique pas son geste, s'il t'a frappé. Son regard se durcit et elle fixa les autres garçons : vous deux, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Rémus, tu seras assez aimable pour m'envoyer Ann. Puis, tu nettoieras Harry avant de le renvoyer en classe. Harry, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à dire ? »  
  
Les yeux verts se posèrent sur la directrice, puis sur Dudley, avant de venir se fixer sur le sol.  
  
« Non, »répondit le petit garçon. Puis il suivit le surveillant sans un mot. Rémus se dirigea vers la classe de CE2. Il frappa, et poussa la porte. Sarah vint le rejoindre dehors pour ne pas perturber la classe qui travaillait silencieusement. Elle poussa un petit cri à la vue du visage de Harry. Le sang avait commencé à sécher, formant des croûtes, et un gros coquard se formait sur son ?il gauche.  
  
« Ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura Rémus. Il fit la commission de la part de la directrice, et emmena Harry dans la salle des maîtres, où se trouvait l'armoire à pharmacie, et entreprit de nettoyer le visage de l'enfant. « Harry, demanda-t-il soudain, est-ce que je te fais peur ?  
  
- Non. Vous êtes gentil.  
  
- Merci, fit Rémus en souriant. Donc, tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? Harry hésita. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que Rémus pouvait lui faire. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait revenir aux oreilles de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
« Non, répéta-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.  
  
- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me parler ? De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?  
  
Une fois de plus, le petit garçon ne répondit pas, et regarda ses pieds. Rémus s'approcha et prit le petit visage dans ses mains. « Harry, regarde-moi. »  
  
Lentement, Harry releva la tête, et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette du surveillant.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux. Je ne vais pas te punir. Personne ici n'en a l'intention. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu comprends ? »  
  
Il y avait dans sa voix et dans son regard une telle douceur, une telle compréhension, que Harry eut soudain envie de tout lui dire : Dudley, les coups, le placard, ce que l'oncle Vernon disait. Mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il était condamné à garder ses secrets. Alors, Harry détourna les yeux. Rémus poussa un soupir, et sa déception se lut sur son visage. Et cette tristesse sur les traits habituellement rieurs du surveillant était plus que Harry ne pouvait en supporter. Sa gorge se serra. Et, doucement, une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue.  
  
Rougissant, le petit garçon se dépêcha de l'écraser, et il s'enfuit en direction de la cour. Mais Rémus le rattrapa. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Harry. Si vraiment tu ne veux rien dire, alors pleure un bon coup, et décharge tout ce que tu as sur le c?ur. Laisse toi aller pour une fois. »  
  
Jamais personne n'avait manifesté autant de compréhension envers Harry. On aurait dit que Rémus savait tout de la vie du petit garçon. L'enfant enfouit son visage dans le pull de l'adulte, et il éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.  
  
Harry pleura longtemps. Rémus ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il se calme. C'était le fils de James. Le survivant. Des milliers de personnes auraient été prêtes à tout sacrifier pour qu'il soit heureux, et il se débattait à travers une existence pénible, ignorant tout de son destin si particulier et de tous ceux qui l'adulaient. Il imaginait les titres de la gazette du sorcier, s'ils venaient à apprendre les condition de vie du célèbre Harry Potter. Les larmes de l'enfant semblaient ne plus devoir s'arrêter. Rémus caressa doucement les cheveux noirs. Enfin, les soubresauts qui agitaient le frêle petit corps se ralentirent, et finirent par s'arrêter complètement.  
  
Harry ne retourna en classe que l'après-midi. A son grand soulagement, la meîtresse ne posa pas de question. Ann semblait avoir retrouvé son état habituel. Elle parut soulagée de voir Harry.  
  
« Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Avec Rémus.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne leur a rien dit ? Ils ont été punis pour nous avoir insultés et m'avoir tirés les cheveux. La directrice a dit qu'ils seraient renvoyés s'ils recommençaient. Et elle a mis des mots pour leurs parents. Mais ça aurait été bien pire si tu avais dit que Dudley t'avait frappé. Peut-être qu'ils auraient été directement renvoyés. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il était devenue d'une pâleur de craie.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda la petite fille. Tu n'es pas content qu'ils aient été punis ? Ils n'oseront pas recommencer ! Et Rémus va les surveiller tout particulièrement à partir de maintenant.  
  
- Rémus n'est pas là chez les Dursley.  
  
- Oh, c'est vrai que tu vis là-bas. » Un air compatissant se peignit sur le visage de la petite fille. L'après- midi passa comme dans un brouillard pour Harry. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qui allait ce passer le soir pour faire attention à la leçon.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Dudley ne raconta pas tout de suite à sa mère ce qui s'était passé. Il était probablement bien trop occupé à manger ses tartelettes aux fraises. Ce n'est que peu après leur arrivée à Privet Drive, quand la tante Pétunia vérifia comme tous les soirs le carnet de correspondance de son fils.  
  
« Oh Duddy, s'écria-t-elle, pourquoi n'as tu pas dit que l'école était trop stressante pour toi ? Si tu étais malade, nous t'aurions envoyé en vacances. Maman serait même venue avec toi !  
  
- Je ne suis pas malade. »Le ton était peu engageant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?  
  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon petit chou. La spasmophilie n'est pas bien grave.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de spasmophilie ! s'indigna Dudley au moment où l'oncle Vernon pénétrait dans la pièce.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Bien sûr que mon fils n'est pas spasmophile. C'est évident pour tous que Dudley est déjà un homme, un vrai.  
  
- C'est la faute à Harry, dit Dudley. C'est lui qui a fait ça. »  
  
L'oncle Vernon devint blanc. Pendant un moment, la colère sembla le submerger, et il marmonna des mots sans suite, en respirant si fort et rapidement qu'il sembla s'étouffer. Puis, il saisit Harry par le pull et le souleva.  
  
« Toi, comment as-tu osé t'attaquer à Dudley ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ? » Il transporta sans difficulté le petit garçon et le jeta sans ménagement sur le sol du placard. « Tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici, sale petite vermine. Et ne t'imagine pas que je vais dépenser encore plus d'argent pour te nourrir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »  
  
Il claqua la porte. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il revint, portant un tabouret sur lequel il monta, et entreprit de démonter l'ampoule qui pendait du plafond.  
  
« Je ne vais pas non plus te payer de l'électricité. Peut-être qu'après quelques semaines à ce régime, tu seras plus conscients de ce que tu nous dois. »  
  
Puis, il débrancha la lampe de chevet et s'en fut, laissant Harry dans le noir. A tâtons, l'enfant s'allongea sur son lit. Il entendit les Dursley dîner, Dudley se rendre à la salle de bains, puis les cris de la tante Pétunia au moment du coucher de son fils. Puis, il n'y eut plus que le ronronnement de la télévision.  
  
Les jours suivants, la seule nourriture à laquelle Harry eut droit fut le repas de midi, à la cantine, amputé bien sûr du dessert, réquisitionné par Dudley. Puis, le week-end arriva, et l'enfant passa deux longues journées à fixer l'obscurité, autorisé à se rendre à la salle de bain deux fois par jour.  
  
Le vendredi suivant, les élèves montèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent comme à l'habitude. Sarah leur dit bonjour en souriant et vérifia que tout le monde était là. Puis les cours de la matinée commencèrent.  
  
« Voyons, qui va réciter la poésie ce matin ? Harry, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien commencer ? »  
  
Le petit garçon fit non de la tête, et garda les yeux baissés.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu récites bien, d'habitude. »  
  
Il rougit, et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sarah dut le faire répéter. « Je ne l'ai pas apprise, balbutia-t-il.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Je. j'ai oublié.  
  
- Très bien, pour cette fois, mais tu l'apprendras pour demain. Et tu la récitera en entier. C'est compris ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas. « Malcom, appela Sarah. Toi, tu as appris ta poésie ? »  
  
Le garçon se leva et commença à réciter, en accrochant sur la plupart des débuts de phrases. Sarah le reprit distraitement. Ce n'était pas la première fois, cette semaine, que Harry ne faisait pas ses devoirs, et elle s'inquiétait. Ces derniers temps, l'enfant aux yeux verts semblait plus pâle chaque jour. Il avait encore maigri, et de grosses cernes noires s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Son attitude aussi avait changé. Il était devenu encore plus renfermé qu'auparavant, et ne répondait plus à sa voisine quand celle-ci essayait d'engager la conversation. Elle décida de s'en ouvrir à Rémus. Le lundi précédent, elle avait trouvé Harry dans les bras du surveillant, peut-être ce dernier avait-il réussi à briser es barrières de l'enfant. Mais, apparemment, Rémus ne savait rien de plus. Elle décida que ce n'était peut-être qu'un coup de fatigue.  
  
« Si lundi il ne semble pas aller mieux, décida-t-elle, je demanderai un entretien à son oncle et sa tante. Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi. »  
  
Ce soir là, avant de partir, Ann reçut la visite de la directrice. Celle-ci expliqua qu'elle venait de recevoir un mot de l'inspection : « Ils envoient un inspecteur pour passer te voir lundi, dit Viviane. Il viendra vers dix heures, après la récréation. C'est un nouveau, nous ne le connaissons pas, mais il semble plutôt sympathique, et étant donnée la manière dont tu tiens ta classe, tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci. »  
  
Mais Sarah fronça les sourcils : le lundi à dix heures, elle avait une heure de sport. « Est-ce que je dois l'annuler pour qu'il puisse venir dans la classe ?  
  
- Non, tu ne dois rien changer à ton emploi du temps. Après tout le sport est une activité comme une autre. Et je suppose qu'il contrôlera des cahiers pour voir ce que tu fais dans les autres matières. »  
  
Sarah acquiesça et remercia la directrice de l'avoir prévenue.  
  
Les deux jours qui suivirent furent les plus horribles que Harry ait jamais passés. Enfermé dans le noir dans son placard, il n'avait pour seule distraction que les crampes de son estomac vide. Etendu sur son lit, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Son esprit vagabondait librement, à la limite de l'hallucination. Une ou deux fois, une intense lumière verte le fit se redresser, en sueur, le c?ur battant la chamade. Lorsque la tante Pétunia venait le chercher pour l'emmener à la salle de bains, il avait à peine la force de la suivre au premier étage.  
  
Enfin, le lundi matin arriva. Lorsque la porte du placard s'ouvrit, et que la tante Pétunia apparut, elle ordonna à Harry de prendre des vêtements et son peigne, pour pouvoir s'habiller et se coiffer à la lumière. C'est comme ça que Harry sut que l'interminable week-end était enfin terminé. Il se leva lentement. La pièce tournait autour de lui. Des odeurs de pain grillé et de bacon provenant de la cuisine emplirent ses narines. Il inspira profondément, comme si les effluves pouvaient suffirent à le nourrir .  
  
« Dépêche toi, fit sèchement la tante Pétunia. Duddy pourrait avoir besoin de la salle de bain après toi. » Une fois de plus, il monta l'escalier sur ses jambes tremblantes, en se tenant à la rampe. Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla, et apaisa sa soif au robinet. Il essaya de se remplir l'estomac d'eau, mais sans parvenir à atténuer ses crampes. Harry parvint sans trop de mal à suivre sa tante sur le chemin de l'école. C'était un tel soulagement de revoir la lumière du jour, d'avoir quelque chose à faire, que pendant un moment il en oublia presque sa faiblesse. Mais en arrivant dans la classe, il eut un vertige et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il essaya de prêter attention à ce que disait la maîtresse, mais l'effort était trop grand. Ses idées semblaient avoir décidé de vagabonder à leur guise.  
  
Il se rendit compte soudain qu'on lui parlait. Ann le secouait.  
  
« Harry, réveille toi, la maîtresse t'a interrogé, » chuchotait-elle. Harry leva la tête. Mlle Déline se tenait tout près de lui. Elle semblait attendre une réponse, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « Alors, Harry, répéta-t-elle, aurons-nous l'honneur de t'entendre réciter ta poésie ce matin ? »  
  
La poésie, se rappela-t-il soudain. Il était sensé l'apprendre ce week-end. il fit lentement non de la tête. Après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance. La maîtresse pouvait toujours crier, il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, elle ne le gronda pas. Elle se contenta d'annoncer d'un ton las que, dans ce cas, elle était obligée de lui mettre zéro, et de lui jeter un regard inquiet, avant de continuer la leçon.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna la récréation, Harry s'obligea à se lever, et à descendre dans la cour avec les autres. Si quelqu'un commençait à lui poser des questions, il aurait encore plus d'ennuis avec les Dursley. Il s'effondra dans le coin le plus reculé de l'école. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui. Une énorme silhouette noire, étrangement familière. Harry jeta ses bras autour du chien, et enfouit son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure.  
  
« Je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il. Ils m'ont enfermé, et je ne pouvais plus venir dans le jardin, tu comprends ? j'avais peur que tu sois fâché contre moi. Que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, après. »  
  
Le chien fit une drôle de grimace, comme si cette idée lui paraissait particulièrement saugrenue. « Tu es un chien très intelligent, n'est-ce pas, pour être venu me chercher ici ? »  
  
L'animal hocha fièrement la tête. Puis, soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent, et il s'enfuit. Harry appela : « Reviens, s'il te plaît, la récréation n'est pas finie ! »  
  
Mais à ce moment il s'entendit appeler. « Harry ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là tout seul ? »  
  
Harry se retourna, et vit s'avancer Rémus. « Je n'étais pas tout seul, dit-il d'une voix basse. Il y avait un chien . »  
  
Quelques jours plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait confié cela au surveillant, mais depuis que celui-ci l'avait laissé pleuré dans ses bras, un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Rémus prit aussitôt l'air inquiet.  
  
« Un chien ? Quel genre de chien ?  
  
- Très gros, et tout noir. Je ne sais pas quelle race.  
  
- Et tu l'as déjà vu souvent, ce chien ?  
  
- Oui. Depuis le début de l'année, il est souvent ici ou près de chez moi.  
  
- Reviens sous le préau. Tu es gelé. »  
  
Harry remarqua alors qu'il grelottait. « Et fais attention à ce chien si tu le revois. Il est peut-être dangereux. Evite de rester seul avec lui, d'accord ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? Il est gentil, et très intelligent. Il répond quand on lui pose des questions. »  
  
Le visage de Rémus se fit sévère : « Je connais ce chien. Il n'est pas gentil du tout. Préviens moi si tu le revois. »  
  
Ils revinrent sous le préau au moment où la cloche sonnait. Les CE2 se rangèrent devant Mlle Déline, qui leur présenta un homme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux très blonds, presque blancs, et un visage long et mince. « C'est Monsieur Block, qui est ici pour assister à votre cour de sport. On continue la course d'endurance aujourd'hui. »  
  
Il y eut quelques murmures de déception, la plupart des élèves n'aimant pas ce sport, qu'ils considéraient comme fatigant et ennuyeux, mais tous suivirent les deux adultes dans la cour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit d'où ils devaient partir, la maîtresse rappela le circuit qu'ils devaient effectuer, et qui couvrait presque tout le terrain de jeux. « Le but n'est pas d'aller vite, rappela-t-elle, mais de courir longtemps. Dix minutes, pour commencer. Compris ? » Le ch?ur des élèves répondit que oui, et elle donna le départ.  
  
Harry se mit à courir. Lentement, pour économiser ses forces. Mais ses jambes semblaient faites de coton, à chaque pas, il lui semblait qu'il allait s'écrouler. Des frissons le parcouraient, comme s'il avait de la fièvre, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sinon, on s'apercevrait qu'il était malade, et les Dursley seraient prévenus. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il ne connaissait que les mouvement de ses jambes, de plus en plus lent, et sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus précipitée. Il avait presque fini le premier tour, sans remarquer que tous les autres étaient à présent loin devant, même Dudley que sa corpulence empêchait de courir. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. « Non, pensa-t-il au moment où il se sentit tomber, les Dursley vont être furieux. »  
  
Sarah montrait à l'inspecteur son cahier-journal, qui retraçait tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa classe, tout en gardant un ?il attentif sur le chronomètre, et sur les enfants qui couraient. Soudain, elle s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase.  
  
« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'enfant qui venait de s'effondrer, plantant là Mr Block qui mit quelque temps à réagir. Harry n'était pas tombé comme quelqu'un qui trébuche, ses jambes avaient littéralement cédé sous lui. Et l'inquiétude de Sarah se changea en réelle peur quand elle vit que le petit garçon ne réagissait mas à l'appel de son nom. Il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle le souleva pour l'écarter du chemin. « Julien ! appela-t-elle alors que le garçon qui passait devant elle. Il s'arrêta de courir et se retourna : « Va chercher Rémus Lupin, ordonna-t- elle. Harry est malade. »  
  
Elle avait totalement oublié la présence de l'inspecteur qui proposa alors : « Inutile. Je vais l'emmener moi-même. » Il sourit. « Pour une fois que ma présence dans une classe servira à quelque chose ! »  
  
Sarah ne sourit pas, elle était bien trop inquiète. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry, elle aurait dû agir plus tôt. La gorge serrée, elle mit l'enfant toujours inerte dans les bras de l'inspecteur, remarquant à quel point le petit corps était léger, et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas. Puis, soudain, elle le vit se diriger vers le mauvais côté de l'école. Et elle réalisa que Mr Block n'avait aucune idée de qui était Rémus Lupin, ni de l'endroit où on pouvait le trouver. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, après avoir dit aux enfants d'arrêter de courir et de l'attendre sagement. Et c'est alors qu'un incident des plus étranges se produisit.  
  
L'inspecteur, portant l'enfant dans ses bras, se trouvait juste à côté de l'entrée de l'école, en face de la grille. Tout à coup une énorme bête surgit de nul part et lui sauta dessus. Harry roula à terre. Sans s'en préoccuper, l'animal commença à attaquer l'homme, qui tentait de se protéger le visage de ses mains. Sarah se mit à courir. Elle atteignait l'endroit où la scène se déroulait quand Rémus, suivi de près par Viviane, surgit soudain de l'intérieur de l'école. Le surveillant poussa un cri. Le chien leva la tête vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard. Si l'un des deux protagonistes n'avait pas été un chien, Sarah aurait juré que c'était un regard de reconnaissance. Puis Rémus sortit de sa poche une étrange baguette en bois clair, et commença à murmurer quelque chose, son visage d'une dureté effrayante. Mais le chien s'était déjà enfui sans demander son reste. Rémus scruta un instant les buissons, mais l'animal serait impossible à retrouver là dedans. Son regard s'adoucit, la colère fit place à une terreur rétrospective. Il rangea l'étrange baguette, et tendit une main à l'inspecteur pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci était couvert de traces de griffes, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais heureusement il ne semblait pas gravement blessé.  
  
« Ca va ? lui demanda Rémus.  
  
- Oui. je crois. » Il frissonna, et vacilla légèrement, encore choqué. « heureusement que vous étiez là. Je ne sais pas ce que cette bête aurait fait si vous ne l'aviez pas fait fuir. »  
  
Rémus haussa les épaules. « Vous ne savez pas ce qui l'a poussé à attaquer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.  
  
- Non. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi. J'emmenais cet enfant, qui avait eu un malaise.  
  
- Quel enfant ? coupa Rémus. Il sembla soudain remarquer Harry, qui avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Une lueur de compréhension se lut dans son regard.  
  
« Harry, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Sarah s'approcha de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis le moment où il était tombé des bras de l'inspecteur, mais ses yeux était grands ouverts, et arboraient une expression terrorisée. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste dans sa direction, Rémus avait déjà pris dans ses bras le fils de son ami, et il le serrait fortement. C'est à ce moment que la directrice sembla revenir dans la réalité.  
  
« Sarah, demanda-t-elle soudain. Où sont les autres enfants ?  
  
- Mon dieu, s'écria Sarah, sortant elle aussi de sa torpeur. Les pauvres doivent encore être en train de courir !  
  
- Dis leur de jouer sagement en attendant d'aller manger, et rejoins nous dans la salle des maîtres. Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne tasse de café chaud. » Elle fit un rapide demi-tour et revint vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé ses élèves. La plupart avaient arrêté de tourner et s'étaient rassemblés sur l'herbe, un peu déconcertés. Ils l'accueillir avec des questions angoissées.  
  
« Chut, fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre rassurant, mais qui tremblait encore. Tout va bien. Harry a eu un petit malaise, et Mr Block a eu un petit accident en l'emmenant, mais il va bien maintenant. Comme je suis sûre que vous avez assez couru pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez jouer dans la cour à condition de ne pas faire de bêtises. Je serai dans la salle des maîtres. D'accord ? »  
  
Il y eut quelques cris de joie, et les enfants commencèrent à s'éparpiller. Sarah sourit légèrement devant cette naïve insouciance, et fit demi-tour, en direction de la salle des maîtres. Une petite voix la retint.  
  
« Mademoiselle ?  
  
- Oui, Ann.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry ?  
  
L'institutrice soupira. C'était une question à laquelle elle aurait aimé savoir répondre. - On ne sait pas encore, répondit-elle, s'efforçant de rassurer l'enfant qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas très grave. »  
  
La petite fille resta silencieuse, mais elle ne retourna pas vers ses amies. Visiblement, quelque chose la tracassait.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ann ? Tu sais quelque chose sur la maladie de Harry ?   
  
- Non, répondit Ann après un instant d'hésitation. Mais elle rougit.  
  
- il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? insista l'institutrice.  
  
- Est-ce que Harry pourrait être malade d'avoir été trop frappé ?  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Sarah en s'arrêtant pour regarder la fillette dans les yeux. Harry n'a pas l'air d'avoir été frappé, pas depuis la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Ann ?  
  
- C'est ma faute, dit-elle. C'est parce que j'ai raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Dudley. »  
  
Elle répéta à Sarah la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son voisin cet après-midi là. Et c'est le lendemain qu'il a commencé à avoir l'air malade, continua-t-elle. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais rien dit, il ne serait pas malade.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas dire cela. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as eu raison de nous avertir de ce qui se passait. C'était très courageux de ta part. Et si Rémus n'était pas arrivé à temps, Harry aurait pu être sérieusement blessé. Même si sa maladie était liée à ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, et rien ne permet de l'affirmer, ce ne serait pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »  
  
Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de l'enfant. « Maîtresse, demanda-t- elle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourquoi Harry doit-il porter des vêtements trop grands, et avoir un vieux sac horrible ? Et ses parents sont morts, et il est obligé de vivre avec Dudley. C'est pas juste.  
  
- Je sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas justes, Ann. Va jouer, et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Harry. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. »  
  
Mais malgré son calme apparent, le cerveau de Sarah était en ébullition. La petite fille avait raison : c'était le lendemain du jour où il avait été battu par son cousin que Harry avait commencé à pâlir, à se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même, et à ne plus faire ses devoirs. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer chez les Dursley ce soir là ?  
  
Elle rentra dans la salle des maîtres. Lupin était assis près de Mr Block, et avait entrepris de lui nettoyer le visage avec une serviette humide. L'inspecteur semblait tout à fait bien, et il fit un clin d'?il à Sarah.  
  
« Mademoiselle, je crois que vous remportez la palme de l'inspection la plus mouvementée, toutes catégories. Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour vous noter. »  
  
Elle se força à sourire. L'odeur du café chaud emplissait la pièce. Elle remplit quatre tasses.  
  
« Où est Viviane ? demanda-t-elle. Et Harry ?  
  
- Viviane est partie téléphoner à l'hôpital, répondit Rémus. Elle craint que ce chien n'ait été enragé. Et nous sommes inquiets pour Harry. » Il désigna un coin de la pièce, où l'enfant était allongé sur des coussins, les yeux fermés.  
  
« Il a de nouveau perdu connaissance, presque dès notre arrivée ici. »  
  
Les traits du surveillants étaient creusés par l'inquiétude.  
  
Sarah se sentit envahie par une vague de panique. Elle accourut auprès de Harry et s'agenouilla à côté de son élève. Il respirait à peine. La pâleur et la maigreur du petit visage étaient effrayantes. Impuissante, elle effleura doucement le front de l'enfant endormi.  
  
« Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas fait confiance, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »  
  
Le visage était froid. Elle s'assit sur le sol et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Les paupières papillonnèrent un instant, et il sembla se réveiller, mais très vite il referma les yeux.  
  
« L'ambulance arrive, » fit la voix de la directrice dans son dos.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une sirène se fit entendre dans la cour. Des hommes en blouse blanche firent irruption dans la pièce. L'un d'eux se pencha aussitôt sur Harry, que Sarah avait reposé sur les coussins. Elle regarda anxieusement les mains expertes examiner le petit corps. Au bout d'à peine quelques instants, l'homme étouffa une exclamation.  
  
« Oh, mon dieu ! Cet enfant est à moitié mort de faim ! » Sans prendre la peine de demander une civière, il souleva facilement Harry dans ses bras et l'emporta dans l'ambulance. Sarah le suivit, impuissante. Un groupe d'enfants, à la fois curieux et inquiets, était rassemblé autour du véhicule.  
  
« J'aimerais accompagner Harry, fit soudain une voix derrière elle. Se retournant, elle vit alors Rémus, le visage presque aussi blanc que celui du petit garçon.  
  
- Vous êtes de la famille ?demanda le médecin, en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- Pas vraiment. » Le surveillant fit une étrange grimace. Mais je crois que ça vaut beaucoup mieux comme ça. Sa famille serait probablement très heureuse s'il ne se réveillait jamais. »  
  
L'homme en blanc fit signe qu'il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, et Rémus monta dans l'ambulance. Les portes se fermèrent et le véhicule démarra presque aussitôt. Sarah le regarda disparaître dans la rue. Petit à petit, le bruit de la sirène s'atténua, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement inaudible. Pour une fois, les enfants ne parlaient pas. Eux aussi regardaient l'endroit où l'ambulance avait disparu, emportant leur camarade.  
  
Puis, les questions commencèrent à fuser toutes en même temps. Mais Sarah n'avait pas le courage d'y répondre pour l'instant.  
  
« Allez manger, demanda-t-elle. On expliquera tout tout à l'heure en classe, d'accord ? »  
  
Il y eut quelques murmures mécontents, mais, comme ils avaient senti la tension de leur institutrice, les enfants s'en furent en silence, rejoignant les autres classes qui sortaient de l'école.  
  
La salle des maîtres commençait à se remplir. L'inspecteur, qui avait été déclaré en bonne santé par les médecins, et autorisé à partir après une injection de sérum contre la rage, avait été raccompagné chez lui par Vivane. C'est dons Sarah qui dut révéler à ses collègues les événements de la matinée. Ceux-ci exprimèrent leur perplexité par rapport au comportement du chien, et leur indignation quand ils apprirent l'état ans lequel se trouvait Harry. 


	4. 4 Poudlard

Disclaimer : Oououps! j'ai oublié de le mettre pour le chapitre 3! Désolée! Oui, je sais que Harry, Rémus et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Non, je ne cherche pas à faire de l'argent dessus! alors, s'il vous plait, pas de poursuites...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Poudlard.  
  
Harry entendait une voix l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il était trop fatigué. Sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son lit à Privet Drive. C'était trop confortable, trop douillet. Il sentait les draps serrés autour de lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait bordé ainsi.  
  
Petit à petit, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Le placard, la punition. La course. Et puis, confusément, il se voyait porté par l'homme aux cheveux si clairs. Et le chien qui leur sautait dessus. Et le visage inquiet de la maîtresse. Les Dursley allaient être furieux quand ils sauraient tout cela. Cette pensée détruit d'un seul coup toute la sensation de bien-être. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était dans un lit dans une chambre blanche, le soleil hiverna entrait à flots par la fenêtre. Il se redressa fiévreusement, s'attendant à voir à tout moment l'oncle Vernon entrer en criant. Aussitôt, une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se rallonger.  
  
« Du calme, fit une voix douce. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. » Une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait près du lit. Elle lui tendit un gobelet en argent rempli d'un drôle de liquide vert.  
  
« Il faut que tu boives tout ça » , dit-elle.  
  
Il contempla un instant le verre, et le liquide à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment bizarre. Et l'odeur aussi était étrange. La femme le fixait d'un ?il sévère, et il but le liquide sans protester. Le goût était bizarre, mais pas vraiment mauvais. Moins mauvais que l'huile de foie de morue que la tante Pétunia lui avait donnée quand il avait été malade deux ans auparavant. La pensée de sa tante ramena celle de la colère de son oncle, et il frissonna.  
  
« Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta la femme. Tu veux une autre couverture ?  
  
- Non, merci. » Harry se demanda soudain où il était, et qui était cette femme. Regardant autour de lui, il aperçut plusieurs autres lits. La plupart étaient vides. De l'un d'eux dépassait une masse de cheveux roux.  
  
« C'est un hôpital, ici ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- En quelque sorte, » répondit la femme.  
  
Si l'hôpital coûtait de l'argent, les Dursley allaient être encore plus furieux. Ils allaient l'enfermer pour toujours dans le placard, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure dans le noir. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant à entendre le cri de rage de l'oncle Vernon. Mais c'est une voix douce, quoi que teintée d'inquiétude, qui demanda : « comment va-t-il, Pompom ?  
  
- Moins mal, mais il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire, malheureusement. Il faudra laisser agir le temps. » Harry rouvrit les yeux, soulagé de voir le visage bienveillant du nouveau venu.  
  
« Rémus, » appela-t-il. L'homme sourit de le voir réveillé et se pencha vers lui.  
  
- Harry. Content de voir que tu vas mieux. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur.  
  
- Désolé, dit l'enfant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès.  
  
- ca je m'en doute. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. »  
  
L'enfant hocha la tête, et prit une grande respiration. Il fallait qu'il sache. « Rémus, demanda-t-il timidement, est-ce que les Dursley vont venir ici ?  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait. » Aucun des deux adultes ne put ignorer la vague de soulagement qui déferla sur Harry à ce moment. Le corps et le visage du petit garçon se relâchèrent brusquement, et il laissa échapper un soupir. Rémus s'approcha encore un peu plus près du petit garçon.  
  
« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre des Dursley, dit-il sérieusement. S'ils essaient encore une fois de te faire du mal, je les changerai tous les deux en crapauds. » Harry acquiesça. Il savait qu'il aurait dû sourire, ou répondre, mais il était soudain beaucoup trop fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.  
  
Rémus contempla le visage de l'enfant endormi. L'idée de le renvoyer chez les Dursley dès qu'il irait mieux semblait cruelle, mais Dumbledore s'était montré intransigeant. Harry ne pouvait rester à Poudlard, et c'était toujours le seul autre endroit où il serait en sécurité pour l'instant. En sécurité, pensa Rémus avec ironie. Son oncle et sa tante semblaient aussi décidés à le tuer que Sirius ou cet autre mangemort. Le ministère ne voyait que Sirius, mais les mangemorts relâchés représentaient le réel danger. Ainsi que tous ceux qui n'avaient jamais été arrêtés. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux, s'il n'y avait eu que Sirius, Rémus aurait pu prendre Harry chez lui. Mais au fond le lui il savait que le directeur de Poudlard avait raison : l'enfant avait besoin de la protection qui existait autour de Privet Drive.  
  
Harry murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil. Puis il se tourna sur le côté et se roula en boule. Rémus se souvint que c'était toujours dans cette position que James dormait, même une fois adulte. Lily disait souvent que c'était pour se protéger d'elle. Ce à quoi il répondait qu'il avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur. Une main posée sur son épaule arracha le loup- garou à ses réflexions.  
  
« C'est étonnant ce qu'il ressemble à son père, n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix douce. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux bleus du directeur de Poudlard étaient fixées sur Harry.  
  
- Il a les yeux de sa mère, répondit Rémus. Il y eut un silence.  
  
- Rémus, que s'est il passé exactement pour que Harry se retrouve dans cet état ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Mais les Dursley sont en cause, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je pense qu'ils l'ont délibérément affamé, même si Harry n'a rien dit.  
  
- L'intolérance de certains moldus à l'égard des sorciers est malheureusement aussi dévastatrice que celle de certains sorciers à l'égard des moldus. Je suis vraiment désolé que Harry doive en passer par là, dit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix douce.  
  
il consulta sa montre, la secoua un moment, puis jeta un coup d'?il à la pendule qui ornait un des murs de l'infirmerie. Bientôt seize heures.  
  
« Vous devriez retourner dans le monde moldu, Rémus. Ils vont finir par se demander ce que vous faites, et je suis sûr que vos collègues sont inquiets au sujet de Harry. Je viens avec vous. J'ai deux mots à dire au Dursley. Des mots que je n'oserais pas prononcer en présence d'une dame. » Il sourit à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Rémus acquiesça et se leva. Les deux hommes partirent d'un pas rapide en direction de Pré-au-Lard, d'où ils pourraient transplaner. « Vous allez attirer les regards, habillé comme cela dans le monde moldu. »remarqua soudain Rémus, en désignant les robes violettes du directeur.  
  
« Ah ? fit celui-ci d'un ton malicieux. Je croyais que le violet était à la mode cette année chez les moldus.  
  
- Euh, oui, répondit Rémus, pas vraiment sûr qu'Albus plaisantait. Celui-ci leva soudain sa baguette. Il était maintenant vêtu d'un costume de velours trois pièces, mais toujours violet. « C'est mieux comme cela ?  
  
- Un peu. » Ils apparurent dans une ruelle déserte, à une centaine de mètres de l'école.  
  
« Où voulez-vous aller ? demanda Rémus.  
  
- Dans la classe de Harry. Je me serais bien rendu à Privet Drive, mais il est malconvenant de s'inviter chez les gens pour leur dire ce que j'ai à leur dire. Je suis sûr que viendront tout à l'heure voir son institutrice. Pour s'expliquer. Mais il serait peut-être mieux que nous attendions la fin de la leçon. »  
  
Ils avaient à peine atteint le couloir, devant la classe de Ce2, que la sonnerie retentit. Des enfants commencèrent à émerger des classes. Ils saluèrent Rémus et jetèrent un regard curieux à Dumbledore. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient rarement du voir un tel homme. Ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un blanc argenté lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Malgré ses nouveaux vêtements, il ne passait pas du tout inaperçu dans le monde moldu.  
  
Dès qu'elle le vit, Sarah se précipita vers Rémus. « Comment va Harry ?demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Mieux. Mais il lui faudra du temps pour récupérer complètement. Il était déjà sous alimenté avant. »  
  
Elle sembla alors remarquer l'homme qui était resté poliment devant la porte.  
  
« A qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
  
- Albus Dumbledore. Enchanté, mademoiselle ?  
  
- Sarah Déline. » Elle serra la main qu'il lui tendait. « Je suis venu parler à Mr et Mme Dursley. Quelque chose me dit que nous devrions bientôt les voir ici, et si ma présence ne vous indispose pas trop.  
  
Sarah sourit. Personne ne pouvait résister au directeur de Poudlard. « Votre présence ne me dérange pas, Monsieur. Et vous aviez raison, ils devraient venir ici tout à l'heure. Après ce qui est arrivé à leur neveu, j'ai naturellement à leur parler. » Elle sembla de nouveau inquiète. « Rémus, demanda-t-elle, je peux vous parler en privé un instant ? » Il s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore, et passèrent dans la classe à côté.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- J'ai appelé l'hôpital, tout à l'heure. Pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Ils prétendent qu'il s'est senti mieux dans l'ambulance et qu'ils l'ont ramené chez lui.  
  
Rémus laissa échapper un soupir. C'était ce qu'il avait demander aux infirmiers de dire, quand il avait montré de faux papiers attestant de son appartenance aux services secrets, et emmené Harry. Si seulement il avait mieux écouté le cour de Flitwick sur les sortilèges d'amnésie..  
  
« C'est ce que je leur ai demandé de dire, répondit-il. J'ai emmené Harry au centre, là où ses parents et moi travaillions. Il n'aurait pas été en sécurité dans un quelconque hôpital, et nous avons une infirmerie très compétente. Ainsi que les moyens d'interdire aux Dursley l'entrée de sa chambre.  
  
- Mais rien ne doit être prévu pour dans enfants si jeunes ! il doit être terrifié.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien pour lui à Poudlard.  
  
- Poudlard ?  
  
- Notre centre. Expliqua-t-il en la ramenant dans sa classe. Et vous pouvez parler de tout cela devant Albus : il en est le directeur. »  
  
Ils revinrent aux côtés du vieil homme.  
  
« Je voudrais voir Harry, dit Sarah. Pour être sûre. vous comprenez, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fait pas confiance, à aucun d'entre vous, c'est juste que, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir complètement disparu, et personne d'autre ne s'en soucierait. Ce n'est qu'un petit enfant, et il est malade.  
  
A ce moment, un cri de rage retentit. « Dans quel pétrin ce petit idiot s'est il encore fourré ? »  
  
Vernon Dursley, fulminant et postillonnant, se rua dans la pièce, suivi de sa femme.  
  
Pétunia m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la directrice à son sujet, et que cette femme semblait tellement perturbée qu'elle n'avait rien compris à part qu'on lui demandait de venir ici ce soir. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a encore fait ?  
  
- Harry n'a rien fait, répondit Sarah. Rémus distinguait la froide colère prête à exploser sous son apparente sérénité. Il est malade. » Vernon sembla se calmer un peu. - C'est ce qu'il essaie de vous faire croire. Quelle belle bande de naïfs ! je croyais que vous étiez prévenus : c'est un stimulateur.  
  
- Harry ne stimule pas. Vous devriez le savoir. » Le directeur n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il y eut un silence soudain. Vernon Dursley vacilla sous le regard d'acier, et Pétunia fit un pas en arrière.  
  
« C'est l'un d'eux, murmura-t-elle d'un ton tremblant.  
  
- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Vernon d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre assuré, et menaçant.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Pétunia Dursley poussa un petit cri et éclata en sanglots hystériques. Vernon rassembla son courage, mais sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'il prononça.  
  
« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Personne ne vous a appelé. Partez immédiatement.  
  
- J'étais venu vous parler, Dursley. Comme je le faisais remarquer à Rémus tout à l'heure, j'ai deux mots à vous dire, qu'une dame ne peut pas entendre. De nouveau, son regard pétilla et il adressa un signe de tête à Sarah. Surtout une jeune dame. N'avez vous jamais lu la lettre que je vous ai laissée ce soir là ?  
  
- Un tissu de bêtises. Vous êtes tous fous.  
  
- Dursley, vous êtes un imbécile. Avez vous la moindre idée du péril que la survie de Harry, il y a sept ans, vous a épargné ? C'est pour vous, les moldus, que combattaient Lily et James. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'élever leur fils, et si la protection des liens du sang n'avait pas été aussi importante, il y a des années que nous vous l'aurions retiré. Et quand aviez vous l'intention de lui dire qui il est ? Pensiez vous pouvoir le lui cacher toute sa vie ? »  
  
Vernon Dursley se tut et fit un pas en arrière, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Rémus comprit ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Peut-être imaginiez-vous qu'en le traumatisant de la sorte vous parviendriez à éteindre toute trace de magie en lui ? cracha-t-il avec colère. Harry est né sorcier, Vernon, et vous n'y changerez rien. Dans trois ans, il recevra sa lettre de Poudlard. Que vous le vouliez ou non. »  
  
Et soudain les lunettes du père de Durley volèrent en éclats. L'homme, plus blanc que jamais, prit dans sa main la monture métallique.  
  
- Calmez vous, Rémus, dit fermement Dumbledore, avec un regard dans la direction de Sarah qui semblait complètement abasourdie. Quant à vous, Dursley, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de vous remettre Harry dans quelques jours. Mais si jamais j'apprend que vous lui avait fait subir le moindre mauvais traitement, si vous vous avisez ne serait ce que d'élever la voix contre lui, je vous fait mettre en prison, Dursley. J'ai aussi une grande influence sur les autorités moldues, croyez moi. Et maintenant disparaissez avant que Rémus ne perde tout à fait le contrôle de ses nerfs et ne vous transforme en cafard. »  
  
Dursley parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il y renonça, et suivit Pétunia hors de l'école.  
  
Sarah se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Jamais elle n'avait assisté à une dispute comme celle-là. Il se dégageait du vieil homme aux cheveux longs une impression de puissance qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Son esprit refusait d'admettre les paroles de Rémus : la magie n'existait pas. Pourtant, toutes ces choses bizarres qui s'étaient produites.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda la voix de Rémus, inquiète.  
  
- Je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Ils n'ennuieront plus Harry, maintenant. » Il se tourna vers le vieil homme. Albus, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faille, enfin vous savez quoi ? »  
  
L'autre sembla hésiter. Il jeta à Sarah un regard pénétrant, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le surveillant.  
  
« Je ne suis par sûr. Elle savait déjà suffisamment de choses avant, et votre tâche pourrait être grandement facilitée si quelqu'un ici connaissait toute la vérité. Pensez vous qu'elle soit prête à l'assumer ?  
  
- Je lui fait entièrement confiance, répondit Rémus avec chaleur.  
  
- Bien. » Le directeur eut un petit rire, comme à une plaisanterie qu'il aurait été le seul à comprendre, et se tourna vers elle. « Mademoiselle, je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de questions à poser. Rémus se fera une joie d'y répondre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'absenter de Poudlard trop longtemps ces temps-ci. » Il fit un petit signe de la main, regarda autour de lui, ferma la porte et les rideaux, puis il disparut. Sarah poussa un cri.  
  
« Où est-il ?  
  
- Oh, à cet instant, il doit se trouver dans un village qu'on appelle Pré- au-Lard.  
  
- Mais. Alors vous êtes vraiment des sorciers ?  
  
- Oui, nous sommes des sorciers. Albus est même le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. » Rémus sourit. Sarah hésitait à le croire, mais ce qu'elle venait de voir ne s'expliquait pas autrement. Et il y avait tant de petits événement qui ne se comprenaient qu'avec cette explication, qu'elle ne put que se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
- Et, un moldu, c'est quoi ?  
  
- C'est comme ça que nous appelons les personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magiques.  
  
- Donc, je suis une moldue. Harry est un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, mais il l'ignore. Ces Dursley ne le lui ont jamais dit. C'est même un sorcier extrêmement célèbre. Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté sur la mort de ses parents ? »Il lui raconta alors ce qui était réellement arrivé au Potter, et à Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Mais, demanda-t-elle, ce Voldemort, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?  
  
- C'était un assoiffé de pouvoir. Il voulait dominer le monde, sorcier et moldu. Et il faisait partie de ces mages noirs qui considèrent que nous vous sommes supérieurs, et qui méprisent également les sorciers issus de parents moldus, comme Lily, la mère de Harry.  
  
- Il y a beaucoup de sorciers ?  
  
- Nous sommes quelques milliers en grande Bretagne. Mais nous vivons surtout entre nous. Les moldus ne connaissent pas notre existence.  
  
- Vous vivez tous à Poudlard ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. Rémus se mit à rire. Où as-tu été chercher cette idée ? Poudlard est une école. Un collège, plus précisément. On naît avec des pouvoirs magie, mais les utiliser nécessite un long apprentissage. Sept années d'étude sont nécessaires pour devenir un sorcier accompli. Tu voulais voir Harry, je crois ?  
  
- oui. Mais je sais qu'il est en sécurité.  
  
- Lui aussi sera heureux de te voir. Viens avec moi. Tu seras sans doute la première moldue à visiter Poudlard. » Elle le suivit jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Il était tard, et ils ne rencontrèrent personne.  
  
« Où allons nous ? Devons nous prendre ma voiture ?  
  
Rémus se mit à rire. « Tu n'arriveras pas en voiture à Poudlard. C'est très loin d'ici, quelque part au pays de Galles. Et tu serais incapable de le voir si tu passais devant. Le château apparaît comme un tas de ruines aux yeux des moldus.  
  
- Mais alors, comment puis-je y entrer ?  
  
- Je crois que le sortilège ne s'appliquera pas si tu y entres de l'intérieur. Pour le moment, nous allons chez moi. Ce n'est pas loin, mais nous irons plus vite en voiture. »  
  
Il la guida jusqu'à une petite maison d'une rue proche. Elle se gara dans l'allée. il déverrouilla la porte et l'invita à entrer. « Bienvenue chez moi. Installe toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »  
  
Elle observa la pièce. Le séjour était petit mais semblait confortable. Il y régnait une agréable chaleur. Rien ne semblait différent de n'importe quel autre salon.  
  
« Avec ces fenêtres, commenta Rémus en montrant les grandes baies vitrées, je suis obligé de faire attention. » il tira les rideaux et s'agenouilla près de la cheminée. Puis, il sortit la baguette de bois qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, et bientôt un grand feu ronfla. Il prit un pot qui était posé au dessus de l'âtre. « Prête à découvrir Poudlard ? »  
  
Lorsque Rémus lança la poudre dans le feu, les flammes devinrent vertes.  
  
« Avancez et prononcez distinctement « Poudlard », recommanda le surveillant.  
  
Elle hésita, peu désireuse de s'approcher des flammes. Il l'encouragea doucement. « vas-y, ce n'est pas chaud, je t'assure. Fais-moi confiance. »  
  
Elle avança un pied hésitant, puis le regarda. Il lui rendit son regard en souriant, sans sembler s'impatienter de ses hésitations, mais avec un certain amusement, comme un enfant qui s'apprête à montrer ses jouets. Pour ne pas le décevoir, elle prit une grande inspiration, et sauta dans l'âtre.  
  
« Poudlard », prononça-t-elle en essayant d'articuler. Aussitôt, elle se sentit aspirée vers l'avant. Jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir aller aussi vite. Des cheminées défilaient devant elle à toute vitesse, lui donnant la migraine. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, soudain, tout ralentit et elle fut projetée sur le sol. Elle se releva, un peu hébétée. Si elle avait encore eu des doutes sur l'existence du monde magique, cette expérience aurait suffit à les dissiper. Rémus arriva derrière elle, manquant de la faire retomber au sol.  
  
« Alors, demanda-t-il, que penses-tu de la poudre de cheminette ?  
  
- C'est rapide, mais un peu. remuant.  
  
- J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir. »  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce, meublée par un unique fauteuil. Dehors, la nuit tombait il ne passait plus beaucoup de lumière par la fenêtre. La seule autre source d'éclairage semblait être l'énorme cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et où crépitait un énorme feu. La porte était fermée.  
  
« Nous sommes dans le hall des départs et arrivées du collège, expliqua Rémus. La porte s'ouvre uniquement si votre empreinte magique est identifiée. Il est extrêmement difficile de se rendre à Poudlard si on n'y est pas le bienvenu.»  
  
Il fit apparaître des étincelles avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Sarah fit un pas à l'extérieur, et se figea. Elle se trouvait dans un énorme corridor, éclairé par des torches flamboyantes. Les murs étaient décorés par d'immenses tapisseries qui devaient probablement coûter des fortunes. Elles sursauta quand une voix lui dit : « Bienvenue, Messieurs dame. Je ne vous ai jamais vus par ici. »  
  
Sarah regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la personne qui venait de parler. Rémus rit. « Bonjour, Paula, répondit-il. Vous n'avez pas changé. »  
  
Il semblait parler au mur.  
  
- Rémus Lupin ! s'exclama la voix. Ca fait bien dix ans ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Dites, cette jeune dame qui vous accompagne semble un peu perdue. »  
  
Sarah remarqua alors le portrait d'une femme assez âgée, dans un tableau, qui semblait animé : la femme cousait, et c'était apparemment elle qui répondait à Rémus.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors le sorcier. Je m'en occupe. Désolé, mais nous sommes un peu pressé. »  
  
Saisissant l'institutrice par le bras, il l'entraîna dans des escaliers. « Les tableaux. balbutia-t-elle au bout de quelques marches. ils sont vivants ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr, quelle idée !  
  
- Mais ils marchent, et ils parlent !  
  
- Ils ont été charmés pour cela. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vivent. Les artistes qui les ont peints les ont simplement pourvus d'un état « conscients », en quelque sorte.  
  
- Mais quelle est la différence avec la vie ?  
  
- Eh bien, c'est un peu comme les fantômes. Un fantômes n'est pas vivant, d'accord ?  
  
- Les fantômes n'existent pas !  
  
- Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, je crois. Les fantômes existent. Vous en verrez peut-être un surgir des murs pendant votre séjour ici.  
  
- C'est impossible !  
  
- Chez les moldus, peut-être. Pour en revenir aux tableaux, ils sont animés d'une âme un peu semblable à celle des fantômes : ils pensent, ils bougent, ils ressentent des émotions, mais ils ne changent jamais : ils ne vieillissent pas, donc ils ne meurent pas, et de même leur personnalité est figée dans le temps. Vous comprenez ?  
  
- A peu près.  
  
- J'imagine que cela fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler en une seule fois. »  
  
Ils avaient atteint des corridors plus fréquentés, et commençaient à croiser des adolescents vêtus de robes noires qui leur jetaient des regards surpris. Ils montèrent une nouvelle volée d'escaliers.  
  
« On y est presque, » annonça Rémus. Il poussa une porte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce claire, malgré l'absence de toute installation électrique. Une dizaine de lits à baldaquins étaient alignés. Deux d'entre eux avaient les rideaux tirés. Sur la droite, on apercevait un petit bureau, séparé du reste de la pièce par des baies vitrées. Une femme y était assise, qui vint les saluer.  
  
- Rebonjour, Rémus, dit-elle. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.  
  
- Je vous présente Mlle Déline. Sarah, c'est Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. Mlle Déline voudrait voir Harry.  
  
- Il dort. Il y avait une légère dose de potions de sommeil dans ce que je lui ai fait boire tout à l'heure.  
  
- J'aimerais le voir quand même, si c'était possible, la pria Sarah. Sans le réveiller. Comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il ira bien. Elle désigna un lit tout au fond de la salle. De toute façon, il devrait se réveiller bientôt. »  
  
Sarah s'approcha du lit indiqué, et tira doucement les rideaux. Dans l'immense lit d'hôpital, il semblait encore plus petit et fragile. Son visage avait la couleur des draps. Mais les marques des coups portés par Dudley, qu'il portait encore le matin, avaient disparu. Elle en fit la remarque à Rémus, à voix basse.  
  
« Nos méthodes de soin sont un peu plus efficaces que les autres, souffla-t- il en retour. Mais malheureusement les sortilèges de gavage ne sont efficaces que sur les plantes. »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment debout en silence, contemplant la respiration régulière de l'enfant endormi. Sarah était consciente de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés, de ses regards de compassion, et d'inquiétude en même temps. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi attentif envers les autres, d'aussi gentil. Et cette gentillesse n'était pas un moyen de dissimuler une quelconque faiblesse. Elle savait, pour l'avoir vue à plusieurs reprise, que Rémus pouvait entrer dans des colères terribles, et qu'il ne se dérobaient pas pour défendre ceux qu'il aimait, ou simplement pour lutter contre le mal. C'était simplement sa manière d'être, son approche des gens.  
  
Un mouvement en provenance du lit interrompit ses réflexions. Harry se réveillait. Il battit des paupières un instant, et ouvrit les yeux. Rémus partit chercher Mme Pomfresh, et Sarah sourit au petit garçon.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, merci. »Toujours ce ton poli, trop poli, cette distance qu'elle n'arrivait pas à briser.  
  
- Tu sais que tes camarades et moi étions très inquiets à ton sujet. Nous avons même annulé toutes les leçons du matin.  
  
- Désolé d'avoir dérangé, répondit Harry rapidement, d'une petite voix.  
  
- Non. Du moment que tu vas bien maintenant, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es quand même plus important qu'une heure de classe, non ? »  
  
Il ne répondit pas. A ce moment, ils furent rejoints par Rémus et l'infirmière. Cette dernière portait un plateau recouvert de divers plats, présentés dans de la vaisselle en argent. Elle donna le plateau à Harry.  
  
« Tiens, et tu mange tout. La potion jaune est pour le début et la verte pour la fin du repas, d'accord ?», dit-elle d'une voix sévère.  
  
Harry fit signe que oui, et se redressa dans son lit. Il prit un gobelet, contenant vraisemblablement la potion jaune, et se mit à boire. L'infirmière retourna dans son bureau, satisfaite. Mais l'enfant ne se mit pas à manger : il se contentait de fixer la nourriture. Puis, il regarda l'institutrice.  
  
« Vous avez vu les Dursley ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
- Harry, intervint Rémus, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : tu n'as plus rien à craindre des Dursley.  
  
- Tu sais, il est interdit par la loi de traiter un enfant comme ils l'ont fait avec toi. Ils savent que s'ils recommencent ils iront en prison. »  
  
Sarah sentit les yeux de l'enfant se poser sur elle, et elle le regarda en retour. - C'est comment la prison ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est. » Elle hésita un instant. « C'est comme un endroit avec plein de chambres, minuscules, mais les gens ne peuvent pas en sortir. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
  
- Est-ce qu'on peut mettre les enfants en prison ?  
  
- Personne n'a l'intention de te mettre en prison, Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, si ?  
  
- Et les chiens ?  
  
- Les chiens ? Sarah rit, mais elle sentit Rémus se crisper à côté d'elle. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien que certains chenils sont pires que des prisons. Tu devrais manger ton dîner, il va être froid. »  
  
Mais Harry ne fit aucun signe de se mettre à manger. Il suivit le cours de ses réflexions. - Et le chien de ce matin, c'est là qu'on va le mettre ? »  
  
Rémus fit un pas en avant : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce chien. Si on le retrouve, on saura très bien quoi en faire. - Mais pourquoi il est devenu méchant ? c'était mon ami, avant. Il était gentil.  
  
- Si tu le revois, enfuis-toi. Aussi vite que tu le peux. Il n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air. Et préviens moi, s'il te plaît. Maintenant mange avant que Mme Pomfresh ne revienne. C'est un véritable démon, tu sais ? »  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre.  
  
« Le placard, encore, pensa-t-il amèrement. J'ai rêvé. » Pourtant, tout avait paru si réel. Et le lit n'était pas le sien, il était bien trop confortable. Et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas faim. Mais tout était si noir. Il agrippa son oreiller et enfouit son visage dedans pour ne pas voir l'obscurité.  
  
Puis, il se reprit. Il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas dans le placard. Il étendit une main, cherchant la lampe de chevet. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une matière douce, et molle. Il longea ce qui lui semblait un mur, d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ouverture. Comme si la pièce où il se trouvait n'avait que la place de contenir son lit. Il se rappela les propos de la maîtresse. La prison. Des petites pièces dont on ne pouvait pas sortir. Mais ils avaient dit qu'il ne serait pas envoyé en prison. Harry avait commencé à faire confiance à Rémus et à la maîtresse. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils trahis ? Comme le chien. Et s'il devait rester tout seul ici, dans le noir, pour toujours ? Non. Harry se débattit furieusement et donna des coups de pieds dans les murs. Mais ses pieds nus ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Il ne sentit pas la douleur à laquelle il s'attendait. Le matériau froid sembla se plier sous la pression. Puis il sentit sa jambe passer au travers. Harry comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un rideau, qu'il parvint à tirer. Des veilleuses répandaient une douce lueur. Il était toujours au même endroit qu'hier. Soulagé, Harry se rendormit.  
  
Une voix le réveillèrent. Il entrouvrit les yeux. Le garçon roux aperçu la veille était assis dans son lit, un garçon brun à ses côtés. Harry essaya de tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.  
  
« Content que tu ailles mieux, Charlie. On a tous eu peur, quand tu es tombé de ton balai. N'empêche, c'était splendide la manière dont tu as attrapé le vif. Craddock l'avait juste au dessus de la tête. Je crois que les Serpentard vont le virer de l'équipe.  
  
- Il s'est bien vengé, fit remarquer celui qui semblait être Charlie. C'est lui qui m'a poussé.  
  
- Personne n'a de doutes là dessus, mais on ne peut rien prouver.  
  
- De toutes façons, il a perdu, c'est déjà une belle punition. C'est ma dernière année ici. Il faut que nous gagnions la coupe encore une fois cette année.  
  
- Tu vas être dur à remplacer. Jamais vu un attrapeur comme toi. Et comme capitaine aussi tu es génial.  
  
- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. De toute façon, je ne veux pas consacrer ma vie au Quidditch. Je veux dire, l'intérêt du sport, c'est que c'est un moyen de se détendre. Si je devenais professionnel, j'aurais trop peur de perdre ce plaisir.»  
  
Harry se demanda de quoi ils parlaient. Il fit un brusque mouvement, ce qui attira sur lui le regard des deux garçons, mais se tint ensuite immobile, comme s'il dormait.  
  
« Je me demande qui est ce garçon, et ce qu'il fait là, fit le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il a l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour fréquenter Poudlard. Et je ne l'ai jamais croisé dans un couloir.  
  
- Aucune idée. En tout cas, des gens bizarres sont venus le voir hier. Ils étaient vêtus comme des moldus. Et l'un d'entre eux avait dû jeter un sortilège de silence, parce que je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'ils disaient. Il a fait un raffut de tous les diables cette nuit, j'ai failli appeler Pomfresh.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait à ses rideaux et couvertures. » Harry remarqua alors qu'il était complètement découvert, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour y remédier. Il ne voulaient pas que les garçons sachent qu'il était réveillé.  
  
« Il est peut-être de la famille de l'un des profs, supposa Charlie. On dirait qu'il a les cheveux de Rogue. En plus propre, bien sûr.  
  
- Le pauvre, imagine, devoir supporter Rogue depuis toujours ! Pas étonnant qu'il atterrisse ici ! » Il rit « En parlant de Rogue, je ferais bien de me dépêcher si je veux avoir le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller à son cours. Au moins tu échappes à ça. Tu sais quand tu va sortir ?  
  
- Demain, sans doute. Je n'ai pas encore vu Pomfresh ce matin. C'est assez surprenant qu'elle ne se soit pas précipitée pour te mettre dehors quand tu es arrivé. »  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux bruns se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Puis, il sembla se raviser, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers Harry, visiblement intrigué. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, mimant le sommeil, mais les rouvrit en grand quand l'autre poussa un cri.  
  
« Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il. Charlie, viens voir ici ! » Le rouquin fit mine de se lever, mais il avait une jambe bandée, et se rassit sur son lit quand il essaya de la poser par terre, avec un gémissement.  
  
« Impossible, Paul, dit-il. Que se passe-t-il, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »  
  
Le brun gardait les yeux fixés sur Harry. Ou plus exactement sur son front, pour une fois dégagé par les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses tempes alors que l'enfant était allongé sur le dos. Celui-ci était gêné, et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu ce Paul de sa vie.  
  
« Bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix timide, pour essayer de faire stopper ce regard fixe.  
  
- Est-ce que tu es vraiment. lui ? » Demanda le garçon plus âgé, qui semblait retrouver un certain contrôle.  
  
- Qui lui ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Paul, qu'y a-t-il ? intervint Charlie. Qui est ce petit garçon ? Rogue retombé en enfance ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas drôle. Charlie, tu ne vas jamais le croire, dit Paul en revenant vers son ami. C'est Harry Potter. N'est-ce pas, tu es bien Harry Potter ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry, complètement désorienté.  
  
- Waou ! Paul Foaks, enchanté. Et là bas, c'est Charlie Weasley, attrapeur vedette de Griffondor. Quand je vais dire aux autres que tu es là !  
  
- Vous ne direz rien du tout, Mr Foaks, fit une voix sévère. Personne n'avait vu Mme Pomfresh entrer. Je ne veux pas d'émeute dans mon infirmerie.  
  
- Elle a parfaitement raison. Un vieil homme s'était matérialisé derrière l'infirmière. Personne n'aurait dû découvrir la présence de Harry ici, et il serait parfaitement regrettable que celle-ci s'ébruite.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Savez vous ce que penseraient la plupart des gens si on leur faisait savoir que Harry Potter a été amené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?  
  
- Que des mangemorts l'ont attaqué ?  
  
- Exactement. Cela pourrait provoquer une panique qui n'a aucune raison d'être, puisque ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous me promettiez le silence, Mr Foaks.  
  
- Je ne dirai rien, Mr le directeur.  
  
- Très bien. Je vous fait confiance. Maintenant, vous feriez bien de vous hâter : le professeur Rogue n'apprécie guère les retards, il me semble. Et, puisque la présence de Harry ne semble pas passer inaperçue, peut-être serait-il bon que vous essayiez de dissuader vos camarades de rendre visite à Mr Weasley. »  
  
Paul acquiesça, jeta un regard supplémentaire à Harry, salua son ami et quitta la pièce. Le directeur s'approcha de Charlie, et lui fit promettre également de ne rien dire à personne. Puis il s'excusa auprès de lui et murmura quelques mots. Enfin, le vieil homme vint s'asseoir auprès de Harry.  
  
« Je suppose que tu ne comprends rien à ce qui vient de se passer, dit-il en souriant.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il y a quelques années que ton oncle et ta tante auraient dû t'expliquer certaines choses. Puisqu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, et puisque les circonstances nous interdisent de te laisser plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Mais, je manque à tous les usages, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de ce collège.  
  
- C'est un collège ici ?  
  
- En quelque sorte. Laisse moi t'expliquer, et je répondrai à tes questions ensuite. D'accord ?  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Que sais tu de tes parents ? » commença le vieil homme. Harry écouta, subjugué, le directeur de Poudlard lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille et du monde des sorciers. Il apprit qui était Voldemort, comment il avait tué ses parents, et essayé de tuer Harry, et comment le sort s'était retourné contre son auteur.  
  
« Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussi à me tuer ?  
  
- Nul ne le sait avec certitude, bien que, pour ma port, j'aie une théorie là dessus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela nous intéresse aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il a disparu, et que tu as survécu, avec juste cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Depuis, pour tous les sorciers, tu es une célébrité. D'où la réaction de ces garçons tout à l'heure. En même temps, il pourrait y avoir certains mauvais sorciers qui te veulent du mal. C'est pour cela que tu dois faire attention. Quand tu retourneras chez toi, il faudra que tu prévienne Rémus s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Il est là pour te protéger. »  
  
Après le départ du directeur, Harry resta un long moment songeur. Ce fut la voix du garçon au cheveux roux qui le tira de ses réflexions.  
  
« Harry, demanda-t-il doucement, tu dors ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Normalement, seuls les élèves de l'école viennent à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Tu es malade ? Dumbledore a dit que ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts qui t'avaient attaqué.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. Je suis malade. Il se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Tu es élève ici ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui. Je suis en dernière année. L'année prochaine, je serai un sorcier confirmé.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le plus âgé reprit : « Où vis tu ? La gazette ne l'a jamais dévoilé. Ils n'ont même jamais publié de photos récentes de toi, seulement celles où tu es bébé.  
  
- J'habite dans la banlieue de Londres. C'est quoi la gazette ?  
  
- La gazette du sorcier, bien sûr. C'est vrai que tu es un peu jeune pour lire les journaux. Ils parlent de toi de temps en temps, mais ils n'ont jamais de véritables informations récentes. A croire que tu as complètement disparu depuis sept ans. Tout le monde se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet. Surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, les mangemorts, et Sirius Black.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Peu importe. Alors, où étais tu caché ? Tu peux me le dire, je te jure que je n'en parlerai pas. Qui s'occupe de toi depuis la mort de tes parents ?  
  
- Mon oncle et ma tante.  
  
- Du côté de ton père ?  
  
- Non. Tante Pétunia est la s?ur de ma mère.  
  
- Ce sont des moldus, non ? J'ai lu quelque part que ta mère était issue de parents moldus. » Un éclair de compréhension sembla soudain le frapper. « C'est pour ça qu'on ne te trouvait nul part ! Tu vivais dans le monde moldu ! Je me demande pourquoi la gazette n'a jamais pensé à aller te chercher dans ta famille. Dis, tu aimes être célèbre ? Mon frère Ron, qui a ton âge, n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aimerait être à ta place. Heureusement qu'il n'y est pas, d'ailleurs, parce que ça le rendrait excessivement imbu de lui- même, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il y a à peine une heure que je sais que je suis célèbre.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Ce matin, je ne savais pas que la sorcellerie existait. Brusquement, je suis non seulement un sorcier, mais en plus un sorcier célèbre.  
  
- Oh ! Ca doit être difficile à assimiler, en effet. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis se mit à rire. Tu sais, tu dois être le seul enfant sorcier à ignorer qui est Harry Potter. C'est une situation assez cocasse, quand on y pense. » Harry ne répondit pas. Il ignorait le sens du mot « cocasse », mais ne prit pas la peine de le faire remarquer. Il essayait d'assimiler la masse d'informations.  
  
« C'est bien d'être un sorcier ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je ne connais rien d'autre, c'est difficile de répondre. Mais je crois que ça te plaira. Bien sûr, tu dois encore attendre quelques années avant de commencer à fréquenter Poudlard, et de devenir un véritable sorcier. Je suppose que tu seras un des meilleurs élèves, sans même avoir à essayer.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu es Harry Potter, tu es forcément extrêmement puissant. Sinon comment aurais tu pu résister à Tu-Sais-Qui à l'âge d'un an.  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
  
- Oui, Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Tu vois de qui je parle ?  
  
- Pourquoi il ne faut pas prononcer son nom ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde a tellement peur de lui, peut-être qu'on a peur de le ramener en prononçant son nom. Tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas connu l'époque de sa gloire. J'étais petit à l'époque, à peine plus âgé que toi, mais je ne l'oublierai jamais. »  
  
Sur ce, le silence se fit. Harry s'ennuyait. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un livre, ou quelque chose à faire. Il regarda plusieurs fois dans la direction de Charlie, mais celui-ci semblait absorbé dans ce qui ressemblait à un énorme grimoire. Harry s'assit au bord du lit. Il se sentait bien, il voulait se lever mais ne savait pas où il aurait pu aller, ni ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Il se demanda ce que les autres faisaient à l'école à cette heure ci. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Une fois de plus, il regrettait de ne pas avoir de montre.  
  
Harry se leva et, pieds nus, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il souleva le rideau et regarda au dehors. Un parc semblait entourer le château. Des groupes de jeunes semblaient se promener dans les allées. Tous étaient vêtus de capes noires, et certains portaient un drôle de chapeau pointu. Au loin, il y avait un lac, et tout au fond une forêt. Il se demanda si tout cela faisait partie du collège. Un homme passa, poussant une charrette chargée de bois. Il était environ deux fois plus grand que tous les gens qu'il croisait, et l'enfant se demandait s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un géant.  
  
« Que fais tu là, Harry ? Retourne te coucher avant d'attraper froid. »  
  
Mme Pomfresh, porteuse de deux plateaux, était entrée dans la pièce. Le petit garçon ne discuta pas, et se précipita vers son lit. Il craignait plus que tout que la femme ne se mette à lui crier dessus, comme les Dursley. Surprise et un peu émue par cette réaction bien différente des grognements et des supplications que, dans le meilleur des cas, ses patients habituels lui opposaient, l'infirmière s'adoucit :  
  
« Hum, j'imagine que tu n'as pas grand chose à faire. Je suppose que tu es à un âge où on a besoin d'être sans cesse occupé. »Elle semblait parler plus pour elle-même que pour Harry. « Si tu manges tout bien sagement, dit- elle en lui tendant un plateau surchargé, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. »  
  
Elle se tourna vers Charlie. « Alors, Weasley, demanda-t-elle, comment va ce pied ?  
  
- Bien, répondit le jeune homme. Quand pourrai-je sortir ? »  
  
- Demain. Si tout me semble fonctionner, répondit l'infirmière en soupirant avant de retourner dans son bureau » Un peu plus tard, Harry avait consciencieusement fini tout ce qui était sur son plateau. Il se demandait délicieusement plein, comme il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été, et ce demanda si c'était ce que ressentait Dudley tous les midis. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir faim. Paul revint voir Charlie, lançant pendant toute la durée de sa visite des coups d'?il en coin à Harry. Mme Pomfresh revint chercher les plateaux, et fit à Harry un sourire satisfait. « Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de faire la sieste ?  
  
- Non. »  
  
Elle retourna dans son bureau quelques instants. « Tiens, dit-elle en tendant un gros livre au petit garçon. Ca devrait te plaire. Tu sais ce qu'est le Quidditch ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu aimeras. Non que j'approuve ce sport. C'est bien trop dangereux. » Elle jeta un coup d'?il significatif à Charlie, qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir écouté. « Dans les livres, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Et, si tu as encore envie de te lever, tu peux, à condition de ne pas quitter la pièce. Et de mettre ça. » Elle déposa sur une chaise une paire de chaussons et une espèce de cape en laine noire. Puis elle s'en fut examiner la jambe de Charlie. Curieux, Harry ouvrit le livre. Il s'appelait : « initiation au Quidditch imagée ».  
  
Lorsque il regarda la première illustration, le petit garçon faillit laisser tomber l'ouvrage : les personnages sur la photographie bougeaient ! Des hommes et des femmes, montés sur des balais, parcouraient l'image de long en large. Il lut les quelques lignes d'introduction rédigées en dessous de l'illustration.  
  
Le Quidditch est un sport extrêmement populaire se jouant sur des balais volant. Une équipe est composée de sept joueurs : trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, deux batteurs et un attrapeur. Il se rappela la conversation surprise le matin entre les deux adolescents. Il se rappelait qu'ils avaient utilisé ces mots. Harry tourna la page. Successivement, il contempla des photos de joueurs des différentes positions, et lut les légendes indiquant quel était le rôle de chacun de ces joueurs. Il se demanda quelle sensation ça faisait de voler sur un balai. On devait se sentir tout léger, mais peut-être qu'on avait le vertige. Les pages suivantes montraient les man?uvres les plus courantes. Harry frémit en regardant un attrapeur plonger pour s'emparer de la petite balle dorée à quelques centimètres du sol.  
  
A quatre heures et demi, Sarah demanda à Rémus de la remmener voir Harry.  
  
« De toute façon, j'allais y aller, répondit-il. Dumbledore devait tout lui dire, aujourd'hui. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler de ses parents.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster entre vous deux. Tu as peut-être envie de lui parler seul à seul.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne nous dérangera pas du tout, et Harry sera content de te voir. » Comme la veille, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette chez Rémus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Harry plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme grimoire. Sa vue fit sourire Rémus.  
  
« Alors, Harry, que penses-tu du Quidditch ? » L'enfant sursauta et leva les yeux vers les deux adultes. « Bonjour, » dit- il avec un sourire, que Sarah ne lui avait vu qu'en de rares occasions.  
  
- Comment vas tu ? demanda-t-elle  
  
- Bien, merci, répondit le petit garçon. » C'était vrai qu'il avait meilleure mine. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs, et son visage semblait plus plein, bien qu'il n'ait pas pu beaucoup prendre de poids en si peu de temps. « J'ai une surprise pour toi, » annonça-t-elle. Elle sortit de son sac un paquet de cartes reliées par un élastique. Au dessus, un papier avait été rajouté, sur lequel on lisait : « Pour Harry ».  
  
« Ce sont tes camarades qui les ont faites pour toi.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Elle prit un air outragé. Tu oses prétendre que je pourrais te raconter des bêtises ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. » Le visage mince s'était éclairé. « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient ça.  
  
- Tu sais, nous sommes tous impatients que tu reviennes à l'école. Surtout Ann. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander si tu vas bien. » Avec un sourire éclatant, cette fois, Harry retira l'élastique et commença à regarder les cartes. « Si tu veux leur répondre demain, je t'ai apporté tes affaires. » Elle désigna le vieux sac de Harry posé à côté du lit. « Tu peux faire tes devoirs, aussi. On a fait de l'expression écrite, aujourd'hui. Le sujet était : Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais avoir pour Noël et pourquoi. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ajouta-t-elle. Après tout, l'avantage quand on est malade est de ne pas avoir de devoirs. »  
  
Elle remarqua alors que un jeune homme roux, dans le seul autre lit occupé, qui semblait écouter tout ce qu'ils disaient et leur jetait en continu des regards en coin. Sarah murmura quelque chose à ce sujet à l'oreille de Rémus.  
  
« C'est parce que tu es moldue, répondit celui-ci. Tes vêtement, entre autres ne passent pas inaperçus. Les miens non plus, d'ailleurs. » Le garçon sembla alors remarquer qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de son manège, et, pour ne pas avoir l'air malpoli, il ouvrit un grimoire. Rémus s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Bonsoir, dit-il. Vous m'avez l'air bien intéressé par ce qui se passe à côté.  
  
Le garçon rougit. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, ni rien. C'est juste que la pièce est petite, donc j'entends tout ce que vous dites. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des moldus. Vous êtes l'oncle et la tante de Harry ?  
  
- Vous savez pour Harry ?  
  
- On a un peu parlé tout à l'heure. Mais je ne dirai rien. J'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore. » Rémus observa attentivement le jeune homme. « Ne seriez vous pas l'un des fils D'Arthur Weasley ?  
  
- Si. Il tendit la main. Charlie Weasley, pour vous servir.  
  
- Rémus Lupin. J'ai bien connu votre père autrefois. Je suppose qu'on peut vous faire confiance. Vous êtes à Griffondor, bien sûr ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Et mes frères aussi. Vous êtes un sorcier ?  
  
- Oui. Mais la jeune femme est moldue. C'est l'institutrice de Harry. Et si vous veniez vous joindre à nous au lieu de rester là à nous regarder ? »  
  
Charlie grimaça. « Je me suis détruit la jambe. Au Quidditch. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. »  
  
Rémus n'insista pas, et revint vers le lit de Harry. Pendant ce temps, le petit garçon avait continué à regarder les cartes. Quelque chose semblait le troubler. « Il n'y en a pas de Dudley, fit-il remarquer.  
  
- Il n'était pas là, répondit Sarah. Sinon je suis sûre que lui aussi t'aurais écrit. Même Piers l'a fait.  
  
- Je préfère que Dudley n'ait pas écrit, répondit Harry. Il n'aurait mis que des insultes. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'école ?  
  
Sarah soupira. « Je crois qu'il ne viendra plus, répondit-elle. Ses parents ont décidé de le changer d'école. »  
  
Harry n'insista pas. Il ne semblait pas attristé par la nouvelle, plutôt soulagé. Très soulagé, même, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. C'est à ce moment que Rémus revint vers eux. Il raconta sa conversation avec Charlie, et Sarah sourit au jeune homme. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux adultes quittèrent la pièce. Il commençait à être tard, et tous deux n'avaient que très peu dormi la nuit précédente.  
  
« Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ses parents, fit remarquer Sarah, alors qu'ils prenaient une fois de plus le chemin du hall des départs et arrivées. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.  
  
- Je n'ai pas voulu lui mettre des histoires sérieuses dans la tête. Jamais je n'avais vu Harry aussi vivant. Il était joyeux, ce soir. Presque comme n'importe quel enfant. Nous aurons le temps de parler de ça plus tard. »  
  
Harry resta toute la semaine à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il allait bien, mais le laisser sortir revenait à le renvoyer chez les Dursley, et les adultes avaient retardé autant que possible ce moment. L'enfant occupait ses journées entre les livres que lui procurait l'infirmière, ses devoirs, et les visites de Rémus, Sarah, ainsi que de Charlie qui s'était pris d'affection pour le petit garçon et était revenu le voir souvent après que son pied ait été réparé. Mais à la fin du Week-end, le directeur de Poudlard estima qu'il était tant que Harry rentre chez lui. On avait installé un grand rideau qui séparait Harry du reste de l'infirmerie, empêchant les élèves qui venaient consulter de le voir, mais sa présence ne pouvait rester éternellement inaperçue. Le temps avait changé brusquement, une pluie glaciale tombait en permanence, et une épidémie de grippe s'était déclarée dans le collège, ce qui faisait que Mme Pomfresh recevait de plus en plus de visites.  
  
De bonne heure, le lundi matin, Harry était habillé et attendait Rémus Lupin qui devait venir le chercher. Celui-ci arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Il prit le cartable de Harry, et saisit la main du petit garçon. Mme Pomfresh vint saluer son jeune patient.  
  
« Attention, lui dit-elle. Tu vas mieux, mais si tu ne manges pas tous tes repas complètement, tu vas retomber malade. Compris ?  
  
- Oui, madame.  
  
- Il n'y aura pus de problème avec ça, dit Rémus. Nous l'avons fait comprendre aux Dursley. » Harry et Rémus se dirigèrent vers la salle des départs et arrivées. Harry était sidéré par ce qu'il découvrait. Le château dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. La poudre de Cheminette lui fit l'effet d'une expérience désagréable, mais il ne dit rien. Ils atterrirent dans la demeure de Rémus.  
  
« Installe toi, invita le surveillant. Nous avons le temps. Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?  
  
- Non, merci. J'ai déjà déjeuné.  
  
- Puisque tu retournes à l'école, je t'ai acheté quelque chose qui devrait te servir. » Rémus sortit d'un tiroir un étui en toile. « Disons que c'est Noël en avance. J'espère qu'elles te vont. » Harry sortit de l'étui une paire de lunettes, rondes cerclées de métal noir. Harry les contempla un instant, puis les chaussa. Ce fut comme une révélation. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le monde qui l'entourait était trouble. Tout à coup, il apparut d'une netteté presque effrayante. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi attentif envers lui. Il ne se rappelait pas que les Dursley lui aient jamais acheté quelque chose.  
  
« Merci, murmura-t-il.  
  
- C'est normal, dit Rémus pour dissiper le trouble. Tu as le droit de voir, comme tout le monde. C'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'a dit la correction exacte qu'il te fallait. Elle ne s'est pas trompée, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils se rendirent à l'école. Les autres enfants de l'école se montrèrent soulagés de revoir Harry, et gentils avec lui. Il passa la récréation avec Ann et son amie Céline, à discuter. Dudley n'étant plus là, plus personne ne craignait de s'afficher avec son cousin. A table, à midi, il dût reprendre son ancienne place, mais les membres restants de la bande se contentèrent de l'ignorer, et Harry était heureux d'avoir Rémus à ses côtés. Mais plus la journée avançait, plus Harry sentait sa nervosité grandir. Ce soir, il devrait retourner chez les Dursley, et ni Rémus ni personne ne serait là pour le protéger. A quatre heure et demi, contrairement à son habitude, la maîtresse les accompagna jusqu'à la grille. Harry scruta la foule des parents. La tante Pétunia n'était pas là. Rapidement, ses camarades rentrèrent chez eux, et Harry se retrouva seul.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sarah. Je vais te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Ta tante a dû oublier que tu revenais aujourd'hui. » L'enfant suivit la maîtresse en silence. Il était content qu'elle soit là, mais redoutait l'arrivée chez les Dursley. Sarah prit sa main pour le rassurer.  
  
« Tout va bien se passer, dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront très contents que tu reviennes. » Elle savait aussi bien que Harry que ce n'était pas vrai, mais comment expliquer à un enfant de huit ans que les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie le détestaient ? Même s'il s'en était aperçu depuis des années, elle ne parvenait pas à lui en parler. Et puisqu'il devait vivre chez eux, autant faire comme s'ils avaient au moins un peu d'affection pour lui. Ils parlèrent peu pendant le trajet, chacun étant absorbé dans ses propres pensées. Puis, trop rapidement au goût de Harry, ils se retrouvèrent devant le jardin propret du 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Sarah sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques instants, la voiture de la tante Pétunia s'engagea dans l'allée. Pétunia elle-même en descendit.  
  
« Alors tu es revenu ? lança-t-elle sèchement à Harry, en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. Puis elle remarqua Sarah.  
  
- je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous ont raconté, mais s'il reste encore un peu de bon sens en vous, vous feriez bien de vous désintéresser immédiatement de cet enfant, et de ce Lupin. Ces gens sont dangereux. »  
  
Sarah ne voyait pas l'utilité de continuer à se montrer civile et conciliante avec la tante de Harry. Cette femme avait plus que montré son intolérance et sa cruauté. « Je vous ai ramené Harry que personne n'a pris la peine de venir chercher, dit-elle sèchement. Et ces gens, comme vous dites, se sont montrés tout à fait sympathiques. Quant à Harry, c'est un très gentil garçon, avec qui la vie s'est montrée particulièrement injuste. »  
  
Le sous-entendu de cette phrase ne pouvait pas ne pas être compris par ceux qui auraient dû prendre soin de Harry. Elle sentit l'enfant serrer sa main plus fort et se tendre sous le regard perçant de sa tante. « Vous ne me reprocherez pas de ne pas vous avoir prévenue. Ma s?ur est allée dans cette école, et elle est devenue un vrai monstre. Mais parents ne s'en sont jamais rendus compte, ils étaient fiers qu'elle soit une sorcière ! fiers, vous entendez ! Mais quand ils sont tombés malades, elle n'a rien pu faire pour les aider, avec sa magie. Elle n'a sans doute même pas essayé. Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser. Comme ça. La seule chose qu'elle avait gagné de sa vie, c'est ça ! »  
  
Elle tendit un doigt sévère vers Harry, qui s'était recroquevillé contre son institutrice. Sarah explosa :  
  
« Vous rendez vous compte du mal que vous faites à cet enfant en parlant comme cela de lui et de ses parents ? Moi ce que j'ai vu, c'est que les sorciers sont des êtres humains. Quoi qu'ils vous aient fait, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire payer Harry. Vous avez failli le tuer ! Rémus a été trop gentil avec vous. C'est son principal défaut. A sa place, je vous aurais changés en crapaud, vous et votre mari. »  
  
La respiration sembla manquer à Pétunia. « Comment. comment osez vous venir chez moi me parler sur ce ton Je vous avais prise pour quelqu'un de bien, quelle erreur ! Heureusement que Dudley a été arraché à temps à vos griffes. Sortez de chez moi. Laissez ou emmenez ce garçon, je m'en moque. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il aille se faire tuer loin d'ici ?  
  
- Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas vous enlever Harry. Mais Rémus vous a déjà mis en garde. S'il est maltraité de quelque façon que ce soit, même verbalement, vous le paierez.  
  
- Partez d'ici. Vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Et en tout cas, ne croyez pas que je vais me déranger pour venir chercher cet enfant dorénavant. De toute façon, je suis obligée d'aller chercher mon Duddy. Sa nouvelle école est plus loin. L'autre peut utiliser ses pieds. » Sur ce, elle extirpa son fils de la voiture, et rentra dans la maison. Harry n'avait pas lâché la main de son institutrice. Celle-ci essaya de se dégager.  
  
« C'est ta famille, Harry. Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. » Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du petit garçon. Elle le serra contre elle. Puis, elle le poussa à contrec?ur vers la porte. Harry rentra dans la maison d'un air résigné. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver. Mais c'est le c?ur lourd que Sarah rentra chez elle ce soir là.  
  
Les jours suivants ne furent pas aussi terribles que Harry l'avait craint. Les Dursley l'ignoraient complètement, même Dudley ne s'amusait plus à le battre. Il avait maintenant suffisamment à manger, et on ne le chargeait plus d'aucune corvée. L'oncle Vernon avait heureusement replacé l'éclairage dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il pouvait passer les soirées à faire ses devoirs ou lire des livres empruntés dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley, ainsi que le livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait eu le droit d'emporter.  
  
A l'école, il était heureux. Les autres l'avaient adopté, et la maîtresse semblait aussi beaucoup l'aimer. Et puis, il y avait Rémus. Le loup garou avait fini par lui révéler qu'il avait connu ses parents, et il avait offert à Harry une photo d'eux. C'était la première fois que Harry les voyait. Et en parlant à quelqu'un qui avait été si proche d'eux, Harry comprenait enfin à quel point il avait été aimé à une époque. Le soir, Rémus le raccompagnait chez les Dursley.  
  
Le premier week-end après le retour de Harry passa lentement, mais la pensée du lundi contribua à maintenir l'humeur du garçon au beau fixe. Le lundi, cependant, une pensée désagréable le frappa : à la fin de la semaine, c'était le début des vacances de Noël. Deux semaines complètes chez les Dursley. Et les jours se mirent à filer à une vitesse folle pour le petit garçon. Avant qu'il ne l'ai vu passer, il se retrouva vendredi après midi. Les autres travaillaient dans une ambiance de fête. Ils chantaient des airs de Noël et parlaient de tous les cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir. Sarah avait remarqué le silence de Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un papier.  
  
« Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'appeler. Et je contacterai Rémus s'il le faut, d'accord ? Il sera à Poudlard, mais il va me prêter une chouette, pour que je puisse lui donner de tes nouvelles. Deux semaines, ça passera vite, tu verras. »  
  
  
  
Voilà pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Gros merci à tous les reviewers, vous êtes adorables (mais si vous continuez ma tête va finir par enfler ce qui serait très disgracieux).  
  
Aliénor (et sa conscience) : merci à toutes les deux ( à Aliénor pour son entousiasme et à sa conscience pour sa compréhension). Votre review m'a bien fait rire.  
  
Rose Potter : C'est qui l'inspecteur ? tu le sauras bientôt ( mais pas maintenant, c'est pas une fic à mystère, mais j'vais quand même pas tout révéler tout de suite). T'as raison pour les intentions, mais pas l'identité (malgré les cheveux blonds, j'avoue que j'y avais pas pensé en faisant la description). Je pense qu'il y aura neuf ou dix chapitres (peut-être neuf plus un épilogue).  
  
Vaness : Ce qui arrive à Harry est siimplement la suite du traitement de choc des Dursley. Quant à savoir pourquoi Sirius a attaqué l'inspecteur... tout sera expliqué bientôt.  
  
Hermichocos : Comme pour Rose ( puisque vous avez pensé à la même chose) : oui, tu as raison sur les intentions de l'inspecteur mais pas son identité.  
  
Encore merci aux autres que je n'ai pas cités, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes.  
  
Gros bisous à tous. 


	5. 5 retour chez les Dursley

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR, etc...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 : retour chez les Dursley.  
  
Les jours suivants ne furent pas aussi terribles que Harry l'avait craint. Les Dursley l'ignoraient complètement, même Dudley ne s'amusait plus à le battre. Il avait maintenant suffisamment à manger, et on ne le chargeait plus d'aucune corvée. L'oncle Vernon avait heureusement replacé l'éclairage dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il pouvait passer les soirées à faire ses devoirs ou lire des livres empruntés dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley, ainsi que le livre sur le Quidditch qu'il avait eu le droit d'emporter.  
  
A l'école, il était heureux. Les autres l'avaient adopté, et la maîtresse semblait aussi beaucoup l'aimer. Et puis, il y avait Rémus. Le loup-garou avait fini par lui révéler qu'il avait connu ses parents, et il avait montré à Harry une photo d'eux. C'était la première fois que Harry les voyait. Et en parlant à quelqu'un qui avait été si proche d'eux, Harry comprenait enfin à quel point il avait été aimé à une époque. Le matin Rémus venait le chercher, le soir il le raccompagnait chez les Dursley.  
  
Le premier week-end après le retour de Harry passa lentement, mais la pensée du lundi contribua à maintenir l'humeur du garçon au beau fixe. Le lundi, cependant, une pensée désagréable le frappa : à la fin de la semaine, c'était le début des vacances de Noël. Deux semaines complètes chez les Dursley. Et les jours se mirent à filer à une vitesse folle pour le petit garçon. Avant qu'il ne l'ait vu passer, il se retrouva vendredi après midi. Les autres travaillaient dans une ambiance de fête. Ils chantaient des airs de Noël et parlaient de tous les cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir. Sarah avait remarqué le silence de Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un papier.  
  
« Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'appeler. Et je contacterai Rémus s'il le faut, d'accord ? Il sera à Poudlard, mais il va me prêter une chouette, pour que je puisse lui donner de tes nouvelles. Deux semaines, ça passera vite, tu verras. » Avant la sortie, elle distribua des enveloppes contenant les bulletins du premier trimestre.  
  
En le raccompagnant, ce soir là, Rémus fit la même recommandation à Harry. Il ajouta : « préviens-moi si tu revois le chien, également. Et reste éloigné de lui. Bonnes vacances, Harry. »  
  
Harry donna son bulletin à sa tante. A son grand soulagement, celle ci signa sans même le regarder. Le soir, au dîner, l'oncle Vernon annonça que sa s?ur Marge viendrait passer Noël avec eux, et qu'elle resterait passer la quinzaine avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il regarda Harry dans les yeux, et son ton se fit menaçant. « Toi, cracha-t- il, je ne veux aucune allusion à ce que tu sais. Et tu as intérêt à bien te conduire. Tu te crois peut-être protégé mais je suis encore le maître ici. » Le lendemain, la tante Marge arriva. Elle avait avec elle son nouveau chien, Molaire.  
  
« Le pauvre petit, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser au colonel Courtepatt avec les autres. C'est un homme charmant, mais il ne saurait pas prendre soin d'un bébé. Et Molaire est tellement joueur ! Je suis sûre que cela fera une saine compagnie pour ton petit Dudley, Pétunia. »  
  
La tante Pétunia approuva, quoique d'un air peu convaincu. Le «bébé » en question était âgé de plus d'un an et avait atteint sa taille adulte, une taille plus que respectable.  
  
Dudley, quant à lui, ne sembla pas du tout s'intéresser au chien, qui lui rendit son indifférence. Il était bien trop occupé à dévaster le jardin de la tante Pétunia. La veille de Noël, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrit Privet Drive. Harry fut désigné par la tante Marge pour aller déblayer l'allée, ce qu'il fit sans protester : cela lui permettait d'échapper à la compagnie de sa famille. Depuis le début des vacances, il était contraint de passer toutes ses journées au salon, en compagnie des adultes. Marge estimait en effet que ses défauts ne seraient jamais corrigés si on se contentait de les ignorer. Elle exigeait donc d'avoir l'enfant en permanence sous les yeux. Lorsqu'il revint, gelé, dans la maison, ce matin là, elle interrompit un instant la partie de Monopoly qu'elle faisait avec Dudley, en voyant qu'il se rapprochait du radiateur.  
  
« Va plutôt t'asseoir là-bas, ordonna-t-elle en désignant une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le travail en plein air est bon pour toi, ça te renforce, mais ne va pas te ramollir près du feu. »  
  
Harry passa la matinée à souffler sur ses doigts. Enfin, quand Dudley eut fini de ruiner sa tante (Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour compter ses sous au Monopoly, et le soupçonnait de tricher), il fut l'heure de déjeuner.  
  
« Dudley fera un excellent homme d'affaire, plus tard, Vernon. On sent déjà qu'il ira loin. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire quand tu seras grand, Duddy ?  
  
- Je serai le directeur de Grunnings, avec papa. Et je gagnerai beaucoup d'argent, répondit le gros garçon. » Il eut droit à des sourires émus de sa mère. « C'est bien, fiston, commenta Vernon. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. La place t'attend.  
  
- On voit tout de suite que vous élevez merveilleusement ce petit ange, continua Marge. Ce n'est certainement pas de votre faute si vous n'obtenez aucun résultat avec l'autre, là. Je me demande ce que l'on pourra bien faire de lui dans quelques années. Un miracle s'il ne devient pas délinquant précocement. Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? demanda Marge.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, prudemment.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ton unique ambition est d'être une charge pour la société, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que Vernon et Pétunia continueront de d'entretenir quand tu seras adulte. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'ils ne t'aient pas envoyé directement dans un orphelinat. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il pensa que trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, et qu'il n'en restait plus que treize avant la fin des vacances. Mais son silence ne refroidit pas Marge.  
  
« Tu n'as rien à répondre à cela, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu n'envisages de devenir voleur ? Ce serait tout à fait dans ton genre.  
  
- Non, murmura Harry. Je ne veux pas être voleur.  
  
- Eh bien c'est déjà ça. Après tout, si tu veux vraiment travailler honnêtement, la neige n'était pas si mal balayée ce matin. Tu pourras toujours te faire homme de peine. Vernon, tu as pensé à le louer à des voisins ? Au moins, tu récupérerais un peu de l'argent dépensé pour lui, et il apprendrait que la vie n'est pas aussi facile qu'elle en a l'air.  
  
- J'y ai pensé. Mais c'est interdit, il n'a pas l'âge légal pour travailler. Et je ne veux pas me brouiller avec mes voisins à cause d'une quelconque sottise de sa part. »  
  
Ce soir là, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un repas de Noël, composé de foie gras, de dinde aux marrons, et de Pudding. Mais Harry se sentait incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée. Il laissa le foie gras dans son assiette. « N'essaie pas de faire ton intéressant, gronda son oncle. Après, je suppose que tu vas aller te plaindre que nous ne te nourrissons pas assez !  
  
- Allons, Vernon, intervint la tante Marge, ne gaspillons pas une telle nourriture. Peut-être est-il conscient qu'il ne la mérite pas. » Elle partagea le morceau de foie entre elle et Dudley, et laissa le toast sec sur l'assiette de Harry. « Eh bien, mon garçon, cela te paraît-il plus juste comme cela ?  
  
Harry frissonna. Il était fatigué, il avait passé l'après-midi dehors dans la neige pour échapper à la tante Marge, et à son chien Molaire qui semblait avoir décidé de s'offrir Harry comme diner de Noël.  
  
« Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table, s'il vous plaît ?  
  
- Ce petit voyou ne respecte rien, commenta la tante Marge. Noël est une fête de famille, c'est trop te demander de rester là et de te conduire correctement, pour une fois ?  
  
Il était plus de minuit quand Harry put enfin regagner son placard, et se laisser tomber sur son lit, étrangement épuisé. Il s'endormit aussitôt, mais fit d'étranges cauchemars où se mélaient une intense lumière verte et un rire sinistre. Il se réveilla, en sueur, au bruit des pas de Dudley qui descendait l'escalier. Tout le placard tremblait quand le gros garçon projetait ses pieds sur les marches. Puis il y eut le cri poussé par son cousin en découvrant les paquets. Harry se pelotonna dans son lit. Il était bien, il avait chaud. Il fut surpris que personne ne vienne le réveiller, puis il comprit que ses oncle et tantes n'étaient pas encore descendus. Il se rappela que Noël était le seul matin où Dudley était le premier levé. Harry se demanda s'il y aurait un cadeau pour lui cette année. L'an passé, il avait eu droit à un stylo bic, ce qui l'avait enchanté puisque cela lui avait permis de cesser d'écrire avec les vieux stylos mangés par Dudley pendant un moment. Harry se retourna, et se coucha contre le mur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se rendormit. Son cadeau, si cadeau il y avait, attendrait.  
  
Il fut réveillé de nouveau, un peu plus tard, par des coups frappés au placard.  
  
« Harry ! appela la voix de son cousin. Maman dit qu'il faut que tu te lèves si tu veux déjeuner.  
  
- Je viens », répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il n'avait pas faim, mais pensait à ce qu'il entendrait s'il osait ne pas se montrer. Harry se leva, à contrec?ur. Il se sentait mieux que la veille, sa tête et sa gorge le brûlaient. Il s'habilla d'un jean et du pull le plus chaud qu'il trouva, une horreur que Dudley mettait au ski, et se rendit à la cuisine. Marge était occupée à passer à Molaire le collier doré qu'elle lui avait acheté, et ne fit pas attention à lui.  
  
Au moment où arriva dans la cuisine, Dudley était en train d'enfourner une énorme tranche de bacon. Il avait sur les oreilles un baladeur, probablement un de ses nombreux cadeaux, dont le son était poussé si fort que toute la famille en profitait. Après que Harry eut subi les remontrances de ses oncles et tantes pour son retard, sa tante lui servit un bol de chocolat. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Marge était partie au salon avec Vernon, et Dudley jouait dans sa chambre avec ses nouveaux jeux vidéo. Pour une fois, personne ne faisait attention à lui, et il décida de retourner dans son placard, profitant de ce rare moment de calme.  
  
Harry s'étendit sur le lit et regarda une fois de plus le livre que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh. Il ne lisait plus vraiment, il le connaissait par c?ur. Les pas lourds de Marge se firent entendre dans les escaliers, montant puis redescendant. Harry fut heureux d'être dans son placard à contempler un batteur tirer sur le gardien (la légende disait que c'était interdit tant que le souaffle n'avait pas atteint la zone de tir), et non avec le reste de la famille. Il en arriva à sa page préférée : celle où un attrapeur faisait un plongeon en piqué d'une dizaine de mètres pour attraper le Vif d'or. Ce devait être une sensation extraordinaire. A ce moment là, la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry n'eut que le temps de cacher son livre sous le matelas quand la tante Marge entra.  
  
« Que fais-tu encore au lit à cette heure ? maugréa-t-elle.  
  
- Rien, tante Marge, murmura-t-il.  
  
- C'est justement ce qu'on te reproche, espèce de bon à rien. Lève- toi, fainéant, et viens au salon avec tout le monde. » Lentement, Harry rassembla ses jambes au bord du lit.  
  
« Plus vite que ça ! rugit Marge en lui saisissant le poignet. On a pas idée d'être aussi mou. Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aussi petit et maigre si tu passes toutes tes journées couché ! Regarde ton cousin, c'est un bel enfant qui deviendra grand et fort un jour. Toi, tu n'es qu'un petit avorton maladif. Si tu avais été un chiot, on t'aurait fait noyer, mais il semble que ces lois là ne s'appliquent pas aux hommes. »  
  
A cette instant, une énorme araignée tomba du plafond, en plein sur la tante Marge qui se mit à gesticuler en poussant de petits cris perçants. Aussitôt, l'oncle Vernon arriva à son tour dans le placard. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais se figea lui aussi en apercevant l'énorme arachnide dans les cheveux de sa s?ur. Ce fut finalement Harry qui saisit l'araignée par une patte, froidement, et l'écrasa avec une de ses chaussures. Pas par pitié pour la Tante Marge, c'était plutôt amusant de la voir crier de terreur, mais parce qu'avec les deux adultes hurlant dans le placard, il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui resterait bientôt plus d'air pour respirer. Sans un mot de remerciement, ils s'en furent, encore tremblants. Mais quelques instants plus tard, la tante Pétunia vint, à son tour, dans le placard.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ici, avec des monstres pareils ? Tu les cultives, c'est ça ?  
  
- Non, tante Pétunia. Les araignées sont venues toutes seules. »  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il à la pièce. « Sais-tu ce que signifie le mot ménage ? Ce placard a besoin d'être nettoyé. Dépêche-toi de te lever. » Obéissant, Harry se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où étaient rangés l'aspirateur et les chiffons à poussière.  
  
« Je vais le faire, intervint sa tante. Je te connais, tu va faire n'importe quoi. Ne reste pas dans mes jambes. »  
  
A regret, Harry rejoignit les autres au salon. Il s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin. La tante Marge lui fit un sermon sur les assassins qui utilisent des araignées pour attaquer leur victime .  
  
« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien vu comment tu as saisi cette bestiole, sans la moindre crainte. Tu la connais. Tu savais qu'elle était là et qu'elle allait me tomber dessus. Es-tu satisfait du résultat de ta petite plaisanterie ? Vernon, j'exige que cet enfant soit fouetté. Sans aucune indulgence. »  
  
L'oncle Vernon jeta à Harry un regard féroce. Visiblement, cette idée n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais l'idée de la colère de Dumbledore le retint. Il haussa les épaules.  
  
« Ca ne changerait rien. C'est un cas désespéré, dit-il. Harry, présente tes excuses à ta tante. »  
  
- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Je ne pensais plus aux araignées. »  
  
La tante Marge lui donna une gifle en réponse. Peu après, Pétunia revint dans le salon et sa belle s?ur commença une fois de plus à exposer ses théories sur Harry et les chiots petits et maigres. « Je me demande si c'est dans le sang. Pétunia, tu sais si ta s?ur et son mari étaient grands ?  
  
- Ils faisaient tous deux une taille respectable, répondit la tante de Harry en soupirant. Mais ce n'étaient pas des gens très recommandables pour autant.  
  
- Je m'en doute, ma chère. Je me demande comment ils s'y sont pris pour obtenir un enfant aussi désespéré. Il n'a même pas encore ouvert ses cadeaux de Noël, il faut croire que son esprit est particulièrement lent. » Elle se tourna alors vers Harry. « Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? espères-tu pouvoir les rendre au Père Noël l'année prochaine ? »  
  
Harry remarqua alors qu'il restait des paquets sous le sapin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers cet endroit : il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, mais était content de voir qu'on ne l'avait pas complètement oublié. Il y avait deux paquets. L'un d'eux était un cube d'environ dix centimètres de côté, l'autre ressemblait à une pièce de monnaie. Chacun d'eux avait une étiquette portant son nom. Il ouvrit d'abord le plus petit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une pièce de monnaie mais d'un bouton. Harry se demanda un moment ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement assorti, puis le mit dans sa poche. L'autre paquet contenait une boite de biscuits pour chiens. En retournant s'asseoir à sa place, il entendit la tante Marge murmurer à son frère : « C'est une marque que mes chiens n'aiment pas, que j'ai acheté par erreur. Il est tellement maigre que ça ne peut lui faire que du bien .»  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Marge se retourna vers Harry :  
  
« Eh bien, dit-elle, ça te ferait mal de sourire un peu ? On n'a jamais vu un enfant tirer une telle tête le jour de Noël ! Tes cadeaux ne te plaisent pas ?  
  
- Si, ma tante, répondit Harry machinalement, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de se montrer trop mécontent de son sort.  
  
- Ne mens pas, je vois bien que tu n'es pas satisfait. Mais, que veux-tu, le père Noël apporte toujours ce qu'ils souhaitent aux enfants sages. Peut- être faudrait-il que tu t'interroges sur ton comportement ».  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus au Père Noël. Depuis que, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, celui-ci lui avait apporté un vieux pull-over qu'il avait vu des dizaines de fois sur le dos de Dudley. Avant, il avait en effet passé des nuits à se demander pourquoi, même quand il essayait d'être très sage, le vieil homme ne lui apportait jamais rien. Il avait fini par conclure que c'était parce qu'il ne lui envoyait pas de lettre : à l'époque, il ne savait pas écrire et la tante Pétunia refusait de le faire pour lui. La tante Marge s'énervait de son manque de réactions :  
  
« Alors, insista-t-elle, pourquoi penses tu que tu n'as pas reçu ce que tu avais demandé ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien demandé, finit par répondre Harry. Et le Père Noël n'existe pas.  
  
- Ah, tu t'es aperçu de ça, toi ? J'aurais cru que dans ce cas tu aurais au moins eu la décence de nous remercier pour tes présents. »  
  
A cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Vernon alla ouvrir. Des bribes de conversation parvinrent au salon.  
  
« Bonjour Monsieur, fit une voix d'adolescent. On m'a chargé de remettre des paquets à un certain Harry Potter. C'est ici ?  
  
- Oui, grogna l'oncle Vernon. Mais ils auraient pu utiliser la poste, comme tout le monde.  
  
- La poste ne marche pas le jour de Noël, M'sieur. C'est pour ça que je me fais de l'argent de poche en distribuant des paquets. Voilà, M'sieur, tout ça pour vous. Celui ci, un homme vient de me le donner, à deux pas de chez vous. Joyeux Noël. »  
  
Harry entendit la porte se refermer. Il se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir un paquet pour lui, et ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Vernon revint dans le salon. Il semblait furieux. Il jeta deux grosses boites entourées de papier cadeau dans le coin où Harry était assis. Dudley, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, regarda son père plein d'espoir, sûr que Harry allait subir les foudres de son oncle. Mais celui-ci se contint, et ne dit rien, juste : « file. Emmène ça dans ton placard. Et si la moindre de ces choses est anormale, je ne veux pas la voir, compris ? » alors que sa s?ur ouvrait la bouche pour protester.  
  
Harry n'attendit pas d'entendre ce que disait la tante Marge. Il se dépêcha de ramasser les deux paquets et d'obéir à son oncle. Il se sentait joyeusement excité. Les cadeaux que l'on s'était donné tant de mal pour lui faire parvenir étaient sûrement plus valables qu'un bouton ou un paquet de biscuits pour chiens. Il referma la porte du placard derrière lui, et s'assit sur le lit. Il contempla les paquets qu'il avait posés à côté de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur contenu, et ne savait lequel ouvrir en premier. L'un était recouvert d'un papier rouge couvert de bonhommes de neige, l'autre d'un papier étrange, d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le jaune, sans verser dans le vert. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli que ce papier. Il devina que son origine ne pouvait être que magique, et décida de l'ouvrir en premier. Le paquet contenait une boite en bois sculpté recouvert de feuilles d'or. Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, il y découvrit un jeu de cartes. Il lut le mot qui y était joint :  
  
Je sais que tu t'ennuies souvent. Ceci est un jeu de cartes version sorcier. Si tu le lui demandes, il t'expliquera les règles de certaines réussites. Tu peux aussi l'utiliser pour construire des châteaux. Mais attention : ce sont des cartes explosives (évite de te tenir trop près d'elles si tu ne veux pas être brûlé ). Le coffret est charmé pour que les cartes s'arrêtent d'exploser dès qu'elles sont à l'intérieur. N'oublie pas de les ranger, sinon elles mettrons de la cendre partout dans ta chambre.  
  
Le mot n'était pas signé. Bien qu'intrigué par ce cadeau anonyme, Harry reporta son regard sur le deuxième paquet, et entreprit de déchirer le papier. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un cartable neuf, noir avec un logo : un balai monté par un sorcier. Un mot était accroché :  
  
Pour que tu n'aies plus honte devant tes camarades. ( n'en veux pas à ta maîtresse, mais j'ai lu ta rédaction). Ouvre le, il y a deux ou trois petites choses à l'intérieur pour te soutenir pendant la fin des vacances. Joyeux Noël de Rémus Lupin P.S. : Le cartable vient d'un magasin pour moldus. N'aies pas peur de l'utiliser.  
  
Heureux comme jamais peut-être il ne l'avait été, Harry ouvrit le sac. Il était plein de petits paquets. Ceux-ci étaient couverts de papiers animés qui trahissaient leur origine sorcière. Harry déballa une boite contenant un assortiment des bonbons les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vu. Il y avait un mot avec, tracé à l'encre violette sur du parchemin . C'est une honte que Harry Potter n'ait jamais goûté la moindre friandise des sorciers. Voici un assortiment de celles que Ron (mon frère de ton âge) préfère. Fais attention aux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Comme leur nom l'indique, elles sont surprises, c'est à dire que tu ne peux connaître leur parfum qu'en les goûtant. Certaines sont bonnes (tu peux tomber sur fraise ou chocolat), mais d'autres peuvent avoir des parfums plus étranges : épinard ou même crotte de nez (personnellement j'ai eu la chance de ne jamais tomber sur celle là). Il y a également des chocogrenouilles. Elles contiennent des cartes représentant des sorciers célèbres. Il paraît que l'une d'elle t'est dédiée. Enfin, j'ai ajouté des petits pâtés extraits du dernier paquet que ma mère m'a envoyé, elle les fait elle-même. Joyeux Noël.  
  
Charlie Weasley.  
  
Harry ouvrit une chocogrenouille. Il sortit la carte et mordit dans la friandise. La carte représentait le professeur Dumbledore, le vieux sorcier qui lui avait révélé ses origines. Il goûta également une dragée, mais la recracha immédiatement. Elle sentait le poisson.  
  
Le dernier paquet était carré, et plat. Il s'agissait d'une photographie dans un cadre doré. Un jeune couple, l'homme aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés, et la femme avec des yeux verts pétillants de malice, lui souriait et faisait de grands signes de la main.  
  
C'est une photo de mariage de tes parents. Ils auraient voulu qu'elle te revienne. Rémus.  
  
« Merci », murmura Harry dans le vide. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. C'était une chose splendide que Noël, quand des gens pensaient à vous.  
  
La pensée de ces gens qui se souciaient de lui aida Harry à supporter la suite du séjour de Marge. Celle-ci aurait bien aimé savoir ce que contenaient les mystérieux cadeaux reçus par Harry, mais l'oncle Vernon détournait heureusement la conversation dès que sa soeur essayait d'aborder le sujet. Le principal problème du jeune sorcier, pendant cette période, était d'éviter le chien de Marge, qui était décidé à en finir avec l'enfant, et se précipitait en grondant pour lui mordre les mollets dès qu'il l'apercevait. Le nouvel an arriva, deux jours avant la fin des vacances, puis passa. Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Il avait de nouveau neigé, et Harry descendit dans le jardin dégager un passage pour la voiture avant même d'y avoir été invité. Il ne voulait pas que la neige empêche la tante Marge de partir. Alors qu'il achevait sa tâche, un grondement le fit sursauter. Molaire se tenait devant lui, montrant les dents. Harry recula. Le chien avança.  
  
L'enfant prit son courage à deux mains et brandit sa pelle devant lui, en un geste qu'il espérait menaçant. Mais la bête ne parut pas du tout intimidée, et elle se rapprocha de lui. Harry n'espérait pas que quelqu'un de la maison sortirait pour venir à son secours, et la rue était désespérément vide. Harry s'enfuit et se mit à courir, mais il sentit une masse le projeter en avant. Il sentit les crocs de Molaire commencer à lui déchirer l'épaule et se mit à crier. Et soudain, il entendit un mouvement dans les buissons, et un jappement sec, et sentit le poids du chien disparaître de son corps. Harry se retourna. Molaire luttait maintenant avec un autre chien, encore plus gros que lui. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'animal qui venait de le sauver : c'était celui qu'il avait appelé Noiraud.  
  
Les rugissements des deux bêtes attirèrent les habitants du 4, Privet Drive. Marge poussa un hurlement et se précipita, armée d'un balai, au secours de son «bébé ». Mais dès qu'il vit les adultes apparaître, le chien noir s'enfuit ventre à terre. Harry se releva, le souffle court et l'épaule de son pull déchirée, mais indemne. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Tous étaient regroupés autour du chien de Marge qui, par miracle, ne semblait pas blessé non plus. Marge, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, fut emmenée par Vernon dans le salon où il lui servit un verre de cognac, ainsi qu'à son chien. Peu après, l'oncle de Harry accompagna sa s?ur à la gare.  
  
En ce dernier jour de vacances, Rémus Lupin se trouvait à Poudlard. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. A part dans la cour de l'école, personne ne semblait avoir aperçu Sirius. Quand il avait amené Harry, inconscient, Rémus avait fini par avouer au directeur que ses anciens amis étaient des animagi. Albus n'avait pas paru en colère, mais son visage s'était creusé un peu plus, sous l'effet de l'inquiétude. Ce matin là, il recommanda à Rémus de redoubler de vigilance.  
  
« Sous sa forme de chien, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le reconnaître, Sirius. Il devient presque impossible de l'attraper. Et je suis d'autant plus inquiet que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il cherche à faire.  
  
- C'est évident, Albus. Il veut s'en prendre à Harry !  
  
- Il est après Harry, en effet, mais dans quel but ?  
  
- Pour le tuer, évidemment ! C'est de Sirius Black que nous parlons.  
  
- Non. Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Il aurait pu le tuer, ce jour là, quand il a attaqué l'inspecteur. Harry n'a pas semblé l'intéresser. Et même avant. D'après Harry, ils se sont retrouvés seuls tous les deux assez souvent. Ne vous énervez pas je ne met pas en cause votre surveillance, la plupart du temps Harry était chez les Dursley. En tout cas, tuer Harry ne semble pas intéresser Sirius. Il se contente d'être là.  
  
- Il est sans doute devenu fou. Sept ans à Azkaban feraient cet effet à n'importe qui. S'il n'était pas déjà fou avant. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il tué tous ces gens ?  
  
- Nous n'aurons peut-être jamais la réponse à cette question. Mais une chose est sûre : Sirius Black n'a jamais été un homme patient. S'il avait voulu tuer Harry, ce serait fait, ou du moins il aurait essayé, depuis longtemps. Et s'il réside sous la forme d'un chien dans une petite ville de banlieue, je ne pense pas non plus que Black soit à l'origine des attaques de moldus qui se multiplient.  
  
- Vous avez regardé du côté des mangemorts libérés ?  
  
- Oui. Tous sont sous étroite surveillance du ministère, et aucun ne semble mêlé à ça. Fudge prétend toujours que c'est l'?uvre de Sirius Black. Il n'ira pas chercher plus loin tant que nous ne lui prouverons pas le contraire. Et il y a eu deux morts inexpliqués près d'une forêt. On prétend que c'est là que se cache ce qui reste de Voldemort.  
  
- Et vous croyez à ces fariboles ? Voldemort est mort, non ?  
  
- Non. Je n'ai jamais cru à sa mort. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé de corps, et il était beaucoup trop près de l'immortalité pour disparaître ainsi.  
  
- Vous pensez qu'il est revenu ? Que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ?  
  
- Non. S'il était revenu, les mangemorts l'auraient senti. La marque de Séverus n'est pas redevenue visible, je lui ai posé la question. Mais si les mangemorts ont repris du service, je crains qu'ils ne cherchent à retrouver leur maître. Et sous son impulsion, ils se retrouveront très vite après Harry. S'ils ne le sont pas déjà.  
  
- Je ne pourrai pas le protéger, Albus. Vous devez faire revenir Harry à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il sait, pourquoi le garder dans le monde moldu ?  
  
- Peut-être avez-vous raison, Rémus. Je suis bien conscient que vous n'êtes pas tout le temps avec Harry, et même quand vous êtes avec lui, vous ne pourrez pas lutter contre plusieurs mangemorts décidés à s'emparer de lui. Mais Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr qu'avant. Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques mois, c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui.  
  
- Demandez l'aide du ministère ! Fudge est concentré sur la menace que représente Sirius. Il ne refusera pas de protéger Harry si vous l'estimez nécessaire.  
  
- Fudge est un incapable. Si je lui demande de protéger Harry, il l'entourera de Détraqueurs.  
  
- C'est mieux que de le laisser se faire tuer !  
  
- Peut-être. Mais je n'imagine pas l'effet qu'ils pourraient avoir sur un enfant de huit ans avec le passé de Harry. Et toute son école les sentira, même s'ils ne peuvent pas les voir. Et je n'ai aucune confiance en ces créatures. Lâchées dans la nature, elles feront des ravages.  
  
- Demandez des Aurors à Fudge ! Ou n'importe quel sorcier du ministère ! Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire. On ne peut pas laisser Harry sans protection. Il quittera Privet Drive dès demain.  
  
- J'en suis conscient. Et il y a en jeu bien plus que la survie de cet enfant. Si Harry meurt, c'est le moral de tout le peuple sorcier qui s'effondrera. Le mieux serait qu'il ne sorte plus de chez lui. C'est le seul endroit où il soit réellement en sécurité.  
  
- L'école est obligatoire, Albus.  
  
- Ne pourriez vous pas faire comprendre la situation à son institutrice ? Elle sait déjà presque tout.  
  
- Mais c'est cruel de faire ça. Harry est malheureux à Privet Drive. Et nous ignorons combien de temps cette situation peut durer.  
  
- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. En ce cas, nous ne pouvons que renforcer les mesures de sécurité actuelles. Je vais installer des barrières pour empêcher de transplaner dans l'école, cette nuit. Et je vais vous envoyer des professeurs pour vous aider en dehors des heures de cours. Ils surveilleront les grilles de l'école. Le principal problème est qu'ils ne savent pas qui ils doivent guetter. Quant à vous, essayez de ne pas quitter Harry des yeux.  
  
- Je suis obligé de passer un temps égal dans chaque classe.  
  
- Je sais bien. Mais au moins pendant les récréations. Et donnez ceci à son institutrice. » Il tendit une boule de verre bleue. Dites lui de le toucher en cas de besoin. Ce globe transmettra un signal de détresse à tous les sorciers dans un rayon d'environ cent mètres. Il n'arrivera rien, Rémus. J'ai confiance en vous.  
  
Le lendemain, à huit heures et demi, Sarah fit monter sa classe. Le nouveau cartable de Harry avait été admiré par ses camarades, peut-être certains cherchaient-ils à se rattraper pour s'être tant moqués de lui. L'enfant avait souri, un vrai sourire, comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu jusqu'à son séjour à Poudlard, et elle était heureuse pour lui. Il le méritait amplement, après toutes ces années à souffrir en silence. Mais elle n'accorda pas à ces pensées beaucoup d'attention. Elle sentait dans sa poche le poids du globe de verre que Rémus lui avait donné ce matin. Elle repensait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Bien qu'elle soit moldue, comme il disait, le sorcier ne lui avait rien caché de la complexité de la situation. Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner, qu'il voulait minimiser les risques et avait demandé son aide. Ainsi, il y avait après Harry non seulement un mage noir évadé de prison et complètement fou, mais probablement aussi d'autres dont on ne connaissait pas l'identité. D'autres sorciers étaient à présent posté aux grilles de l'école. Pourtant, elle n'avait vu personne en arrivant, mais ils devaient avoir des moyens de camouflage exceptionnels.  
  
Harry était plongé dans une conversation avec sa voisine. Depuis le départ de son cousin, il ressemblait de plus en plus aux autres enfants. Il était complètement inconscient des menaces qui pesaient sur sa tête, et c'était mieux ainsi. Pour sa part, Sarah se sentait un peu nerveuse, mais elle n'avait pas réellement peur. Rémus n'aurait pas exposé le fils de son ami à un trop grand danger. Et la boule de verre qu'il lui avait donnée la reliait à lui. En cas de danger, il accourrait immédiatement et cette pensée suffisait à la rassurer. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en distribuant les cahiers, de scruter la porte, d'épier le moindre bruit de pas. Quand elle avait choisi l'enseignement, beaucoup de ses amies lui avaient dit que c'était un métier pantouflard, répétitif. Pour sa première année, elle estimait quant à elle qu'il lui avait apporté plus que sa part d'aventure.  
  
Dans la pièce voisine, dans la classe de CP de Régine, Rémus s'efforçait de faire tenir les petits tranquilles, en attendant l'arrivée de leur institutrice, retenue par la maladie d'un de ses enfants. Il n'était pas tranquille. Lui non plus ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter le moindre bruit. Il pensait à Sarah, également, au courage qu'elle avait montré quand il lui avait parlé. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas réfléchi, mais elle pouvait se mettre elle-même en danger si elle essayait de protéger Harry. Il était coupable de l'avoir entraînée là dedans. A la réflexion, aucun des camarades de Harry n'était réellement à l'abri non plus. Si quelque chose leur arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
  
Dix heures sonnèrent. Il laissa sortir les élèves qu'il gardait, et attendit pour descendre de voir s'ouvrir la porte de la classe voisine. Harry fut un des derniers à sortir. Il sourit en voyant Rémus, et se précipita vers lui.  
  
« Merci ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux cadeaux !  
  
Rémus sourit à son tour. « Je suis content qu'ils t'aient plu.  
  
- Vous remercierez Charlie pour moi, pour les bonbons.  
  
- Bien sûr. Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ? »  
  
Le visage de l'enfant se ferma aussitôt, et l'étincelle d'enthousiasme disparut de ses yeux. « Ca a été, répondit-il. Les Dursley m'ont laissé tranquille, et ils m'ont donné à manger.  
  
- Tant mieux. Il ne s'est rien passé d'anormal, pendant ces quinze jours ? Tu n'as pas revu le chien au moins ? » Rémus vit l'enfant hésiter. Aussitôt, une vague d'inquiétude déferla en lui.  
  
« Harry, le pressa-t-il. Est-ce que tu as revu ce chien ?  
  
- Oui, avoua l'enfant.  
  
- Pourquoi n'as tu pas appelé Sarah ? Cet animal est dangereux, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
  
- Mais il n'a pas été méchant avec moi. Au contraire, il m'a sauvé de Molaire ! »  
  
Il raconta au surveillant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Rémus repensa à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, de plus en plus perplexe. « Harry, dit-il sérieusement, si tu le revois, même s'il ne te paraît pas méchant, je veux que tu nous préviennes. Il faut que nous le rattrapions. Il s'est sauvé, tu comprends ?  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire, si vous l'attrapez ?  
  
- Ce sont des problèmes d'adultes. S'il est vraiment gentil, nous ne lui ferons pas de mal. Et, Harry, quand tu es chez ton oncle et ta tante, tu n'es pas censé sortir dans la rue. En aucun cas. C'est trop dangereux.  
  
- Tu es fâché contre moi ?  
  
- Non, soupira Rémus, toute sa sévérité envolée devant ce regard anxieux. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. J'ai peur pour toi. »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne savait pas pour Sirius, pour les mangemorts, pour ses parents. C'est pourquoi, il fut plus que surpris quand l'enfant demanda :  
  
« Rémus, le chien, il est magique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un chien ?  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Quand je lui parlais, j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait tout ce que je lui disais. Est-ce qu'il sait parler ?  
  
- C'est possible. Il comprend ce qu'on dit, et il est aussi intelligent qu'un homme. Je t'ai dis que je le connaissais. C'était mon ami, il y a très longtemps. Et un jour, il m'a trahi. Il a tué des gens que j'aimais. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. C'était un ami de Voldemort, tu comprends ? »  
  
L'enfant parut songeur. « Oui, répondit-il enfin. Mais si je le vois, si j'appelle, et s'il attaque quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il t'attaque toi, ou la maîtresse, comme il l'a fait avec l'inspecteur et Molaire ? Ce sera de ma faute.  
  
- Tu es bien comme ton père, toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui peut nous arriver. Ta maîtresse et moi sommes des adultes. C'est aux adultes de protéger les enfants. Pas l'inverse. Arrête de penser à tout ça. Tu es très bien protégé, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
  
Le soir, Rémus informa Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé entre Molaire et la forme animagus de Sirius. Il avait banni de son vocabulaire le nom Patmol, appellation affectueuse du chien noir lors de leurs années d'école, lorsque Sirius avait trahi James. Le vieux directeur ne parut pas surpris.  
  
« Cela confirme ce que je pensais. Sirius ne cherche pas à tuer Harry. On dirait même qu'il cherche à l'aider. Il était à ses côtés quand il était malheureux, il l'a défendu contre l'attaque du chien. Que savez vous de cet inspecteur ?  
  
- C'est un moldu. Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il aurait essayé de s'en prendre à Harry ?  
  
- je me le demande. Sirius n'est pas fou. C'est volontairement qu'il l'a attaqué. Et Sarah dit qu'elle l'a suivi parce qu'il emmenait Harry dans la mauvaise direction, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Il ne connaissait pas l'école.  
  
- Peut-être, il n'empêche que cette erreur l'a conduit en face des grilles d'entrée. Si Sirius n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu l'emporter loin d'ici. Sans que personne ne tente de l'en empêcher. Méfiez-vous s'il revient dans l'école.  
  
Les jours passèrent sans nouveaux événements. Même les nouvelles que Rémus recevaient de Poudlard étaient calmes. Il n'y avait plus d'attaques de moldus ni de sorciers. Alors que janvier, puis février s'écoulaient, le monde sorcier commença à se dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte, un mouvement de panique injustifié provoqué par l'évasion de Sirius Black. Pendant la pause déjeuner, un peu plus tard, Sarah s'approcha de Rémus, qui surveillait Harry du coin de l'?il en mettant en place une partie de football.  
  
« Je peux te parler un instant ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Les enfants, commencez sans moi, je reviens. »Il y eut quelques murmures de déception vite étouffés. Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.  
  
« La directrice organise une sortie dans les bois avant les vacances de Pâques.  
  
- Une sortie ?  
  
- On organiserait un grand jeu de piste, dont le but serait de trouver des ?ufs et autres friandises en chocolat. C'est une bonne idée, les enfants seraient ravis. Tout le monde est très favorable à cette idée.  
  
- Pas toi ?  
  
- Oh si ! Mais est-ce que c'est prudent d'emmener Harry là-bas ? Tout peut arriver dans une forêt.  
  
- Nous devrons faire très attention, c'est tout. J'essaierai de m'arranger pour rester avec lui. Les enfants ne se promèneront pas tout seuls, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas encore décidé. Mais je suppose que non, en effet. De toute façon, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour annuler cette sortie, même si j'en avais envie. En tant que dernière arrivée, mes pouvoirs sont assez limités. Et, pour l'inspecteur, j'ai demandé à mes collègues. Il semble avoir surgi de nulle part au début de l'année. Et il semble que personne ne l'ait jamais vu, même dans les écoles voisines, à part le jour où il est venu ici. C'est vraiment étrange. - Merci. Dumbledore avait raison. Comme toujours.  
  
- De rien. Je suis contente d'avoir pu être utile. Je me sens tellement impuissante !  
  
- Tu ne l'es pas. Je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui si tu ne t'étais pas montrée aussi compréhensive.  
  
- Rémus ?  
  
- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as de nouveau l'air épuisé. Entre Harry, la surveillance des enfants, les aller-retour à Poudlard, je crois que tu en fais trop. Tu vas tomber malade.  
  
- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Trop de choses dépendent de moi. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai mieux la semaine prochaine.  
  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu as une mine plus épouvantable chaque jour. Même Harry l'a remarqué. Il m'a demandé si tu étais malade. Le mois dernier, tu avais déjà l'air malade, mais c'est bien pire cette fois- ci.  
  
- C'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera pareil cette fois ci.  
  
- Tu es vraiment malade ? »  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, mais essaya de trouver une réponse qui ne soit pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle le saurait s'il mentait.  
  
- Oui, dit-il, je suis malade. C'est une maladie magique, que tu ne dois donc pas connaître, et qui se manifeste tous les mois.  
  
- Un peu comme ce qu'ont les femmes, tous les mois ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas une femme ! » Dit Rémus surpris et choqué qu'elle ait pu penser à ça. Mais il vit qu'elle souriait, amusée de l'effet de sa plaisanterie. « C'est différent. Je suis en quelque sorte allergique à la pleine lune. C'est elle qui me rend malade. Et plus elle visible, plus la crise est forte. Le mois dernier, il y avait des nuages. Ca pouvait aller. Mais ce mois ci, le ciel est clair. Et c'est extrêmement difficile pour moi.  
  
- Si tu veux que je te remplace pendant une récré ou autre chose, n'hésite pas.  
  
- Merci. Mais ça va aller. Ce devrait être fini dès ce soir. »  
  
Un soir de la fin du mois de février, Harry rentra pour trouver le 4, Privet Drive en crise. Dudley avait été renvoyé de son école pour s'être battu. L'oncle Vernon, rentré exceptionnellement tôt, était écarlate. La tante Pétunia pleurait dans un coin. Dudley semblait le seul à peu près calme. Il ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de remords ou de contrition. Harry se dépêcha de gagner son placard et de se mettre à ses devoir, espérant se faire oublier. Mais cet espoir était vain. Bientôt, la porte de son refuge fut ouverte violemment.  
  
« Toi ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Sans toi, jamais nous n'aurions été obligés de changer Dudley d'école pour le mettre dans cet établissement ! Vois à quoi ça a mené ! tu es fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que ton seul but dans la vie est de nous causer le plus de nuisances possibles ?  
  
Harry jugea préférable de ne pas répondre pour ne pas attiser la colère de son oncle. Ce fut une erreur.  
  
« Réponds moi quand je te parle, mon garçon ! Ne va pas t'imaginer que parce que tu es désormais protégé par quelques énergumènes tu peux tout te permettre sous mon toit. Tu mériterais que je te chasse d'ici. Qu'ils se débrouillent tout seuls pour assurer ta protection. Et si tu finissais par te faire tuer, ce n'est pas moi qui pleurerai à ton enterrement ! »  
  
Sur ce, il claqua la porte et retourna au salon. Harry ferma les yeux, soulagé que la crise soit passée sans trop de mal. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait dire son oncle. Il y était tellement habitué que cela lui passait par dessus la tête. Mais lorsque Pétunia l'appela pour dîner (qui consistait en un bout de pain et de fromage, vu que sa tante n'avait pas eu le courage, dans son affliction, de faire autre chose), il déchanta. Aucune autre école privée n'avait accepté de prendre Dudley, à cause de son dossier, et il était hors de question de le renvoyer dans le quartier tant que toute cette bande d'anormaux seraient là. Ils avaient finalement trouvé une jeune voisine qui acceptait de passer tous les soirs, entre dix sept et vingt heures, donner des cours à l'enfant.  
  
« Et je ne veux pas un bruit de ta part pendant ce temps. Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça. Il est hors de question qu'elle s'aperçoive de ton existence. Si tu n'es pas rentré dans ton placard au moment où elle arrive, tu resteras dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Et tu peux dire ça à ton protecteur de malheur, je m'en moque ! »  
  
Rémus prit la nouvelle avec philosophie. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dépêcher de rentrer. Je n'aimerais pas te savoir dehors jusqu'à huit heures du soir. Et on essaiera de trouver de quoi occuper tes soirées. »  
  
Par contre, il faillit se précipiter chez les Dursley pour assassiner Vernon le jour où Harry lui apprit ce qu'ils avaient projeté pour les vacances de Pâques.  
  
La tante Pétunia avait décrété que la vie de Dudley manquait de distractions, depuis qu'il n'avait plus de camarades de son âge. Ils avaient donc décidé de l'emmener pour une semaine, pendant les vacances de printemps, dans un parc d'attraction aux Etats Unis. Une grosse transaction réalisée par l'oncle Vernon leur avait donné la possibilité financière de réaliser ce projet. Mais bien entendu, il n'était pas question d'emmener Harry (si cela avait été le cas, Rémus aurait quand même sauté au plafond : Harry n'était en sûreté qu'à Privet Drive). Ils avaient apparemment projeté de confié Harry à une voisine, Mrs Figgs.  
  
« Cela arrive souvent que Mrs Figgs te garde ? demanda Rémus à Harry.  
  
- Dès que les Dursley s'en vont.  
  
- En quel langue faut-il leur expliquer pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'absenter pour l'instant ? Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore. Les vacances sont dans à peine trois semaines, et nous ne pouvons pas obliger ta famille à rester si elle tient vraiment à ce voyage. »  
  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de reparler de ce sujet. Peu après cette discussion, Sarah annonça à ses élèves que, le jour des vacances, toute l'école participerait à un grand jeu de piste, pour fêter Pâques. Il y eut des explosions de joie, et l'institutrice dût menacer ses élèves de les priver de sortie pour ramener le calme.  
  
  
  
Avec ce chapitre, on atteint la moitié de l'histoire (déja...) C'est un chapitre que je n'ai pas aimé écrire, et que je n'aime toujours pas beaucoup, mais comme j'en ai assez d'essayer de le modifier, et que la suite est écrite, j'ai fini par vous le mettre. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.  
  
  
  
Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews du chapitre précédent. Vous êtes bien trop gentils. En plus, y parait qu'y en a qui me font de la pub !(Rose et The frensh Padfoot , merci.)  
  
Bon, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de répondre aux questions que certains se posent.  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : Je t'aurais bien répondu, mais je crois que tout était dans le chapitre... Harry n'est pas retourné à Poudlard, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Majandra : On a un peu vu Sirius dans ce chapitre, et on le reverra dans le suivant. Normalement, il devrait se dévoiler au chapitre sept (Clem, tu n'auras pas longtemps à patienter).  
  
Lunard : Je n'update pas à fréquence fixe : entre deux et cinq jours environ jusque maintenant.  
  
The frensh Patfoot : désolée pour les erreurs, si certaines te gènent vraiment, tu pourrais m'envoyer la liste (et j'essaierai de les corriger) ?  
  
Mattéic : Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je devrais peut-être arranger la suite pour que l'inspecteur soit Lockhart... Mais il ne s'est pas vanté une seule fois pendant le temps qu'il a passé à l'école. En tout cas, comme je l'ai écrit un peu plus haut, on en est à la moitié de l'histoire (celle où, malheureusement, l'inspecteur n'est pas Lockhart.)  
  
Hermichocos : Ben non, Rem sait pas encore tout. Mais il commence à se poser des questions, et il va s'en poser de plus en plus (surtout qu'au prochain chapitre... non, comme je suis méchante je ne dirai rien.) Merci d'adorer.  
  
Rose Potter : T'inquiète pas pour l'inspecteur, on en saura plus très bientôt. On connaît de nom.  
  
Merci aussi aux éventuels lecteurs invisibles...  
  
Je vous embrasse tous très fort  
  
Antares. 


	6. 6 la sortie

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR.  
  
Chapitre 6 : la sortie. Harry se réveilla ce matin là étrangement excité. Il mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi. Puis, la réalisation le frappa avec bonheur. C'était aujourd'hui le jour de la sortie ! C'était la première fois depuis que Dudley avait quitté l'école et qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec les autres que quelque chose comme ça était organisé. Des groupes avaient été formés et Harry était avec Ann, Céline, Julien, et des élèves plus grands qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et c'était Rémus qui serait leur surveillant ! Harry se leva et s'habilla, avant même que la tante Pétunia ne vienne le réveiller. Il avait eu le droit d'emprunter pour la journée un vieux sac à dos de Dudley, et vérifia pour l'énième fois qu'il y avait bien mis tout ce que la maîtresse avait demandé : un crayon, quelques feuilles de papier, une bouteille d'eau (il s'agissait d'une vielle bouteille qui avait servi à l'arrosage des plantes, que Harry avait nettoyée puis remplie au robinet). Il fallait également un goûter, mais les Dursley avaient décrété qu'il n'aurait qu'à garder une partie du repas fourni par la cantine. Cela ne le gênait pas. Et si son équipe gagnait, les chocolats fourniraient le goûter rêvé.  
  
Dès qu'il entendit du bruit, Harry sortit de son placard. Il déjeuna rapidement. Dès huit heures moins dix, il guettait à la fenêtre Rémus, qui avait dit qu'il passerait un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Quand il aperçut la silhouette familière, il lança un «au revoir » aux Dursley, empoigna son sac et se précipita dehors. Le ciel était gris mais il ne pleuvait pas.  
  
« Bonjour Rémus ! »lança-t-il gaiement.  
  
- Salut, Harry, répondit le surveillant. Alors, prêt pour le grand jour ?  
  
- Plus que prêt. Tu crois que nous allons gagner ?  
  
- Sur. Avec deux sorciers dans l'équipe, ça ne peut pas être autrement. »  
  
Il se pencha et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du petit garçon. Celui- ci ouvrit de grands yeux. « Non, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu ne le feras pas.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de trouver un gros tas de chocolat ?  
  
- Parce que c'est de la triche. Tu es le surveillant, tu ne peux pas tricher.  
  
- Je crois que ton père aurait fait pire que ça. Après tout, un petit sortilège de localisation, ce n'est pas bien méchant. - C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait mon père ?  
  
- Facile. Il aurait lancé des sorts sur tous ses concurrents pour être sûr d'arriver le premier.  
  
- Mais alors, tout le monde aurait su qu'il était sorcier.  
  
- C'est vrai. Mais James n'a jamais vécu dans le monde moldu. Et une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le trésor, il aurait aussi jeté des sorts à ceux de son équipe, pour pouvoir tout manger tranquillement.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas. Tu me fais marcher.  
  
- Peut-être. Un tout petit peu. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jeté des sorts qu'aux Serpentard, alors. En tout cas, je crois que nous allons t'empêcher de participer, finalement. Des fois qu'il te viendrait l'envie de suivre ses traces. » Harry prit l'air effrayé.  
  
« Je ne sais même pas lancer des sorts, dit-il.  
  
- Tu t'en tire à bon compte. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es surveillé par le plus méchant et le plus terrible de tous les accompagnateurs.  
  
Ils étaient arrivés devant l'école. Une foule constituée d'enfants et d'adultes était attroupée devant trois gros cars. Rémus redevint sérieux instantanément et serra la main de Harry, qui aurait visiblement préféré aller rejoindre ses camarades. « Nous les retrouverons tout à l'heure, ne t'éloigne pas pour l'instant. » Ils se tinrent au coin de la rue, invisibles de la foule, jusqu'à la dernière minute.  
  
Le surveillant observa l'attroupement d'un ?il méfiant quand ils le rejoignirent enfin. Rien n'aurait été plus facile pour un mangemort que de s'y dissimuler. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour observer Sarah. « Contente de vous voir enfin, tous les deux. J'ai commencer à faire monter les enfants dans le bus, ce serait plus sûr si vous y alliez aussi. Les derniers nous rejoindront. »  
  
Soulagé, Rémus dirigea Harry vers le plus proche des trois cars. Des élèves commençaient à s'y installer. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Harry eut monté les deux marches que le surveillant le lâcha. Il rejoignit les autres, et s'assit à côté d'Ann.  
  
« Salut, dit la petite fille. J'avais peur que vous manquiez le bus.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry. De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas pu partir sans Rémus. Qui vous aurait accompagnés ?  
  
- Tu as raison. Tu as de la chance d'arriver avec lui. Personne ne peut te gronder si tu es en retard. » Elle fit une pause avant de demander : Est-ce que tu vis chez Rémus, maintenant ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, étonné. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
- Tu arrives et tu reviens avec lui. Et tu le vois à presque toutes les récrés. Et je sais pourquoi tu es tombé malade, l'autre fois. J'ai entendu mon père le raconter à ma mère quand ils croyaient que je n'écoutais pas. Il disait que les Dursley ne t'avaient rien donné à manger depuis des jours. Et ma mère a dit qu'on devrait leur retirer ta garde. Ca veut dire t'enlever de chez eux et te confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me disais que peut-être c'était Rémus.  
  
- Non. Je suis toujours chez les Dursley. Mais depuis que Dudley ne vient plus à l'école, la tante Pétunia refuse de faire le trajet. Alors c'est Rémus qui m'emmène et qui me ramène. J'aimerais bien habiter chez lui, fit- il rêveusement.  
  
- C'est vrai que Dudley s'est fait renvoyer de sa nouvelle école, et que maintenant il ne va plus nul part ? - Oui. Mais une voisine vient lui donner des leçons le soir.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle est très sévère et qu'elle lui donne plein de devoirs horribles. Des que même Céline saurait pas faire.  
  
- On parle de moi ? fit une voix devant eux.  
  
- Non. Tu peux replonger.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Charlie et la chocolaterie. De Roald Dahl. Je te le passerai si tu veux. C'est vraiment génial. »  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant défiler le paysage. Mais le silence ne durait jamais longtemps quand Ann était à proximité.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?  
  
- Je vais chez mes grands-parents. Ils ont une ferme à la campagne. Je vais voir mes cousins aussi, là bas. J'adore y aller. Et mamie a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait à traire les vaches, cette fois-ci. Et toi, tu as des grands- parents ?  
  
- Non. On est allés une fois, il y a longtemps, chez les parents d'Oncle Vernon. Ils étaient assez gentils. Mais mon oncle et ma tante sont fâchés avec eux, maintenant. Et ce n'étaient pas vraiment mes grands-parents, de toute façon.  
  
- c'est vraiment dommage. Moi, en plus de ceux qui vivent à la campagne, j'ai aussi des grands-parents qui habitent à Londres. Quand on va les voir, ils nous emmènent toujours visiter des musées, c'est plutôt barbant. Mais ils nous achètent toujours de super cadeaux. A Noël, ils m'ont offert ça, fit-elle en montrant une fine chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour du cou.  
  
- C'est joli » dit Harry.  
  
Au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure, le car s'arrêta sur un parking. La maîtresse se leva. « Vous allez descendre dans le calme. Le grand jeu n'a lieu que cet après- midi. Ce matin tout le monde me suit. »  
  
Les CE1, qui étaient montés avec eux, eurent droit à peu près aux même recommandations. Sarah mena sa classe jusqu'à une grande clairière, où ils s'assirent, bientôt rejoints par le reste de l'école. La directrice prit la parole.  
  
- Bien, je sais que vous êtes tous très contents d'être ici et impatients de commencer la chasse au chocolat, mais en attendant puisque nous sommes ici et puisque nous sommes une école, je crois qu'un peu de botanique s'impose. Les mamans de Maxime et d'Elisabeth, qui s'y connaissent, ont gentiment accepté de se joindre à nous. Elle poussa les deux femmes en avant. Les CP et les CE1, vous suivez Myriam, fit-elle en en désignant l'une des deux. Les CE2, CM1, et CM2 vous allez avec Nathalia. »  
  
Les enfants, accompagnés de leurs institutrices se regroupèrent à l'endroit qui leur avait été désigné. Rémus allait suivre Harry quand une voix le retint.  
  
« Attendez. Puisque tous les enfants sont occupés, je suggère que nous allions vérifier que tous les papiers sont bien en place. On ne sait jamais. Et il reste ça à cacher, dit la directrice de l'école en montrant un gros sac plastique.  
  
- C'est que je ne préférerais ne pas quitter les enfants.  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Régine. Avec leurs maîtres et tous les parents qui sont ici, votre présence n'est pas vraiment indispensable. »  
  
Rémus regarda dans la direction de Harry. Il rencontra le regard de Sarah, qui semblait l'attendre, et lui lança un appel au secours.  
  
« Est-ce vraiment les enfants que vous préféreriez ne pas quitter, rit soudain la directrice, ou est-ce cette charmante institutrice ? J'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux.  
  
- Heu, c'est à dire. balbutia Rémus.  
  
- Allez-y. C'est beau d'être jeune. Et il est bien mignon que des couples se forment dans l'école. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner. »  
  
Rémus se dépêcha de rejoindre Sarah. Elle lui sourit. « Tu as réussi à déjouer les plans diaboliques pour te tenir éloigné de Harry ?  
  
- Tu savais qu'il s'agissait de ça ?  
  
- Mettons que je m'en suis doutée quand elle t'a demandé un moment. Désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû venir t'aider. Mais apparemment tu t'en es très bien tiré tout seul.  
  
- Ne m'en parle pas. Maintenant, elle est persuadée qu'il y a anguille sous roche.  
  
- De quel type ? demanda Sarah en pressant un peu l'allure pour rattraper les enfants.  
  
- A ton avis ? Entre nous deux, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?  
  
- Mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faussement outré. Monsieur Lupin, comment avez-vous osé ? Ma réputation est perdue à tout jamais ! »  
  
Ils avaient rejoint le groupe des enfants et se turent pour écouter la mère d'élève exposer les principales différences entre les conifères et les feuillus. Rémus se demanda quel effet cela produirait s'il se mettait soudain à énumérer les principales caractéristiques de certaines des plates qu'il avait étudiées. Quelques enfants prenaient des notes. D'autres écoutaient attentivement. Sarah réprimanda deux filles qui parlaient. Soudain, Rémus se figea. Il avait entendu un bruit dans les buissons derrière lui. Se retournant, il crut voir une forme noire s'éloigner.  
  
Un peu avant midi, tous se retrouvèrent dans la clairière, et les pique- niques furent distribués. Il y avait deux sandwichs par enfant, une tomate, un ?uf, une pomme et un sachet de petits gâteaux. Harry s'installa sur l'herbe avec le reste de sa classe. Rémus, comme à son habitude, resta près de lui. Les conversations ne portaient que sur le jeu qui devaient avoir lieu l'après-midi.  
  
"Vous avez de la chance d'être avec Rémus, dit un garçon répondant au nom de Charles. Nous, on va être avec la maîtresse. On aura l'impression d'être à l'école.  
  
- Peut-être, répliqua Piers, mais au moins, la maîtresse sait où se trouvent les indices et le trésor. Elle va vous aider. La mère de Malcom ne sait rien.  
  
- Tu parles qu'elle va nous aider ! »  
  
A ce moment, quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber. Tout le monde se mit à regarder le ciel d'un air inquiet. Harry enfila son blouson. Si la pluie était trop forte, il savait qu'il faudrait rentrer à l'école. Les gouttes étaient de plus en plus serrées, et les instituteurs commençaient à venir se parler les uns les autres, s'interrogeant sur la suite des opérations. Soudain Harry eut une idée.  
  
"Rémus, demanda-t-il, tu peux faire arrêter la pluie ?  
  
- Arrêter la pluie ? Et comment ferais-je cela ?  
  
- Par magie !  
  
Le surveillant eut un petit rire. Visiblement Harry commençait à se faire aux avantages de son état de sorcier. - Non. Ce n'est pas possible, répondit-il.  
  
- On ne peut pas changer le temps ?  
  
- Si. C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas de mon niveau, loin de là. Et puis c'est interdit. C'est à la limite de la magie noire. En plus, il vaut mieux éviter de faire de la magie au milieu de Moldus."  
  
En réalité, Rémus n'aurait pas été désespéré de regagner la sécurité relative de l'école. Sirius rôdait dans les parages, et il n'était probablement pas le seul. Puis soudain, la pluie cessa, et peu après les nuages noirs se dissipèrent et le soleil refit son apparition. Toute l'école poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les repas furent rapidement achevés et les restes rangés. La directrice prit la parole.  
  
" Puisque le temps semble miraculeusement s'être remis, nous allons pouvoir commencer la chasse."  
  
Quelques cris d'excitation fusèrent. "Bien, je vais vous demander encore un peu de calme. Il y a deux circuits, un pour les CP et CE1, l'autre pour les plus âgés. On va distribuer à chaque groupe une feuille contenant les endroits où vous devrez vous rendre. A chaque endroit, vous trouverez un indice qui vous indiquera où trouver le trésor. C'est compris ?  
  
- Oui, madame, répondit le ch?ur des enfants.  
  
- Bien. Alors mettez-vous par équipe. Et vous obéissez à l'adulte qui est avec vous. Il y aura des bonbons pour tout le monde, mais vous en serez privés si jamais on se plaint de vous. Restez avec votre équipe, et si vous vous perdez, ne paniquez pas. Essayez de trouver un chemin important. Vous devriez revenir ici. Je reste là au cas où. De toute façon on ne partira pas sans vous. D'accord ?"  
  
De nouveau, les enfants acquiescèrent, puis ils se réunirent par groupes. Celui de Rémus se retrouva près de celui de Sarah. L'institutrice fit un sourire au surveillant.  
  
"Je viens te parler un peu pour entretenir les ragots. Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr. Après tout, ces ragots me sont assez utiles.  
  
- Je n'avais jamais vu le temps changer aussi vite. C'était hallucinant.  
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas naturel. - Tu pense que ce pourrait être "l'un d'eux ? »  
  
- C'est possible. Je crois que j'ai vu Black tout à l'heure, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit son ?uvre. Il a dû perdre beaucoup de sa magie à Azkaban, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit revenue aussi vite. Et d'après Dumbledore, il n'a pas de contact avec d'autres mages noirs, il faut donc supposer qu'il n'a pas de baguette magique. Si quelqu'un a modifié le temps, c'est que nous avons un ennemi anonyme qui espère bien s'emparer de Harry cet après midi. Et un ennemi extraordinairement puissant.  
  
- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Normalement, il y a aussi quelques professeurs de Poudlard qui patrouillent. Tout devrait bien ce passer."  
  
Ils furent interrompus par des cris d'impatiences. Tous les autres groupes semblaient partis, ou sur le point de partir, et leurs élèves avaient reçu une carte. Rémus revint vers son groupe d'enfants, mais son esprit était loin de la chasse au trésor.  
  
  
  
"Hé, je l'ai ! cria Harry.  
  
Effectivement, il y avait bien un morceau de papier enveloppé dans du plastique, accroché à une branche d'arbre. Tout le monde se regroupa autour de Harry qui, rouge de fierté, déplia le papier. C'était le troisième indice qu'ils trouvaient. "Quelque part à la lisière du bois" lut-il. Les précédents indices étaient "Dans ce qui est rangé à sa place" et "Là où il n'y a pas de terre". Harry réfléchit, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution de l'énigme. Les CM1consultaient la carte.  
  
"A la lisière du bois... dit l'un d'eux. Nous n'avons qu'à en faire le tour.  
  
- Vas-y, répondit Rémus. On se retrouve demain matin. Il y a bien dix kilomètres de circonférence, et si tu veux explorer attentivement, ça risque de te prendre un bout de temps."  
  
- D'accord, regardons les autres indices. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être rangé dans une forêt ? - Il y a un autre indice, tout près d'ici, intervint Ann. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller le chercher ?"  
  
Julien trouva l'indice suivant sous un gros rocher en forme de c?ur. Il le déplia et lut : "Le rouge, le plus grand... C'est peut-être un arbre ? On en a vu ce matin qui avaient des feuilles rouges.  
  
- Non, cria soudain Céline. Je sais ! Le trésor est dans le bus !  
  
- Non, dit l'un des CM1. Le trésor est censé être caché dans la forêt, pas dans une machine.  
  
- Si, se défendit la petite fille. Les bus sont garés à la lisière de la forêt. Ils sont sur des places de Parking, c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient rangés. Et il n'y a pas de terre, puisque la route et le parking sont goudronnés. Le trésor est dans le plus grand des bus, celui qui est rouge.  
  
- Génial ! s'exclama Ann. On était sûrs de trouver avec un cerveau pareil dans l'équipe. J'espère qu'on est les premiers !"  
  
Tous durent se rendre à l'évidence : Céline avait raison. Et ils se mirent à courir en direction des cars. Rémus ne fit rien pour les retenir, soulagé que la course se termine sans trop de dégâts. Soudain Harry, qui était en tête, faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un qui arrivait en courant d'un chemin perpendiculaire à celui qu'il empruntait.  
  
" Eh, regarde un peu où tu vas ! fit l'autre.  
  
- Désolé, Charles. On sait où est le trésor !  
  
- Nous aussi. Mince, on va arriver en même temps !"  
  
Leurs équipes respectives les avaient rejoints. Ensemble, ils se remirent à courir vers le bus. " Attendez, cria Sarah. On peut y aller en marchant."  
  
Rémus vint vers elle. "Cette fois ça y est, lui dit-il. Nous sommes perdus. Tout le monde va croire que ce rendez-vous dans les bois était programmé de longue date. Nous allons être définitivement classés comme un couple.  
  
- C'est que vous faites un beau couple, fit une voix rauque derrière eux. Félicitations, mon vieux Lunard. J'ai toujours dit que tu finirais par rencontrer l'âme s?ur."  
  
Ils se retournèrent, pour faire face à un homme grand et maigre, vêtu d'une robe déchirée. Il ne s'était probablement pas lavé depuis plusieurs semaines, et ses cheveux, tout comme sa barbe, étaient sales et emmêlés. Avant même que Sarah n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Rémus avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur l'homme. "Expélliarmus" Rien ne se produisit. L'homme eut un petit rire.  
  
- Je ne suis pas armé, Rémus. Il faut que je te parle. Immédiatement. Harry ne doit pas arriver sur ce parking."  
  
- Pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter ? Harry sera bien plus en sécurité sur le parking que dans les bois.  
  
- Rattrape le Rémus. Si les Maraudeurs ont un jour compté pour toi. Fais le pour James.  
  
- Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom de James !  
  
- Rémus écoute-moi. On s'expliquera plus tard. Les enfants sont presque arrivés. S'il te plaît." L'homme semblait réellement inquiet. Sarah regarda Rémus, qui semblait hésiter.  
  
- Je vais les chercher, dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir. Au moment où les enfants allaient atteindre le parking, elle les rattrapa.  
  
« Attendez », cria-t-elle.  
  
Mais ils n'entendirent pas, ou, trop excités, n'entendirent pas. Puis, soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Sarah s'avança. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Un froid terrible. La sensation qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Les enfants étaient figés, dans un silence de mort. Deux petites filles se mirent à pleurer, Harry commença à trembler. Sarah n'avait même pas la force d'essayer de réconforter les enfants. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui passait, mais elle savait qu'il y avait de la magie là dessous. De la mauvaise magie. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Rémus. Lui saurait quoi faire. Sa main glissa vers sa poche, et se crispa sur la boule de verre. Les tremblements de Harry devenaient de plus en plus intenses, et finalement il glissa sur le sol. Et, presque immédiatement, il sembla se relever, mais pas de sa propre volonté. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses muscles relâchés. On aurait dit que des mains invisibles le portaient, le redressant. Puis, Sarah entendit une voix crier quelque chose derrière elle. Un énorme loup blanc galopa devant elle, se dirigeant droit vers Harry. Celui-ci s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, et ne bougea plus. Le loup sembla un moment poursuivre un ennemi invisible, et disparut dans la forêt.  
  
Sarah sentit soudain l'espoir renaître en elle. La sensation de froid et de vide persistait cependant. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'avança vers les enfants terrifiés, et murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Elle serra dans ses bras les petites filles en larmes. "Ils ne reviendront pas, fit la voix calme de Rémus dans son dos, et une main chaude se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Ils ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
- Des Détraqueurs." Rémus regarda les enfants. "Il faudrait leur donner du chocolat, dit-il. Et tu en as bien besoin, toi aussi.  
  
- Du chocolat, murmura Sarah. Il y en a plein dans le car mais est-ce vraiment le moment de penser à manger des sucreries ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'un des CM1 ?  
  
- Rien, répondit Rémus. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, et c'est un peu déprimant, c'est tout." En effet, le ciel était redevenu noir et menaçant. "Mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire, hein ? Après tout, nous avons gagné ! Que diriez-vous d'une distribution générale d'?ufs de Pâques ?" Il monta dans le bus rouge.  
  
- Maîtresse, appela Ann. Harry est encore malade."  
  
Sarah remarqua alors que Harry n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était tombé. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il était glacé, et respirait par saccades.  
  
"Rémus !" appela-t-elle.  
  
Le surveillant était ressorti du car avec le sac de friandises, et commençait à les distribuer. Il accourut vers eux. " Est-ce que ce sont encore les Dursley qui ne lui ont pas donné à manger ? demanda Ann.  
  
- Non, répondit Rémus, en lui tendant un gros morceau de chocolat. Il est malade, c'est tout." Il défit son manteau et en couvrit Harry. "Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.  
  
- Heureusement tu as fait vite, soupira Sarah en vacillant. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sinon.  
  
- Quand j'ai eu ton message, j'ai immédiatement transplané. Tiens, mange, ça te fera du bien," ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un ?uf en chocolat. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle avala la friandise. Aussitôt, une intense et délicieuse sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, et ses jambes redevinrent fermes. Elle regarda les enfants. Ils avaient repris des couleurs et parlaient tranquillement.  
  
- Ils ont l'air de bien se remettre, dit-elle. Tu es arrivé à temps.  
  
- J'aurai dû être là bien plus tôt. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité si seulement j'avais écouté Sirius. Si tu ne les avais pas suivis, et si tu n'avais pas appelé à l'aide... Il s'agenouilla auprès de Harry, le visage empreint de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. J'ose à peine imaginer dans quel état il serait maintenant si j'avais tranplané ne serait ce que quelques secondes plus tard... Comment des Détraqueurs ont-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement que ces créatures ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien vu de particulier. Sont-elles invisibles ?  
  
- Seulement pour les moldus." Il lui expliqua rapidement comment fonctionnaient les Détraqueurs. "Quelques secondes de plus et ils auraient donné un baiser à Harry. Son âme l'aurait quitté à tout jamais."  
  
Il souleva l'enfant, toujours inconscient, et le serra dans ses bras. "Où est cet homme, demanda Sarah. Sirius, celui qui nous a prévenus ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Il a dû fuir quand j'ai disparu."  
  
Des bruits les firent se retourner. D'autres groupes d'enfants rejoignaient le parking. Leurs camarades déjà là les accueillirent avec des cris et des rires. Visiblement, ils avaient complètement oublié l'épisode des Détraqueurs. On donna aux enfants des paquets de friandises, plus petits que ceux des premiers arrivés. Les parents qui avaient accompagné les groupes rejoignirent les deux adultes. Ils haussèrent les sourcils en découvrant Harry, toujours inconscient dans les bras de Rémus.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton inquiet.  
  
- Il a eu une sorte de crise d'épilepsie, juste en arrivant, répondit Sarah, voyant l'air confus de Rémus.  
  
- Oh ! Vous avez appelé un médecin ?  
  
- Les cars ne sont pas équipés de téléphones.  
  
- Ca va aller, intervint Rémus, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son aplomb. Le plus dur est passé, maintenant. Je connais un peu sa famille, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive.  
  
- Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose...  
  
- Merci, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant.  
  
- Combien de groupes sont revenus ? demanda Sarah.  
  
- Il semble que nous soyons le septième, dit Christophe qui venait de se joindre au groupe. Il en manque encore autant, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder. Ceux qui n'avaient pas trouver le trésor devaient rejoindre Viviane à cinq heures, or il est cinq heures cinq."  
  
Sur ce il s'éloigna, accompagné des parents, pour essayer de calmer quelques enfants qui semblaient sur le point de se battre. Sarah caressa doucement les cheveux de Harry.  
  
"Tu es sûr qu'il va bien, demanda-t-elle à Rémus.  
  
- Non, répondit celui-ci. Il ne va sûrement pas bien. Des Détraqueurs aussi près, avec le passé qu'il a... Mais il va se réveiller." Le surveillant se mit à taper du pied sur le sol d'un geste impatient. « J'aimerais que les autres arrivent, que nous puissions partir d'ici. Les Détraqueurs ne reviendront pas, mais il y a toujours un sorcier extrêmement puissant dans la forêt. Et il faut que j'aille à Poudlard.  
  
- Pour Harry ?  
  
- Pas seulement. Dumbledore doit être immédiatement mis au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Les Détraqueurs sont censés travailler pour le ministère, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Et je suis inquiet pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Normalement, deux d'entre eux auraient dû être ici aujourd'hui. Pour assurer la sécurité. Quand tu as touché le globe, ils ont dû l'entendre. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils ne soient pas venus voir ce qui se passait.  
  
- Ils étaient peut-être trop loin. Tu m'as dit que cet appareil n'avait pas une grande portée, la forêt n'est pas très grande mais elle fait quand même quelques kilomètres de diamètre, essaya de le rassurer Sarah.  
  
- Peut-être." Rémus n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient restés si loin de Harry".  
  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il était tendu et nerveux.  
  
"Calme-toi, dit-elle. Je ne connais pas ces gens, mais ce sont sûrement des sorciers qualifiés, non ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé."  
  
Il sourit. Tous deux savaient qu'elle n'avait dit cela que pour le rassurer, mais il fit semblant de la croire. Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe des retardataires fit son apparition. et Rémus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais bientôt, le groupe formé par les instituteurs et parents commença à s'agiter. Sarah laissa Rémus et se rapprocha de ses collègues.  
  
"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Une équipe n'est pas rentrée. Régine est repartie voir au point de rendez- vous, mais il était déjà cinq heures et quart quand nous sommes partis.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Des petits, avec Nathalia Steiner, la mère du petit Maxime, répondit la directrice. Je ne comprends pas, elle connaît la forêt comme sa poche. Ils ne peuvent pas être perdus.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-elle simplement mal compris l'heure.  
  
- C'est ce que nous espérons. Espérons que Régine les retrouvera. Mais ça m'étonnerais. On avait dit aux parents qu'après cinq heures je rentrerai au parking."  
  
Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard Régine revint, seule.  
  
Il commençait à faire plus froid, et le ciel était de nouveau menaçant. Les plus jeunes des enfants commençaient à s'énerver, certains, fatigués, pleuraient pour des broutilles. "On devrait les faire monter dans les bus, suggéra Sarah.  
  
- Bonne idée, dit Viviane. Occupez-vous chacun de votre classe. Les autres vont probablement arriver. Au fait, Sarah, que se passe-t-il encore avec Harry ? Christophe m'a dit qu'il avait de nouveau perdu connaissance.  
  
- Rien de grave. Rémus s'en occupe."  
  
Sur cette réponse évasive, la jeune femme s'éloigna et entreprit de rassembler sa classe. La tâche fut aisée, les enfants avaient froid et ils étaient fatigués. Aucun de ses élèves, heureusement, ne manquait à l'appel, puisque le groupe manquant était constitué d'enfants plus jeunes. Montant dans le car, elle vit que Rémus avait déjà installé Harry, toujours enveloppé dans le grand manteau noir. Le surveillant s'avança tout de suite vers elle, pour lui demander ce qui se passait, et s'ils allaient enfin partir. Elle lui répéta ce qu'elle savait, et le vit pâlir.  
  
"Reste avec Harry, dit-il, et la main près du globe.  
  
- Où vas-tu ?  
  
- Les partisans de Voldemort ont toujours adoré les disparitions," lança-t- il en sortant, bousculant au passage l'institutrice des CM1qui lui jeta un regard étrange.  
  
Il n'y avait plus aucun enfant dehors. De grosses gouttes de pluie avaient commencé à tomber. Rémus rejoignit le petit groupe d'adultes qui discutaient nerveusement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible, disait Christophe. Il fait froid, il fait sombre, et elle a des tout-petits. N'importe qui de censé les aurait ramenés depuis longtemps ! Même si on n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous.  
  
" Il faut appeler la police, renchérit Viviane. Ils ont presque une heure de retard. Il pleut et il va bientôt faire nuit. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.  
  
- J'ai une radio, proposa l'un des chauffeurs de car. Je peux appeler le central et leur demander de prévenir la police."  
  
Tout le monde sembla d'accord, et l'homme s'éloigna. "Peut-être devrions nous essayer de les chercher, suggéra Rémus. Après tout, la forêt n'est pas si grande. Une femme et huit enfants, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça.  
  
- D'accord, dit Christophe, je viens avec toi. Mais les autres devraient rentrer."  
  
Rémus réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était plus que d'accord : les autres enfants, et surtout Harry, devaient partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que le petit garçon serait loin de son aide. Et il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez les Dursley avant huit heures. En cas de problème, Sarah n'aurait personne à appeler. Ce pouvait être l'occasion rêvée pour des mangemorts. Et il aurait préféré que les moldus restent sagement dans les bus, ou au moins sur le parking. Mais Christophe insista : "Nous somme, à part les chauffeurs de bus, qui seront nécessaires, deux pour ramener les enfants, le troisième pour attendre ici, les deux seuls hommes.  
  
- D'accord, dit finalement Rémus. Je vais jeter un coup d'?il à Harry et récupérer mon manteau, et on y va." Il monta dans le car, s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry était étendu. A son grand soulagement, le petit garçon respirait plus calmement. Il se tourna pour faire face à Sarah.  
  
"Vous allez rentrer, dit-il. Je reste ici avec Christophe, on va quadriller la forêt." Elle lui lança un regard surpris et vaguement inquiet. " Il va falloir que tu restes avec Harry jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ajouta le sorcier. Les Dursley ne voudront plus le reprendre avant huit heures passées, maintenant.  
  
- De toute façon, dit-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le renvoyer chez ces gens dans cet état.  
  
- Il va bientôt se réveiller. Il respire mieux, maintenant, et son pouls est un peu plus calme. N'oublie pas de lui donner une grosse dose de chocolat, dès qu'il se réveillera. Laisse le pleurer s'il en a envie. Ca ne sera pas facile pour lui.  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
- Tu as des bijoux sur toi ? demanda-t-il ? Elle avait une petite clé en or qui pendant au bout d'une chaîne. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et sortit sa baguette. "Transporto presto Poudlard" murmura-t-il. Le bijou brilla un instant d'une lumière dorée, avant de s'éteindre.  
  
- Si vous avez des problèmes, dit-il en remettant son manteau avant de s'éloigner, tu enlèves ta chaîne, tu prends le bijou dans une main, Harry dans l'autre, il vous amènera à Poudlard." Il l'entendit répondre, mais il était déjà trop loin pour comprendre, et préféra ne pas se retourner. "Allons-y maintenant," dit-il à Christophe, qui l'attendait.  
  
Des voix parlaient autour de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Tout était trop confus. Il frissonna, et ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était dans un car en mouvement. Harry essaya de s'asseoir, mais tout tournait autour de lui, et il dut fermer ses yeux et reposer sa tête. Lorsqu'il souleva de nouveau les paupières, un visage flottait au-dessus de lui.  
  
"Ca va Harry ? demanda doucement la maîtresse.  
  
- Oui, répondit-il, dans un souffle. Il vit le visage s'éloigner. Des bribes de souvenir lui revenaient. Les choses qui étaient apparues, les capes noires, les cagoules, la peau en lambeaux. Et la femme qui criait, qui criait son nom, et la lumière verte. Sarah était de nouveau devant lui. Elle lui tendait quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme un ?uf de pâques.  
  
« qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il. Ces choses horribles ?  
  
- des Détraqueurs, murmura-t-elle, tu demanderas à Rémus de t'expliquer, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris. Oublie les pour l'instant, tout va bien.  
  
- Mais qui était cette femme qui criait ? Vous l'avez aidée ?  
  
- Personne n'a crié, Harry. C'était dans ta tête.  
  
- Mais elle criait mon nom, elle disait : Non, pas Harry !  
  
- Chut ! c'était un cauchemar. Juste un rêve. Mange ton chocolat. » Harry obéit, et aussitôt il se sentit mieux. Il s'assit, la maîtresse l'entoura d'un bras rassurant.  
  
« Où est Rémus ? demanda Harry de sa voix normale.  
  
- Il est resté dans la forêt, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici.  
  
- Pourquoi n'est il pas rentré avec nous ? Il y a des problèmes ? »  
  
Sarah regarda le petit visage anxieux, et se résigna à tout lui dire. De toute façon, ses camarades se chargeraient bien vite de lui apprendre ce qui se passait, dans le cas contraire.  
  
« Il y a un groupe qui n'est pas rentré. Rémus est resté les chercher.  
  
- Il pense que les méchants sorciers les ont attaqués ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix.  
  
- On ne sait pas. Mais ne parle pas de ça à tes camarades, murmura Sarah. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne savent rien.  
  
- C'est ma faute, dit Harry d'une voix sourde. La chaleur apportée par le chocolat se dissipait rapidement. C'est pour moi qu'ils sont venus, et si les autres sont blessés ce sera de ma faute.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ils se sont probablement juste perdus, ou ils ont oublié à quelle heure il fallait rentrer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'on va les retrouver. »  
  
Sarah passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, en un geste rassurant. Sur son front, elle sentit la marque en forme d'éclair qui le rendait si différent des autres. Cette marque qui était la cause de tout. Harry se détendit un peu. Il voulait croire que cette disparition n'avait rien à voir avec lui, qu'il n'était pas responsable. Et il était encore à l'âge où on croit ce qu'affirment les adultes, surtout les enseignants. Pourtant, il n'était pas tranquille. Et il aurait aimé que Rémus soit là. Cette femme qui criait ne pouvait pas être simplement un rêve. Il essaya de se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais sans y parvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à voir son visage. La maîtresse se releva et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, deux rangs plus loin. Harry acheva le chocolat.  
  
« Ca va ? demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit Ann, assise derrière lui.  
  
- Oui, merci. répondit-il.  
  
- Tu es tout blanc. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un sac. C'est pour toi. On a gagné, tu sais.  
  
- C'est bien. Où est Céline ? » Il était rare que les deux fillettes se séparent.  
  
« Dans le fond, avec Julien. Il n'aime pas être devant, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, à cause de son petit frère.  
  
- Son petit frère ?  
  
- Il faisait partie des CP qui ont disparu. Forcément, Julien est inquiet. Je me demande où ils sont.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. » Le sujet mettait Harry mal à l'aise, mais la fillette semblait plus excitée qu'anxieuse au sujet de l'événement.  
  
« Tu savais qu'ils avaient appelé la police ? demanda-t-elle. Comme dans les films, quand les gens disparaissent. J'aurais bien aimé que quelque chose comme ça nous arrive, à nous. Ç'aurait été une vraie aventure.  
  
- Pas moi. Imagine qu'il leur soit vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave ? »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. « Que veux-tu qu'il leur soit arrivé ? Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a plus de loup dans les bois.  
  
- Et s'ils avaient été enlevés ? S'ils avaient rencontré des gens vraiment méchants ?  
  
- Arrête, tu me fais peur ! ce n'est plus drôle du tout quand tu le dis comme ça. »  
  
A ce moment, les cars se garèrent devant l'école. Ils furent accueillis par des parents énervés, qui attendaient visiblement depuis longtemps. Sarah vint chercher Harry pour l'aider à descendre, et surtout éviter de le perdre dans la foule. Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied par terre, ils furent accueillis par la nouvelle en provenance du deuxième car, qui était celui qui possédait la radio : « Ils sont retrouvés ! ».  
  
Tout le monde soupira soulagés, et Sarah jouant des coudes et poussant Harry devant elle, se dirigea vers la directrice pour essayer d'en savoir plus. L'institutrice du CM1 la suivit.  
  
« Alors, que s'est il passé, finalement ? demanda Sarah à Viviane.  
  
- C'est assez étrange. Rémus et Christophe ont fini par retrouver les enfants au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de recherches. Ils étaient complètement perdus, ils avaient froid et peur, parce qu'il faisait nuit, mais à part ça ils allaient bien. Apparemment, ils ont perdu leur accompagnatrice un peu avant cinq heures. Et, étant donné que c'était un groupe de petits, aucun ne savait lire une carte.  
  
Sarah poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les ennemis de Rémus n'avaient rien à voir là dedans. Quoique, cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Mais qu'est devenue Mme Steiner ?  
  
- C'est ça qui est étrange. On ne l'a vue nul part. Or elle aurait dû venir nous prévenir dès qu'elle s'est aperçue qu'elle avait perdu les enfants. Et il est impossible qu'elle se soit perdue. De plus, son fils est dans le groupe, même si elle avait eu trop honte d'avouer qu'elle avait perdu tout le groupe, elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné comme ça.  
  
- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Elle aurait pu tomber et ne plus pouvoir avancer. C'est impossible qu'elle ait abandonné les enfants, affirma Sarah. Même si son fils n'avait pas été dedans, quel genre de monstre aurait-il fallu être pour laisser des bambins de six et sept ans alors que la nuit tombait et qu'il commençait à pleuvoir ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. La police continue les recherches. Christophe et Rémus rentrent avec les enfants. »  
  
Il ne restait plus maintenant que quelques parents qui attendaient, la plupart ayant ramené chez eux leur progéniture. On leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et si certains semblaient en colère, la plupart prenaient la chose avec philosophie : après tout, il y avait parfois des imprévisibles, et la responsabilité de l'école ne pouvait pas être engagée. De plus, tout se terminait bien pour les enfants. Mais la plupart étaient inquiets pour Mme Steiner, surtout ceux qui la connaissaient. Harry aperçut Julien, qui se tenait près de sa mère, et lui fit un signe, auquel l'autre répondit d'un sourire.  
  
« Tu vois qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave, fit une voix derrière lui. J'avais raison.  
  
- Ann ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée chez toi ? Tous les autres sont partis.  
  
- J'attends mon père. Il m'a dit de rester avec la maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Toi, tu attends Rémus ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là tous les deux ? demanda la voix sévère de la directrice.  
  
Ils lui expliquèrent le problème, et elle hocha la tête. « Harry, remarqua- t-elle, tu es blanc comme un linge. Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas rester debout dans le froid, après ta crise de tout à l'heure. Sarah, l'école est encore ouverte, il me semble que tu devrais l'emmener attendre au chaud.  
  
- Je vais bien, tenta de protester Harry. Mais Sarah lui jeta soudain un regard inquiet, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau.  
  
- Tu as complètement raison, dit-elle à Viviane, où avais-je la tête ? » Elle prit la main de Harry. « Viens vite t'asseoir dans le préau. Viens aussi, Ann, il fait froid dehors. » La directrice eut un sourire indulgent pour sa collègue.  
  
Rémus était assis en silence dans le car. La plupart des enfants dormaient, épuisés. Il avait ressenti, en les retrouvant sains et saufs, un soulagement qui avait étonné son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il avait craint, aussi avait-il essayé de se contrôler. Mais il lui restait bien des sujets d'inquiétude. Il y avait cette femme, qui avait apparemment disparu. Les enfants qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient rien vu ni entendu. Il ne croyait pas à l'hypothèse d'une chute. A moins qu'elle n'ait perdu connaissance, ce qui était plutôt improbable, elle aurait crié en tombant, pour faire s'arrêter les petits. Elle ne les aurait pas laissés se perdre. Et il n'avait vu aucune trace non plus d'un quelconque professeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, ils auraient dû être là. S'ils étaient venus surveiller la sortie, comme prévu, ils n'avaient pas pu ignorer les disparitions. Et, en toute logique, ils avaient dû entreprendre des recherches, eux aussi.  
  
Et il y avait Sirius. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus le nier, son ancien ami cherchait à protéger Harry. Pourquoi, Rémus n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Durant leur brève conversation, Rémus avait semblé prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'arrive rien à l'enfant. Il aurait aimer pouvoir lui parler plus longtemps. Sirius semblait prêt à tout expliquer, il ne se comportait pas comme un mangemort. Et s'il y avait eu une erreur ? Le loup- garou chassa rapidement cette pensée. Des années auparavant, il avait passé de longues nuits d'insomnie à chercher l'erreur, refusant d'admettre que celui qui était son ami ait pu commettre des crimes aussi affreux. Cela lui avait pris des semaines pour finalement accepter l'évidence : Sirius avait été le gardien du secret des Potter, et de nombreux témoins l'avaient vu tuer Peter et tous ces moldus. Il n'allait pas revenir là dessus maintenant.  
  
Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Un petit garçon roux venait vers lui.  
  
« Rémus, dit l'enfant, C'est Maxime. Il pleure. »  
  
Le surveillant se leva et, à grand pas, se dirigea vers le dénommé Maxime. En effet, l'enfant était agité de sanglots. « Chut, dit-il doucement en prenant le petit sur ses genoux. C'est fini, maintenant. On rentre à la maison. On va bientôt arriver et tes parents vont te ramener chez toi. Ne pleure plus.  
  
- Mais ma maman ne pourra pas venir me chercher, gémit le garçon. Elle a disparu dans la forêt. »  
  
Rémus réalisa soudain que cet enfant était le fils de Natalia Steiner. Dans la confusion qui avait suivi les retrouvailles, personne n'avait pensé qu'il était là, et il devait être terrifié.  
  
- On va retrouver ta maman, dit Rémus d'un ton rassurant. Et dès que nous arriverons à l'école, on téléphonera à ton papa, d'accord ?  
  
- Mais si on ne retrouve jamais maman, sanglota le garçon. Si avait décidé de partir pour toujours parce qu'elle ne m'aime plus ?  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? Bien sûr que ta maman t'aime. Elle est même venue faire la sortie avec nous pour être avec toi.  
  
- Oui, mais hier elle n'était pas contente parce que ma chambre était pas rangée, et aujourd'hui elle était bizarre, comme si elle ne m'aimait plus. Elle n'a pas parlé de tout l'après-midi, même quand je suis tombé et que je me suis fait mal elle n'est pas venue m'aider, insista l'enfant, et après elle est partie.  
  
- tu dis des bêtises. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ta mère se fâche contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et des fois les adultes sont préoccupés, et ils n'ont pas envie de parler, c'est tout.  
  
- Comme quand papa a des problèmes au bureau et qu'il crie après maman ?  
  
- Exactement. »  
  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon, et ses sanglots se calmèrent. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'école. Des applaudissements saluèrent l'ouverture des portes. On réveilla les enfants endormis, qui trébuchèrent jusqu'au bas des marches et furent aussitôt étreints dans les bras parentaux. Rémus accompagna Maxime jusqu'au parking, et le confia à la directrice, qui assura qu'elle avait appelé le père du garçon, et qu'il ne tarderait pas. Enfin, Rémus apprit que Sarah était dans sa classe avec Harry et Ann.  
  
« Tu veux que je te ramène ta fille ? » demanda-t-il à Christophe.  
  
Celui-ci acquiesça, et Rémus rentra dans l'école. Il trouva Sarah en train de lire un livre aux deux enfants qui écoutaient, à moitié endormis sur des chaises.  
  
« Alors ? demanda Sarah dès qu'elle le vit, vous l'avez retrouvée ?  
  
- Non. Nous parlerons plus tard, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'?il aux deux enfants qui, complètement réveillés, attendaient d'en savoir plus. Désolé, mais vous saurez la fin de l'histoire un autre jour. Ann, ton père t'attend. Si tu es prêt, Harry, on y va. Quelques instants plus tard, ils rendirent sa fille à Christophe, au moment où un homme se précipitait dans l'école, l'air fou d'inquiétude.  
  
« Je crois que c'est Mr Steiner, dit Sarah. Le pauvre, il doit être mort d'inquiétude pour sa femme.  
  
- Au moins, il pourra s'occuper de son fils, » commenta Rémus.  
  
Ils quittèrent la cour de l'école, où ne restaient plus que deux ou trois personnes. Sarah avait offert, après la journée qu'ils avaient eue, de raccompagner Harry en voiture. « Rémus, demanda l'institutrice, t'es-tu arrangé avec les Dursley ?  
  
- A quel sujet ?  
  
- Les vacances commencent demain, rappela-t-elle.  
  
- Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! s'exclama-t-il. Non, je ne me suis pas arrangé avec eux, mais j'ai trouvé un lieu à peu près sûr pour Harry . - Je ne vais pas chez Mrs Figgs ? s'étonna le petit garçon.  
  
- Non. Je voulais te faire la surprise demain, mais étant donné la situation, c'est sans doute mieux si nous y allons ce soir.  
  
- Où ? demanda Harry d'un air curieux.  
  
- A Poudlard.  
  
- Mais je croyais que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Harry aille là-bas, intervint Sarah.  
  
- Après le 4, Privet Drive, quand les Dursley y sont, ça reste le lieu le plus sûr pour Harry. Surtout si on part du principe que Sirius Black ne fait pas partie de ceux qui lui veulent du mal. De plus, c'est les vacances, donc le château sera presque vide, et plus facile à surveiller. Cela évitera aussi de provoquer une émeute si des élèves s'apercevaient de la présence de Harry. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Dursley. Rémus sonna. Vernon ouvrit la porte. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas vous voir chez moi, lança-t-il au sorcier en guise de bonjour.  
  
- Heureux de voir que le retard de Harry ne vous a pas trop inquiété.  
  
- On ne sait jamais où traîne ce genre de vauriens. Et nous partons en vacances demain, nous avons d'autres soucis que les allées et venues de ce garçon. » Rémus jugea préférable de ne pas relever les insultes.  
  
« C'est justement à cause de cela que je suis venu, dit-il. Je vais emmener Harry ce soir pour les vacances, puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir assimilé le fait qu'il était en danger et que le confier à une vielle voisine n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des choses à faire. »  
  
Il poussa l'enfant dans la maison. « Va chercher tes affaires, lui dit-il, et essaie de te dépêcher, je voudrais voir Dumbledore le plus tôt possible. Je suppose qu'on pourra toujours te trouver des vêtements si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, prends juste le minimum. »  
  
Harry se mit à courir vers le placard. Quelques instants plus tard il était de retour, le sac à dos qu'il portait visiblement beaucoup plus plein qu'auparavant. Il avait également pris son cartable d'école. Rémus dit au revoir à Vernon qui lui claqua la porte au nez, et ils rejoignirent Sarah qui avait attendu dans sa voiture.  
  
« Tu peux nous déposer chez moi ? demanda Rémus  
  
- Bien sûr. »  
  
Le temps qu'ils arrivent devant la maison de Rémus, qui n'était pourtant pas très éloignée, Harry était profondément endormi sur la banquette arrière. Rémus le souleva doucement, sans que l'enfant ne semble se réveiller, et l'emporta à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, il ressortit, pour chercher le sac à dos et le cartable.  
  
« Bon, je crois que c'est là que je vous quitte, dit Sarah. Bonnes vacances, Rémus.  
  
- Merci. Je crois qu'elles ne seront pas de tout repos.  
  
- Prends bien soin de Harry, et fais attention à toi.  
  
- J'essaierai. Ne te fais pas de souci, nous reviendrons tous les deux en pleine forme dans quinze jours. » A regret, leurs regards se séparèrent, puis Rémus referma la portière et Sarah démarra. Le loup-garou retourna chez lui et ferma les rideaux. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et alluma un feu.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Rémus, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. La gargouille refusa de le laisser entrer. Le directeur ne devait pas s'attendre à sa visite. Pourtant, il était forcément au courant des événements du jour. Des bruits de voix d'adolescents se firent entendre derrière lui. Les vacances ne commençaient que le lendemain, et si quelqu'un découvrait l'identité de Harry, il se produirait un beau chaos. Rémus cacha Harry contre lui quand le groupe d'élèves passa, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de lui jeter un regard curieux. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le couloir, même si les passages étaient rares en raison de l'heure tardive. De plus, même si Harry n'était pas lourd, ses bras commençaient à fatiguer. Et l'enfant serait bien mieux sur un lit pour dormir. Mais Rémus n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Harry était sensé loger.  
  
Rémus se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondor. Sans s'arrêter devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, qui marquait l'entrée de la salle commune, il alla frapper contre le mur, un peu plus loin, sous une tapisserie fleurie. « Une minute ! » fit une voix. Rémus étouffa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la portion de mur contre laquelle il avait frappé se métamorphoser en porte, puis s'ouvrir, laissant le visage sévère du professeur Mac Gonagall s'encadrer dans l'ouverture.  
  
« Rémus ! s'écria-t-elle. Entrez. » Elle referma la porte derrière lui. La pièce était meublée sobrement, sans originalité, aux couleurs de Griffondor. « Le directeur voulait vous voir dès votre arrivée, ajouta-t- elle, c'est pourquoi je suis surprise de vous voir ici. »  
  
Elle lui jeta ce regard perçant qui lui devait le respect, et souvent la crainte, de ses élèves.  
  
- Il ne m'a pas prévenu, de plus je n'ai pas le mot de passe de son bureau, et la gargouille a refusé de me laisser entrer.  
  
- Comment ça ? J'ai moi-même chargé Paula de vous transmettre le message.  
  
- Elle dormait dans son cadre quand je suis arrivé.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à cette vielle folle, dit sèchement le professeur de métamorphose. En tout cas, Albus n'est pas dans son bureau. Il se trouve dans les donjons. Juste après la salle de potions.  
  
- Que fait-il là-bas ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il y est depuis que Flitwick et Rogue sont rentrés, et n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me fournir des explications. »  
  
Elle releva le menton d'un air outragé. Il est venu me voir au milieu de mon dernier cours, disant que vous arriveriez probablement ce soir, et avec ce message à vous faire parvenir. Et il n'était pas là au dîner, ce qui est plutôt inhabituel étant donné que les vacances commencent demain.  
  
- Merci, Minerva. » dit Rémus en se retournant vers la porte qui avait de nouveau disparu. La sorcière la fit réapparaître.  
  
« Rémus, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il sortait, peut-être devriez-vous laisser Harry ici pendant que vous descendez. Vous pouvez l'installer sur le canapé. »  
  
Le loup-garou fit un rapide demi-tour. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'enfant dans les bras. Rapidement, il revint dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il déposa Harry sur le divan, celui-ci marmonna quelques paroles indistinctes mais ne se réveilla pas. » Rémus secoua ses bras engourdis, remercia une nouvelle fois le professeur de métamorphose, et courut presque jusqu'aux donjons.  
  
En passant devant la salle de potions, il commença à entendre bruits de conversation. Il reconnut le timbre d'Albus Dumbledore, mais le ton était dur, sans l'habituelle jovialité du vieil homme. Une femme semblait cracher des mots en réponse. Rémus accéléra encore l'allure. Il atteignit enfin le lieu où se tenaient les autres. Albus lui tournait le dos. Il se tenait très droit, dans une attitude que l'on devinait menaçante. A côté de lui se tenait Severus Rogue, baguette levée. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que Rémus aperçut, derrière eux, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle portait une robe noire élimée. Son visage était marqué de rides profondes, presque des crevasses, pourtant on devinait à son maintien qu'elle n'était pas vielle. Elle avait des cheveux sombres qui tombaient raides sur ses épaules comme s'ils avaient été de bois. Mais ce qui frappa Rémus immédiatement, ce fut ses yeux. Petits et très noirs, ils fusillaient ses opposants, débordant de haine, et en même temps ils arboraient une petite lueur de triomphe.  
  
« C'est trop tard, lança-t-elle à Dumbledore au moment où Rémus entrait dans la pièce. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, maintenant. Il y a des heures que le monde est débarrassé du survivant. Vous aurez peut-être eu le plaisir de m'attraper, de toute façon je ne resterai pas à Azkaban.  
  
- Harry va bien. » dit alors Rémus.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. La femme le regarda comme s'il était un fantôme. Dumbledore poussa un énorme soupir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, et il sembla même détecter du soulagement dans l'habituel regard dégoûté que lui lança Rogue.  
  
- Dieu soit loué, dit Dumbledore. Heureux de vous revoir, Rémus. Cette dame ne fait que répéter la même chose depuis des heures, mais impossible de savoir ce qui était censé se passer. »  
  
Il se retourna vers la femme, ses yeux bleus d'une dureté de glace. « Je vais vous laisser ici cette nuit pour réfléchir. Il est impossible de s'enfuir d'un cachot de Poudlard, et je vous déconseille d'essayer. C'est Rogue qui a préparer celui-ci pour vous, et il se montre cruel à ses heures. Des Aurors seront sûrement enchantés de passer vous prendre demain, et je doute qu'ils fassent preuve d'autant de civilité que moi dans leur interrogatoire. Sur ce, bonne nuit. »  
  
Rogue fit un signe de tête, et tous trois quittèrent le cachot. En silence, ils regagnèrent le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Maintenant, Rémus, je n'aurai rien contre quelques explications. » Le loup-garou raconta tout ce qui s'était produit ce jour là. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Rogue, c'est pourquoi je suis le seul à avoir entendu l'appel de Sarah. Je pensais que d'autres surveillaient la forêt. »  
  
Le professeur de Potions sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais il en fut empêché par un coup d'?il cinglant du directeur. « Les professeurs ont dû vous perdre de vue. Cela vous sera expliqué plus tard. Continuez, Rémus. » L'homme obéit. Il en arriva à la disparition des enfants, puis à comment ils les avaient retrouvés, mais sans leur accompagnatrice, et raconta comment il avait récupéré Harry et était venu à Poudlard. « Voilà, conclut-il. Je suppose que cette femme faisait allusion aux Détraqueurs. C'est elle qui les a envoyés. »  
  
« Black est son complice, dit Rogue avec un reniflement de mépris. Il a essayé de te retenir pendant que Potter rejoignait le parking. Et tu t'es laissé prendre à ses boniments.  
  
- Si je l'avais écouté, Harry n'aurait jamais rencontré aucun Détraqueur. Et c'est lui qui m'a permis d'arriver à temps. Il y avait une limite d'âge autour du parking. Personne de plus de dix ans ne pouvait passer. Si Black ne m'avait pas averti, j'aurais été retenu en dehors. Et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais eu l'idée de transplaner pour la franchir.  
  
- Ca n'a jamais été ton fort, les idées, n'est-ce pas, railla l'homme aux cheveux gras.  
  
- Séverus, intervint Dumbledore, j'aimerais assez que vous restiez courtois ce soir. Vous aussi, Rémus.  
  
- Black a raconté n'importe quoi. D'après ce que Rémus a dit, sa petite amie n'a eu aucun mal à passer. Et lui a ensuite effectué de nombreux passages.  
  
- Sarah n'est pas ma petite amie, s'insurgea Rémus. Et c'est une moldue, les limites d'âge ne concernent que les sorciers. De plus, la barrière existait réellement. Je l'ai désactivée dès que les enfants ont été en sécurité.  
  
- Ne vous énervez pas, répéta Dumbledore, vous n'avez plus quinze ans, tous les deux. Rémus, ce que vous dites ne me surprend pas. Il y a en effet un certain temps que Black se comporte comme s'il voulait protéger Harry. Mais je crois que nous avons nous aussi quelques explications à vous donner. Mais je dois avant tout envoyer une lettre au ministère, pour lui rendre compte de tout ça. Séverus, je suis sûr que vous vous ferez un plaisir d'éclairer votre camarade pendant ce temps. »  
  
Il sortit, laissant Rogue et Lupin se regarder en chiens de faïence dans son bureau. Il y eut un silence chargé de ressentiments, que Rémus fut le premier à rompre.  
  
« Séverus, dit-il doucement, je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à me reprocher. Je te jure que je n'ai pas eu vent de la farce de Sirius avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné si ça avait mal tourné. Mais il y a près de dix ans de cela, et bien des choses ont changé. Oublions cette histoire.  
  
L'autre homme le fixa de ses yeux noirs, avec une expression bizarre sur le visage, comme s'il était ailleurs, comme s'il revivait le passé. Un moment, Rémus crut qu'il allait accepter la trêve, puis le visage du Serpentard se referma, et il eut un petit reniflement de dégoût.  
  
« Nous ferions bien mieux de parler de ce qui nous occupe en ce moment, dit- il sèchement. Tu crois toujours qu'il suffit de quelques paroles les pour que tout s'arrange. Tu es naïf, Rémus. Il est temps que tu grandisses, le monde n'est pas gentil. » L'autre homme soupira. « Très bien. Alors dit moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et épargne-moi tes commentaires.  
  
- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a fait exprès de nous mettre dans cette situation. Il espérait sans doute que nous allions nous tomber dans les bras. Il est encore pire que toi.  
  
- Séverus, je t'ai dit de m'épargner tes commentaires. Plus vite nous en aurons fini avec tout cela, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde. Qui est cette femme ?  
  
- Nous l'ignorons pour l'instant.  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- Elle s'est introduite dans le groupe d'enfants, en utilisant une fausse apparence, probablement grâce à du polynectar. Nous l'avons repérée vers midi, grâce un détecteur de magie noire, que possédait heureusement Minis Flitwick..  
  
- De la magie noire ? Quel type de magie noire ?  
  
- Comment crois-tu qu'il se soit soudain mis à faire si beau, alors qu'il pleuvait une minute avant ? Ou peut-être étais-tu trop occupé à flirter pour t'en rendre compte ? Elle ne se trouvait pas avec vous à ce moment là, mais plus loin, près de la sortie du bois. Puis elle a transplané avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de l'arrêter. Comme nous savions qu'elle s'était trouvée dans votre groupe le matin, nous sommes revenus immédiatement à l'endroit où vous mangiez. Elle avait repris sa place, comme si de rien était.  
  
- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêtée tout de suite ?  
  
- Au milieu des moldus ? Elle est d'une puissance peu commune, sinon jamais elle ne serait parvenue à changer le temps de cette manière. Il aurait pu en résulter un horrible massacre. Peut-être qu'un loup-garou s'en moque, après tout. Pas moi. »  
  
Rémus ne releva pas l'insulte, et le professeur de potions continua son récit.  
  
« Quand vous êtes repartis, j'ai suivi la femme, et Minis est resté derrière toi. Elle jetait des sorts de confusion sur tous les groupes qu'elle croisait, et j'avoue que sur le moment je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'est laissée distancée par le groupe de petits moldus qui l'accompagnait, et elle est partie de son côté. C'est à ce moment que j'ai fait appel à Minis. Nous l'avons prise par surprise et elle n'a pas opposé une grande résistance. Il s'est chargé de l'amener au directeur pendant que je m'occupais de lever les sorts de confusion. Malheureusement, certaines équipes s'étaient beaucoup éloignées du parking. C'est probablement pour cela que personne n'a entendu l'appel lancé par cette moldue, sauf toi.  
  
« D'accord, dit Rémus, ça explique les disparitions. Mais ça n'a pas dû te prendre des heures de lever ces sortilèges. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ensuite t'occuper des enfants ? Ils ont erré tout seuls pendant des heures !  
  
- Ca ne faisait pas partie des priorités, répondit froidement le professeur de potions. Je savais très bien qu'ils finiraient par être retrouvés. Après avoir levé le dernier sortilège, je suis revenu voir ce que devenait Potter, figure-toi. Après tout, c'était lui que nous étions censés surveiller. Je n'ai pas repensé à ces stupides gosses jusqu'au moment où vous avez commencé à vous agiter et où j'ai fini par comprendre des bribes de ce qui se passait. Mais toi tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de confier Potter à cette moldue pour partir à leur recherche. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait ! Ces enfants auraient tout aussi bien pu être aux mains de Mangemorts. Et il n'est rien arrivé à Harry après qu'il ait quitté la forêt !  
  
- Du calme, ici ! » Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué que Dumbledore était revenu dans le bureau. Il arborait un air contrarié.  
  
« J'ai envoyé le portrait de cette femme au ministère. Ils sont formels : c'est Arachna Lestrange.  
  
- Mais les Lestrange sont tous les deux à Azkaban ! protesta Rémus.  
  
- Je me disais bien que cette femme me rappelait quelqu'un. dit Rogue d'un ton pensif. J'ai un peu connu Arachna autrefois, avant qu'elle ne soit arrêtée. Mais si c'est vraiment elle, alors elle a énormément changé.  
  
- Des années à Azkaban changeraient n'importe qui.  
  
- Mais elle n'était pas censée en sortir, répéta Rémus.  
  
- Et pourtant, des gardiens viennent de vérifier : elle n'est plus là-bas. Il semble qu'elle se soit évadée, et son mari aussi. On dirait que Fudge a préféré garder la nouvelle secrète, et il vient seulement de me l'apprendre. Ils se sont évadés quelques jours après Black, quand tout le monde était encore secoué par la nouvelle, et il a craint que cette nouvelle information ne provoque une émeute.  
  
- Vous pensez que ces deux évasions sont liées ? demanda Rémus. Et que Sirius serait le complice des Lestrange ?  
  
- C'est évident, dit Severus Rogue.  
  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua le directeur. Il ne se comporte pas comme s'il l'était. En tout cas, quand Arachna affirme qu'elle peut s'enfuir d'Azkaban, j'ai tendance à la croire. Il n'est pas prudent de l'y replacer tant que nous ne saurons pas avec certitude comment ils se sont enfuis. Quoique je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu de grosses difficultés. On dirait que cette femme a un don avec les Détraqueurs. Ils n'auraient pas mené cette attaque pour elle, autrement. Elle n'avait rien à leur offrir, à part l'âme de Harry. Ils auraient pu prendre la sienne à la place. C'était bien moins risqué, et personne ne leur en aurait voulu. Ils l'ont probablement aidée à sortir, avec son mari. »  
  
Le directeur fit une pause, puis reprit la parole : « Cette journée a été longue pour vous deux. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher.  
  
« Attendez un instant, demanda Rémus, qu'est devenue la véritable Natalia Steiner ?  
  
- Nous l'ignorons, mais elle doit se trouver encore dans la forêt. Des professeurs sont repartis participer aux recherches. Maintenant oubliez ça d'ici demain. J'ai demandé aux elfes de vous préparer la petite chambre du troisième étage. Un dîner vous y attend.  
  
- Et Harry ?  
  
- Inutile de le déranger s'il dort. Minerva peut le garder pour la nuit. Bonne nuit Rémus, vous aussi Séverus. »  
  
Les deux hommes, ainsi congédiés, sortirent de la pièce. Ils se saluèrent froidement et se séparèrent. Rémus monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, qui était délicieusement chaude et confortable. Il retira ses vêtements moldus tâchés de boue et encore humides de la pluie, et enfila des habits confortables qu'il trouva dans le placard. Puis il s'attabla devant un appétissant dîner. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim, et il était heureux de retrouver la cuisine de Poudlard, après avoir vécu des mois sur la cantine scolaire et ce qu'il se préparait lui-même. Puis, il prit une douche et se coucha, mais, bien qu'il soit épuisé, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Trop d'images de la journée tourbillonnaient devant ses yeux. Le visage hargneux de cette femme. Harry, inerte, entre les mains du Détraqueur. Sirius, qui le suppliait de le croire, avec ce regard de bête traquée. Il n'avait presque pas reconnu son ancien camarade quand il l'avait revu. Et un petit garçon, en pleurs, qui appelait sa mère.  
  
  
  
oui, je sais, j'ai encore maltraité Harry dans ce chapitre... Mais je promets que je me retiendrai dans le prochain. Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers.  
  
Rose Potter : whaou ! dis donc ça n'arrête pas de tourner dans ta tête! en tout cas merci pour toutes tes longues et superbes rewiews ! quand à toutes les questions que tu te poses, je pense que ce chapitre contient certaines réonses ( ou peut-être pas... niark!) Pour ce qui est de l'éventuelle romance, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle ait lieu, en effet, mais je crois qu'ils sont trop timides tous les deux, alors ça tarde. Mais peut-être que vers la fin...  
  
Lunard : Je n'étais pas au courant de cette interview. Mais même si c'est une sorcière, on va supposer que Mrs figgs n'eest pas assez puissante pour protéger Harry, d'accord ?  
  
Twinnie : Je crois vraiment que j'aurais besoin d'un petit stage en Angleterre... Un jour peut-être je corrigerai (mais quand même, Noël sans foie gras, c'est plus Noël ! )  
  
Je m'arrête la sinon on va me couper ( je suis dans un cybercafé), et j'aurai pas le temps de poster.  
  
gros bisous  
  
antares. 


	7. 7 les vacances

« Non ! Pas Harry ! Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, prenez-moi, ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! » Harry essaya de voir qui criait, de l'aider, mais il faisait noir, il n'y avait que les voix. Puis, brusquement, il heurta quelque chose de dur et se réveilla.  
  
Disclaimer : non, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JKR....  
  
Chapitre 7 : les vacances.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur le sol d'une pièce inconnue. La lueur de l'aube filtrait par une lucarne, il était encore tôt. L'enfant se redressa, et s'assit sur le canapé. C'était sûrement là qu'il avait dormi, avant que ce cauchemar le fasse tomber, mais il ne souvenait pas d'être venu ici. Il remarqua soudain qu'il était habillé comme la veille, seules ses chaussures avaient été retirées. Et ses lunettes, qu'il trouva sur une petite table basse. Harry se rappela les événements de la veille. Il se rappelait être monté dans la voiture de Mlle Déline. il avait dû s'endormir. Harry se leva. Il avait faim. Il n'y avait pas de porte, dans la pièce, mais il vit dans un coin un escalier en colimaçon. Harry hésita un moment, puis il commença lentement à gravir les marches. Il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'une femme en robe de chambre jaillit du palier et se mit à descendre. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant.  
  
« Déjà levé, Harry ? demanda-t-elle. Il m'avait bien semblé entendre du bruit. Comment vas-tu ? - Bien, merci. Mais où sommes-nous ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, tu dois être un peu désorienté. Nous sommes à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, je travaille ici. Rémus t'a laissé chez moi hier soir. Tu devais être fatigué, même tout le bruit que les Griffondor ont fait à côté n'a pas réussi à te réveiller, ils donnaient une fête en l'honneur des vacances. »  
  
- Nous sommes à côté des dortoirs des Griffondor ? demanda Harry, intéressé.  
  
- Bien sûr, je suis leur directrice de maison. Je l'étais déjà quand tes parents étaient ici.  
  
- Vous avez connu mes parents ? »  
  
Elle soupira légèrement.  
  
« Oui, je les ai très bien connus. Ton père était l'un des pires perturbateurs qu'on n'ait jamais connus à Poudlard, mais tout le monde l'adorait. Et ta mère était une charmante jeune fille, toujours prête à rendre service, à se porter au secours des autres. »  
  
Elle conserva un instant une expression rêveuse sur le visage, puis redevint stricte. « Tu aurais besoin d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres, dit-elle. Tu as de quoi te changer ? »  
  
Harry avait emmené de chez les Dursley un unique jean et un tee-shirt. Il suivit la femme jusque dans une grande salle de bains. Peu désireux de la contrarier, il fit bien attention en se lavant, n'oublia ni la nuque ni derrière les oreilles et se lava les cheveux. Il se sécha dans une immense serviette moelleuse. Enfin, il enfila ses vêtements propres. Cependant, le professeur pinça les lèvres en les voyant.  
  
« Tout ceci est beaucoup trop grand pour toi. Tout comme ce que tu portais tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs.  
  
- Je n'ai rien d'autre. »  
  
Elle le contempla un moment, l'air pensif, puis leva sa baguette. Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit, mais en quelques instant son vieux jean et son pull étaient parfaitement à sa taille.  
  
« Merci ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- De rien. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Tu as l'air un peu plus présentable comme ça. » A ce moment, on entendit des bruits dans une pièce à côté. Le professeur consulta sa montre.  
  
« Le Poudlard express va bientôt partir, dit-elle. Il faut que j'aille surveiller ce qui se passe à côté, sinon les première années ne seront jamais prêts. Si tu as faim, je vais te faire monter un petit déjeuner. Tu restes ici en attendant, et tu ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord » répondit Harry. Il s'attendait à la voir remonter les escaliers, qui semblaient constituer l'unique sortie de la pièce, mais à sa grande surprise la sorcière leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, une porte se dessina dans le mur. Harry regarda, les yeux écarquillés, le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrir la porte, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, et sortir dans le couloir. Puis, elle lui fit un signe de tête amusé, et referma la porte qui disparut aussitôt.  
  
Harry, resté seul, s'assit sur le canapé. Rapidement, le brouhaha dans les pièces à côté cessa. Au bout de quelques minutes, fatigué de rester sans rien faire, Harry ouvrit son sac et sortit le livre que Céline lui avait prêté la veille (elle l'avait fini pendant le pique-nique). Au bout de quelques pages, un «plop » le fit sursauter. Il leva les yeux, et mit un moment avant d'apercevoir le plateau sur la table basse. Il n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry en était sûr. Il s'approcha avec curiosité. Le plateau semblait couvert de toasts, de bacon et autres ?ufs à la coque. Il se dit que c'était une excellente manière de faire monter un petit déjeuner, et s'attabla avec appétit. Quand il eut suffisamment mangé il se remit à lire. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte dans le mur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry s'attendait à voir la sorcière qui habitait là, mais à sa place ce fut le visage du directeur de Poudlard qui s'encadra dans la porte.  
  
« Bonjour, Harry, dit-il en souriant. Heureux de te revoir à Poudlard. Je suppose que cette pièce n'est pas particulièrement distrayante pour un premier jour de vacances, mais tu vas déménager bientôt.  
  
- pourquoi ? »  
  
Le directeur se mit à rire. « N'importe lequel de nos élèves te dirait que passer ses vacances avec Minerva, c'est bien pire que de ne pas avoir de vacances du tout.  
  
- Merci, Albus, dit la sorcière en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je vois que vous avez une haute opinion de moi.  
  
- Mais vous êtes parfaite, ma chère, répondit le directeur, sans aucun trouble apparent. C'est simplement que je vous vois mal partager les jeux d'un enfant de huit ans.  
  
- Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Albus ?  
  
- Mais très certainement. Je suis venu chercher Harry. J'aimerais lui poser quelques questions dans mon bureau. Rassurez-vous je ne lui demanderai pas de dire du mal de vous.  
  
- Albus, dit la sorcière d'une voix menaçante.  
  
- De toute façon je n'en dirai pas, fit remarquer Harry. Vous avez été très gentille. »  
  
Dumbledore éclata de rire, et même le professeur Mac Gonagall ne put réprimer un sourire. « Bien, dit le directeur, puisque ça vient du c?ur. Allez, viens Harry, on va parler un peu. »  
  
Obéissant, l'enfant suivit le vieil homme le long des corridors jusqu'à une gargouille en pierre. Le directeur murmura le mot de passe (baba au rhum), et la gargouille pivota. Harry était intimidé en pénétrant dans le bureau du directeur, il se demanda quelles questions le vieil homme allait lui poser. L'enfant s'assit docilement dans le siège que lui désigna le directeur. Ses jambes touchaient à peine le sol. L'homme lui sourit.  
  
« Bien, commença-t-il. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé hier. Avec ces créatures.  
  
- Les Détraqueurs ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu connaissance quand ils sont arrivés.  
  
- Je sais déjà cela, Rémus m'a expliqué. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que tu as vu ou entendu quand ils étaient près de toi.  
  
- Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Que personne n'avait crié.  
  
- Personne n'a crié. Ce sont les Détraqueurs qui te font voir ou entendre des choses qui n'existent pas, ou plutôt qui n'existent plus. Mais ce à quoi tu as assisté s'est réellement produit. C'est un de tes souvenirs. Ton pire souvenir. Et j'aimerai que tu me le racontes.  
  
- Il y avait une femme qui criait. Elle disait «non, pas Harry, pas mon bébé ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! » Enfin, je crois que c'était à peu près ça. » Sa voix s'affaiblit, et ce fut presque dans un soupir qu'il demanda : « Cette femme, c'était ma mère ?  
  
- Oui, Harry. Je pense que c'était Lily. »Il prit un air songeur. « J'imaginais qu'effectivement ton pire souvenir serait lié à la mort de tes parents. Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je suppose que Rémus est réveillé, maintenant. Nous pouvons aller le voir si tu veux. »  
  
Mais à cet instant, un léger coup fut frappé à la porte. Dumbledore dit d'entrer et Rémus Lupin en personne fit son apparition. « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Un problème, Albus ?  
  
- Non. Il semble au contraire que tout semble s'arranger. Le professeur Vector a retrouvé Natalia Steiner hier soir. Elle était inconsciente dans un coin de la forêt, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. On s'occupe en ce moment de lui faire subir quelques sortilèges d'amnésie, puis elle sera remise aux autorités moldues. La version officielle sera qu'un coup derrière la tête provoqué probablement par une branche d'arbre lui aura fait perdre connaissance, et provoqué une légère amnésie, c'est pourquoi elle ne se souviendra pas de ce qui s'est passé avant.  
  
- Tant mieux, dit Rémus d'un ton soulagé. Et au sujet de Harry ?  
  
- Quelques questions sans importance. Pour vérifier une hypothèse. Et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Harry, tu peux aller nous attendre à côté, s'il te plaît ? »  
  
Bien qu'il parût très désireux de rester, le petit garçon s'exécuta. « Il s'agit de ce fameux soir, je sais pourquoi Harry a survécu.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui. »  
  
Remus avala difficilement sa salive. « Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
  
- Oui. Harry était une cible de Voldemort, pas elle. C'est de l'ancienne magie. Voldemort ne comprend pas l'amour, il n'y aura pas pensé. Et il est probable que l'enfant porte encore la marque de son amour. Il est bien mieux protégé que nous ne le pensions. »  
  
Le directeur regarda d'un air amusé l'expression de Rémus. « Vous n'allez pas le lui dire ? demanda le loup-garou.  
  
- Si. Je suppose qu'il a compris ce qui s'était passé, de toute façon, et vous pourrez lui expliquer le reste. Puis il sourit. « C'est pour une toute autre raison que je lui ai demandé de sortir. dit-il gaiement. Il s'agit de décider comment nous allons organiser les quinze jours à venir. Le château est presque vide, il ne reste qu'une demi douzaine d'élèves. Laisser Harry se promener librement ne provoquera pas de débordement de foule.  
  
- Mais les élèves et les professeurs ne risquent-ils pas de dévoiler sa présence ?  
  
- Les professeurs sont déjà au courant. Quant aux élèves : parmi eux se trouvent les deux jeunes Weasley que nous avons en ce moment : Charlie, qui a déjà rencontré Harry, et Percy, qui semble tout à fait digne de confiance. Je dirais la même chose pour notre actuelle préfète en chef, qui est une Serdaigle. Restent deux élèves de Poufsouffle, des premières années, et une de Serpentard.  
  
- Et vous pensez qu'ils ne diront rien ? demanda Rémus.  
  
- Je l'ignore. D'un autre côté, peut-être est-il temps de laisser échapper quelques informations au sujet de Harry. De plus en plus de gens commencent à le considérer comme une légende. Il semble avoir complètement disparu depuis cette nuit d'Halloween, même Rita Skeeter n'est jamais parvenue à le retrouver. Certains pensent qu'il est mort peu après, des suites du sortilège. Ils sont persuadés que le ministère et moi leur avons raconté des fables, et notre influence en est diminuée. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté après l'évasion de Black les renforce dans cette idée. Si des élèves font courir le bruit qu'il a été vu à Poudlard, cela contribuera à faire taire ces rumeurs. Seulement, je ne veux pas de la gazette ici pendant le séjour de Harry. Le garçon est encore bien trop jeune pour affronter ce genre de publicité, et il faut éviter de concentrer l'attention des mangemorts sur le collège. Je suppose que si nous le leur demandons, les élèves garderont la nouvelle pour eux. Il est bien plus facile de garder un secret par courrier que quand on voit les gens en face.  
  
- Si vous pensez que c'est sans danger, ce sera merveilleux pour Harry. J'imagine qu'il n'a jamais eu de vraies vacances.  
  
- Vous devriez aller le récupérer. Venez donc déjeuner dans la grande salle, tous les deux. »  
  
Dans l'antichambre du bureau du directeur, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. il aurait bien voulu entendre ce que disaient les deux hommes, il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Et il s'interrogeait sur la vision qu'il avait eue. C'était la voix de sa mère qu'il avait entendue, terrorisée. Et elle était morte peu après. Mais lui n'était pas mort. Il avait résisté au sortilège dont elle avait essayé de le protéger. Avec horreur, il réalisa que sa mère était morte pour rien. Si elle n'avait pas essayé de le protéger, Voldemort aurait essayé de le tuer, aurait disparu, et Lily serait en vie. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Puis, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin et Rémus sortit. L'enfant lui jeta un regard brouillé. Le surveillant lui mit une main sur l'épaule et ne dit rien. Il comprenait l'effet que la voix de sa mère pouvait avoir produit sur Harry. Après un moment, c'est l'enfant qui se mit à parler.  
  
- Si elle ne m'avait pas protégé, elle serait en vie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Il ne voulait pas la tuer.  
  
- On ne peut pas savoir, répondit doucement Rémus, ce qui se serait passé. Mais si elle ne t'avait pas protégé, tu serais mort, c'est la seule chose peu près sure.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas réussi à me tuer. »  
  
Rémus répéta alors à Harry tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, et ses larmes se tarirent.  
  
« Tes parents, t'aimaient, Harry, conclut le surveillant. Ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Et c'était des gens droits, et très courageux. Quoi que les Dursley disent, ou aient dit, à leur sujet, n'oublie jamais cela. Tu peux être fier d'eux, et fier de ce que tu es. »  
  
il prit fermement la main de l'enfant. « Viens, maintenant. Tu as beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Ton dernier séjour à Poudlard a été un peu limité. » Il ramena tout d'abord Harry dans la propre chambre, et le conduisit jusqu'à la petite salle de bains attenante. Harry se passa de l'eau sur la figure pour effacer les traces de larmes. Petit à petit, la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge commença à disparaître.  
  
« Où vais-je dormir ? demanda-t-il à Rémus.  
  
- On verra ce soir, répondit l'homme, soulagé de voir que Harry se remettait de ses émotions. C'est toi qui choisiras.  
  
- C'est vrai ? » jamais on n'avait demandé à Harry son avis sur ce genre de questions. « Je pourrai rester avec toi ?  
  
- Non, répondit Rémus. J'aurais adoré te garder, mais malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps à Poudlard. J'ai des choses à faire, et des gens à voir. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, légèrement déçu que Rémus ne reste pas avec lui. Il adorait le monde des sorciers, mais s'y sentait souvent un peu perdu, et il aimait avoir quelqu'un de familier avec lui.  
  
« Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Rémus en riant. Je reviendrais de temps en temps, et je suis sûr que tu t'amuseras tellement que tu n'auras même pas le temps d'y penser. Viens manger. Je vais te montrer la grande salle. Prépare-toi à être surpris. »  
  
Ils descendirent des volées d'escaliers et arpentèrent quelques corridors. Rémus fit éviter à Harry les marches piégées, et essaya de lui montrer le chemin, mais l'enfant était sûr qu'il se perdrait s'il devait se déplacer seul dans ce château. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes.  
  
« Nous sommes en retard, fit remarquer le plus âgé. Tout le monde doit déjà être là. Prêt ?  
  
- Oui », répondit Harry qui ressentait un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.  
  
Rémus poussa la porte, et tous deux firent un pas dans la grande salle. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Des applaudissements saluèrent leur entrée. Harry sentit les regards de tout le monde se fixer sur lui. Mais personne ne fit de remarques. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que Dumbledore avait demandé aux élèves de se comporter avec lui comme avec n'importe quel enfant du même âge. Rémus le prit par la main et ils s'installèrent à la table. Harry était assis entre Rémus et Charlie, qu'il était content de revoir. Les autres personnes attablées se présentèrent. Puis, le directeur claqua des doigts et les plats en argent se remplirent de nourriture appétissante.  
  
« Ca te plaît, d'être ici ? demanda Charlie à Harry.  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est bien mieux que chez Mrs Figgs.  
  
- Je ne connais pas Mrs Figgs, mais c'est vrai que Poudlard est assez cool pendant les vacances.  
  
- Et quand ce n'est pas les vacances ?  
  
- horrible. On est obligé de travailler tout le temps. Non, ajouta-t-il en souriant, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais c'est parce que je suis en dernière année, et que j'ai bientôt mes examens. Autrement, on s'amuse bien. Et il y a le Quidditch. Le plus beau sport du monde. Ca vaut même la peine de supporter les cours de Rogue.  
  
- Qui est Rogue ?  
  
- Le professeur de Potion. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre. J'espère pour toi qu'ils l'auront changé d'ici à ce que tu viennes à Poudlard.  
  
- Rogue est un bon prof, fit un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, les cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de Charlie. Harry se rappela qu'il s'appelait Percy.  
  
- C'est ça, défends le, fit Charlie d'un ton railleur. N'empêche que c'est à cause de lui que Griffondor a perdu la coupe ces dernières années.  
  
- Ses cours sont intéressants.  
  
- Percy ! il ne peut pas t'entendre, ça ne sert à rien de dire ça, fit le plus âgé des deux d'un air exaspéré. Même Bill ne pouvait pas supporter Rogue, ça ne l'a pas empêché de devenir préfet en chef.  
  
- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, dit Percy d'un air boudeur.  
  
- Percy doit être le seul élève qui n'ait jamais dit du mal d'un professeur, murmura Charlie à Harry. Il n'a jamais dû recevoir de détentions non plus, ni fait perdre un seul point à Griffondor. Heureusement, les jumeaux arrivent l'année prochaine pour relever le prestige de la famille Weasley, quand je m'en irai, autrement nous serions passés pour une famille de poseurs. »  
  
Il rit. « Il y a des jumeaux, dans ta famille ? demanda Harry, intéressé.  
  
- Oui. Et eux, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas se tenir tranquilles. Ils sont en train de rendre ma mère complètement folle. La semaine dernière, elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'ils avaient transformé la poupée de Ginny en vieille mégère et que personne ne pouvait plus l'approcher.  
  
Harry sourit à son tour.  
  
« Qui est Ginny ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Ma petite s?ur. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi.  
  
- Combien as-tu de frères et s?urs ? demanda Harry qui commençait à trouver la liste impressionnante. - Cinq frères et une s?ur.  
  
- Vous êtes sept ! s'exclama Harry. Il essaya d'imaginer une famille de neuf personnes. Ca devait être plus drôle que Privet Drive.  
  
« Pourquoi Percy et vous n'êtes vous pas rentrés chez vous pendant les vacances ? demanda soudain Rémus qui venait de s'intéresser à la conversation. J'espère que vos parents vont bien.  
  
- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Ils vont parfaitement bien. Ils sont partis aider Bill à s'installer : il a commencé à travailler chez Gringotts l'année dernière, et vient d'être muté au Cameroun. Les petits ont été confiés à ma grand-mère, mais ils ont estimé qu'elle aurait assez à faire avec ces quatre là.  
  
- Tant mieux. Je me souviens bien de ton frère, bébé. Tes parents l'avaient confié aux miens, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. J'avais treize ans. Dire que maintenant c'est un adulte !  
  
- Pourquoi ne voyez-vous plus mes parents ? demanda Charlie, curieux.  
  
- Mon père travaillait avec le vôtre, et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus. Mais ils n'ont jamais été vraiment très intimes, et moi, à l'époque, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux relations de mes parents. Et quand tout cela est arrivé, il y a sept ans, j'ai perdu le contact avec beaucoup de gens, mais je crois que mes parents et les vôtres sont encore en contact par hibou.  
  
- Je peux leur dire que je vous ai vu ?  
  
- bien sûr. Ma présence ici n'est pas un secret. Evite juste de parler de Harry pour l'instant. »  
  
Les gens commençaient à quitter la table. Rémus se leva.  
  
« Je dois y aller. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai revenir ce soir. Ca va aller, Harry ?  
  
- Oui », répondit le garçon.  
  
L'homme quitta la pièce. Harry se leva à son tour, indécis. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Charlie s'approcha de lui. « Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je suis Marine Finne. Je suis préfète en chef ici. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander. Il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais faire, cet après-midi ? »  
  
L'enfant secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cette école. « Dans ce cas, je peux te montrer la bibliothèque, si tu veux. Il y a sûrement des livres bien pour toi. Ca va ?  
  
- Oui, je crois. » Il avait envie de voir d'autres livres comme celui qu'il avait sur le Quidditch. Elle le conduisit à travers les couloirs, et s'arrêta devant une statue.  
  
« Attends-moi ici. Je vais chercher des affaires dans mon dortoir, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint chercher Harry, et ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. C'était une énorme pièce remplie de grimoires, dont la plupart semblaient très anciens. Marine s'installa à une table et sortit de son sac une plume et des parchemins. Puis elle se leva et alla parler à la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Celle-ci vint voir Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais lire ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Un livre magique, répondit l'enfant. »  
  
Elle rit. « Tous les livres ici sont magiques, ou sur la magie. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses ? Tu aimes le Quidditch ?  
  
- Oui. Mais j'ai déjà un livre sur le Quidditch.  
  
- Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai donné à Mme Pomfresh pour toi. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres ici. Attends une seconde. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les étagères et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux livres, qui semblaient ridiculement petits par rapport aux autres. L'un d'eux était une initiation à la magie, l'autre était sur le Quidditch. Harry remercia Mme Pince et s'assit pour lire en face de Marine. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Charlie, qui se mit lui aussi à travailler. Au bout d'une heure, il remarqua le livre sur le Quidditch que lisait Harry.  
  
« Ca te dirais d'apprendre à voler, demain ? proposa-t-il.  
  
- Oui ! répondit avec enthousiasme l'enfant que la perspective de passer ses vacances à lire commençait à légèrement ennuyer.  
  
- On peut demander à Mme Bibine de te prêter un balai. »  
  
Harry en aurait presque sauté de joie. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux élèves de première année de Poufsouffle, entrèrent à leur tour dans la bibliothèque.  
  
« Harry, dirent-ils d'une voix timide, on s'est dit que peut-être tu t'ennuierais ici, vu que les septième années ont du travail. Ca te dirais de venir jouer avec nous à la bataille explosive ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry .  
  
- C'est un jeu de cartes. Avec des cartes explosives, comme son nom l'indique.  
  
- D'accord, dit finalement le garçon aux yeux verts, content de la distraction, et excité à l'idée d'apprendre un nouveau jeu de sorciers. Je connais les cartes explosives, j'en ai reçu un jeu pour Noël. »  
  
Les deux Poufsouffle firent de grands sourires, enchantés, et ils emmenèrent Harry dans leur salle commune. C'était une pièce de grande taille, entièrement tapissée de noir et de jaune. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables près du feu. Harry apprit rapidement les règles de la bataille explosives, et il s'amusa bientôt comme jamais encore auparavant.  
  
Le soir, au dîner, Percy vint voir Charlie, l'air inquiet. « Je m'inquiète pour Croutard, dit-il. Je crois qu'il est malade. »  
  
Charlie prit le rat et l'observa attentivement. L'animal se mit à tourner en rond dans ses mains. « C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air bien. Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies pas de le nourrir ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. » Percy sembla vexé par cette hypothèse. « Il m'a été confié, et je t'assure que je prends parfaitement soin de lui.  
  
- Peut être qu'il devient vieux, simplement.  
  
- Il est à toi ce rat ? demanda Harry à Percy.  
  
- Oui. Papa et maman pensent que s'occuper d'un animal développe le sens des responsabilités.  
  
- Je peux le tenir ?  
  
- Si tu veux, mais fais bien attention, et ne le laisses pas tomber. »  
  
Charlie déposa le petit animal dans les mains de Harry, qui se mit à rire. Le rat sembla renifler l'enfant avec une attention accrue, puis ses petits yeux noirs se fixèrent sur son visage.  
  
« Il t'étudie attentivement pour savoir si tu es digne de le porter, remarqua Charlie.  
  
- Peut-être, dit Percy en reprenant son animal, mais si tu gigotes comme ça il va tomber. Merci de ton aide, Charlie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent avant de s'éloigner.  
  
Lorsque Rémus eut quitté la grande salle, il prit la direction de Pré au lard dans l'intention de transplaner. Il voulait profiter de ces vacances pour tenter de localiser l'endroit où vivait Sirius Black. Il avait la certitude que celui-ci disposait d'une cachette à proximité de l'école de Harry, ou de Privet Drive, puisque qu'il était en quasi-permanence dans les environs et, sans baguette, ne pouvait transplaner. Il se demanda un moment comment il avait bien pu faire pour rejoindre la forêt. Le sorcier réapparut en toute sécurité dans son salon.  
  
Sans s'attarder, il ressortit de chez lui, et prit la direction de l'école primaire. Il s'arrêta dans une librairie des environs et acheta un plan de la ville. Sous sa forme de chien, Sirius pouvait loger n'importe où : une bâtisse abandonnée ou un vieux hangar, par exemple. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius, la veille, il était maigre, mais pas squelettique. Il semblait donc qu'il ait eu un minimum de nourriture. Peut-être était-il parvenu à se faire adopter. Mais quelle famille adopterait un chien en lui laissant autant de liberté de mouvement ? D'autant plus que les chiens errants n'étaient sûrement pas les bienvenus dans cette petite banlieue comme il faut. Peut-être parvenait-il à voler la nourriture. mais dans ce cas quelqu'un avait dû le remarquer, forcément.  
  
Pendant plusieurs heures, Rémus arpenta les rues de la ville, demandant aux passants s'ils avaient vu un grand chien noir abandonné, mais sans succès. Il fallait reconnaître ce mérite à Sirius : c'était un as du camouflage. Jamais, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, le concierge n'était parvenu à l'attraper. Pourtant, en tant que Maraudeur, il ne se passait guère une nuit sans qu'il quitte le dortoir, avec ou sans le reste de la bande. Rémus ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus : en tant que loup-garou, il avait une ouïe particulièrement aiguisée qui lui permettait d'entendre venir de loin l'horrible Rusard. James, quant à lui, possédait cette cape d'invisibilité. c'était un vrai plaisir de roder la nuit dans les couloirs avec lui. Par contre, le pauvre et maladroit petit Peter se faisait prendre presque à chaque fois. C'était le plus calme, le moins actif des quatre, mais c'est lui qui récoltait le plus de retenues. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de les retenir quand un de leurs plans risquait de mal tourner. Les autres se moquaient de lui et le traitaient de lâche, alors il serrait les dents et tentait de se montrer à la hauteur, de cacher sa peur. Et finalement, Peter avait fait preuve d'un courage plus grand que tout ce qu'on aurait pu attendre. Et il l'avait payé de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il lui était presque plus douloureux de penser à Peter qu'à James. James était un ami très cher qui lui manquait, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à se défaire de sa culpabilité envers Peter, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais réellement pris au sérieux, qu'ils avaient accepté plus par pitié que comme un véritable ami, dont ils s'étaient moqués, même s'ils n'y avaient jamais mis de méchanceté. Et qui, finalement, était mort par amitié pour James.  
  
Le loup-garou se secoua et concentra son attention sur le plan qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait fait le deuil de ses amis. Il dessina un rayon de deux kilomètres autour de l'école et de Privet Drive. C'était déjà beaucoup : Sirius n'avait aucune raison d'aller chercher si loin un endroit pour loger. Il remarqua plusieurs terrains vagues sur lesquels pouvaient éventuellement se trouver des cachettes. Il y avait également quelques hangars, dont certains étaient peut-être abandonnés. Le sorcier soupira. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Il décida de procéder en cercles concentriques, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'école. Il se dirigea donc vers une grande bâtisse, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il s'agissait d'une serre, dépendant d'une jardinerie proche. Rémus observa le bâtiment un moment. Un jardinier était occupé à tailler une grosse plante grimpante. La nuit, l'endroit devait être assez tranquille. Rémus pénétra dans la serre. Le jardinier se retourna.  
  
« Si vous voulez acheter, Monsieur, il faut aller de l'autre côté de la rue. Ici, vous êtes dans la réserve.  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas un client, répondit Rémus aimablement. J'ai perdu un chien dans les environs il y a quelques temps, et je me demandais si vous l'aviez vu.  
  
- Un chien ? quel genre ?  
  
- noir, et très gros. Il n'a pas de race précise.  
  
- Non. Désolé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chiens errants, dans ce quartier, donc je pense que je l'aurais vu s'il était passé par ici. Sauf la nuit, évidemment.  
  
- merci quand même. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.  
  
- De rien. Bonne chance, Monsieur. »  
  
Rémus barra le bâtiment avec un soupir. Il se rendit ensuite à un hangar situé entre l'école et Privet Drive. Celui-ci semblait vide, mais malheureusement il était fermé par un gros cadenas. Rémus avait les pieds douloureux à force de parcourir les rues, et le soir tombait. Il décida donc de remettre ses recherches à plus tard : la nuit, Sirius avait des chances d'être dans sa cachette, mais il serait impossible de distinguer la silhouette du gros chien noir dans l'obscurité, donc Sirius aurait largement le temps de s'enfuir sans même que Rémus ne remarque sa présence.  
  
Le sorcier se dirigea donc vers un coin désert, et transplana vers Pré-au- lard, fatigué et déçu, mais bien décidé à poursuivre ses recherches. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait résolu de partir à la recherche de Sirius, au lieu d'attendre tranquillement que l'autre ne se décide à attaquer. Il y avait de nombreux Aurors après lui, mais Rémus était le seul, avec Dumbledore, à connaître sa forme Animagus. Et depuis la veille, il ne désirait plus seulement retrouver Sirius pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce n'était plus réellement une menace. Il voulait avoir une longue conversation avec son ancien ami. Il voulait comprendre. Pourquoi Sirius avait trahi autrefois. Jusqu'à récemment, il avait été bien trop furieux pour se poser cette question, mais lorsque, la veille, l'autre s'était gentiment moqué de ses amours, et surtout lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Lunard, il avait retrouvé Patmol. Ce n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait fini par imaginer, c'était son ami d'enfance. Bien sûr, la prison avait laissé des traces sur lui, mais il n'avait pas tellement changé. Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi, aujourd'hui, essayait-il de protéger celui qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner précédemment ? Celui à cause de qui il avait passé sept ans à Azkaban.  
  
Rémus réalisa soudain que Sirius n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'expliquer. Quand il avait été pris en flagrant délit, personne n'avait jugé utile de mettre en place un procès. C'est peut-être pour cela que Rémus avait mis si longtemps à accepter l'affreuse réalité. S'il avait pu comprendre pourquoi, ça aurait sans doute été plus facile. Sirius ne se pliait pas facilement devant plus fort que lui, au contraire, à Poudlard, il s'engageait souvent dans des combats avec des garçons plus âgés, souvent pour protéger plus faible que lui. Il n'avait jamais non plus semblé rechercher le pouvoir ou la domination. Et il adorait Lily et son amie Arabella, toutes deux filles de moldus. Quand avait-il commencé à jouer la comédie ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait pu lui offrir, pour qu'il devienne son bras droit ?  
  
Lorsque le loup-garou atteignit le château, les couloirs étaient vides. Tout le monde devait se trouver dans la grande salle. Rémus monta à sa chambre, et prit une douche brûlante, puis enfila des vêtements de sorcier. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il consulta sa montre : le dîner devait être fini. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, qui semblait l'attendre.  
  
« Alors ? demanda le vieil homme.  
  
- Rien. A croire qu'il a récupéré la vielle cape de James.  
  
- Impossible. C'est moi qui l'ai.  
  
- C'est toujours ça. Au moins j'ai une chance. Et avec notre amie Arachna, vous avez obtenu quelque chose ?  
  
- Elle est toujours aussi bavarde, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sarcastique. Mais Severus est en train de préparer du Véritasérum. Le problème est que le ministère souhaite la récupérer pour la mettre dans un cachot haute sécurité. Fudge ne croit pas à cette histoire de don avec les Détraqueurs.  
  
- Pourtant, c'est elle qui les a poussés à attaquer Harry. Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.  
  
- Vous prêchez un convaincu. Mais Cornélius affirme qu'il n'a jamais été prouvé que ce type de don existait, et que de plus, si elle en avait bénéficié, elle n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps pour s'enfuir. Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas libéré plus de Mangemorts ?  
  
- C'est un mystère il est vrai, mais cela n'explique pas les événements d'hier.  
  
- je suis d'accord, mais il faut admettre que le raisonnement de Fudge se tient. Severus devrait bientôt avoir terminé sa potion, j'espère qu'alors nous en sauront un peu plus.  
  
- Est-ce qu'ils ont localisé son mari ?  
  
- C'est encore une question qu'il faudra lui poser quand nous aurons le Véritasérum. »  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, impatient de monter sur un balai. Il avait finalement dormi dans le dortoir des deux Poufsouffle, Yohann et Gilles, qui étaient les plus proches de lui en âge et avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il allait avoir une leçon de vol avec Charlie Weasley, les garçons s'étaient enthousiasmés :  
  
« C'est un génie ! s'était écrié Yohann. Le plus grand attrapeur de Poudlard. » Il rougit. « Bien sûr, je supporte l'équipe de Poufsouffle, mais Weasley a toujours réussi à battre les Serpentard, comme ça ils ferment un peu leur grande bouche.  
  
- Tu crois que ça le dérangerais si on venait aussi ? Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas dans la même maison, mais après tout il ne va pas nous révéler toutes les ficelles de Griffondor.  
  
- Vous n'aurez qu'à le lui demander, avait répondu Harry. Mais je suppose que vous êtes bien plus forts que moi. Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai.  
  
- On a eu quelques cours de vol, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose avec lui qu'avec Mme Bibine. J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe l'année prochaine, fit Gilles d'un air rêveur. »  
  
Harry se leva doucement et descendit dans la salle commune. Il prit le livre de Céline et se mit à lire. Il n'entendit pas les autres garçons descendre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda l'un d'eux. Harry montra la couverture.  
  
- C'est bizarre, s'exclama Yohann. L'image de la couverture ne bouge pas.  
  
- Normal, répondit Gilles. C'est un livre moldu. Je l'ai lu il y a quelques années.  
  
- On lit beaucoup de livres moldus chez les sorciers ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Aucun. Mais mes parents sont des moldus. Je n'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier qu'en recevant ma lettre de Poudlard, l'été dernier. »  
  
Yohann, lui, avait pris le livre et l'examinait d'un air intéressé. « Il est bizarre le parchemin dont on fait les pages, remarqua-t-il. Tout mince.  
  
- C'est du papier, expliqua son ami.  
  
- Les caractères aussi son étranges. Ils sont presque carrés.  
  
- C'est parce que c'est imprimé. Tu devrais vraiment prendre étude des moldus en troisième année, tu sais.  
  
- Bof, à quoi ça servirait puisque tu es là pour me donner des cours particuliers ? » Il reposa le livre. « Vous venez déjeuner ? » demanda-t- il.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Charlie s'y trouvait déjà et il accepta volontiers d'avoir deux élèves supplémentaires. Ils empruntèrent des balais.  
  
« Allez vous échauffer pendant que je montre les bases à Harry, » dit Charlie aux deux Poufsouffle qui s'éloignèrent. Le garçon le plus âgé mit alors un balai aux pieds du plus jeune. « Bien, dit-il à Harry qui trépignait d'impatience, maintenant tu tends la main droite et tu dis « debout » ».  
  
L'enfant s'exécuta, un peu étonné. Le balai lui sauta dans la main. « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Oui, répondit Charlie, qui semblait lui aussi un peu surpris. Apparemment tu es doué. Enfourche le maintenant. »  
  
Se sentant un peu ridicule, Harry se plaça à califourchon sur le balai qu'il maintenait à deux mains.  
  
« C'est pas mal, dit Charlie, mais tiens-toi un peu plus droit. là, c'est parfait. Maintenant, quand tu veux, tu peux décoller, de quelques centimètres. »  
  
Harry agrippa le manche un peu plus fort, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux. Et si rien ne se passait ? Il donna une petite impulsion du pied. Aussitôt, il ressentit une impression extraordinaire, comme si le balai n'était plus un simple ustensile qu'il tenait bêtement, mais une selle confortable qui le soutenait, presque une partie de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il retomba au sol, rayonnant.  
  
« Super ! cria Charlie. Un peu plus haut, maintenant. » Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il savait spontanément manier le manche. Charlie lui fit prendre quelques virages, en restant proche du sol, puis il le fit monter à une dizaine de mètre, redescendre, et enfin atterrir. « Tu es sûr que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? s'étonna-t-il. J'espère que tu seras à Griffondor dans quelques années, tu feras une addition bien utile à l'équipe. »  
  
Il fit signe aux deux première années de les rejoindre. Pendant la plus grande partie de la matinée, Charlie les entraîna aux différents positions du Quidditch à l'aide de balles de tennis. Il se montra stupéfait par les performances de Harry, qui se débrouillait bien mieux que les deux autres garçons.  
  
« Tu me dépasseras un jour, dit Charlie à son jeune élève alors qu'ils regagnaient les vestiaires. Tu as un vrai don pour le Quidditch. »  
  
Harry sourit et rougit, embarrassé du compliment. Il était content de se révéler doué, bien sûr, mais ce qui l'avait surtout émerveillé, c'était la sensation qu'il éprouvait en volant. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais redescendre de ce balai.  
  
Rémus commençait à désespérer, en approchant du parc. Il avait déjà visité en vain trois terrains vagues, un hangar, une vielle grange, et trois maisons abandonnées, et arpenté nombre de rues depuis le début de la matinée. Il était maintenant près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'arrêter déjeuner. Le parc municipal était censé être fermé la nuit, mais il ne devait pas être bien difficile de s'y introduire.  
  
Rémus s'engagea sur une allée bien entretenue, avec des massifs de fleurs parfaitement taillés de part et d'autre, et des bancs verts alignés sur les bords. Le temps était de nouveau couvert, et bien que ce soit dimanche les promeneurs étaient rares. Dans un coin du parc se tenait un vieux kiosque à journaux abandonné. C'est probablement là qu'il se serait rendu s'il avait été en quête d'un abri, songea Rémus en empruntant un chemin pour se diriger vers ce lieu. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres, des odeurs diverses l'assaillirent : relents âcres de déchets qui pourrissent, mais aussi une odeur un peu éc?urante de vieux vin et de nourriture. Quelqu'un vivait là, ou y avait vécu.  
  
Plein d'espoir, Rémus accéléra, ignorant la puanteur qui augmentait. Il eut du mal à dissimuler sa déception en découvrant, en atteignant enfin le kiosque, un vieux clochard enveloppé dans une couverture. L'homme fit à son visiteur un grand sourire édenté.  
  
« Bonjour, M'sieur ! fit-il gaiement. C'est le vieux Max qu'vous v'nez voir ? Z'avez p'têt une chtite pièce, ou une cigarette ? »  
  
Rémus lui lança une livre, et l'homme parut enchanté. Le sorcier décida de tenter sa chance : après tout le mendiant était là à des heures où les autres n'y étaient pas, et il avait peut-être vu quelque chose.  
  
« Je cherche un chien, dit-il. Peut-être que vous l'avez vu ?  
  
- Possible. Beaucoup d'animaux viennent voir l'vieux Max. Y savent qu'y a toujours un p'tit quequ'chose pour eux ici.  
  
- Un gros chien noir, précisa Rémus.  
  
- Ah, et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à c'te bête ?  
  
- Rien. Juste lui, euh, être sûr qu'il va bien. Il venait me voir de temps un autre, et il a disparu il y a quelques temps. » Rémus rougit en prononçant ce mensonge. Il avait faillit dire « lui parler », en pensant à Sirius.  
  
- C'était pas vot chien, quand même. Parce qu'autrement, j'vous félicite pas. La pauv bête était dans un sale état quand elle est venue m'voir la première fois. » Rémus sentit son c?ur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Sirius était venu ici, il touchait au but.  
  
- Non, répondit-il précipitamment, ce n'était pas mon chien. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. Il vient souvent ici ?  
  
- Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? répéta l'homme. Si j'vous dis qu'il va bien, ça suffit pas ?  
  
- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Rémus. C'est assez compliqué.  
  
- vous jurez que vous lui ferez pas de mal ? Pasque moi, je l'aime bien cette bestiole. Elle est souvent venue dormir avec moi, cet hiver, et j'crois que j'ai jamais vu un cabot plus intelligent. - Je sais. Vous pensez le revoir bientôt ?  
  
- aucune idée. Black va et vient comme il veut. Il est très indépendant, il aime la liberté. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien tous les deux. P'têt qu'y viendra ce soir, p'têt pas.  
  
- Black ? balbutia Rémus. Comment savez vous. ? »  
  
Max le regarda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. « Ca va pas M'sieur ? vous êtes tout pâle.  
  
- Comment pourriez vous savoir ? Vous avez dit Black. » Un seul type de personne pouvait connaître la véritable identité de Sirius Black, savoir où il se trouvait et ne pas le dénoncer. D'un mouvement rapide, Rémus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme. « Plus un geste ! ordonna-t-il.  
  
- Eh ! fit le mendiant, mi-effrayé, mi-amusé. Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Et à qui croyez-vous faire peur avec ça ?  
  
- Ne jouez pas les moldus innocents. Vous savez très bien ce qu'on peut faire avec ça. Qui êtes vous ?  
  
- Le vieux Max ! qui voulez-vous que je sois ? Ca fait vingt ans que j'ai oublié mon véritable nom. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un moldu ?  
  
- quelqu'un qui n'a pas à connaître Sirius Black.  
  
- Eh ! attendez. Moi, je connais un chien que j'ai appelé Black. J'ai jamais vu votre Sirius Black.  
  
- C'est vous qui avez appelé ce chien Black ?  
  
- Ben oui. Ca veut dire noir, en anglais. Ca lui va plutôt bien comme nom, vous trouvez pas ? »  
  
Rémus laissa retomber sa main, qui tenait toujours la baguette. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. « Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est un terrible quiproquo. Excusez-moi.»  
  
Comment avait-il pu se laisser abuser ainsi ? Cet homme ne ressemblait pourtant pas le moins du monde à un mangemort. Mais entendre appeler Sirius par son vrai nom lui avait fait un choc.  
  
« Vous avez vraiment pas l'air bien, M'sieur. J'vous en veux pas, vous savez. Et il y a des années que personne ne m'avait pas présenté des excuses. Ca fait drôlement plaisir.  
  
- Dans ce cas, je vous prie une nouvelle fois de m'excuser.  
  
- Merci. Mais, dites voir, c'est quoi un moldu ? Et ce truc avec quoi vous m'avez menacé ?  
  
- Rien d'important. Vous m'autoriseriez à attendre Black avec vous ?  
  
- Ma foi, un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne tout de suite.  
  
- Dans ce cas. Autant s'occuper utilement. Je reviens. »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Rémus rejoignit le vieux Max. Il portait deux boites en carton qu'il déposa devant le clochard.  
  
« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dîner ? Je vous invite.  
  
- Vous êtes un chic type M'sieur.  
  
- Appelez moi Rémus. »  
  
le vieil homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la première boite, qui contenait des feuilletés à la viande et autres friands encore chaud. Il ne parut pas remarquer les modifications que le sorcier avait apportées à son apparence physique : il portait maintenant un bonnet et une écharpe qui lui dissimulaient une grande partie du visage, et son manteau noir était devenu un anorak bleu. Il fallait en effet éviter que Sirius ne le reconnaisse de trop loin. Il espérait que, dans sa nouvelle tenue, il pourrait passer pour un autre clochard en visite au vieux Max. Rémus avait également profité de son absence pour se jeter à lui-même un sortilège de déodorant, qui éliminait totalement son odeur corporelle.  
  
Les deux hommes partagèrent le contenu du carton, Max prit soin, cependant, de mettre de côté une tourte à la viande pour « Black ». Le clochard faillit s'étrangler en découvrant le contenu de la deuxième boite : un assortiment de petits fours.  
  
« Comme dans les grandes réceptions ! s'exclama-t-il en enfournant un éclair miniature. Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé. »  
  
Rémus hocha la tête, mais il ne prêtait pas une grande attention aux bavardages du vieil homme. Tous ses sens de loup-garou aux aguets, il guettait l'arrivée de Black. Le parc venait de fermer, et, d'après le vieil homme, c'est vers ce moment là qu'il recevait généralement la visite du chien. Le sorcier s'aperçut soudain que Max lui parlait : « Vous n'en voulez pas ?  
  
- Non, merci » répondit Rémus.  
  
Sa main droite se crispa sur la baguette. Quelque part, une branche craqua. Il tendit l'oreille, mais le bruit des pas du chien noir était indiscernable, c'était ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de Patmol. Il était assis par terre, à un endroit où il espérait être quasi invisible, protégé par la rambarde du kiosque, mais d'où il ne pouvait rien voir non plus. Le vieil homme ne semblait rien avoir remarqué, et continuait de parler. Cette fois, Rémus entendit un bruit plus proche. Une griffe, sur une surface rigide. Sirius devait avoir atteint la première marche. Il se crispa, prêt à l'action. Max semblait lui aussi avoir entendu, cette fois.  
  
« Viens, Black, appela-t-il. Le vieux Max a un bon dîner pour toi, ce soir. » On entendit un petit jappement joyeux, et le chien monta les marches. Quand la familière forme noire apparut enfin, Rémus était prêt.  
  
« N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, Sirius, ordonna-t-il en brandissant sa baguette. Il est temps que nous ayons une longue conversation, tous les deux.  
  
L'animal stoppa net, fixant alternativement la baguette et l'homme qui la tenait.  
  
- Eh ! s'interposa Max. Vous allez pas recommencer avec ce truc! Je croyais que vous lui vouliez pas de mal, à Black ! Et d'abord on ne peut pas avoir de conversation avec un. »  
  
Il s'arrêta net. Là sous ses yeux, se produisait la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu, en tout cas sans ses périodes de sobriété. Les pattes de Black s'étaient allongés ses poils raccourcissaient à toute vitesse. Enfin, il se redressa. Sous les yeux ébahis du vieil homme se tenait maintenant un homme vêtu d'une robe noire.  
  
« Lunard, dit-il simplement.  
  
- N'utilise plus ce nom, répondit d'une voix douloureuse celui qui tenait la baguette.  
  
- Tu peux lâcher ça. Je te jure que je ne m'enfuirai pas.  
  
- Tu as trahi trop de serments pour que je te fasse confiance, Sirius, répondit l'autre sans bouger d'un pouce.  
  
- Je n'ai rien trahi. Du moins, pas volontairement. J'ai fait une terrible erreur, Rémus, qui a coûté la vie à Lily et James, mais je n'ai pas trahi.  
  
- C'est par erreur que tu es devenu mangemort ? Par erreur que tu as tué tous ces moldus ? Tu es terriblement maladroit, Sirius. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as prévenu, l'autre jour.  
  
- Harry serait pire que mort si je ne l'avais pas fait, Rémus. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante à tes yeux ?  
  
- Pas pour un mangemort évadé d'Azkaban, qui a tenté de le faire assassiner il y a des années.  
  
- Jamais je n'ai souhaité la mort de Harry, cria Black d'une voix où perçait l'impuissance et la révolte. C'est mon filleul, c'est moi que James a désigné pour prendre soin de lui. Et on peut dire que j'ai fait du beau travail, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Il a crevé de faim dans un placard pendant sept ans.  
  
- Il n'aurait jamais eu à subir ça si ses parents n'étaient pas mort, fit remarquer Rémus, mais sa voix avait perdu de sa dureté, et la main qui tenait la baguette tremblait légèrement.  
  
- Je sais. Et je porterai toute ma vie cette responsabilité. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme tu le crois. Nous avons été trompés. James, et moi. »  
  
La voix de Sirius avait de tels accents de sincérité que, malgré lui, Rémus voulait le croire. La partie de lui qui n'avait jamais voulu croire à la culpabilité de son ami revenait en force, et il était incapable de la faire taire.  
  
« Explique-toi, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  
- Je suis responsable de la mort de James, répéta Sirius, mais je ne l'ai jamais trahi. Je n'ai jamais été le gardien du secret des Potter.  
  
- Impossible. Même Dumbledore a juré que c'était toi.  
  
- Même Dumbledore n'était pas au courant. Nous savions que tout le monde penserait que ce serait moi, en particulier les mangemorts, et le traître, puisque nous savions depuis longtemps qu'il y avait un traître. Et nous avons décidé tous les bluffer. C'était mon idée, et c'est pour cela que je suis responsable de la mort de James.  
  
- Mais qui a été le gardien du secret des Potter ?  
  
- Ce sale rat, bien sûr.  
  
- Peter ? Et c'est pour cela que tu l'as tué, alors. »  
  
Tout s'éclairait dans l'esprit de Rémus. C'était logique, quand on y réfléchissait. Peter était bien trop timoré, trop lâche pour résister à l'appel du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faisait un bien meilleur traître que Sirius. Le loup-garou commença à baisser sa baguette, mais soudain il la releva brusquement.  
  
« Et, dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu la mort de tous ces moldus ? Tuer Peter était largement suffisant pour ta revanche, ils n'avaient rien à voir là dedans.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais tué personne, soupira Sirius, et surtout pas ces moldus. Pas même Peter. Il avait tout prévu. » Il expliqua comment l'ex maraudeur avait fait croire à sa propre mort, après avoir tué tous les moldus en accusant Sirius de trahison. Rémus hésita un instant, puis il laissa tomber sa baguette et ouvrit les bras. Sous les yeux toujours aussi stupéfaits du vieillard, qui comprenait de moins en moins, les deux hommes s'étreignirent.  
  
« Je suis désolé, dit Rémus. J'ose à peine imaginer ce par quoi tu as dû passer. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu étais coupable ?  
  
- Je te pardonne, mon vieux Lunard. Tu n'avais aucune raison de deviner. Et si nous n'avions pas été assez stupides pour penser que tu pouvais être le traître, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
  
- Comment ça ? demanda Rémus. Oh, et puis c'est sans importance, c'est bon de te revoir, Patmol.  
  
- Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles, mais est-ce quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » fit alors une voix. Ils se retournèrent, tous deux avaient oublié la présence du vieux moldu.  
  
« Bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'effacer sa mémoire, murmura-t-il à Rémus.  
  
- Je suis particulièrement nul pour ça. Tu crois que tu pourrais ?  
  
- Aucune idée. Ca fait plus de sept ans que je n'ai pas tenu une baguette. Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer. »  
  
Rémus tendit sa baguette à Sirius, geste qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer faire quelques minutes plus tôt. « oubliettes »lança l'ancien détenu. Aussitôt, le regard de Max devint flou, signe que le sort avait fonctionné. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes en face de lui.  
  
- C'est sans importance, répondit Rémus en lui tendant un billet de dix livres. Bonne soirée. »Ils laissèrent là le clochard qui ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc à l'autre bout du parc. La nuit tombait, et ils étaient quasiment invisibles.  
  
« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main, Patmol, dit Lunard. On aurait pu croire que tu serais rouillé.  
  
- Si tu fais allusion à mon séjour à Azkaban. » Sirius raconta à son ami comment il était parvenu à échapper plus ou moins à l'influence des Détraqueurs grâce à sa forme Animagus. « Mais assez parlé de moi. Il y a des mangemorts en liberté, prêts à tout pour s'en prendre à Harry.  
  
- Les Lestrange ? Nous sommes au courant. Arachna a été capturée vendredi.  
  
- Mais pas Julius. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Je ne sais combien ont été libérés. Julius Lestrange était mon voisin de cellule à Azkaban. C'est comme ça que j'ai été au courant de leurs projets. Sa femme venait souvent lui rendre visite.  
  
- Comment ? Ca ne doit pas être autorisé, ce genre de promenade.  
  
- Elle allait où elle voulait. C'était la véritable maîtresse de la prison. Plusieurs fois elle a failli me prendre sous ma forme de chien en passant devant ma cellule ; je n'ai réussi à me métamorphoser qu'au dernier moment.  
  
- Alors elle a vraiment un don avec les Détraqueurs ?  
  
- C'est un euphémisme. Ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'?il. Je crois qu'il lui a fallu un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte. Mais un jour, il y a un peu près un an, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que les Détraqueurs ne rodaient plus autour de Lestrange. Je me suis même demandé s'il était mort et avait été emporté pendant mon sommeil. Mais peu après elle a débarqué dans sa cellule et lui a expliqué le pouvoir qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il n'y a eu aucune tendresse dans leurs retrouvailles. Ils ont aussitôt commencé à faire des plans. Et ils ont décidé de ne pas sortir trop tôt, pour ne pas attirer l'attention tant qu'ils ne seraient pas tout à fait prêts. Il est rapidement apparu que leur principal objectif était de tuer Harry. Je crois qu'ils ont tous deux l'esprit un peu dérangé et qu'ils imaginent qu'ainsi ils feront revenir Voldemort. En tout cas cette idée a commencé à m'obséder : j'étais seul au courant de leurs plans mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis un jour Arachna a annoncé qu'une grande partie de leurs amis allaient être libérés : ils ont aussitôt pensé que le moment était venu de sortir. Moi, cette idée m'a rendu fou. Et elle m'a donné la force de m'enfuir. »  
  
Il raconta comment, toujours sous sa forme de chien, il était parvenu à passer entre deux barreaux et à atteindre à la nage les côtes de l'Ecosse.  
  
« J'ai fini par atteindre la maison de Harry. Il m'a rapidement fait confiance, et s'est mis à me raconter sa vie. Je t'assure que ça m'a donné envie de me précipiter chez les Dursley pour exiger des explications. Ou pour commettre un meurtre. J'ai suivi Harry dans tous ses déplacements, dès qu'il sortait de Privet Drive. Je me suis vite aperçu que tu étais dans l'école, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé, et il avait de plus en plus l'air malade. Je savais que les Dursley devaient le maltraiter, alors je me suis risqué dans la cour de l'école. Il avait tellement maigri !  
  
- Je t'ai vu ce matin là.  
  
- Je sais. Je me suis immédiatement enfui. Mais tout de suite après, j'ai reconnu une odeur que je connaissais d'Azkaban. Lestrange était là. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à le repérer. Quand je l'ai vu emmener Harry vers la sortie, je n'ai plus réfléchi, j'ai bondi.  
  
- L'inspecteur, c'était Lestrange ?  
  
- Je 'ignore s'il était inspecteur ou premier ministre, mais c'était Lestrange, oui. Et si tu m'en avais laissé le temps, il ne s'en serait pas sorti en si bon état.  
  
- Désolé. Mais, à ce moment là, c'est surtout pour protéger Harry contre toi qu'on m'avait envoyé.  
  
- Après ce jour, je n'ai plus osé aller voir Harry. Je me doutais que tu avais dû le mettre en garde contre moi. Plusieurs fois, j'ai hésité à venir te parler, mais je n'avais aucune preuve, et j'avais peur que tu me renvoies à Azkaban illico. Et que vous ne leviez la protection de Harry, puisque je n'étais plus une menace.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait alors. C'est surtout depuis vendredi que je doute. Excuse-moi, Patmol. »  
  
Rémus consulta sa montre et se leva. « Il faut que j'y aille, dit-il. Viens à Poudlard avec moi, je suis sûr que Dumbledore te croira, et tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un repas chaud. Ainsi que d'une nuit dans un lit. »  
  
Sirius soupira. Cela lui semblait effectivement le paradis. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. « Dumbledore me croira peut-être, mais il sera le seul, et si quelqu'un s'apercevait de ma présence, il aurait de gros ennuis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il y a des mois que je me débrouille dans les rues de cette ville. Tu peux expliquer à Dumbledore ce qui s'est passé, à ma place.  
  
- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre comme ça après tout ce que tu as enduré. Il est vraiment temps que l'on s'occupe de toi, Sirius. Avant que tu ne tombes malade. Même si le vieux Max est très sympathique.  
  
- C'est vraiment un chic type. C'est bien que tu lui aies donné cet argent. Il a toujours un peu de nourriture pour moi, même quand sa propre ration est particulièrement maigre.  
  
- Cependant, je crois que j'ai mieux pour toi. Suis-moi, Sirius, nous avons une petite marche à faire. » L'homme se métamorphosa en chien.  
  
Sarah plia consciencieusement un chemisier avant de le mettre dans le sac ouvert sur son lit. Elle allait passer les deux semaines suivantes chez ses parents, en Cornouaille. Elle ajouta encore un gros pull en laine. Il pouvait faire très froid sur la côte au mois d'avril. La pensée des vacances qui s'ouvraient devant elle la réjouissait. Les dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se détendre, sans avoir d'autres soucis que de savoir si elle oserait se baigner ou si l'eau était trop froide. Elle allait également revoir nombre de ses amis qui habitaient toujours là-bas. En même temps, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille pendant ces deux semaines. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Rémus, ni de Harry depuis deux jours, et savait qu'elle n'en aurait plus avant la rentrée. La directrice l'avait appelée la veille pour lui dire qu'on avait retrouvé Mme Steiner, qu'elle avait été assommée mais allait mieux. Mais la jeune femme se doutait qu'il y avait derrière cette disparition une vérité un peu plus complexe, et que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas sans lien avec le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire rentrer ses affaires, Sarah parvint à fermer le sac. Elle le déposa dans l'entrée, puis se rendit au salon et alluma la télévision. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir. Elle tomba sur une émission politique et s'empressa de changer de chaîne. Un débat n'était pas l'émission rêvée pour ce détendre. Sur le canal suivant se déroulait une émission de variétés, au moment où la jeune femme tomba dessus le présentateur annonça un numéro de magie. Sarah sourit. Elle se demanda un moment si l'homme vêtu de noir qui apparaissait à l'écran était réellement un sorcier, mais se dit que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. D'après ce qu'elle savait des sorciers, amuser les moldus en faisant des tours derrière un rideau ne devait pas faire partie de leurs priorités. Et les tours de cabarets, aussi époustouflants soient- ils, s'expliquaient généralement par une grande habileté et quelques gadgets. Elle s'apprêtait à changer de nouveau de chaîne quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Qui pouvait bien venir la voir à plus de onze heures du soir ?  
  
La jeune femme décrocha l'Interphone.  
  
"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
Une voix hésitante lui parvint de l'autre côté.  
  
" Heu, Sarah ? C'est Rémus. Où êtes vous ?  
  
- Au troisième, répondit-elle. Vous pouvez monter." Elle appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte, et sortit sur le palier. Sarah s'attendait à ce que son visiteur prenne l'ascenseur, aussi elle sursauta quand une voix derrière elle l'appela.  
  
" Sarah ! Heureusement tu es chez toi ! " Elle se retourna brusquement, pour faire face à Rémus. "Tu es seule ? s'assura le sorcier  
  
- Oui, entre.  
  
- Un instant." Le sorcier se retourna vers l'escalier, qu'il avait apparemment emprunté. " Patmol, viens, c'est sans risque."  
  
Peu après, un gros chien noir fit son apparition. Sarah étouffa un cri.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dangereux. Nous avons tous fait une grosse erreur." Sarah hésita. Elle avait vu de quoi était capable l'animal, et n'avait pas très envie de le faire pénétrer chez elle.  
  
"N'aie pas peur, il est propre et ne fait pas de bruit.  
  
- Très bien." Elle les guida dans son appartement, et referma la porte derrière eux.  
  
"Merci," dit Rémus en prenant place sur le canapé. Le chien se coucha à ses pieds sans qu'il ait besoin de demander.  
  
"Je croyais que cet animal était... enragé, en quelque sorte. Il a l'air doux comme un agneau.  
  
- Il peut l'être, mais je crois que tu vas le vexer si tu en parles comme ça, pas vrai Patmol ?" Le chien hocha énergiquement la tête.  
  
Sarah se mit à rire. "On dirait qu'il comprend ! comment faites-vous cela ?  
  
- Mais il comprend. Ce n'est pas un chien, Sarah, c'est un homme."  
  
Il lui explique ce qu'étaient les animagus, et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune femme, la bête se changea en l'homme aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait vu dans les bois. L'homme s'inclina devant elle d'une façon un peu désuète. "Enchanté, Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Il semble que nous n'ayons pas été présentés convenablement l'autre jour. Mon nom est Sirius Black.  
  
- Sarah Déline," balbutia-t-elle, en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
  
Rémus lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait appris ce jour là. Sarah ne pensa pas une seconde à remettre en doute le jugement du surveillant. Quand il eut fini, elle resta un moment bouche bée, une telle histoire était inimaginable. Puis Rémus ajouta :  
  
"Je me demandais ce que tu faisais pendant la suite des vacances. J'aurais un service à te demander.  
  
- Je comptais rendre visite à mes parents, je pars demain.  
  
- Ah. Dans ce cas nous trouverons une autre solution. Ce n'est pas bien grave."  
  
Mais l'ampleur de sa déception se lisait sur son visage, et qu'une certaine résignation assombrissait les yeux de Sirius. Sarah fut touchée par leur expression. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait réellement à partir, si ce n'est que ce voyage était prévu depuis des semaines et que ses parents voulaient la voir. Mais elle était déjà retournée là-bas pour Noël, et en ce moment, elle savait qu'ils avaient la visite de son frère et de ses trois enfants. Son absence ne serait pas trop remarquée.  
  
"Attendez, dit la jeune femme, je peux annuler. C'est sans importance.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas que nous ruinions tes projets de vacances, dit Rémus.  
  
- De toutes façons, ce n'était pas le voyage du siècle, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Juste un petit retour aux sources, qui n'est que remis à plus tard. Dites-moi plutôt de quoi il s'agit.  
  
- Tu es sûre ? Le visage du surveillant s'éclaira. Dans ce cas, voilà. Il se trouve que nous sommes à la recherche d'un endroit sûr, où Sirius pourrait loger. Tu es une moldue, personne ne pensera à venir le chercher chez toi. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire que tu ne le regretterais pas, malheureusement on ne peut pas dire que Sirius soit d'une compagnie agréable. A moins qu'il n'ait beaucoup changé, c'est plus tôt une espèce de brute épaisse, doublé d'un goinfre, et de plus tellement maladroit que je serais surpris s'il ne faisait pas sauter ton appartement. Et tout le pâté de maison avec.  
  
- Arrête, Lunard, menaça l'homme. Sinon tu vas être obligé de trouver une autre niche pour ton chien. Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises. Ne l'écoutez pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sarah. Il a toujours été jaloux parce que j'étais le plus beau et le plus intelligent."  
  
Sarah éclata de rire. L'espace d'un instant, les marques du temps et de la souffrance avaient semblé s'effacer sur le visage de l'homme, et, dans les deux hommes, en train de se chamailler, elle avait cru revoir les adolescents qu'ils avaient été.  
  
" C'est d'accord, dit-elle. Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ici. J'appellerai mes parents demain.  
  
- Merci, dit Rémus. J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais il faut que je rentre à Poudlard, il faut que je parle à Dumbledore. Mais j'essaierai de passer demain. Bonne nuit."  
  
Sur ce, il disparut dans un pop. Sirius resta un moment à regarder la pièce où il se trouvait. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié d'un tel confort.  
  
" Venez, dit Sarah. Je vais vous montrer la salle de bains. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous semblez en avoir grand besoin. Vous avez dîné ?  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en vacances, j'ai le temps."  
  
Elle l'emmena dans une salle de bains, entièrement carrelées de bleu, et, comme s'il était un enfant, mit de l'eau à couler dans la baignoire, et sortit d'un tiroir un paquet de rasoirs jetables, acheté des semaines auparavant. Puis, elle lui donna une serviette et un gant de toilette, ainsi qu'un vieux jean et un pull.  
  
"C'est à mon père, commenta-t-elle, j'espère que ça vous ira.", et enfin elle quitta la pièce. Sirius se plongea avec délices dans l'eau bouillante.  
  
Lorsqu'il en ressortit enfin après un long moment, lavé et shampouiné, l'eau était presque noire. Dégoûté, il la fit partir, se rinça à la douche et se sécha dans la grande serviette blanche. En sortant de la salle de bain, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de cuisine. Lorsqu'il descendit, Sarah était occupée à installer une assiette et des couverts sur la table. Elle lui jeta un regard, et s'arrêta, stupéfaite. Si elle ne l'avait pas su, jamais elle n'aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Le vagabond sans âge, plutôt effrayant avec sa robe noire, avait disparu, remplacé par un homme jeune, maigre, mais grand et droit. Ses cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient toujours sur les épaules, étaient encore humides. Seuls ses yeux avaient gardé ce regard de bête traquée . "Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'avais l'intention de partir demain donc le frigo était vide. Tout sort du congélateur.  
  
Sirius la regarda sans comprendre. " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda-t-il.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sarah de ne pas comprendre.  
  
" Il n'y avait rien dans le frigo, donc je vous ai sorti un reste de paella congelée." Elle se leva, et remua le contenu d'une poêle, avant d'arrêter le feu et de remplir l'assiette de Sirius. Celui-ci se jeta sur la nourriture, affamé. Lorsqu'il eut vidé son assiette et que Sarah l'eut resservi, il parut s'apercevoir que son attitude n'était pas particulièrement polie. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, en se forçant à ralentir. J'ai perdu l'habitude de la vie en société. C'est délicieux.  
  
- Merci, répondit Sarah. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, c'est du tout fait.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- du tout fait. Je vous ai dit que c'était du congelé.  
  
- J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. Je ne connais pas grand chose au mode de vie moldu." Sarah lui expliqua le fonctionnement du réfrigérateur et du congélateur.  
  
" Vous n'avez pas cela dans votre monde ?  
  
- Non. Nous n'en avons pas besoin : un simple sort de conservation suffit. A vrai dire, nous avons très peu de machines, et nous n'utilisons pas l'élé... enfin ce je ne sais plus quoi qui fait marcher tous vos appareils.  
  
- L'électricité ? proposa Sarah.  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
- Pourtant, rien n'a jamais semblé choqué Rémus, il a toujours semblé parfaitement à l'aise.  
  
- Rémus a des amis d'origine moldue, et il les a étudiés à l'école. Pas moi. »  
  
Lorsque Sirius eut fini de manger, Sarah mit son assiette dans le lave- vaisselle, et lui fit un lit dans la chambre d'amis, avant d'aller se coucher elle-même.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, les vacances avaient passé trop vite au goût de Harry. Il avait passé une partie de son temps avec les deux Poufsouffle, qui étaient toujours content de l'admettre dans leurs jeux malgré la différence d'âge, ou à la bibliothèque, où Mme Pince lui prêtait des livres aux images animées. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était les séances de Quidditch avec Charlie. Le jeune homme avait continué à l'entraîner, et se montrait chaque jour plus enthousiasme face aux capacités de l'enfant. Mais bien qu'Harry ne soit pas insensible aux compliments, il savait qu'il aurait aimé voler même s'il avait eu comme instructeur, à la place de Charlie, l'oncle Vernon râlant et pestant contre son neveu qui n'arriverait jamais à rien. Charlie l'avait également emmené voir son ami Hagrid, le garde chasse. Harry avait immédiatement reconnu le géant qu'il avait un jour aperçu par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Hagrid avait semblé enchanté de voir Harry, lui aussi avait connu ses parents. Il avait passé une heure avec Charlie à discuter de dragons, sujet qui avait laissé le petit garçon songeur.  
  
Et, un soir, au cours du dîner, Rémus apprit à Charlie qu'il rentrait à Privet Drive le lendemain. Les Dursley étaient déjà rentrés, et l'école reprenait deux jours plus tard.  
  
" Mais je pourrais rester un jour de plus... supplia Harry. S'il te plaît, Rémus ?"  
  
Le loup-garou eut un petit sourire. "Non, répondit-il. J'ai prévenu les Dursley que tu rentrais demain soir. Mais tu ne passeras pas le dimanche chez eux. Je veux t'emmener quelque part."  
  
A cette idée, Harry cessa de protester, et commença à interroger son aîné pour savoir ce que c'était, mais Rémus ne répondit à aucune de ses questions en présence de tous les occupants de Poudlard. Harry avait peu vu Rémus au cours des dernières semaines, mais, conformément aux prédiction du sorcier, il avait été bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Le loup-garou avait passé son temps à essayer de localiser Julius Lestrange, mais sans succès. L'administration moldue ne gardait que peu de traces d'un inspecteur d'académie du nom de Block. Il semblait n'avoir jamais existé, et l'école où allait Harry ne se trouvait sur la liste d'aucun de ses collègues. Rémus se douta que Lestrange avait, par magie, modifié les attributions.  
  
Le Véritasérum confectionné par Séverus Rogue n'avait malheureusement eu aucun effet sur Arachna, qui était parvenue à y résister au bout d'à peine une où deux questions. Dumbledore avait cependant obtenu de Fudge la permission de la garder à Poudlard au lieu de la renvoyer à Azkaban, au moins jusqu'à ce que les moyens utilisés par les différents prisonniers pour s'évader puissent être identifiés. Deux des prisonniers récemment libérés semblaient avoir totalement disparus, et par conséquent ils étaient de nouveau recherchés par les Aurors. Il était plus que probable que, en relation avec Lestrange, ils préparaient quelque chose.  
  
Malgré ses nombreuses occupations, Rémus avait également rendu de fréquentes visites à Sirius et Sarah. Il avait été heureux, à chacune de ses visites, de trouver son ami le visage un peu plus rond, les traits plus reposés. Sarah lui avait raconté la découverte par Sirius du monde moldu. Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point certains sorciers y étaient étrangers. La première fois que l'ancien bagnard avait vu la télévision en marche, par exemple, il avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec le speaker. Découvrant le portrait de la grand-mère de Sarah, sur la commode, il avait demandé pourquoi on l'avait photographiée après sa mort, ce que la jeune femme, sur le moment, n'avait pas très bien pris. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de se moquer gentiment des bourdes de Sirius, et c'était rapidement devenu un rituel pour le loup-garou, en arrivant, de demander la dernière de son ami. La rentrée approchant, il avait été décidé que Sirius viendrait habiter chez Rémus, lorsque celui-ci reprendrait sa maison. Officiellement, il serait son nouveau chien Patmol.  
  
Bien qu'il refusât de se l'avouer, ce n'était pas uniquement pour voir Sirius que Rémus passait autant de temps dans l'appartement de Sarah. Sans qu'il s'en rende tout à fait compte, la jeune femme prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Si on lui avait suggéré qu'il en était peut-être amoureux, il aurait probablement trouvé l'idée stupide. Il riait, et elle aussi, quand Sirius lançait un sarcasme sur le sujet : c'était probablement uniquement sa vengeance pour ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir au sujet de son ignorance du monde moldu. Mais, malgré tout, Sarah était presque constamment présente dans les pensées du loup-garou. En visite au ministère, il pensait soudainement à une anecdote qu'il voulait lui raconter lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Lorsqu'il cherchait en vain Lestrange, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui demander conseil. Et Harry lui faisait penser à elle, d'une manière presque douloureuse. Il se rappelait les gestes doux qu'elle avait eus avec l'enfant quand il était malade, la tendresse qu'elle avait manifestée.  
  
Et, inconsciemment, comme il ne voulait pas penser à elle de cette manière, puisqu'il avait renoncé aux femmes longtemps auparavant à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, il s'était mis à éviter Harry, ne le rencontrant plus que lorsqu'il prenait ses repas dans la grande salle, en présence de tout le monde. En présence de Sarah, Rémus avait conscience que son attitude était à la limite de la politesse. Il savait que, lorsqu'elle racontait les maladresses de Rémus, il aurait du rire, mais il ne pouvait pas. La partie de lui qui avait compris ses sentiments cherchait à se protéger par un excès de froideur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer. Si Sarah le trouvait sympathique pour le moment, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute, il savait que dès qu'elle aurait connaissance de sa véritable nature, quand elle saurait ce qu'était la maladie qui le prenait les nuits de pleine lune, elle se détournerait de lui. Jamais le loup-garou n'avait eu de femme dans sa vie, jamais pendant plus d'un mois. Il rompait toujours ses liaisons les veilles de pleine lune par peur que ses conquêtes ne découvrent la vérité.  
  
Le samedi soir, Rémus ramena Harry à Privet Drive. L'enfant parla gaiement tout au long du trajet, racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces quinze jours. L'adulte, plongé dans ses pensées, répondit à peine, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le petit garçon avait changé depuis le début de l'année. Sa timidité s'était envolée, il était plein de vie, comme ses parents avaient été avant lui. Peu avant que Rémus ne le laisse, Harry redemanda où le surveillant l'emmenait le lendemain. Celui-ci sourit.  
  
"Nous allons chez ta maîtresse, dit-il. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Tu te souviens de Noiraud, le gros chien ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Mais tu disais qu'il était méchant.  
  
- Je me trompais. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, c'est une surprise."  
  
Et, coupant court aux supplications de l'enfant, il sonna à la porte des Dursley avant de s'en aller sans attendre que l'un des membres de la famille ouvre et le voit.  
  
Les Dursley étaient enchantés par leurs vacances, et de relativement bonne humeur, ce qui signifie qu'ils n'adressèrent pas la parole à Harry de toute la soirée. Seul Dudley vanta les attractions qu'il avait testées et auxquelles l'autre garçon n'avait pas eu accès. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas : s'il ne pouvait pas répondre à son cousin en lui racontant ses propres vacances, sous peine de provoquer la colère de l'oncle Vernon, il pensait en son fort intérieur qu'aucun manège ne pouvait égaler la sensation merveilleuse qu'il avait ressentie sur son balai.  
  
Le lendemain, comme promis, Rémus passa chercher Harry vers midi. Il avait emprunté la voiture de Sarah. Pendant tout le trajet, le petit garçon essaya de faire parler le surveillant, mais celui-ci résista. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent, ce fut une voix d'homme qui répondit, tendue.  
  
"Qui c'était ? demanda Harry en montant dans l'ascenseur. C'est lui la surprise ?  
  
- On peut dire ça.  
  
- Je le connais ?  
  
- Tu l'as connu autrefois. Mais tu ne t'en souviens pas."  
  
Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sarah embrassa Harry, puis ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement.  
  
" Harry, dit alors, Rémus, je te présente Sirius. On l'appelle également Patmol, et je crois que toi tu l'avais baptisé Noiraud. C'était le meilleur ami de ton père, et c'est ton parrain"  
  
Sarah se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde. Désireux de laisser Harry et Sirius seuls, Rémus l'accompagna.  
  
"Crois-tu que c'était bien prudent de tout révéler à Harry maintenant ? demanda Sarah en vidant une brique de lait dans une casserole. Il est si petit, pourra-t-il réellement garder le secret ? S'il parlait, la sécurité de Sirius serait compromise.  
  
- C'est Sirius qui a tenu à voir Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas lui refuser cela. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Harry tiendra sa langue, et je pense qu'il en est capable. Il est bien plus réfléchi que bien des enfants du même âge.  
  
- Les Dursley ont su lui apprendre à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, il faut bien leur reconnaître ce mérite," dit amèrement la jeune femme. Des rires se firent entendre en provenance du salon. "On dirait qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien, remarqua l'institutrice. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais entendu Harry rire comme ça.  
  
- Sirius était un véritable boute-en-train, dans le temps. C'était le pire des Maraudeurs, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Et son séjour à Poudlard a fait énormément de bien à Harry. "  
  
A ce moment, Sarah remarqua que le lait commençait à se sauver de la casserole. Elle tendit la main vers le manche l'enlever du feu, mais calcula mal son mouvement, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'extrémité métallique qui séparait la casserole du manche en plastique.  
  
La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de douleur et retira précipitamment sa main renversant la casserole au passage, envoyant le lait bouillant sur son jean.  
  
"Ca va ? demanda Rémus en se précipitant pour fermer le gaz avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts.  
  
- Oui, répondit Sarah. J'ai vraiment honte d'être aussi maladroite. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Ne vous excusez pas. Montre-moi plutôt cette main.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure."  
  
Sans écouter ses protestations, il prit la main de l'institutrice dans la sienne. La peau était rouge vif, et des cloques commençaient déjà à se former.  
  
" Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle rien. Il faut soigner ça.  
  
- Je vais mettre de la biafine.  
  
- Attendez, laissez moi faire."  
  
Il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique, et murmura quelques mots. En quelques seconde, la blessure avait disparu.  
  
" Merci. C'est fantastique, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Vous feriez bien d'aller changer de pantalon, maintenant."  
  
Mais il ne lâcha pas sa main, et elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour la retirer.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius, cinq minutes plus tard, vint voir ce qui se passait, que, comme deux adolescents pris en faute, ils se séparèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, tous étaient de nouveau dans le salon, Sarah était allée se changer pendant que Rémus faisait chauffer une nouvelle casserole de lait. La jeune femme était troublée. Jamais elle n'avait rien ressenti de semblable au moment où Rémus lui avait pris la main. Et elle savait que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Pourtant, elle savait aussi que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux deux : il était un sorcier, elle n'était qu'une moldue sans pouvoir. D'ailleurs, la froideur qu'il avait montrée à son égard, toutes les fois où il était venu voir Sirius, prouvait bien qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas.  
  
  
  
Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait tout un chapitre sans torturer Harry ! (bon, d'accord, c'est pasque j'ai bien l'intention de me venger la prochaine fois, il faut bien qu'il puisse souffler un peu de temps en temps). Pour ce qui est des paragraphes sentimentaux, oui, je sais, ça vaut pas grand chose, mais j'avais envie qu'il y ait un peu de romance entre ces deux là (certains d'entre vous l'avaient déjà remarqué), et que ça arrive à la fin comme un cheveux sur la soupe n'était pas très réaliste. Déjà que comme ça... Enfin bref, ça ne va pas se développer prochainement, de toute façon.  
  
Une fois de plus, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Vous êtes adorables et je vous adore.  
  
Hermichocos : *grosse voix* Comment ça ! Tu préfères lire des fics plutôt que de travailler gentiment, et tu le dis même pas à tes parents ? Mais c'est très mal et je... Comment ça je ferais mieux d'aller réviser mes exams au lieu d'écrire des bêtises ? Bon, d'accord, n'en parlons plus. En tout cas, contente que tu ais aimé. Merci d'avoir reviewé encore une fois.  
  
Majandra : T'inquiète pas, j'dirai pas que t'es sadique ( vu que moi, c'est pire, les scènes où Harry est maltraité, je les écris). Bon, j'espère que t'as quand même aimé ce chapitre où Harry était heureux, et t'inquiète pas, ça va pas durer. Niack, Niack, Niack !!! ( rire sinistre ).  
  
Crystal : ( Si, je répond aujourd'hui, même si t'as pas de questions). Merci pour les longues reviews que tu m'as laissées. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas savoir tout avant l'heure, je sais que j'ai du mal à fermer ma grande bouche certaine fois (enfin, en l'occurence, ce serait plutôt à retenir mes doigts...) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres.  
  
The frensh Padfoot : Ca y est, ton homonyme est de retour ! Et pour ce qui est de prendre un beta reader, j'y penserai si je remet une fic un jour (pour celle-ci, ça ne vaut plus la peine d'organiser une grande sélection avec CV et lettre de motivation... Comment ça c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ?)  
  
Aliénor : Non ! casse pas ton ordi, tu pourrais plus aller sur ff.net ! Et si ta conscience aime pas cette fic, donne lui un grand coup de pied de ma part (Non mais c'est vrai, ça, les consciences vont pas se mettre à faire la loi sur internet !)  
  
Lunard : Pour ce qui est de revoir Sirius, là, on l'a revu, non ? Et pour ce qui concerne le repas de Noël... Mais pourquoi je me suis embarquée là dedans, moi ? Ok, on va dire que le foie gras, c'est une spécialité française. Un genre de pâté amélioré pour jours de fêtes, à base de foie de volailles.  
  
Twinnie : Merci pour tes compliments analytiques. Pour la romance, elle arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu mais va se taire jusqu'à la fin ( qui est proche, de toutes façons). Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser empoisonner. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. Mais c'est bon de voir que des gens tiennent à vous. Merci, Twinnie.  
  
Rose Potter : Voila, t'as eu la réponse aux questions que tu ne te posais plus. Mais le petit Croupton, c'était une super idée, c'est juste que j'y avais pas pensé. Pi pour Rémus et Sarah, on va laisser faire le temps ( non mais d'où est-ce que je tire des platitudes pareilles ?), pasqu'y sont vraiment très coincés.  
  
Sarah, Terry, Juliepotter, Fran_fran : merci de lire, d'aimer, et de l'écrire.  
  
Un petit bonjour aussi aux lecteurs silencieux.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Antares. 


	8. 8 l'attaque

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR... Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient quelques scènes peut-être un peu violentes ( pauvre Harry qui va devoir les subir...), même si le rating reste G pour l'ensemble de la fic.  
  
Le lendemain, la classe reprit normalement. Patmol était maintenant le chien de Rémus, et il avait obtenu de la directrice l'autorisation d'amener l'animal à l'école, en jurant que celui-ci n'était pas dangereux (apparemment, Viviane n'avait pas fait le lien avec la bête qui avait attaqué le prétendu inspecteur). Harry était toujours le premier dehors, aux récréations, pour jouer avec son parrain, et les autres enfants avaient également adopté l'animal qui était devenu la mascotte de l'école.  
  
Depuis la scène dans la cuisine, Rémus évitait autant qu'il le pouvait de se retrouver seul avec Sarah, de peur de se laisser aller à des gestes qu'il regretterait par la suite. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour susciter la colère du surveillant. Les jours s'écoulaient sans incidents notables, et le printemps faisait peu à peu son apparition. Personne n'avait plus entendu parler ni de Julius Lestrange, ni des deux autres mangemorts disparus. Le recteur d'académie, informé des erreurs commises dans son administration, avait envoyé un nouvel inspecteur contrôler Sarah, cette fois un parfait moldu. Il s'était montré très favorable à la manière dont la jeune femme gérait sa classe, et l'avait chaudement félicitée.  
  
  
  
Peu après la rentrée, Harry était dans son placard en train de faire ses devoirs, quand des cris le firent sursauter. Il s'agissait de piaillements extrêmement aigus, mais ce n'était pas la tante Pétunia. Il posa son oreille contre la porte du placard. Les cris se rapprochèrent, et il parvint à saisir quelques phrases.  
  
« J'en ai assez ! Ca fait des semaines que je suis traitée comme moins que rien ! Je ne suis pas votre servante, j'ai d'autres moyen de gagner le misérable salaire que vous me versez. Au revoir! »  
  
Puis la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, et ce fut le silence. Harry retourna s'allonger sur son lit, attendant la suite des événements. Il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait aux pleurs de Dudley, ou à ce qu'il faisait pour attendrir sa mère. Les voix de l'oncle Vernon et la tante pétunia, étouffées, lui parvinrent sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'ils disaient. Enfin, un nouveau grondement fit trembler la maison.  
  
« HARRY ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE VERMINE PUANTE ! »  
  
L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds. Il courut presque rejoindre l'oncle Vernon, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait. Au ton de la voix de son oncle, il pouvait déjà deviner que c'était punissable d'enfermement dans le placard. Son seul espoir était que Vernon ait encore trop peur de Rémus et du directeur de Poudlard. Mais cet espoir fut vite déçu. Jamais l'oncle Vernon n'avait paru aussi en colère.  
  
« Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas, mon garçon, tonna-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu aurais l'audace de faire une chose pareille. Envoûter ton cousin ! Tu imaginais vraiment que nous ne remarquerions rien ? Que tu pourrais t'en tirer ?  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais...  
  
- Tais toi ! Notre fils a proféré des obscénités à cette jeune fille qui venait lui donner des leçons. Il affirme qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, et qu'il a entendu ta voix lui souffler, sans qu'il puisse y résister.  
  
- Duddy dit la vérité, intervint la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia. Qui irait imaginé qu'un si gentil garçon se conduise d'une manière aussi abominable ! Quand je pense que nous t'avons pris chez nous ! »  
  
Elle écrasa une larme et caressa les cheveux de Dudley, assis sur ses genoux. Quand ses parents ne regardaient pas, Dudley releva la tête et fit un sourire railleur à Harry.  
  
« Je t'avais prévenu, reprit l'oncle Vernon en dégrafant sa ceinture. Enlève ton pull et ta chemise.  
  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! tenta de protester Harry.  
  
- Menteur avec ça ! »  
  
Il se rua sur son neveu et lui arracha presque ses vêtements. L'enfant hurla la lourde ceinture de cuir déchira la peau de son dos. Puis, un autre cri fit écho au sien.  
  
« Arrête, Vernon ! »  
  
Vernon retint sa main qu'il avait relevée pour frapper de nouveau, et reporta son attention sur sa femme. La tante Pétunia, extrêmement pâle , était adossée au mur, comme si elle allait tomber.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vernon.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas le frapper, Vernon, répéta Pétunia d'une voix douce qui n'était pas la sienne. - Que ces fichus sorciers ne viennent pas prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. »  
  
Il leva de nouveau la main. Le second coup prit Harry par surprise et il s'effondra sur le sol. Pétunia poussa un gémissement.  
  
« Arrête, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-elle de cette voix étrange qui lui ressemblait si peu. Ne frappe pas mon fils. Pas Harry."  
  
Vernon laissa tomber sa ceinture :  
  
« Pétunia, que t'arrive-t-il ? Personne ne frappe ton fils. »  
  
Mais à ce moment, la femme se mit à glisser le long du mur. L'oncle Vernon se précipita pour rattraper son épouse évanouie. Dudley se mit à pousser des petits cris de terreur. Harry resta immobile sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son oncle remarque sa présence.  
  
« Toi, lui lança-t-il méchamment , file dans ton placard. Et ne t'avise pas de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qui vient de se passer. Sinon tu y auras droit de nouveau. En l'absence de sa tante.»  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva, ramassa sa chemise et son pull et se dépêcha de retourner dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Son dos le cuisait, là où la ceinture l'avait frappé. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras. Pendant longtemps, il entendit les voix de son oncle et de son cousin. Puis celle de sa tante. La vraie voix perçante de la tante Pétunia. Pas la voix douce qu'elle avait eue plus tôt. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait déjà entendu cette voix. La façon dont elle avait prononcé les derniers mots lui était familière.  
  
« Pas Harry ». Il avait déjà entendu dire cela de la même façon. Mais c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle avait dit : « Ne frappe pas mon fils. »  
  
Ce soir, il en était sûr, Harry avait entendu sa mère. Et sa mère avait empêché Vernon de le frapper. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens : sa mère était morte, et c'était Pétunia qui parlait. Harry se releva et s'approcha du placard pour tenter d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'extérieur. Mais il ne réussit qu'à percevoir des murmures étouffés, entrecoupés parfois d'un juron sonore professé par son oncle. Le lendemain matin, des coups violents à la porte du placard réveillèrent son occupant.  
  
« Mon garçon, viens ici, j'ai à te parler, gronda la voix de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- J'arrive," dit Harry en se dépêchant d'enfiler ses vêtements.  
  
Un peu inquiet à l'idée que son oncle ne décide de reprendre les choses à l'endroit où elles s'étaient arrêtées la veille, il se rendit à la cuisine. Le gros homme était assis devant un bol de café. Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle.  
  
« Comme je te l'ai dit, commença l'oncle Vernon, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir, c'est compris ?  
  
- oui, oncle Vernon. Je ne dirai rien. »  
  
L'enfant mourait d'envie d'interroger l'adulte au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à la tante Pétunia, mais il savait qu'il était préférable de ne rien en faire.  
  
« Bien, reprit Vernon rappelle toi que c'est dans ton intérêt. Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je suppose que tu es au courant qu'il n'y a plus personne pour venir donner des cours à Dudley, à cause de tes manigances ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
« Il se trouve que, malheureusement, l'école est obligatoire. Ce qui signifie que nous allons être obligés de le renvoyer dans cet endroit truffé de gens comme toi. J'espère que tu es fier des résultats que tu as obtenus ?  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, murmura Harry. Mais, une fois de plus, son oncle ne le crut pas.  
  
- Je te préviens que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ça ira très mal pour toi. Et je me moque que tu l'aies fait exprès ou pas. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si nous ne t'avions pas pris chez nous.  
  
- Il ne lui arrivera rien, » dit Harry.  
  
  
  
Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Dudley reprit ses marques dans l'école comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne se montrait nullement honteux de s'être fait renvoyé de l'école privée, ou d'avoir fait fuir la jeune femme censée lui donner des leçons. Au contraire, il s'était servi de ces exploits pour augmenter son prestige auprès de ceux de sa bande. Pendant les mois où le gros garçon n'avait pas été là, Piers, Dennis et Malcom s'étaient tenus à peu près convenablement, mais à présent ils étaient plus intenables que jamais.  
  
Dans le corps enseignant, maintenant, on se surprenait à souhaiter que Dudley fasse quelque chose de vraiment grave, pour pouvoir le renvoyer et le faire admettre dans une école voisine. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne restait plus rien de l'estime que sa mère avait un moment porté à son institutrice, il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour bien se tenir en classe, dérangeant les leçons en permanence par des ricanements ou des remarques grossières.  
  
Seul Rémus parvenait à le faire obéir, car l'enfant avait inconsciemment compris que ses parents, même s'ils ne le disaient pas, avaient peur de lui. Pour Harry, le retour de Dudley ne fut pas synonyme de retour aux enfer : d'abord parce que Rémus était toujours là pendant les récréations, mais aussi grâce à Patmol qui grognait et sortait les crocs dès qu'il apercevait le gros garçon. Pour cette raison, le chien gagna encore en popularité auprès des plus jeunes et des plus faibles enfants, qui auraient pu servir de cibles aux terreurs. Il était constamment entouré d'un énorme groupe d'enfants.  
  
La plupart du temps, Harry était heureux de jouer avec les autres, mais certains jours il regrettait l'époque où l'animal venait le voir à Privet Drive et où il l'avait pour lui tout seul. Il avait envie d'être avec son parrain, même si ce n'était qu'un chien en apparence, de pouvoir se laisser aller contre lui sans devoir se soucier des autres enfants. Et il aurait voulu que Sirius se transforme, pour pouvoir lui parler. Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi personne ne pouvait savoir qui était Patmol, pourquoi personne ne devait voir Sirius. Puisqu'on le lui avait demandé, il se taisait, mais ce silence lui coûtait, bien plus que de taire les coups que lui avait donnés l'oncle Vernon avec sa ceinture. Pourtant, il en sentait encore les marques quand il bougeait trop rapidement, ou quand il s'allongeait sur le dos.  
  
  
  
Un matin du début du mois de juin, Rémus faisait chanter des élèves de CM1 quand il crut entendre un jappement. D'un geste de la main, il fit taire les enfants, et tendit l'oreille. Les aboiements s'amplifièrent, il y eut un silence soudain.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'institutrice, qui n'avait apparemment rien entendu. Mais le sorcier ne répondit pas, il avait déjà jailli hors de la salle, sans se soucier des murmures et des interrogations provoquées par son comportement. C'était Sirius qui avait hurlé, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Rémus se rua dans un escalier, sans remarquer le groupe d'hommes qui venaient d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Il descendit l'escalier en courant. La cour était silencieuse, pas de trace de Sirius. Il allait poursuivre ses recherches quand il entendit l'appel. Sarah avait des ennuis, Harry avait des ennuis. Courant toujours il fit demi-tour et revint dans l'école.  
  
« Julien, appela Sarah, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît revenir sur la terre ? C'est ton tour. »  
  
Le petit garçon rougit et se mit à lire la suite du texte qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'arrêta brusquement quand un coup fut frappé à la porte.  
  
« Entrez », cria l'institutrice.  
  
Trois hommes firent irruption dans la pièce. Ils étaient vêtus de robes noires, ce qui fit murmurer les enfants, et certains éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur. Mais Sarah avait reconnu en l'un d'entre eux l'inspecteur d'académie Block, dont elle savait maintenant qu'il s'appelait Lestrange. Sa main glissa doucement vers la poche du manteau accroché au dossier de sa chaise. Lestrange s'avança au milieu de la salle, puis il sortit sa baguette, ce qui augmenta le rire des enfants.  
  
« Maîtresse, demanda Héléna, c'est un spectacle de magie ? »  
  
Mais les rires des enfants cessèrent quand l'homme les fixa d'un regard dur. « Faites les taire, dit-il à l'institutrice. Et faites venir Harry.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas. Que faites vous habillés comme ça dans ma classe ? Mr Block, sortez d'ici avant que je ne prévienne l'inspection. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de vous avoir sous la main pour vous dire ce qu'ils pensent de vos falsifications de dossiers.  
  
- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir d'ici. Et il se trouve qu'aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici sans mon autorisation. »  
  
Il fit un bref signe de tête en direction de ses compagnons qui se placèrent en travers de la porte. C'est à ce moment que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et que Rémus Lupin, lui aussi baguette à la main, fit irruption. Lestrange lui jeta un regard triomphant.  
  
« Nous sommes trois contre un, Lupin, tu ne peux rien faire. Range ta baguette. »  
  
Le loup garou hésita, mais s'exécuta. Il savait que l'autre avait raison. Rémus vint se placer devant Harry.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- C'est très simple. Tu vas faire savoir au ministère, à Dumbledore, et à tous les autres, que nous tuerons tous les petits moldus s'ils ne nous disent pas où se trouve le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut également qu'ils libèrent Arachna. Nous aurons besoin de ses talents pour dominer le monde. Pendant ce temps, nous allons simplement attendre ici.  
  
- C'est stupide. Voldemort est mort.  
  
- Il ne peut pas être mort. J'ai moi-même contribué à forger son immortalité. Son corps a peut-être disparu, pas son esprit.  
  
- Si c'était vrai, croyez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore serait prêt à vous donner cette information ? Des dizaines de moldus et de sorciers seraient tués si Voldemort était ressuscité. Vous n'avez rien à gagner.  
  
- Nous n'avons rien à perdre. Et peut-être, si vous êtes vraiment très sages, même Harry Potter aura la vie sauve. Pour quelques temps du moins. Maintenant dépêche toi de partir d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne décide de te garder ici avec les autres, en attendant que le ministère se rende compte lui-même de la situation.  
  
- Envoyez Sarah, dit Rémus en désignant la jeune femme. Je reste ici.  
  
- Ne joue pas au preux chevalier. C'est une moldue, elle ne peut se rendre ni à Poudlard ni au ministère.  
  
- Elle a un portoloin pour Poudlard autour du cou.  
  
- Très bien. Mais tu me lances ta baguette, Lupin, et pas de blagues. Vous pouvez partir, ajouta-t-il en direction de Sarah. Pas de blague, si vous connaissez un peu la magie, vous savez ce qu'on peut faire avec cette simple petite baguette de bois.  
  
- Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas les laisser là !  
  
- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi. Si à dix vous n'êtes pas partie, vous pouvez dire adieu à cette gamine, dit-il en attrapant la baguette de Lupin et en la pointant contre la tête de Céline.  
  
Il se mit à compter. Sarah porta les main à son cou et commença à batailler avec le fermoir de sa chaîne. Enfin, à six, celui-ci s'ouvrit, et elle s'empressa d'enlever le bijou. A huit, elle le serra dans sa main droite. Tout devint flou, et Sarah sentit comme un câble invisible qui la tirait au niveau du nombril. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
  
  
Il y eut des cris de terreur quand l'institutrice disparut. Lestrange retira sa baguette du front de Céline qui pleurait.  
  
« SILENCE ! » hurla-t- il. Il fut aussitôt obéi. L'homme se tourna vers ses deux complices. « bloquez les portes, ordonna-t-il. Et toi, puisque tu as tenu à rester avec eux, occupe-toi de ces mômes. Je ne veux plus les entendre. Potter, viens ici. »  
  
Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Rémus, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'aider. L'enfant se leva, et s'avança vers Lestrange qui l'empoigna.  
  
« Tu emmènes les autres, Lupin, je garde celui-ci pour m'assurer que tu ne feras pas de bêtise. »  
  
Rémus rassembla tous les enfants dans le fond de la classe, sauf Harry pour qui il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour le moment. Il les fit s'asseoir en demi-cercle, face à lui et dos aux hommes. Les questions se mirent à fuser.  
  
« Qui sont ces hommes ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous tuer ?  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra rentrer à la maison ?  
  
- Où elle est la maîtresse ?  
  
- Pourquoi ils en veulent à Harry ?  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Rémus d'une voix posée, mais d'abord calmez- vous un peu. Personne ne va vous faire de mal. »  
  
Les enfants, rassurés d'être ainsi pris en main, et voyant que Rémus restait calme, essayèrent de l'imiter. Seul Dudley se mit à crier d'une vois perçante :  
  
« Ce sont eux ! Ce sont les gens comme Harry, et Rémus est leur complices ! Vous faites les mêmes choses bizarres que lui. Papa et maman ont toujours dit que vous étiez des affreux personnages ! »  
  
Puis il éclata en sanglots bruyants. Rémus tenta de le calmer, sans succès. Les membres de sa bande jetaient à leur chef des regards étonnés : se comporter ainsi n'était pas digne de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Lestrange, attiré par le bruit, vint voir ce qui se passait.  
  
« Lupin, gronda-t-il, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus les entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit gros ?  
  
- Rien, répondit le surveillant. Il va se calmer, n'est-ce pas Dudley ? »  
  
Le cousin de Harry avait commencé à reculer, et tentait de se cacher derrière les autres. Cela provoqua les rires moqueurs de l'homme.  
  
« Tu t'y prends mal, rit l'homme. Pour disparaître il faudrait que tu commences par faire un peu de régime. Eh ! lança-t-il aux deux autres. Laissez donc l'autre avorton et venez voir un peu ce qui ce passe ici. C'est d'un comique !  
  
- Ca suffit, intervint Rémus, en voyant que plusieurs autres enfants avaient recommencé à paniquer à cause de la proximité de leurs ravisseurs. Ca vous avance à quoi de leur faire peur ? - Toi tu la boucles, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. »  
  
Mais l'homme cessa de rire. Il prit alors un air intéressé.  
  
« Dis voir, demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse à Dudley qui était collé contre le mur et ne pouvais plus reculer, comme ça ton prénom c'est Dudley ? Le gros garçon fit oui de la tête. « Et ton nom de famille, ça ne serait pas Dursley par hasard ? »  
  
Nouveau hochement de tête. « Alors comme ça tu es le cousin de Harry ? Intéressant. Ca te dirais de venir le rejoindre ? »  
  
Dudley fit non de la tête de toutes ses forces, mais déjà l'homme l'entraînait vers le bureau alors que ses deux complices éclataient de rire. Le reste de la classe se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. Rémus dut déployer des trésors de patience pour essayer de les calmer et les faire se rasseoir. Tous jetaient des regards terrifiés aux hommes qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Mais enfin, en voyant que leurs ravisseurs ne semblaient plus s'intéresser à eux, les enfants finirent pas se calmer pour écouter l'explication de Rémus.  
  
« C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit celui-ci en les voyant finalement tous assis en tailleur autour de lui. Ces hommes sont des sorciers. »  
  
Il se dit que le ministère allait avoir beaucoup de mal à effacer toutes ces mémoires quand ils seraient libérés. Mais les enfants en avaient déjà trop vu et entendu.  
  
- Toi aussi ? demanda quelqu'un.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi.  
  
- Et Harry, c'est aussi un sorcier, fit Ann. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. C'est comme ça qu'il faisait toutes ces choses bizarres, comme quand il a figé son cousin. Et c'est pour ça que Dudley a réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, parce qu'il pensait que vous étiez complice des autres sorciers.  
  
- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Rémus. Mais il avait tort, ses parents ont toujours eu un préjugé à l'égard de notre monde parce qu'ils ne l'ont jamais compris, tout comme certains sorciers ont des préjugés à l'égard de vous autres moldus. Les hommes qui sont ici sont des mauvais sorciers, tout comme il existe de mauvais moldus, vous comprenez ? Les sorciers, pour la plupart, sont des gens normaux, ils sont justes dotés de pouvoirs que n'ont pas le moldus.  
  
- Comme toi, remarqua Ann. On sait bien que tu es gentil. Ou comme Harry.  
  
- Oui, comme moi, si tu veux. Mais pour en revenir à Harry, ce n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Vous avez la chance d'être ami avec le sorcier le plus célèbre de sa génération. Et si vous êtes très sages, je vais vous raconter son histoire. »  
  
Mais à ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix inquiète de Christophe.  
  
- Papa ! cria Ann avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher. Rémus la retint alors qu'elle tentait de s'élancer vers la porte.  
  
- Ann ? appela de nouveau l'instituteur en secouant la poignée. Sarah, pourquoi t'es-tu enfermée avec les enfants ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
  
- Il se passe que personne ne sortira sans mon accord, dit Lestrange. Et pas la peine de prévenir votre fichue police, on s'en tirera très bien sans elle. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, on tue les gosses, un par un, compris ? »  
  
On entendit un cri d'incrédulité.  
  
« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda la voix de Christophe, à peine reconnaissable.  
  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, moldu. Dégage d'ici, maintenant. Ou je vais m'amuser avec ta chère petite fille. »  
  
Celle-ci se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Rémus. Il semblait que le semblant de calme difficilement obtenu par le surveillant n'ait été annihilé par cet épisode.  
  
  
  
Harry avait regardé les autres partir avec Rémus avec une boule dans la gorge. Il voulait aller avec eux, pas rester ici. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il méritait ce qui arrivait : c'était de sa faute, c'était pour lui que ces hommes étaient venus. Les autres n'y étaient pour rien. Quand Dudley s'était mis à crier, et que les hommes l'avaient envoyé rejoindre son cousin, Harry s'était encore un peu plus ratatiné sur sa chaise. Cette fois c'était sûr : même s'il sortait vivant d'ici, les Dursley allaient le tuer par la suite.  
  
Puis, le père d'Ann avait frappé à la porte, et lorsque la petite fille avait éclaté en sanglots, des larmes s'étaient également mises à couler sur les joues de Harry : ça aussi, c'était de sa faute. Celui des trois hommes qui s'était fait passé pour l'inspecteur et qui semblait être le chef le remarqua.  
  
« Alors, fit-il d'un ton railleur. Le petit héros des sorciers pleure comme un bébé ? Il ne vait pas mieux que son cousin. Un peu de tenue, Potter, tu a une réputation à maintenir. »  
  
L'enfant essaya de retenir ses larmes, et de relever la tête. Mais l'homme éclata de rire.  
  
« Bel effort, Potter, mais ça ne prend pas. Avoue que tu es terrorisé. Je me demande comment les gens ont pu penser qu'un avorton pareil était venu à bout du seigneur des Ténèbres. Eh, Parkinson, n'est-ce pas qu'il est ridicule ! »  
  
Le plus grand de ses deux compagnons ricana à son tour.  
  
« Plutôt ! On dirait un squelette avec des vêtements de cachalot.  
  
- Allez, petit, dis-nous comment tu as fait pour survivre au Maître des Ténèbres. Tu as des pouvoirs cachés ? Peut-être que tu vas tous nous changer en cafards sur le champs ?  
  
- Mon Dieu, j'ai peur ! railla le plus petit des trois hommes. Protégez- moi, c'est Harry Potter !"  
  
Harry sentait une immense rage monter en lui. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant et tout petit face à ces hommes. Mais il ravala ses larmes, et se tint immobile sous leurs quolibets. Rémus lui avait dit de ne jamais avoir honte de ce qu'il était, et il obéirait. Même s'il avait peur, même s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir entraîné tout le monde là dedans.  
  
  
  
Des sirènes se firent entendre dans le lointain, puis de plus en plus proches. Il y eut des bruits confus dans la cour. Puis on frappa à la porte, et on entendit une voix d'homme.  
  
« Ici le commissaire Martel, ouvrez s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Lestrange détourna son attention de Harry, mais garda le même ton ironique.  
  
« Il semble que cela ne me plaise pas, Mr le commissaire. Maintenant reculez, je vois tout ce qui se passe dans ce couloir.  
  
- Réfléchissez, qui que vous soyez. L'enlèvement d'enfants est un crime sévèrement puni par la loi. Si vous vous rendez maintenant, vous pouvez encore éviter le pire.  
  
- C'est ça. Arrêter de jacasser, moldu. Reculez, enlevez votre complet noir et votre cravate rouge de ma vue, sale rouquin. Je vous dis que je vois tout ce que vous faites.  
  
- D'accord, dit l'homme, résigné. Mais dites moi au moins ce que vous voulez, en échange des enfants.  
  
- Plus tard, peut-être.  
  
- Je vous laisse un téléphone, au cas où. Vous n'aurez qu'à ouvrir la porte pour le prendre. »  
  
On entendit le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient. Rémus reporta son attention sur les enfants en face de lui. Il avait commencé à leur raconter l'histoire de Voldemort, et de Harry. Le récit détournait leur attention, les empêcher de penser aux choses horribles qui se passaient. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Harry. L'enfant était visiblement terrorisé, mais il était assis droit face aux hommes qui semblaient se moquer de lui. Il était bien le fils de son père. La visite des inspecteurs avaient réveillé les interrogations des enfants.  
  
« Les policiers ne savent pas que ces hommes sont des sorciers ? demanda un petit garçon.  
  
- Non, ils l'ignorent en effet.  
  
- Alors ils ne pourront rien faire contre eux, même avec des pistolets ? demanda Piers.  
  
- Peut-être pas.  
  
- On ne va jamais sortir d'ici, alors ? demanda Héléna d'un ton inquiet.  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Votre maîtresse est partie chercher quelqu'un qui va nous sortir de là très vite.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.  
  
  
  
Après avoir quitté sa classe, en quête du plus puissant sorcier du monde, Sarah s'était finalement retrouvée projetée sur le sol. Les genoux endoloris, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais sut aussitôt que le sortilège avait fonctionné : elle se trouvait à Poudlard. Mais elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée pour autant : il lui fallait trouver le directeur, mais le château était immense et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de son bureau, et elle ne savait pas non plus où elle se trouvait.  
  
Le corridor était désert : vraisemblablement on était au milieu d'une heure de cours. Prise d'une intuition subite, elle porta son regard sur les murs. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de portrait sur les murs à proximité, juste une étrange statue en pierre qui semblait loin d'être vivante.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle répéta sa question, criant presque cette fois. Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, ou entendu des bruits de pas, une voix résonna derrière elle.  
  
« Cette jolie jeune dame aurait-elle besoin d'aide ? »  
  
Elle se retourna brutalement. Un être semi transparent flottait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était vêtu comme un seigneur des temps anciens, avec une large fraise autour du cou. Sarah se retint de crier, après tout Rémus l'avait prévenue de l'existence des fantômes la première fois qu'elle était venue ici.  
  
« Oui, j'ai besoin d'aide, répondit-elle. Il faut que je parle au directeur. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer son bureau, s'il vous plaît ? »  
  
Le fantôme se mit à rire.  
  
« Ma très chère madame, vous vous trouvez juste en face. Il se trouve que l'entrée en est indiquée par cette statue en forme de gargouille, juste sous vos yeux.  
  
- Mais comment puis-je faire pour rentrer ?  
  
- Il suffit de dire le mot de passe.  
  
- Mais je ne le connais pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas le dire pour moi ?  
  
- Nous autres fantômes n'avons pas besoin de porte pour entrer.  
  
- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Si vous pouvez passer, je vous en supplie, allez le prévenir que je veux le voir. C'est urgent ! chaque seconde compte ! »  
  
A son grand soulagement, le fantôme sembla accepter, et disparut dans le mur en face d'elle. Quelques seconde plus tard, la gargouille pivota, et Abus Dumbledore descendit avec un sourire, qui disparut quand il reconnut son interlocutrice.  
  
« Sarah ! s'écria-t-il. Que faites vous ici ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Professeur, ils sont venus ! Ils ont pris Harry, et Rémus, et tous mes autres élèves ! Ils menacent de tuer tout le monde si vous ne leur dites pas où se trouve Voldemort et si vous ne libérez pas Arachna Lestrange.»  
  
Si le directeur de Poudlard paniqua, il se garda bien de le montrer.  
  
« Montez m'attendre dans mon bureau, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. Je reviens. »  
  
Le directeur mit plus d'un quart d'heure à rejoindre son bureau. Ses traits étaient tirés et son regard inquiet.  
  
« Severus est parti il y a quelques minutes relayer Minerva pour surveiller l'école, mais il semble qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée. Ce qui est particulièrement étrange, vu qu'elle a un cours dans deux minutes et qu'elle a déjà manqué toute une semaine cette année pour la première fois de sa vie.  
  
- Vous pensez que ce sont eux qui..  
  
- Sans doute. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe sur place, et essayer de leur parler. Malheureusement une attaque massive risque de tourner au désastre. Vous pouvez rester ici pendant ce temps là. Ou un professeur peut vous ramener chez vous.  
  
- Non ! s'écria Sarah. Je retourne là-bas. Même s'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Ce sont mes élèves qui sont là dedans. »  
  
Dumbledore n'insista pas. Il avait vraisemblablement prévu cette réaction.  
  
« En ce cas, dit-il, prenez de nouveau cette clé en or dans votre main. Elle vous ramènera dans votre classe. Je me rend immédiatement à Pré-au- Lard."  
  
Rémus avait continuer d'occuper les enfants en leur racontant des histoires de sorciers. Il semblait avoir réussi à les convaincre que tout allait bien se passer, de plus les hommes ne s'étaient pas approchés d'eux depuis le tout début de la prise d'otage. Avoir Harry à portée de main semblait leur suffire à se sentir en sécurité. Après le départ de la police, Lestrange avait pointé sa baguette sur Harry.  
  
« Parkinson, va ouvrir la porte, avait-il ordonné, avant de se retourner vers le petit garçon. Toi, tu sors. Et tu ramasses cet instrument moldu stupide. Je ne veux pas que les moldus pensent que nous refusons toute négociation, et qu'ils fassent quelque chose de stupide. »  
  
Harry s'était exécuté, jambes tremblantes. L'appareil semblait fonctionner sur piles, et sans être relier à une prise Télécom. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans la pièce, Parkinson avait refermé magiquement la porte. Harry s'était rassis sur sa chaise.  
  
Sarah atterrit brutalement sur le sol de sa classe. Elle se releva, un peu sonnée. Lestrange fut aussitôt sur elle.  
  
« Alors, demanda-t-il, quelle tête a fait le vieux fou ? Est-ce qu'il s'est totalement effondré, est-ce qu'Arachna est déjà libre ?  
  
- Il ne s'est pas effondré. Il est parti et sera ici dans quelques minutes. »  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les enfants étaient regroupés autour de Rémus et semblaient plutôt calmes. Seuls Harry et Dudley étaient assis au milieu des ravisseurs. Harry était calme, mais son visage était très pâle. L'institutrice lui sourit, d'un air rassurant, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir ses yeux verts en un muet appel au secours. Dudley avait caché sa tête dans ses main et ne bougeait pas. Bien que ce ne fût pas son élève préféré, elle ressentit de la pitié pour lui, mais on ne lui permit pas de s'approcher des deux garçons. Sur un ordre de Lestrange, elle rejoignit le reste de ses élèves.  
  
  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? rugit le chef des kidnappeurs en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.  
  
- il faut décrocher, répondit Rémus. Ils veulent vous parler.  
  
- Occupez vous de cela tout de suite. »  
  
Les trois mangemorts regardaient le téléphone comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet diabolique.Le surveillant décrocha le combiné, se demandant s'il était possible que Dumbledore soit déjà arrivé.  
  
« Allo, dit-il,  
  
- ici le commissaire Martel, fit la voix qu'ils avaient entendu derrière la porte. Nous avons plusieurs points à négocier, en attendant de connaître vos exigences. Mais une dernière fois, je vous en conjure, libérez vos otages avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous pouvons vous assurer une impunité quasi-totale.  
  
- Je veux bien transmettre, dit Rémus, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent.  
  
- Pardon ? fit la voix du commissaire, qui semblait stupéfait. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
- Moi, dit Rémus, je suis pour la libération, mais pas l'impunité.  
  
- Excusez-moi, qui êtes vous ? »  
  
Rémus donna son nom et expliqua ce qu'il faisait dans l'école.  
  
- je suis désolé, dit l'homme, je vous avis pris pour l'un d'eux. J'aimerais beaucoup leur parler.  
  
- un moment. »  
  
Rémus transmit la demande à ses ravisseurs. Mais ils déclarèrent qu'il était hors de question qu'ils touchent un de ces engins moldus.  
  
« Ils ont refusé, dit Rémus en reprenant l'appareil.  
  
- Demandez leur quelles sont leurs exigences. »  
  
Le loup-garou obéit.  
  
« Ils veulent un milliard de livres. Et de quoi partir d'ici sans encombres. - Ils sont complètement fous. C'est impossible. »  
  
Rémus transmit également cette phrase.  
  
« Je sais bien que c'est impossible, ricana Lestrange, mais puisqu'ils veulent à tout prix une raison, et qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre nos vrais motifs. Et surtout ne vous avisez pas de leur répéter ça. »  
  
Le surveillant reprit le combiné, il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu.  
  
« Ils disent qu'ils se moquent que ce soit impossible.  
  
- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Comment vont les enfants ?  
  
- A peu près bien. Mais c'est difficile pour eux.  
  
- Bien sûr. Dites aux hommes à côté de vous que s'ils changent d'avis, ils n'ont qu'à décrocher le téléphone pour se mettre en connexion avec nous. Et continuez à veiller sur les enfants, c'est une bénédiction que quelqu'un manifeste votre sang-froid dans cette situation. On va vous sortir de là rapidement. »  
  
Rémus raccrocha le téléphone. Le commissaire de police était peut-être un brave homme, mais il resterait totalement impuissant. Que faisait donc Dumbledore ?  
  
  
  
Sirius fut réveillé par une intense activité autour de lui. Le sang cognait douloureusement dans sa tête. Il se rappela instantanément ce qui s'était passé : les trois hommes dont Lestrange. Il avait essayé de les arrêter. Mais ils l'avaient violemment frappé à la tête, sans même prendre la peine d'user de magie. Il ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec un intense soulagement qu'il était toujours sous sa forme de chien. Il se leva, il fallait qu'il trouve Harry. Les bruits qui l'avaient réveillés provenaient d'hommes, dont certains portaient l'uniforme de la police moldue. Sirius tendit l'oreille pour distinguer des bribes de conversation.  
  
« On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent, Monsieur le divisionnaire, disait une voix. Ils ont dû installer des caméras miniatures, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'ils voient tout ce qui se passe dans le couloir, ce qui nous gêne considérablement pour préparer une opération.  
  
- Et du point de vue des armes ?  
  
- Aucune idée. Mais ils sont probablement bien armés, s'ils disposent de l'équipement technique nécessaire à une vidéo surveillance. Quelques armes ne représentent pas un gros investissement à côté. »  
  
Sirius sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Ils tenaient Harry. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son filleul.  
  
« Il faut entrer en communication avec eux, Martel. Cette situation ne peut pas durer. »  
  
L'autre acquiesça, et décrocha ce que Sirius reconnut comme étant un téléphone (il en avait vu un chez Sarah). Il appuya sur un bouton et tout le monde put entendre la conversation. Dès les premiers mots, Sirius ressentit un profond soulagement. Au moins, Rémus était là-bas. Mais ce sentiment s'effaça bien vite : seul contre trois, le maraudeur était totalement impuissant. Lorsque le commissaire raccrocha le combiné, un homme jeune s'approcha de lui.  
  
« Chef, dit-il, il y a un type des services secrets qui est ici. Il dit qu'il s'occupe de cette affaire.  
  
- C'est impossible. Personne ne les a mis au courant.  
  
- Il a l'air bizarre, c'est vrai mais j'ai vu ses papiers, tout est en ordre.  
  
- Faites le venir ici, il a peut-être des informations. » dit le divisionnaire d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, le policier revint, accompagné de l' « agent des services secrets ». Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentée retombaient sur son costume violet. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat d'acier derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Jamais Sirius n'avait vu Albus Dumbledore aussi sérieux, et il se dégageait de lui une intense aura de puissance.  
  
« Bonjour, messieurs, lança-t-il aux deux supérieurs de la police moldue. Où en êtes vous ?  
  
- Un instant, répliqua le divisionnaire, qui êtes vous ?  
  
- J'appartiens aux services secrets. Il se trouve que nous recherchons depuis longtemps les hommes responsables de cette prise d'otage.  
  
- Nous ne vous avons pas prévenus, de plus l'identité des preneurs d'otages est encore inconnue. »  
  
L'espace d'un instant, le visage du directeur de Poudlard se rida, et il parut soudain vulnérable.  
  
« Je sais, dit-il. Malheureusement, nous avions prévu qu'un incident pouvait se produire à cet endroit. Mais je n'ai pas assez protégé cette école, et nous n'avons pas pu l'éviter. Un de nos agents était posté en surveillance à l'extérieur. Elle semble malheureusement avoir disparu. Et nous avons un homme parmi les otages : Rémus Lupin le surveillant. Les preneurs d'otage m'ont envoyé un message.»  
  
Sirius était complètement stupéfait par la manière de parler de Dumbledore : à la façon dont les policiers l'acceptèrent sans protester, il supposa que le directeur avait réussi à se faire passer pour un agent secret moldu. Comment était-il au courant du fonctionnement des diverses institutions, ce n'était pas la peine de se le demander : Albus Dumbledore semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu.  
  
« Nous avons affaire à des individus très dangereux, et armés, poursuivit le directeur. Il n'hésiterons pas à s'en prendre aux enfants s'ils s'imaginent que nous préparons quelque chose, ou que nous n'avons pas l'intention de satisfaire leurs conditions.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas leur remettre un milliard de livres, répliqua le divisionnaire. Même l'état aurait du mal à débloquer une telle somme.  
  
- C'est ce qu'ils vous ont demandé ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Ce n'était probablement qu'un artifice destiné à vous faire patienter. Le message que j'ai reçu était bien différent. Ils exigent la libération de certains de leurs amis. Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur donner satisfaction, là dessus je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Je crains que la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour le moment est d'essayer de communiquer avec eux pour éviter qu'ils s'énervent. Rappelez les, essayez de demander à la personne qui répond des renseignements sur la position des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne répondront pas eux-mêmes. »  
  
A ce moment, Severus Rogue fit son apparition. Dumbledore le présenta comme un de ses agents.  
  
« Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Aucune trace d'autre mangemort. J'ai retrouvé Minerva stupéfixée dans un coin de la cour. Elle n'a rien vu. Elle est rentrée à Poudlard.  
  
- Bien, » dit Dumbledore en jetant à Rogue un regard sévère, comme pour lui demander de surveiller ce qu'il disait en présence de moldus.  
  
Sirius s'éloigna. Il n'était d'aucune utilité en restant là à écouter les autres parler. Il voulait être le plus près possible de Harry. Prudemment, toujours sous sa forme de chien, il monta l'escalier.  
  
  
  
« Maîtresse ? demanda une petite fille.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas attendre, Irène ?  
  
- Non, j'ai vraiment envie. »  
  
D'autres voix se joignirent à la sienne pour exprimer le même besoin.  
  
« Très bien, » finit par admettre Rémus.  
  
Il se leva et alla voir Lestrange, à qui il exposa le problème. Le mangemort soupira, puis se retourna vers ses complices.  
  
« Mafflard, emmène les. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Rémus, fais leur comprendre qu'il faut qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Le plus petit des mangemorts sortit avec les enfants, que le loup-garou accompagna pendant que Sarah restait dans la pièce.  
  
  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils revenaient, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.  
  
« Vous, fit Lestrange en pointant Sarah avec sa baguette, répondez. Et dites à ce minable commissaire de nous ficher la paix. Il y a à peine cinq minutes qu'il a appelé. »  
  
D'une main tremblante, Sarah décrocha le combiné.  
  
« Oui, dit-elle. C'était encore une fois le commissaire. Je ne peux pas vous parler, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut plus que vous rappeliez.  
  
- Attendez. ! »  
  
Mais la jeune femme raccrocha, sentant l'extrémité d'une baguette contre ses cheveux. Personne n'avait remarqué que la porte était restée ouverte pendant l'échange. Personne n'avait vu le chien noir se glisser derrière le groupe des enfants et se cacher sous une table. Les enfants retournèrent auprès de leurs camarades, bientôt rejoints par Sarah. Rémus s'approcha de Harry et Dudley, dont les ravisseurs s'étaient légèrement éloignés. Le gros garçon s'était un peu calmé, il était assis en silence et jetait à son cousin des regards incendiaires. L'arrivée de Rémus ne sembla pas le rassurer. Par contre, Harry jeta au surveillant un regard chargé d'espoir.  
  
« Ca va aller, dit Rémus en passant une main dans l'épaisse chevelure noire. Si Dumbledore arrive nous serons bientôt dehors."  
  
Puis, sur un ordre sec de l'un des trois hommes, il retourna au fond de la classe. Harry, une fois de plus, se retrouva seul avec son cousin. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le groupe de ses camarades, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se disait, mais essayant d'imaginer qu'il se trouvait avec eux. Mais comme les minutes s'écoulaient sans nouvelles de Dumbledore, les trois sorciers commençaient à s'agiter de plus en plus. Lestrange s'était mis à marcher de long en large, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Puis il vint se planter devant Harry.  
  
« Alors, Potter, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?"  
  
L'enfant ne répondit pas.  
  
- Si, je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies, répéta le mangemort d'un ton doucereux. J'ai remarqué que tu observais tes camarades avec envie. Tu as envie d'aller avec eux écouter les histoires, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, s'il vous plaît, murmura Harry.  
  
- Je crains que ça ne sois pas possible, ricana l'homme. Par contre, si tu es bien sage, petit Harry, tonton Julius va te raconter une belle histoire rien que pour toi. Et ton gentil petit cousin s'il a envie de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
  
  
A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre, de l'extérieur.  
  
« Relâchez ces enfants, Lestrange. »  
  
L'homme se mit à rire, s'écarta de Harry et se tourna vers le mur.  
  
« Tiens, le grand sauveur est enfin arrivé. Dit-il sarcastiquement. Reculez, Dumbledore. Je ne veux personne dans ce couloir.  
  
- Parkinson, Mafflard, c'est à vous que je parle. Vous n'avez rien à gagner dans cette histoire. Lestrange serait resté toute sa vie un fugitif, vous étiez enfin libres, vous auriez pu reconstruire quelque chose. Je suis prêt à vous accorder une nouvelle chance si vous renoncez tout de suite à cette folie. »  
  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, semblant presque hésiter un moment, mais leurs regards étaient déterminés lorsqu'ils dirent à Dumbledore de reculer.  
  
- Maintenant, reprit leur chef, vous allez me dire où se trouve Lord Voldemort. Tout de suite.  
  
- Relâchez d'abord les enfants.  
  
- C'est ça, pour que vous vous empressiez de venir ici ! Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous aller les délivrer si je vous dit où trouver Voldemort ? Je vous connais, Lestrange. Je ne vous croirais pas une seconde si vous me donniez votre parole d'honneur. Et si vous osez toucher à un des enfants, je me chargerai personellement de vous faire embrasser par un des chéris de votre femme. Je doute qu'elle puisse les en empêcher là où elle se trouve actuellement.  
  
- Si vous le prenez sur ce ton, mon cher professeur, je crains de ne devoir user d'autres méthodes pour vous faire changer d'avis. Et je ne touche pas aux enfants, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Il pointa sa baguette sur Lupin.  
  
« Endoloris ! »cria-t-il.  
  
Le loup-garou se mit à hurler du douleur. Au bout d'un long moment, Lestrange finit par lever le sort.  
  
« Alors, demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, êtes vous plus raisonnable ?  
  
- Voldemort se trouve quelque part dans les forêts d'albanie, au dernières nouvelles, mais ça ne vous aiderra pas. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. dit le vieil homme d'une voix fatiguée.  
  
- Bien, bien. L'homme sortit une espèce de toupie de sa poche, la consulta et eut un sourire triomphant. Maintenant, dès qu'Arachna nous aura rejoints nous libérerons ces enfants. Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas eu la sottise de me mentir, Dumbledore. Il se trouve que j'avais un scrutoscope dans ma poche.  
  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas, seul, le pouvoir de faire libérer votre femme.  
  
- Vous avez le ministère dans votre poche. Débrouillez vous. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue. »  
  
Les malfaiteurs échangèrent un regard de triomphe quand les pas du directeur s'éloignèrent. Puis, avec un sourire aux lèvres, Lestrange revint vers les deux enfants assis sur le devant de la classe..  
  
« Où en étions nous avant cette petite interruption ? Ah, oui, j'allais vous raconter une histoire. Une très belle histoire.  
  
- Je ne veux pas entendre votre histoire, murmura Harry. S'il vous plaît.  
  
- Comment ça tu ne veux pas entendre mon histoire ? Une lueur démente brillait dans les yeux de l'homme, mais il avait conservé la même voix mielleuse. Tous les enfants aiment les histoires. Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, parce que ça va te plaire. Et toi aussi, le gros, puisque tu as la chance d'être là. C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes sorciers, qui vivaient heureux avec leur petit garçon, qu'ils avaient prénommé Harry. Mais un puissant sorcier était à leur poursuite. Alors, ils demandèrent à un de leurs amis de jeter un sortilège de Fidélitas. Tu sais ce que c'est ?"  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
« Cela signifie que seul cet ami pouvait désormais savoir où ils étaient. Tout le reste du monde était incapable de les trouver, à moins que l'ami en question ne révèle ce qu'ils savaient. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »  
  
De nouveau, il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais l'homme continua son récit sans s'en préoccuper.  
  
« C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Leur ami est aller trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon maître, et il a dénoncé ces deux stupides sorciers. »  
  
Petit à petit, le mangemort s'excitait en racontant son histoire, il perdait son ton de conte de fées et parlait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Et il ne s'adressait plus qu'à Harry, qui tentait désespérément de ne pas écouter, il savait ce qui allait suivre.  
  
« Alors, le puissant mage noir a décidé de se rendre chez eux pour les tuer, et comme j'étais un de ses plus fidèles alliés, j'ai eu le privilège de l'accompagner. Comme un Dieu, il s'est avancé vers la porte et a frappé. C'est ton père qui a ouvert, Harry. Il a tenté de s'opposer à mon maître, il a crié à ta mère de fuir. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, bien sûr. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a eu assez de l'entendre geindre, il a simplement levé sa baguette, et un instant plus tard cet idiot gisait, mort, sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle te plaît mon histoire ? Je ne suis pas rentré, mais peu après j'ai entendu les supplications de ta mère. »  
  
Lestrange éclata d'un gros rire dément, Dudley regardait tour à tour l'homme et son cousin, avec de gros yeux horrifiés.  
  
Harry n'écoutait plus. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et en même temps il se sentait secoué d'une rage telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il aurait voulu forcer l'homme à se taire, aurait pu le tuer au besoin. Ses poings étaient crispé, tout son corps se mit à trembler.  
  
Soudain, l'homme fut projeté en arrière et atterrit violemment contre le tableau avant de retomber sur le sol. Ses deux complices se mirent à chuchoter, en regardant autour d'eux, l'air inquiet. Puis, Lestrange se releva. Une intense fureur se lisait sur son visage. Il lança un regard méprisant à ses compagnons.  
  
« Vous n'êtes que des idiots, dit-il. Dumbledore n'est pas dans cette pièce. Personne ne peut rentrer ici. N'êtes vous pas capables de distinguer l'oeuvre d'un môme de huit ans de celle du directeur de Poudlard ? »  
  
Il se retourna vers Harry.  
  
« Toi ! tonna-t-il en l'envoyant à bas de sa chaise d'une gifle. Ce n'est vraiment pas malin ce que tu viens de faire. »  
  
Harry fixa le sol. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le méchant homme contre le tableau. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était juste comme toutes les fois où des choses bizarres s'étaient produites, quand l'oncle Vernon le punissait. L'homme le releva en le tenant par le col de son pull et le secoua comme un prunier.  
  
« Tu t'es cru drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds quand je te parle.  
  
- Non, monsieur. Ce n'était pas drôle.  
  
- Pas drôle du tout, en effet. Pourtant, je ne faisais que te raconter une gentille histoire. On aurait pu attendre un peu plus de reconnaissance de ta part, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Lâchez le, Julius, intervint Rémus. Vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Tous les enfants font de la magie accidentelle quand ils ont peur.  
  
- Tais-toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, répliqua Lestrange. Magie accidentelle ou pas, il a osé s'en prendre à moi. Tu vas regretter ça, Harry. »  
  
Il leva sa baguette.  
  
« Endoloris ! »Une douleur plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé frappa l'enfant qui tomba sur le sol en hurlant.  
  
Puis on entendit un cri bestial, et la douleur cessa. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Harry vit que Patmol se tenait devant lui, haletant. Lestrange avait levé le sort, et la lueur démente de ses yeux était toujours plus visible quand il fixa le chien. Et tout à coup, celui-ci bondit et saisit dans sa gueule la baguette que Lestrange avait en main. L'homme la lâcha, pris par surprise. Avant qu'aucun des deux complices ait pu réagir, Sirius Black se tenait devant eux, baguette en main.  
  
« Accio baguette Lupin ! cria-t-il, mais Parkinson réussit à esquiver le sort. Harry était incapable de bouger. Son parrain faisait face, seul, aux trois mangemorts. Puis soudain, il y eut un cri perçant et l'enfant ressentit une horrible douleur à l'épaule : en se précipitant pour s'enfuir, son cousin venait de lui marcher dessus.  
  
Dans un brouillard, Harry le vit traverser le groupe des enfants et se mettre tout au fond. Harry essaya de se lever, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout son corps était étrangement engourdi. Il poussa un cri de douleur quand une main attrapa son épaule blessée. Mais sans en tenir compte, des bras le saisirent et l'emportèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses camarades. Il reconnut le visage de Rémus au dessus du sien.  
  
« Arrêtez les, cria Lestrange. Sirius recula vers l'endroit où les enfants étaient tassés contre le mur.  
  
- Protectionus maximus » lança-t-il. Une lumière bleutée entoura le groupe, repoussant les sorts lancés par les mangemorts. Mais la main de Sirius tremblait, il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour maintenir le bouclier.  
  
« Rémus, aide moi, » murmura-t-il.  
  
L'autre homme lâcha Harry et referma ses mains sur celles de son ami, qui tenaient la baguette. Aussitôt, L'écran de lumière qui avait presque totalement disparu, redevint lumineux. Harry regarda la maîtresse tirer un rideau, et faire des signes pour appeler à l'aide. Le petit garçon observa lui aussi ce qui se passait dehors. Des tas de gens étaient réunis dans la cour, mais ils ne regardaient pas dans leur direction.  
  
Il distingua les longs cheveux argentés du directeur de Poudlard. L'enfant se concentra. Il pouvait attirer l'attention des gens de dehors. S'il avait réellement fait tout ce dont on l'accusait, c'était injuste qu'il n'arrive à rien maintenant qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Harry regarda ses camarades, qui tremblaient. C'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute. Et maintenant, ils allaient mourir parce que lui n'était qu'un stupide sorcier juste capable de jeter des sorts quand ça ne servait qu'à créer des ennuis. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand, regardant de nouveau par la vitre, il vit les gens vaquer à leurs occupations sans les voir.  
  
Puis, soudain, la vitre explosa dans un grand bruit, et tous les éclats volèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce. En bas, dans la cour, ce fut la panique. Dans la salle de classe, on entendait un brouhaha. Des képis se mirent à s'agiter dans tous les sens tandis que les parents des enfants se précipitaient pour voir ce qui se passait, malgré les policiers qui essayaient de les retenir. Les trois mangemorts commençaient à paniquer. Une pluie de sort vint ricocher sur le bouclier, qui commençait à s'affaiblir.  
  
Les enfants étaient penchés à la fenêtre, appelant leurs parents, demandant de l'aide. Puis, brusquement, le silence se fit. La foule des moldus observait, bouche bée : un homme avait commencé à s'élever lentement au dessus d'eux.  
  
Le groupe des enfants s'écarta silencieusement pour laisser passer Albus Dumbledore. Le sorcier sortit de l'espace protégé par le bouclier, presque éteint maintenant, des deux maraudeurs, et il leva sa baguette. Une lumière violette en sortit, qui frappa la porte. Puis le directeur de Poudlard fit face aux mangemorts. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Severus Rogue.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les trois preneurs d'otage gisaient sur le sol, inconscients. Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Sirius et Rémus s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol, épuisés par l'effort fourni. Les enfants étaient restés bloqués dans le coin, trop effrayés pour bouger. Rogue observait le groupe qu'ils formaient. Son regard s'arrêta sur Sarah, lui donnant envie de rentrer sous terre, puis sur Harry, qui s'aplatit sur le sol. Albus Dumbledore, lui, fixait les formes des mangemorts d'un air plus attristé que réellement haineux. Finalement, il leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître de fines cordes qui ligotèrent les prisonniers, poussa un long soupir et détourna les yeux.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voila, un chapitre de plus...On arrive déjà à la fin de cette fic. Après ce chapitre, il n'en reste qu'un, suivi d'un court épilogue. Harry ne souffrira plus (ou presque plus... il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen d'exercer mes pulsions sadiques). Merci aux reviewers, une fois de plus, vous êtes géniaux. Certains ont remarqué que j'avais tendance à confondre Rémus et Sirius. Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça prête à confusion... J'ai relu ce chapitre exprès, et je ne crois pas avoir refait l'erreur.  
  
Lindsay : contente de t'entendre, lectrice silencieuse mais bavarde.Et t'inquiète pas, pas la peine d'user ton pantalon en te mettant à genoux, ils vont finir ensemble (oops! j'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire...) Fran_fran : Tu es trop gentille. Juste une remarque : Harry a déjà rencontré Sirius au chapitre 7. Emrah Potter : désolée : j'ai encore fait souffrir Harry. Mais c'était la dernière fois, promis! Ne vas pas m'envoyer un mail beuglant pour me punir, je le ferai plus!!! The frensh Padfoot : Le rôle de Patmol est pas encore fini, t'inquiète. Il va encore mettre sa truffe dans quelques affaires, et peut-être bien dans celles de Lunard. Pour ce qui est des confusions entre Rémus et Sirius... Une fois de plus, je suis désolée. C'est que ce sont deux maraudeurs, et que leurs deux noms se ressemblent ( ou au moins ils riment... bon d'accord, piètre excuse). Et, non, je ne suis pas obsédée par Rémus (je fais malheureusement l'inversion dans les deux sens...)  
  
Rose Potter : Toujours aussi gentille dans tes appréciations... et prolixe ! Merci !  
  
Lunard : Bêta reader... J'y penserai, mais pas pour cette fic (vu ce qu'il en reste, ça ne vaut plus le coup).  
  
Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les autres, ( au contraire), c'est juste un manque de temps.  
  
Bisous  
  
Antares 


	9. 9 l'erreur de Queudver

disclaimer : une fois de plus : tout appartient à JKR.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre neuf : L'erreur de Queudver.  
  
Le silence qui suivit l'attaque fut soudain rompu par des bruits de voix en provenance du couloir. Immédiatement, Sirius reprit sa forme de chien. Des hommes revêtus de capes noires s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore leur expliqua les événements qui venaient de se produire, et ils emmenèrent les enfants, à l'exception de Harry. Deux d'entre eux mirent des portoloins dans les mains des mangemorts, toujours inconscients, qui disparurent instantanément. Puis ils s'en furent rejoindre leurs collègues.  
  
« Il faut que j'aille parler aux moldus, dit Dumbledore. Les policiers acceptent mal d'être tenus à l'écart, et il faut rassurer les parents. Harry, tu viens avec moi. Severus, j'aimerais que vous finissiez d'enlever les sortilèges de cette pièce. »  
  
Le chien se mit aussitôt à faire de grands signes de tête et se dirigea vers la porte, signifiant clairement que Harry ne partirait pas sans lui. L'enfant se releva sans un mot, et suivit le vieil homme. Ses jambes tremblaient, la scène lui apparaissait comme dans un rêve. Il sentait la douleur de son épaule gauche, mais sans y prêter réellement attention. Il savait qu'il avait mal, mais il n'en souffrait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers, Harry ne les vit pas et il serait tombé si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas retenu. Après cela, le directeur de Poudlard prit la main valide de l'enfant et ne la lâcha plus. L'étrange trio, le vieil homme, l'enfant et l'énorme chien noir, arriva devant l'endroit où étaient massés les parents, que les policiers moldus essayaient difficilement de contenir.  
  
Tout le monde se tut en apercevant la haute silhouette de Dumbledore. Tous avaient vu le vieil homme s'élever dans les airs, «comme par magie. »  
  
« Tout est fini, tout le monde va bien », annonça le directeur. Après une ou deux secondes pendant lesquelles les personnes présentes assimilèrent l'information, ce fut une véritable explosion. Quelques femmes se mirent à pleurer de soulagement. D'autres tentèrent de plus belle de passer le barrage pour rejoindre leurs enfants, maintenant que tout danger était enfin écarté. Et de nombreuses personnes remercièrent Dumbledore d'avoir si rapidement mis fin à la crise. Mais soudain une voix perçante domina toutes les autres.  
  
« Ne le remerciez pas ! Tout est de sa faute. C'est à cause de gens comme lui et ce garçon que mon petit Duddy et tous vos enfants ont failli périr de la façon la plus odieuse qui soit. Ce sont des criminels. Arrêtez les ! » cria-t-elle aux policiers. Sirius se mit à grogner et montra les dents dans la direction de la tante de Harry.  
  
« Mme Dursley, dit sèchement Dumbledore, si je n'étais pas certain que vos paroles sont dues au souci que vous vous êtes fait pour votre fils, et également votre neveu, naturellement, je vous prierais de vous taire.  
  
- Nous ne serions jamais venus à bout de ces malfaiteurs sans l'aide de cet homme, madame, renchérit le commissaire Martel.  
  
- Quand pourrons nous revoir nos enfants ? interrogea une femme ? Si c'est fini, pourquoi restent-ils là-bas ?  
  
- Nous nous assurons actuellement qu'ils n'ont subi aucun sévices, répondit Dumbledore, après quoi nous vous les rendrons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est la routine, ils vont parfaitement bien.  
  
- Que s'est il passé exactement ? demanda un homme. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de s'élever comme cela. On aurait vraiment dit que vous voliez.  
  
Le directeur se mit à rire : « J'espère que vous n'y avez pas cru ? Un simple câble, mais ça a suffit pour les impressionner. »  
  
Sur ce, le Albus Dumbledore fit demi-tour, laissant des moldus un rien abasourdis. Il entraînait toujours Harry derrière lui. Ils retournèrent dans l'école, se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers.  
  
« Sirius, dit alors le vieil homme, je vais voir les sorciers du ministère, savoir ce qu'ils auront mis dans la mémoire des enfants. Il est probable qu'ils leur auront tout fait raconter. Tu ne peux pas venir, ils savent que tu es un homme, non un chien. » Il y eut un pop.  
  
« S'ils leur ont tout raconté, alors ils savent aussi que je ne suis pas un criminel. Je ne laisse plus Harry. Même avec vous.  
  
- Sirius, dit sévèrement Dumbledore, la seule chose que ces enfants ont vu est, qu'avec l'aide de Remus, tu t'es opposé à leurs ravisseurs. Cela ne prouve pas que tu sois innocent de ce dont on t'a accusé il y a sept ans, et cela n'explique pas ce que tu faisais juste sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage. Il vaut beaucoup mieux que tu ne te montres pas avant que la situation ne se soit un peu calmée et que j'ai eu le temps de tout leur expliquer. Certains aurors ont la main beaucoup trop près de la baguette, tu devrais le savoir.  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, murmura Harry. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis la fin de l'attaque.  
  
- Je sais, dit Dumbledore. Mais c'est très important. Pour sa sécurité. S'il reste avec nous, il va avoir de graves ennuis. Les sorciers qui sont là-haut ne l'aiment pas, ils lui feront du mal.  
  
- Dans ce cas je veux rester avec toi, dit Harry à Sirius.  
  
- Non, Harry, répondit son parrain d'une voix enrouée. Dumbledore a raison, il vaut beaucoup mieux que tu restes avec lui pour l'instant. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »  
  
Il tapota la tête de son filleul, se métamorphosa en chien et disparut dans la cour.  
  
« Pourquoi ces gens ne l'aiment-ils pas ? demanda Harry. Ils sont méchants ?  
  
- Non. Mais les gens portent parfois des jugements hâtifs. Beaucoup s'imaginent que Sirius est quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu te rappelles quand même Remus te disait de ne pas l'approcher ?  
  
- Mais s'ils le voyaient, ils comprendraient.  
  
- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, Harry, malheureusement. Il existe des tas de gens qui ne sont pas ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être. Viens, maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de retrouver tes camarades, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Harry se mit à gravir les marches sans enthousiasme. Les autres savaient tout, maintenant. Et s'ils pensaient que c'était de sa faute, comme la tante Pétunia, comme Dudley ? Et sûrement, ils penseraient cela, après tout, c'était lui qui les avait entraînés là dedans. Il voulait ralentir, ne pas arriver trop vite, mais le directeur le tenait fermement, l'obligeant à presque courir pour suivre les pas du vieil homme. Ils arrivèrent dans la plus grande des salles, qui était la classe de la directrice. Les tables avaient été retirées et tous les camarades de Harry étaient regroupés au centre. Certains étaient assis, d'autres s'étaient allongés, épuisés par la pression des dernières heures. Les hommes en noir se tenaient autour d'eux et discutaient tranquillement.  
  
« Harry! » cria quelqu'un. Le directeur le poussa en avant.  
  
« Va t'asseoir avec eux, dit-il. Il faut que je parle aux gens du ministère. »  
  
Harry rejoignit les autres enfants. Il s'assit entre Ann et Julien.  
  
« C'est super ce que tu as fait, lui dit l'autre garçon. Tu as de la chance d'être un sorcier.  
  
- Tu le pense vraiment ?  
  
- Bien sûr. J'aimerais bien pouvoir envoyer les gens contre le mur comme tu l'as fait. Ou faire exploser les vitres. Et on serait pas sortis sans toi.  
  
- Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas ?  
  
- Pourquoi on t'en voudrait ? intervint Ann. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis que tu as un an. C'était vraiment horrible quand leur chef t'a fait mal, ou à Rémus. Tu vas bien, maintenant ?  
  
- Oui. Grâce à Sirius.  
  
- Sirius ? »  
  
Harry se rappela soudain qu'il ne fallait pas parler de Sirius.  
  
« Je voulais dire Patmol, se corrigea-t-il. Le chien.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un chien. C'était un homme déguisé en chien, tu te souviens ? J'aimerais bien savoir où il est allé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Patmol puisse être un homme. Tu t'en doutais, Harry ? »  
  
Harry jugea préférable de changer le sujet de la conversation.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Rien. Les hommes en noir nous ont dit que nous pourrions bientôt rentrer à la maison. Ils nous ont posé des questions, sur ce qui s'était passé et tout, et puis vous êtes arrivés, cet homme et toi. Et ils se sont mis à discuter. J'en ai assez. Je veux rentrer à la maison. »  
  
Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule. Autour d'eux, on commençait à gémir, voire à pleurer. Tous subissaient le contre coup de cet épisode riche en émotions.  
  
« Je me demande où est Rémus, dit alors Harry. Et la maîtresse n'est pas là non plus. »  
  
Après le départ du directeur, il n'était plus resté dans la salle Rémus, Sarah, et Severus Rogue. Le professeur de potions marchait dans la pièce en marmonnant des incantations, sans faire aucunement attention aux deux autres. Rémus, toujours assis par terre, jouait nerveusement avec la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer.  
  
« Peut-être devrions nous aller voir comment vont les enfants, dit Sarah. Ils doivent être terrifiés.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les gens du ministère ont peut-être un air un peu effrayant avec leurs capes noires, mais ils ne sont pas si terribles.  
  
- Je vais y aller quand même. J'ai besoin d'être rassurée. Peut-être devrais-je leur demander d'envoyer quelqu'un pour t'examiner. Tu as encore l'air à moitié mort. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la pleine lune.  
  
- Non, attends, je viens avec toi. » Il se releva difficilement. Sarah vit ses jambes trembler et passa un bras autour de lui. « Tu devrais rester ici, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Ton ami n'avait pas l'air aussi mal après avoir lancé ce sortilège. »  
  
A ce moment, Rogue sembla enfin sortir de son examen silencieux, et il jeta un regard à Rémus. « Hum, dit-il. Je déteste t'avoir dans mes pattes quand je travaille, Lupin, mais ta petite amie a raison. Tu devrais éviter de marcher et te faire transporter à Poudlard.  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Rogue. Et Sarah n'est pas ma petite amie, s'indigna Rémus.  
  
- Ah oui ? alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant pour tes »pleines lunes » ? Tu en parles au premier venu, maintenant ?  
  
- Ca suffit.  
  
- Où peut-être que ça lui plaît, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle. J'ai entendu dire que certains moldus avaient un attrait pour les monstres. Méfiez- vous, les sorciers n'aiment pas beaucoup les gens comme lui. »  
  
Avec une force que Sarah n'aurait jamais attendue de lui quelques instants auparavant, Rémus l'éloigna à grandes enjambées et claqua la porte. Rogue eut un petit rire, puis il se remit à sonder la pièce de sa baguette magique. Sarah l'observa un moment, hésitant à dire quelque chose, puis se précipita à la poursuite de Rémus. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : le surveillant était appuyé contre un mur, un peu plus loin, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Elle fut aussitôt à ses côtés.  
  
« Laisse-moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seul dans cet état. Viens plutôt t'asseoir ».  
  
D'autorité, elle l'emmena dans une classe vide et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.  
  
« Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui. Ce n'est que les suites du sortilège Doloris. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Va plutôt voir ce que deviennent les enfants.  
  
- Rémus ? Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si sec depuis quelques temps ?  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas. Désolé si je me suis montré un peu abrupt, je crois que nous avons tous eu notre lot d'émotions.  
  
- Tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une moldue, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour m'adapter à votre monde. Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça.  
  
- Excuse-moi, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Bien sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et plus encore. Et je n'ai jamais méprisé personne parce qu'il était moldu.  
  
- Je ne veux pas d'excuses, soupira la jeune femme. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques. Pourquoi tu t'es comporté comme cela, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette étrange maladie qui te frappe à chaque pleine lune. Tu m'as révélé tous les secrets de Harry, Rémus, mais quels sont ceux que tu caches ?  
  
- Je suis désolé que tu l'aies pris comme ça. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je tiens à toi, parce que ton amitié est devenue très importante pour moi cette année, même si je t'ai paru froid par moments. Quand tu sauras tout, il est possible que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est lié à ta maladie ? Est-ce une maladie honteuse que tu as attrapée ?  
  
- En quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas une maladie. Je suis un loup-garou. »  
  
Cet aveu fut fait d'une voix presque inaudible. Sarah regarda l'homme en face d'elle. C'était le dernier qu'elle aurait lié à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de ces monstres sanguinaires.  
  
« Tu te moques de moi, balbutia-t-elle. Ca n'existe même pas. »  
  
Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. A son regard baissé, à ses mains serrées, à sa voix si basse, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'il plaisantait encore moins.  
  
« Malheureusement, je ne plaisante pas. Les loups-garous existent, Sarah, et la plupart des sorciers, comme l'a si bien dit Rogue, les considèrent comme des monstres.  
  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je me moque de comment sont les autres.  
  
- Tu es moldue, tu ne comprends pas. Si tu connaissais les horribles histoires qu'on raconte.  
  
- Ce que je sais, c'est que des gens comme Albus Dumbledore te font confiance. J'ai vu comment tu te comportais avec les enfants. Ce que tu peux devenir pendant quelques nuits par mois ne m'intéresse pas. » Elle s'interrompit. « Ca doit être horrible. savoir qu'un tel monstre dort en toi, prêt à se réveiller.  
  
- C'était horrible. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je passais toutes les nuits de pleine lune enfermé pour être sûr de ne mordre personne. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Depuis la découverte d'une potion qui me permet de me maîtriser pendant mes transformations. Mais le plus dur, c'est de porter ce secret. D'être obligé de mentir pour ne pas être universellement rejeté. »  
  
Sarah le regarda. En cet instant, il avait l'air tellement vulnérable. On voyait sur son visage une souffrance longtemps retenue. Elle imagina l'immense solitude de l'homme, rejeté par les siens pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer. La révolte peut-être, qui avait du le submerger par moment, contre ce sort injuste qui était le sien. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas aigri. Il ne s'était pas renfermé sur lui-même, il avait su rester généreux, ouvert et doux. Mue par un instinct incontrôlable, la jeune femme posa sa main sur la nuque du loup- garou.  
  
« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, dit-elle. Ceux qui se basent sur des principes de jugement aussi stupides ne te connaissent pas, et ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. »  
  
Il releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, puis Sarah retira sa main. « Merci, dit Rémus. Merci d'être là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas compris.  
  
- Maintenant, dit Sarah en essayant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, je devrais vraiment aller voir ce que deviennent les enfants.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un.  
  
- Oui. »  
  
Mais elle ne bougea pas. Imperceptiblement, au lieu de l'éloigner de lui, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une main caressa ses cheveux. Et la petite voix du devoir qui l'appelait finit par se taire complètement. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore avait fini de parler aux hommes en noir. Il revint vers Harry.  
  
« Viens, dit-il. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »  
  
Harry se leva et suivit le vieil homme. Il était plein de courbatures, et tous ses muscles criaient pour être laissés tranquilles. La douleur de son épaule était plus forte que jamais et, cette fois, il la sentait parfaitement. Dumbledore sembla s'apercevoir de son inconfort et s'arrêta dans le couloir à côté de la salle. Là, il fit apparaître deux fauteuils.  
  
« Assieds-toi, dit-il. Nous serons mieux installés pour parler comme ça. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, maintenant. Et un médicomage va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »  
  
Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Le grand sorcier à la barbe blanche s'assit en face de lui.  
  
« Sais-tu qui sont ces hommes ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Ce sont des sorciers policiers ? proposa le petit garçon. Dumbledore sourit à la formulation.  
  
- ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Ces hommes travaillent au ministère de la magie. Certains sont effectivement des Aurors, des genres de policiers sorciers. Mais pas tous. Ils ont été envoyés pour s'occuper de tes camarades.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'ils sont moldus, et qu'ils ont été mis en contact avec le monde de la magie. Les sorciers ne veulent pas que des moldus s'aperçoivent de leur existence.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont leur faire ?  
  
- Ils vont modifier leur mémoire. Cela signifie que quand nous retournerons dans cette pièce, tout à l'heure, tes camarades seront convaincus d'avoir été enlevés par un groupe de criminels moldus armés de pistolets. Et qu'ils ne se rappelleront rien de ce que Rémus leur a raconté. Il ne faut plus que tu leur en parles, de toute façon ils ne te croiront pas. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Et Dudley ? demanda-t-il. Il va tout oublier aussi ?  
  
- j'ai demandé aux sorciers là-bas de ne rien lui faire pour l'instant. C'est ton cousin, Harry, il sera tôt ou tard au courant de ce que tu es. C'est à toi de décider si tu préfères qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est réellement passé, ou si tu veux qu'il l'oublie.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation. Si vous modifiez sa mémoire, est-ce qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia croiront que ce sont des moldus qui nous ont attaqués ?  
  
- J'en doute. Ils ne sont pas totalement stupides, même s'ils s'amusent à le faire croire quelques fois, et je suppose que ta tante sait ce qu'est un sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
- Dans ce cas, ils seront moins furieux si vous laissez Dudley se souvenir, dit Harry. Au moins ils ne prétendront pas que nous avons modifié son cerveau.  
  
- L'important n'est pas de savoir ce que vont penser ton oncle et ta tante, mais ce que toi, tu en pense.  
  
- C'est mieux comme ça, dit Harry.  
  
- Très bien. Retournons dans la classe, dans ce cas. Il faut que je parle à ton cousin. »  
  
Le sorcier souleva doucement Harry et le remit debout. Puis, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les fauteuils.  
  
Les enfants étaient toujours assis par terre, sauf Dudley qui se tenait à l'écart. Harry retourna à son ancienne place. Ann et Julien lui lancèrent un regard un peu flou, comme s'ils ne savaient plus où ils en étaient. Ils ne dirent rien. Harry supposa que les sortilèges d'amnésie avaient déjà été pratiqués. Cette idée le rendit triste. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait volé quelque chose à ses camarades en modifiant leur mémoire. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'eux n'auraient jamais à se souvenir de ces terribles moments, quand Rémus se tordait de douleur, ou quand Sirius se battait tout seul contre les trois mages noirs.  
  
Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce. « J'ai vérifié tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser, dit-il. Il semble qu'ils ne soient pas donnés beaucoup de mal. A part des barrières anti-apparition et quelques autres sortilèges du même genre, facilement désactivés, je n'ai rien trouvé.  
  
- Tant mieux, dit Dumbledore. Rémus n'est pas avec vous ? Il y a un moment que je ne l'ai vu.  
  
- Oh, ricana Rogue, il est probable qu'il est caché dans un coin avec cette institutrice. »  
  
Rémus en personne apparut alors. Il s'appuyait légèrement sur Sarah, mais n'avait plus l'air près à s'effondrer.  
  
« C'est de moi que vous parliez ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton froid.  
  
- Excusez-nous, dit Dumbledore en réponse. Severus n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact. »  
  
Comme pour renforcer cette affirmation, l'homme aux cheveux gras grogna en réponse. Rémus lâcha Sarah et vint s'asseoir auprès de Harry.  
  
« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il. Le garçon hocha la tête en réponse. Il était trop fatigué pour répondre. Le surveillant parut s'en satisfaire. Autour d'eux, les enfants commençaient à sortir de la torpeur provoquée par les puissants sortilèges. Harry s'allongea sur le sol froid de la pièce et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Les pires moments de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Il frissonna, ce qui fit revenir sa douleur à l'épaule.  
  
Il entendit qu'on faisait sortir les autres enfants, mais ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez les Dursley. Pas maintenant. Quand l'oncle Vernon apprendrait ce qui s'était passé, il se mettrait encore plus en colère que la fois où Dudley avait crié sur la fille.  
  
« Harry ! » appela soudain une voix à son oreille. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Un homme vêtu d'une robe blanche se tenait au-dessus de lui, une baguette à la main.  
  
« Je suis le docteur Pilfol. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu as mal quelque part ?  
  
- A l'épaule, » répondit l'enfant. Le médicomage le fit s'asseoir.  
  
« Tu peux bouger le bras ? » demanda-t-il. Harry essaya et fit une grimace de douleur. Pilfol leva sa baguette, et aussitôt les vêtements qui recouvraient le torse du petit garçon se fendirent en deux, ce qui permit au mage de les retirer sans faire mal à Harry. L'épaule était complètement violette. Le médecin la palpa doucement.  
  
« Je crains qu'elle ne soit cassée, » dit-il. Il leva sa baguette et commença à murmurer des incantations. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut, et la peau reprit sa coloration habituelle.  
  
« Voilà. » le médecin semblait satisfait. « Maintenant une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu te sentiras comme avant.  
  
- Merci. »  
  
Harry ramassa ce qui restait de ses vêtements et entreprit de les remettre. « Un instant, » fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, pour contempler le visage de Rémus dont il avait presque oublié la présence.  
  
« Harry, d'où viennent ces marques que tu as dans le dos ?  
  
- ce n'est rien, je ne sens presque plus rien.  
  
- Qu'elles soient presque effacées n'y change rien. Je veux comment tu as eu ces marques. »  
  
Le médicomage se pencha. « Ca ressemble à des traces de fouet, dit-il. Et pas des petits coups, à mon avis.  
  
- Harry, demanda Rémus, est-ce que ton oncle t'a battu ? Est-ce qu'il a osé faire cela ? » Harry ne répondit pas. La baguette du médecin se mit à émettre de drôles de petites étincelles. Il marmonna une excuse et disparut.  
  
« Harry, rappela Rémus, j'attends une réponse.  
  
- Oui, finit par murmurer l'enfant. Mais juste une fois, parce qu'il pensait que j'avais fait quelque chose de vraiment mal.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis jamais rien ?  
  
- Il a dit qu'il recommencerait si j'en parlais. Tu ne lui diras pas que je t'en ai parlé, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je n'aurais rien à lui dire puisque tu ne m'en as pas parlé, fulmina Rémus. Cette fois c'en est trop. » Il s'éloigna et revint quelques instants plus tard en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore. Le vieil homme examina les marques, puis les deux sorciers se mirent à discuter à voix basse.  
  
« Harry, demanda alors le directeur, pourquoi ton oncle t'a-t-il battu ? »  
  
L'enfant raconta alors ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.  
  
« Mais il a vraiment cru que je l'avais fait, précisa-t-il.  
  
- Comme si une telle chose était possible, maugréa Rémus. Et je suppose que Dudley t'a laissé encaisser à sa place sans broncher ?  
  
- Oui, admit Harry. Mais tante Pétunia l'a arrêté. En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose de très bizarre. » Il expliqua ce qui était arrivé à sa tante.  
  
« On aurait dit qu'elle était malade, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas sa voix, et elle m'a appelé son fils.  
  
- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Rémus au directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Ca ressemble fort une transe. Lily est revenue protéger son fils.  
  
- C'était vraiment ma mère ? demanda l'enfant. Mais elle est morte !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que la mort, Harry ? Tes parents n'ont jamais cessé de veiller sur toi. Quelque part, ils voient tout ce que tu fais.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas intervenus toutes les autres fois ? Quand c'était Dudley qui me frappait ? Ou quand oncle Vernon m'a enfermé dans le placard ?  
  
- Je ne peux pas répondre à leur place. Mais il est possible que cette dernière fois ait été la goutte d'eau. C'est une chose que Dudley t'ai frappé, mais que ton oncle se mette à te fouetter en est une bien différente, surtout quand il était si manifeste que tu n'avais rien fait. - En tout cas, dit Rémus, il est hors de question que Harry retourne chez les Dursley. Ceci est la preuve que nos avertissements n'ont servi à rien. Sirius me tuerait si je renvoyais Harry là bas après ce que son oncle lui a fait. Et les grandes vacances commencent dans quelques semaines.  
  
- Je suis d'accord, approuva Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. Mais il faut trouver une autre solution. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?  
  
- Je veux quitter les Dursley.  
  
- Ca, je m'en doute. Mais où aimerais-tu vivre ?  
  
- Avec Sirius. »  
  
La réponse avait fusé, nette. Bien que l'enfant connut à peine son parrain, ils n'avaient guère passé qu'un après-midi ensemble quand ce dernier était sous forme humaine, il n'avait eu aucune hésitation. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un père.  
  
« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible pour l'instant, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est toujours la faute à ces gens qui le cherchent.  
  
- Bientôt, j'en suis sûr, nous pourrons prouver qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. »  
  
Sarah rentra dans la pièce après avoir accompagné les enfants à l'entrée de l'école.  
  
« J'ai dit aux Dursley que tu ramènerais Harry, Rémus. Ils n'ont même pas demandé s'il allait bien !  
  
- Je n'ai aucune intention de le ramener. » Il expliqua à la jeune femme ce qu'il venait de découvrir.  
  
« C'est une honte : s'indigna Sarah. Cette fois il faut prévenir la DASS. Il y a des lois contre ce genre de comportements.  
  
- Non. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire intervenir les autorités. » Le visage de Rémus se durcit. « J'aurais pourtant bien aimé voir Dursley jugé pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer de le laisser faire allusion publiquement à ce qu'il appelle notre «anormalité ». Et dans ce cas, il y a toutes les chances pour que Harry soit placé dans un foyer, ce qui signifie qu'il n'aurait plus aucune protection.  
  
- Pour ce soir, proposa Dumbledore, il peut venir à Poudlard. En attendant de trouver une autre solution. Et Sirius est là-bas. Il doit normalement attendre dans le hall des arrivées que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Rémus, vous venez aussi. Une petite visite à Mme Pomfresh ne vous fera pas de mal.  
  
- Je vous accompagne », dit Sarah. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver toute seule chez elle après une journée comme celle-ci. Personne n'émit d'objection. Albus Dumbledore leva sa baguette. Aussitôt, tout le groupe se retrouva dans son bureau.  
  
Le directeur envoya Harry se coucher à l'infirmerie. Rémus l'accompagna, mais il repartit dès que Mme Pomfresh eut confirmé qu'il allait bien. L'enfant ne le vit pas s'en aller. A peine était-il bordé dans son lit qu'il s'endormit.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint dans le bureau du directeur, Rémus n'y trouva que Sarah, et Rogue qui avait dû arriver pendant son absence. Tous deux avaient l'air de revenir d'un enterrement.  
  
« Où est Albus ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Parti chercher Sirius, répondit Sarah sans lever les yeux.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le loup-garou. Pourquoi faites vous ces têtes ?  
  
- Arachna Lestrange s'est évadée, répondit abruptement Rogue.  
  
- Mais c'est impossible ! Personne ne peut sortir d'un cachot de Poudlard ! Elle n'avait même pas de baguette magique !  
  
- Impossible en effet, fit Rogue en reniflant. Impossible sans une complicité interne. Or elle s'est évadée juste au moment où Sirius Black devait atterrir dans le château. Troublant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Si tu oubliais un instant tes vieilles rancunes pour raisonner un peu, Severus, tu n'émettrais pas d'hypothèses aussi stupides ! Sirius n'est pour rien dans tout cela. Il est resté bloqué dans la salle des arrivées, il n'a pas de baguette magique, et même s'il en avait une sa signature n'est pas autorisée dans le château.  
  
- Il n'empêche que l'innocence de Black n'est aucunement prouvée.  
  
- Tu n'as pas pardonné, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » Sirius Black se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
« Pardonné ? Aurais-tu oublié que tu as tenté de me tuer, Black ? Ou, pire, de me faire devenir un loup-garou ?  
  
- Ce n'était qu'une blague ! J'avais seize ans ! J'ai pensé que te faire une bonne farce aiderait peut-être à te faire perdre tes grands airs. D'accord, c'était stupide. Et de toute façon, ça n'a absolument pas marché. Tu es toujours aussi vaniteux.  
  
- Allez-vous cesser, vous deux ? Vous n'avez plus seize ans. Severus, que s'est-il passé exactement, avec notre invitée ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. J'ai voulu aller lui apprendre que son mari et ses complices avaient été capturés, mais quand je suis arrivée devant la porte de sa cellule elle était grande ouverte. Et, bien sûr, elle était partie.  
  
- On semble avoir profité de votre absence, Severus. A part au moment des repas, vous quittez rarement les cachots.  
  
- Sans doute. Ce n'était pas un secret. J'ai dû interrompre un cours avec des deuxième années de Serpentard et Griffondor quand vous êtes venu me chercher. Avec mon absence, et celle de Minerva dans la matinée, tout le monde savait également qu'il se passait des choses anormales.  
  
- Elle n'est pas sortie du château par la grande porte, ni en utilisant de la poudre de cheminette. J'ai vérifié. Il reste donc une forte probabilité pour qu'elle soit encore ici.  
  
- Harry ! rugit Sirius en se précipitant vers la porte.  
  
- Sirius, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas traverser comme ça les couloirs.  
  
- J'y vais, dit Rémus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais rester avec lui. » Son ami eut un regard plein d'impuissance et d'exaspération, mais il ne protesta pas.  
  
- J'ai demandé aux professeurs de fouiller le château, reprit Dumbledore, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle a pu se rendre.  
  
- Quelqu'un a bien dû voir quelque chose ! » Au cri d'impuissance poussé par Sarah, Albus Dumbledore soupira.  
  
- Minerva est en train de demander aux élèves. Mais ça ne donnera rien, je le crains. Ils ne se rendent dans les cachots que quand ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Et les autres professeurs également.  
  
- Et les tableaux ?  
  
- Les tableaux ? renifla Rogue d'un air méprisant. Qui irait mettre des tableaux dans des cachots ?  
  
- Et pourtant, il y en a. » Une étincelle s'était allumée dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard. « Severus, je pensais que vous connaissiez mieux votre salle de cours.  
  
- Je ne m'amuse pas à la contempler, j'ai mieux à faire. Mais je crois que vous vous trompez, Mr le directeur. Il n'y a aucun personnage dessiné dans ma classe.  
  
- Et ce serpent au-dessus de votre tableau, Severus ?  
  
- Je ne l'aurais pas compté comme un personnage. Il ne nous servira à rien. C'est un gros mollasson qui ne bouge jamais.  
  
- Les serpents entendent tout, et ils sentent les passages. Ils captent la chaleur.  
  
- pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Rogue, intervint Sirius. Seul les fourchelangues peuvent parler aux serpents, et le dernier fourchelangue que nous ayons eu, je préférerais de beaucoup qu'il ne vienne pas à Poudlard.  
  
- N'avez vous donc jamais appris de sorts de traduction ? Venez. » D'un pas rapide, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la porte. Il faillit rentrer dans sa directrice adjointe.  
  
« Désolé, Minerva. Qu'avez-vous appris ?  
  
- Rien. Les seuls élèves à être descendus dans les cachots sont ceux qui avaient cours avec Severus ce matin, mais ils sont remontés dès que le cours a été annulé. Les Griffondor, en tout cas. Les Serpentards affirment qu'ils les ont suivis.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas les croire ? suggéra Rogue.  
  
- De toute façon, fit le directeur d'un ton irrité, aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait été capable d'ouvrir cette cellule. Quelle que soit sa maison. Vous avez vérifié auprès du geôlier ?  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose secoua la tête, confuse. « Nous autres sorciers sommes tellement habitués à converser avec nos tapisseries que nous les considérons comme des éléments du décor. Il faut des moldus pour nous rappeler qu'elles peuvent être utiles. » Il lança à Sarah un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, même si son visage restait tiré. « Allez-y maintenant, Minerva, nous autres allons rendre une petite visite à la classe de Severus. »  
  
Il entraîna tout le groupe vers les cachots. Sirius avait reprit sa forme de chien. Sarah suivit les autres. Elle n'avait pas tout compris à la conversation, si ce n'est que l'antagoniste entre Sirius et le professeur Rogue semblait encore plus grand que celui qui opposait Rémus au maître des potions. Et qu'apparemment son idée d'interroger les portraits n'était pas si stupide, mais c'est une tapisserie représentant un serpent qu'ils allaient maintenant questionner.  
  
En arrivant dans la salle de cours du professeur Rogue, Sarah se dit qu'elle aurait détesté avoir à faire la classe dans une telle pièce. Il y faisait froid et sombre. Mais on imaginait facilement l'homme aux cheveux gras dans ce décor, terrorisant une bande d'adolescent. Oui, ce devait être un professeur craint par ses élèves, c'était tout à fait dans son genre. Ils se regroupèrent autour du tableau noir, parfaitement propre. Au-dessus d'eux, le serpent ne bougea pas.  
  
Le directeur sortit sa baguette magique. Il murmura une formule. Le sort parut n'avoir aucun effet : le serpent conserva son immobilité.  
  
« M'entendez-vous ? » demanda le directeur.  
  
L'animal releva vivement la tête.  
  
« Qui m'a parlé ? » demanda-t-il. Il parlait d'une voix légèrement sifflante, sans ton, comme lorsqu'on chuchote. Le serpent regarda fixement le vieil homme.  
  
« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il était temps que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Il y a des siècles que je pourris seul dans ce cachot. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Les gosses qui viennent chaque jour ne me jettent même pas un regard. Et vous, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à Rogue. Toute la journée vous baragouiner sous mon nez, mais je suis sûr que vous aviez oublié jusqu'à mon existence.  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit l'accusé sans rien perdre de sa hargne. Il se trouve simplement qu'en temps normal nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de votre aide. - Bien sur ! s'exclama le serpent. On ne se souvient de moi que lorsque l'on a besoin de moi.  
  
- Ecoutez, proposa Dumbledore, si vous nous dites ce que nous voulons savoir, je vous ferai déplacer dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Là- bas, vous aurez un grand nombre de vos congénères pour vous tenir compagnie. » La bête parut satisfaite.  
  
« Très bien. Que voulez vous ? »  
  
Le directeur exposa sa requête.  
  
« Je n'ai vu personne dans cette salle depuis que vos petits sont partis.  
  
- Et dans le couloir ?  
  
- Rien non plus. Sauf une forme qui est passée, très vite.  
  
- Dans quelle direction ?  
  
- Par-là. » Il désigna la sortie des cachots.  
  
« Merci. Je vais donner immédiatement des ordres pour le déplacement de cette tapisserie. »  
  
Ils sortirent. « C'est impossible, s'exclama Sirius. Elle n'a pas pu partir toute seule.  
  
- Calmez vous, dit le directeur d'un ton posé. Pour le moment, ce qui importe est de savoir où elle est allée après avoir quitté sa cellule.  
  
- Elle semble être passée totalement inaperçue dans les couloirs. » Minerva Mac Gonagall les rejoignit alors. Elle avait le visage défait.  
  
« Le geôlier dit qu'il a vu Percy Weasley sortir bien après tous les autres », murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres serrées. Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin.  
  
« L'élève modèle, fierté de Griffondor, ironisa-t-il. Il semble que vos lions ne soient pas aussi droits et sincères que vous ne l'imaginiez, ma chère.  
  
- Allons Severus, le reprit Dumbledore, rien n'est prouvé contre ce garçon. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que notre ami reptile ne l'ait pas senti se diriger vers les cellules. Et qu'une seule personne soit repartie.  
  
- Il dormait, probablement. Ou peut-être qu'il raconte n'importe quoi pour se venger d'avoir été délaissé pendant si longtemps.  
  
- Peut-être, en effet. Mais aussi brillant soit-il, Percy n'est qu'en deuxième année, et sa famille a toujours été sans réserve à nos côtés. Minerva, voulez vous bien m'amener ce garçon à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? Après quoi vous rejoindrez les la salle commune des Griffondor. Quant à vous, Severus, vous serez bien aimable de prévenir les responsables de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle de rester avec leurs élèves, puis vous irez retrouver vos Serpentard. Ne prenons pas le risque de laisser les élèves seuls tant que nous ignorons où se trouve cette criminelle. » Les deux professeurs approuvèrent.  
  
« Sarah, reprit le directeur, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le désirez. La journée a été longue, je vais vous faire mener à une chambre. » La jeune femme hésita. Certes, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir en sachant que d'autres continueraient à chercher. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour aider, et le directeur du collège semblait désirer être seul pour interroger son élève, ce qu'elle pouvait facilement comprendre. « Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle. Cela m'évitera un fastidieux trajet pour rentrer. »  
  
Dumbledore claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un fantôme apparut. Le directeur lui dit quelques mots, puis le spectre fit un signe amical à Sarah qui le suivit jusqu'à une chambre confortable.  
  
Après son départ, Dumbledore fit un signe à Patmol. Ensemble, ils remontèrent au premier étage. Le chien se coucha aux pieds du directeur. Peu après, on frappa à la porte. Percy Weasley entra timidement.  
  
« Bonsoir, Monsieur Weasley, dit le directeur d'une voix bienveillante.  
  
- Bonsoir, Monsieur le directeur.  
  
- Asseyez vous. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. On m'a rapporté que vous étiez restés plus longtemps que les autres dans les donjons après l'annulation du cours de potions, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi.  
  
- Je ne suis pas resté après les autres, s'étonna le garçon. Je suis même parti dans les premiers pour aller à la bibliothèque, à cause du devoir de métamorphose.  
  
- Vous en êtes bien sûr ? je ne suis pas en train de vous accuser. Réfléchissez bien.  
  
- Tout à fait sûr, s'énerva Percy. Vous pouvez demander aux autres.  
  
- Très bien, je vous crois. Et vous n'êtes pas redescendu par la suite ?  
  
- Non. J'ai voulu m'y rendre ce soir, mais la porte d'accès aux cachots était fermée.  
  
- C'est exact. Mais pourquoi vouliez vous retourner dans les cachots ? Il semble que ce ne soit pas le lieu favori des Griffondor. »  
  
Le garçon rougit, apparemment gêné. « J'ai perdu mon rat ce matin », avoua- t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime capital."  
  
A ces mots, l'évidence frappa Sirius de plein fouet. Au dernier moment, il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas se métamorphoser et poussa des aboiements sonores.  
  
« Du calme Sirius, le réprimanda Dumbledore alors que le garçon aux cheveux roux jetait un regard surpris au chien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Percy, vous êtes sûr que vous avez perdu votre rat dans les cachots ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. D'habitude, il dort dans la poche de ma robe pendant les cours. Quand j'ai voulu le nourrir à midi, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus là. Comme je ne l'ai trouvé ni dans le dortoir ni à la bibliothèque, j'ai voulu aller vérifié dans la salle du professeur Rogue. Mais je n'ai pas pu y aller à midi, parce que ça m'aurait mis en retard pour le cours de botanique.  
  
- Dites moi, ce rat, il est dans votre famille depuis longtemps ?  
  
- sept ou huit ans, je crois. Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à lui ?  
  
- Pour rien. Merci de votre aide. Oh, une dernière chose : puis-je voir votre baguette ? »  
  
Le garçon plonge la main dans sa poche. Petit à petit, une expression inquiète apparut sur son visage. Il se mit à fouiller ses poches de manière plus frénétique, et semblait paniqué.  
  
« Je ne la trouve pas, dit-il finalement d'une voix blanche. Elle est toujours là, d'habitude.  
  
- Quand l'avez vous vue pour la dernière fois ?  
  
- Je ne sais plus. » Percy semblait paniqué. « Je crois qu'on ne s'en est pas servi aujourd'hui. Mais je l'ai cirée hier soir. Et je suis sûr de l'avoir rangée après.  
  
- Je vous crois, ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne met en doute votre organisation, Monsieur Weasley. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, maintenant.  
  
- Mais comment vais-je pouvoir assister aux cours sans ma baguette ? Nous avons sortilèges demain matin. Et mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'en racheter une.  
  
- Nous trouverons un arrangement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit, monsieur Weasley.  
  
- Bonne nuit, professeur. » Dès que le garçon eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
« C'est Peter, grogna-t-il. Un jour ce sale rat paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait.  
  
- Du calme, répondit Dumbledore. Personne ne paiera tant que nous ne les aurons pas retrouvés. Et le fait que Pettigrew l'ait aidée à sortir change tout. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il connaissait plus de passages secrets que moi.  
  
- C'est exact, grogna Sirius. Il est probable qu'ils sont loin.  
  
- A votre avis, quel chemin ont-ils emprunté ?  
  
- Probablement le passage sous la statue de la sorcière borgne. C'est celui que nous utilisions le plus souvent quand nous étions ici, pour nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Et Peter n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination.  
  
- Allons jeter un coup d'?il. Si Arachna a utilisé l'apparence de Percy grâce à du polynectar, cela n'a pas dû durer longtemps. Cette potion marche très mal avec les changements de sexe. »  
  
Sirius reprit sa forme de chien, et Dumbledore et lui se rendirent au troisième étage, là où se trouvait l'entrée du passage.  
  
« Dissendium » murmura Dumbledore en levant sa baguette. La sorcière pivota et ils pénétrèrent dans le passage. Une odeur nauséabonde frappa aussitôt l'odorat sensible de Patmol. Une odeur qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Une odeur qu'il n'avait sentie que trop souvent. L'odeur de la mort.  
  
Il se métamorphosa aussitôt. Le directeur avait allumé sa baguette. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout, dit Sirius. Ce souterrain n'a jamais senti comme ça. » Ils avancèrent lentement. Dumbledore marchait devant. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Une forme était étendue sur le sol, face contre terre. Le directeur s'agenouilla, et, doucement, retourna le corps, faisant apparaître un visage, et deux yeux qui les regardaient, sans les voir. Sirius poussa un cri.  
  
Rémus somnolait sur une chaise de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs fois, Mme Pomfresh était venue lui demander de se mettre au lit, avant d'aller elle- même se coucher, mais il avait refusé. S'il se couchait, il savait qu'il s'endormirait profondément. Or il fallait qu'il veille sur Harry. Mais les événements du jours pesaient sur ses épaules, malgré la Potion reconstituante absorbée quelques heures plus tôt. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui parler, il lui aurait été plus facile de rester éveillé. Il se leva et marcha silencieusement dans la pièce, avant de revenir s'asseoir. Harry dormait dans un lit dont il avait refusé qu'on tire les rideaux. Il semblait qu'aucun bruit n'aurait pu le réveiller.  
  
Le loup-garou entendit soudain des pas dans le couloir. Immédiatement, il fut parfaitement réveillé, et sortit sa baguette. Les pas se rapprochaient rapidement. Si Arachna Lestrange arrivait, elle ne prenait absolument pas garde à se dissimuler. Rémus leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort. La porte s'ouvrit et son bras retomba instantanément. Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il poussait devant lui une forme inanimée. Derrière lui marchait Sirius, l'air un peu hagard.  
  
« Sirius ! s'exclama Rémus. Que fais-tu sous cette forme ? »  
  
L'autre homme leva les yeux vers son ami, puis sembla prendre conscience de son apparence. Il se transforma aussitôt en chien. Mais il reprit forme humaine dès que Dumbledore referma la porte. Le directeur déposa la forme sur un lit proche.  
  
« Faut-il réveiller Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Rémus.  
  
- Inutile. Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui.  
  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il est.  
  
- Mort, oui. Probablement Avada Kedavra. »  
  
Rémus regarda l'homme, pour la première fois. Ses traits semblaient venir du passé. Il n'avait pas changé. « Queudver ! » murmura-t-il.  
  
En le voyant ainsi, même après avoir entendu l'histoire de Sirius, Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine peine, doublée de culpabilité. Peter en serait-il arrivé là si les maraudeurs avaient été de meilleurs amis ? N'avaient-ils pas tous une part de responsabilité dans le tragique destin qui avait été le sien ?  
  
Il savait qu'il aurait dû éprouver de la haine envers son ancien ami. A cause de lui, Lily et James étaient morts, et Harry avait été maltraité par les Dursley. A cause de lui, Sirius avait passé sept ans en prison, dans la plus infâmes des prisons. A cause de lui, Rémus s'était retrouvé seul, privé des seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eus. Pourtant, il ne ressentait que de la pitié, peut-être un peu teintée de mépris.  
  
- Il a mérité de mourir ainsi, dit Sirius d'une voix sombre, comme s'il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même.  
  
- Personne ne mérite de mourir, répondit doucement Dumbledore. La mort est toujours un échec. Maintenant, il n'aura jamais la possibilité de racheter ses fautes. » Il s'approcha du corps et se mit à le fouiller.  
  
« Que cherchez vous ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Ceci. »  
  
Le directeur exhiba un morceau de parchemin, trouvé dans une des poches de la robe de Queudver. Il le déplia, le lut, puis le tendit aux deux autres, qui déchiffrèrent sans peine l'écriture large et penchée.  
  
Cher Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
J'espère que quelqu'un trouvera ce corps et vous remettra ce message. L'opération menée par Julius a probablement échoué. Je lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir ce qu'il envisageait. Apparemment, il n'aura pas suivi mes conseils. L'abruti.  
  
Ne croyez pas que parce que vous l'avez arrêté, lui et ses deux idiots de complices, le mouvement Mangemort ne renaîtra pas. Préparez vous à une multiplication des attaques de Détraqueurs. Et un jour, je retrouverai le Maître.  
  
Pettigrew, dont je vous remet les restes, a mérité son sort. C'est à cause de lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. S'il n'avait pas livré les Potter, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et pas une fois il n'a cherché à retrouver notre maître. S'il m'a aidée, c'est uniquement par crainte de Sirius Black, et pour se mettre du bon côté au cas où l'opération menée par mon mari réussirait. C'est un âne et un couard, indigne de servir le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Profitez bien de vos dernières heures de paix, professeur.  
  
A. Lestrange.  
  
« Elle l'a tué de sang froid, alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Elle n'a aucune pitié. » Une profonde ride barrait le visage de Dumbledore.  
  
« Il faut la retrouver au plus vite, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle va mettre ses menaces à exécution, dit Sirius.  
  
- Je suppose que dans ce cas nous n'aurons aucun mal à l'attrapper.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Elle a besoin de l'aide des Détraqueurs. Et il ne sont autorisés qu'à un seul endroit en Grande Bretagne. A Azkaban.  
  
- Et ceux qui ont attaqué Harry ?  
  
- Ils ont très bien pu en partir pour la journée. Elle a pu leur fournir des portoloins, ou un autre moyen de transport. Mais personne n'a signalé de Détraqueurs en liberté, et les gardiens de la prison sont formels : tous étaient à leurs postes ces jours-ci. Elle devra probablement se rendre là- bas.» Dumbledore se leva. Il recouvrit le corp d'un drap, et le fit léviter jusqu'au fond de la pièce, à l'abris des regards. « Nous pouvons le laisser ici cette nuit, j'imagine. Si Pompom le voit elle risque la crise cardiaque, mais crier lui fera du bien. Sirius, si vous voulez passer la nuit ici, ou ce qu'il en reste, pensez à reprendre votre forme de chien avant le matin. Que personn ne vous voie avant de savoir toute la vérité. Rémus, vous pouvez rester, mais votre chambre vous attend si vous préférez. J'ai plusieurs personnes à contacter, à présent. Bonne nuit, Messieurs. »  
  
Le silence se fit dans la pièce où les deux derniers maraudeurs étaient désormais seuls.  
  
« Sirius, dit Lunard au bout d'un long moment. Avec le corps de Peter, et ce mot, tu n'auras aucun mal à prouver ton innocence. Tu es libre, désormais. » Son ami hocha la tête, pensif.  
  
« C'est difficile à assimiler. Tout a été si vite. » Son regarda s'attarda un instant sur le lit où dormait Harry. Le bruits des conversation n'était pas parvenu à le réveiller.  
  
« Tu vas pouvoir respecter la volonté de James, commenta Rémus. Et c'est aussi ce que veut Harry.  
  
- Je l'espère. J'ai été un bien mauvais parrain jusque là. Je me demande ce que dirait James s'il savait comment son fils a vécu toutes ces années.  
  
- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et il le sait. Et il va revenir te hanter si tu commences à culpabiliser pour le comportement des Dursley. »  
  
Le visage de Sirius se détendit et il eut un petit rire. « Qu'il essaie ! Ma réceptivité aux ondes de l'au-delà est voisine de zéro. Peut-être qu'il se repentira enfin de m'avoir systématiquement empêché de suivre les cours de Divination.  
  
- Il trouvera peut-être un intermédiaire. » Rémus était redevenu sérieux. « C'est ce qu'a fait Lily. » Il raconta à Sirius ce qu'ils avaient découvert.  
  
« Je vais tuer ce Dursley. Viens, nous allons lui rendre visite.  
  
- Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment le moment pour ce genre de choses ? Tu es enfin libre, ne va pas tout gâcher.  
  
- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce salaud s'en tirer comme ça !  
  
- Dudley est un idiot. Il sera puni un jour. Il ne mérite pas que tu risques tout ce que tu as pour lui. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas encore officiellement innocenté.  
  
- tu as raison, bien sûr. » Rémus bailla. Il se leva.  
  
« Je te laisse, Sirius, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Patmol.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Lunard. »  
  
Après que Rémus eut quitté la pièce, Sirius s'approcha du lit où dormait son filleul. Doucement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis se métamorphosa et s'allongea par terre au pied du lit.  
  
  
  
« Tu ne veux pas entendre la suite de mon histoire, Harry ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds.  
  
« Quand il en a eu assez de l'entendre geindre, le seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ton père. Puis il a rit.  
  
- Non ! arrêtez, je vous en supplie.  
  
- Ensuite il a tué ta mère, je l'ai entendue hurler. » L'homme disparut soudain, remplacé par Rémus. Et Rémus s'effondra par terre en hurlant de douleur. On entendit un rire sarcastique. Et Harry se mit à hurler.  
  
« Chut ! fit une voix douce. C'est un cauchemar. Tout va bien, Harry, c'est fini.» L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui, à la lueur de la veilleuse, il distingua le visage de son parrain.  
  
« C'est fini, répéta l'homme.  
  
- Sirius, murmura Harry alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas rester.  
  
- Je peux, maintenant. Rendors-toi, il est encore tôt.  
  
- tu ne vas pas partir pendant que je dormirai ?  
  
- Non, je te promets que je ne partirai pas.» Il entoura de ses bras son filleul qui, rassuré, ferma les yeux et se rendormit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'était le dernier vrai chapitre (snif !), il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Pour ceux qui veulent savoir si je vais remettre une fic, c'est probable. J'ai quelques idées au sujet d'une histoire qui se déroulerait après Poudlard. ( mais je ne peux pas en donner le titre puisqu'il n'est pas encore trouvé). Une fois de plus, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers... enfin à tous ceux qui passent par ici.  
  
  
  
Hermichocos : Au sujet de Pétunia, si elle agit comme ça (et c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre, mais peut-être pas très clairement), c'est effectivement parce que Lily s'est emparé de son esprit. Après tout, Harry a été marqué par sa protection, et on peut supposer que Lily peut posséder agir plus facilement par l'intermédiaire de Pétunia (puisqu'elles sont soeurs...). Pis je sais que c'était vraiment dur ce que le mangemort a fait à Harry, mais j'avais envie qu'il le projette contre le mur, ou en tout cas qu'il s'en prenne à lui, et pour ça il fallait une stimulation suffisamment forte. T'inquiète, Harry s'en remettra. C'était pas tellement pire que des Détraqueurs, de toutes façons, et avec la fin de la fic il va avoir tout le temps de se faire gâter par Sirius.  
  
Shiny : Ca c'est de la définition ! Contente que tu aimes, même le côté sadique.  
  
Océane : Là, tu dois être contente, non ? ( ils sont ensemble et Sirius est presque innocenté).  
  
Crystal-la-sadique : Heureusement, t'es pas sadique avec moi ( t'es même plutôt gentille... très gentille... super gentille ?) Merci.  
  
Pam Phoenixia Potter : Effectivement, il faut espérer que les sorciers du ministère étaient au moins aussi bons que Lockhart en sortilèges d'amnésie.  
  
Terry : J'espère au moins que tu me demanderas la permission avant de te fiancer avec mon histoire ! (De toute façon, si elle s'amuse à se marier sans me prévenir, je la retire immédiatement de ff.net. Ca lui fera les pieds !)  
  
Sarah : Ce qui se passera après à Poudlard ? Malheureusement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le tome 3 ne peut plus avoir lieu, bien sûr, ni le 4 d'ailleurs puisque Queudver n'est plus là, et probablement pas davantage les deux premiers, puisque si Harry vit avec Sirius, il ne restera pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances, ce qui changera complètement les histoires... mais « les conséquences de nos actions sont imprévisibles » et des choses terribles pourraient quand même se passer pendant ces années (non, ce n'est pas l'annonce d'une suite qui se déroulerait à Poudlard.)  
  
Rose Potter : Ne change pas tes review, surtout pas ! Bien sûr que j'adore les longs messages ! Et le mot prolixe ( d'ailleurs c'est vrai que c'est un peu barbare... d'où ça sort ce truc ?) servait simplement à désigner le fait que tu dis beuacoup de choses deans tes reviews, mais dans un sens positif... Ok, là je sens que je m'embrouille. On dira juste que bavarde, ça me semblait péjoratif, et c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, alors j'ai cherché autre chose. Bon, assez sur ce sujet. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas transplané ? Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas ( les mangemorts avaient placé des barrières. Comment ça je l'avais pas dit ? Comment ça les excuses à deux balles ça prend pas ? Mais j'avais pas demandé des lecteurs intelligents moi !)  
  
Très bon Noël à tous, et bonnes vacances !  
  
Antares 


	10. epilogue

Disclaimer : Z'avez pas encore compris ? Rien n'est à moi !  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Maugrey fol-oeil, envoyé par Dumbledore pour surveiller Azkaban, repéra et arrêta Arachna Lestrange. Comme Dumbledore avait finalement convaincu le ministère de son don avec les Détraqueurs, elle fut enfermée dans les sous-sol du ministère.  
  
La découverte du corps de Queudver que l'on croyait mort depuis sept ans, fit la une de la gazette, de même que la prise en otage de la classe de Harry. Dumbledore insista sur le rôle de Sirius dans cette affaire, et bientôt il n'y eut plus personne pour douter de son innocence.  
  
Pour satisfaire l'opinion publique, Fudge organisa quelques semaines plus tard le procès de Sirius Black. La foule se pressait pour entrer dans le tribunal. Au premier rang, Harry était assis à côté de Rémus. Il avait rabattu ses cheveux sur son front pour cacher sa cicatrice, et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Son parrain était assis à côté d'Albus Dumbledore, qui lui servait d'avocat. Le verdict n'allait pas tarder à être rendu, mais personne n'avait de doute sur l'issue du procès. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de rendre sa dignité à un homme, à qui on l'avait si injustement volée. Depuis la mort de Queudver, Sirius avait été laissé en liberté à la condition de faire savoir au ministère où il se trouvait. Il s'était provisoirement installé chez Remus, avec Harry.  
  
Le loup-garou avait conservé son poste de surveillant jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Harry avait également repris l'école quelques jours après l'attaque des mangemorts. Ses camarades, à part Dudley, ne se souvenaient pas de ce qui s'était passé. Ils se rappelaient juste un groupe d'hommes armés qui les avaient menacés. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ensuite ils avaient passé la journée dans le fond de la salle avec Rémus et la maîtresse. Seul son cousin savait, et il avait lancé à Harry des regards haineux. Il avait croisé une fois la tante Pétunia à la sortie de l'école, mais celle-ci s'était empressée de se détourner de lui et d'emmener son fils. Maintenant que les vacances scolaires avaient commencé, Harry savait qu'il ne retournerait plus dans cette école. Il allait vivre maintenant dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Sirius se leva quand le jury et Fudge, qui officiait en tant que juge, revinrent dans la salle d'audience. Le ministre toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix. Le silence se fit dans la salle.  
  
« Après délibération du jury, annonça-t-il, et à l'unanimité, l'accusé Sirius Black a été reconnu innocent de tous les fait qui lui étaient reprochés. Il reprend donc immédiatement possession de ses droits civiques. Une nouvelle baguette magique lui sera fournie aux frais du ministère. En dédommagement pour les sept années passées en prison par l'accusé, nous lui accordons cinq mille gallions. D'autre part, conformément à la volonté de Mr James Potter, nous confions la garde de Mr Harry Potter à Mr Sirius Black. »  
  
Fudge fit claquer sa baguette sur son bureau pour signifier la fin du procès. Puis il se leva et quitta la salle. Il y eut quelques murmures dans les rangs du public, Harry n'avait que très peu été mentionné au cours des débats, nul ne savait qu'il vivait actuellement avec Sirius. Puis la foule commença à bouger. Certains voulaient partir, mais la plupart essayaient d'aller féliciter l'acquitté. Une masse de journalistes se pressaient également autour de lui. Rémus prit la main de Harry.  
  
« Viens, dit-il. Allons l'attendre dehors. »  
  
Au bout d'un long moment, après que les derniers curieux aient défilé, ils virent enfin la silhouette de Sirius venir vers eux.  
  
« J'ai cru que j'allais étouffer, grogna-t-il. Je ne compte plus les gens qui sont venus me dire qu'ils avaient toujours cru à mon innocence. N'empêche qu'il n'y en a eu aucun pour me défendre il y a sept ans. Et Rita Skeeter tenait absolument à interviewer Harry. Elle ne manque pas d'airs. » Puis, son visage s'éclaira. « Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça soit enfin fini ! »  
  
Et Harry se senti soudain soulevé dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
« Dès demain, on emménage dans la vielle maison de mes parents. Je te promets qu'on va rattraper le temps perdu. »  
  
Rémus laissa le Sirius profiter de cet instant avec son filleul. Tous deux seraient probablement heureux, et ils l'avaient mérité. Ils avaient tant souffert ! Mais en même temps, le loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume. Lui allait, une fois de plus, se retrouver seul. Que ferait-il à la fin de l'été ? Il décida que les pensées négatives n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. Aujourd'hui était un jour joyeux.  
  
Sarah raccrocha le téléphone. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, elle avait essayé de renouer avec des amies qu'elle avait négligées pendant tous ces événements. Et ses amies avaient été enchantées d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourtant, Sarah n'était pas parvenue à retrouver les liens qui l'unissaient à elles. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Elles parlaient de leurs années d'université, mais cette époque paraissait tellement loin à la jeune femme ! La sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. Sarah décrocha l'Interphone, et ouvrit la porte en reconnaissant la voix de Rémus.  
  
Le loup-garou la salua avec chaleur. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué sa véritable nature, toute la froideur qu'il lui avait manifestée s'était envolée. Ils étaient devenus véritablement amis. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avait largement alimenté les ragots de l'école pendant ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, uniquement de la camaraderie. Sarah supposait qu'il ne s'intéressait à elle que parce qu'elle était la seule de l'établissement à qui il pouvait parler à c?ur ouvert.  
  
Sirius a été acquitté, dit le loup-garou alors qu'ils s'installaient. Tout le monde a reconnu son innocence. Et la garde de Harry lui a été confiée.  
  
- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Sarah avec franchise. Il était temps qu'il ait une vraie famille. Comment va Harry, Rémus ?  
  
- Il va bien. Il fait toujours des cauchemars, mais moins souvent. Et il rit tout le temps. Sirius le trouve un peu trop sage, mais il a des critères un peu particulier.  
  
- J'avais remarqué », fit Sarah en riant. Elle redevint sérieuse.  
  
- Je sais. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter l'école sans Harry et sans toi. Ce sera si vide !  
  
- Je croyais que tu aimais enseigner.  
  
- Bien sûr. Et j'aime cette école. C'est juste que tout va me paraître morne. Vous m'avez fait découvrir un monde merveilleux, mais maintenant je vais reprendre ma vie de moldue comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Qui me croirait si je racontais ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard ?  
  
- Tu n'auras pas à oublier tout cela. Harry t'aime beaucoup, je suis sûr qu'il viendra souvent te rendre visite.  
  
- Sûrement. Et ça me permettra de compléter l'éducation de Sirius sur le mode de vie des moldus.  
  
- C'est sûr qu'il en a bien besoin. L'autre jour, c'est Harry qui a dû lui montrer comment on ouvrait une boite de conserve. Il était persuadé que les légumes allaient sortir de l'image s'il leur demandait poliment.  
  
« Et toi, demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Probablement retrouver la petite vie tranquille que j'avais avant. Essayer de trouver un nouvel emploi. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on embauchait sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
- C'est tellement difficile pour toi ? Personne ne sait que tu es un loup- garou.  
  
- Mais je suis obligé de le dire aux employeurs potentiels. C'est la loi.  
  
- Elle est injuste.  
  
- C'est comme ça. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réellement besoin de travailler pour vivre. J'ai une maison, héritée de mes parents et une petite rente, grâce à l'argent gagné lors du procès du loup-garou qui m'a mordu. C'est juste que je n'aime pas me sentir inutile.  
  
Elle acquiesça. « C'est quand même injuste. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Les gens devraient faire la queue pour avoir l'honneur de t'embaucher. »  
  
Il haussa les épaules. « Et toi, que vas-tu faire de ton été ?  
  
- Je vais commencer par aller voir mes parents. Etant donné que je n'y suis pas allée à pâques, ils commencent à s'impatienter. Après. je ne sais pas. Peut-être voyager un peu. » Rémus se leva. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour ce qu'il voulait lui dire. La conversation s'enfonçait une fois de plus dans des banalités. Aujourd'hui était sa dernière chance. Après, elle allait partir pendant près de deux mois, et qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer pendant ce temps ?  
  
« Sarah, commença-t-il avec gène. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et perçut le sérieux de son regard. Rémus se lança. « Sarah, il y a longtemps que je voulais te parler. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me repousses. »  
  
Il respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il laissait passer cette chance.  
  
« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il enfin.  
  
La jeune femme mit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il y avait des semaines qu'elle s'était résignée à n'être pour lui qu'une amie, qu'il oublierait bien vite une fois l'année terminée. Après cet aveu, Rémus se mit à parler de plus en plus vite.  
  
« J'ai mis longtemps avant de comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin de toi. Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu peur, parce que j'étais un loup-garou, mais quand il y a eu cette attaque, et quand je t'ai tout révélé et que tu ne t'es pas détournée de moi, j'ai compris. Puisque nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas, il fallait que je te le dise. Maintenant, tu sais. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. » Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
« Attends ! » cria Sarah. Elle se leva brusquement, et courut à sa suite. « Il y a des semaines que je n'espérais plus qu'un jour tu me dises cela. Ne t'en vas pas. » il se retourna et se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
« Tu veux dire, murmura-t-il, que tu n'es pas blessée ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Il y a si longtemps que je t'aime en silence. Mais je n'étais qu'une moldue, et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'intéresser à moi, pas comme ça.  
  
- Il faut croire que nous sommes aussi aveugles ou aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. » Doucement, leurs visages s'approchèrent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent.  
  
A la même époque, l'année suivante, Sarah et Rémus se marièrent. Sirius fut le témoin du marié, et Harry garçon d'honneur. Le mariage se fit à la mode moldue, les sorciers ayant été priés de venir sans baguette. La mère de Sarah remarqua la curieuse cicatrice sur le front du garçon d'honneur. Elle en fit la remarque à sa fille.  
  
« Harry n'est pas un enfant comme les autres, répondit Sarah. Il est.particulier. Si particulier ! »  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Notes un peu précipitées, parce que je voulais mettre l'épilogue avant de partir. Merci de m'avoir suivie pendant toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire une suite dans l'immédiat. Mais si l'un d'entre vous se sent inspiré pour l'écrire, je lui cède bien volontier la situation...  
  
D'autre part, je vais probablement mettre une autre histoire d'ici quelques semaines. Si quelqu'un était assez gentil pour accepter de ma beta-reader une fois que le début sera écrit ( pour éviter certaines erreurs de cette fic là), vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail ?  
  
Bisous.  
  
Antares. 


End file.
